


百万华棉 Million Dollar Chinese Cotton

by Huoshao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 148,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: 1925年，金发的康奈尔大学毕业生受中华纱业联合会委托，放弃上海的教职，来到被年轻军官占领的东南小镇，试图培育一种能挽救华东纺织业的棉花。美国植物学家✖️北洋军军官双POV 文风切换 语言障碍半架空纯属虚构
Comments: 43
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

晏甫良自陆军军官学校毕业后，任陆军第五混成旅步兵第一团一营二连排长，后任第二团四营中尉副官。民国十四年，以“骁勇干练，秉性纯良”，升充营长，率军攻奉。后又受命驻防阎县，清剿当地匪帮黄衣会。晏营长剿匪未成，先搞了三件事情。第一件，起因是阎县宝台寺的和尚不慎落入粪坑。无良报纸《东南新报》添油加醋，写和尚不守清规，打算去嫖娼，翻墙时掉进了粪池里，闹得一时舆情哗然。因督军夫人信佛，佛教协会施压，晏甫良不得不亲自出面，带兵去报馆恐吓了一番。晏营长身手不凡，砸烂一台价值一百八十大洋的铸字机，若干瓶进口外国墨水，命其撤文道歉。孰料《东南新报》非但不服，反倒发文《晏营长蹂躏新闻界》，称其“剿匪是假的割据是真的”，把他在报纸上连骂了半个月。第二件，就是要保护美以美会传道士内道顿。内教士为美国纽约省人，来华不过二年，在教会学校教书，于极司非尔路（今万航渡路）开办青年会茶会，吸引了不少中国学生。但后来发现学生只想借机练英语，对福音并无兴趣，甚为沮丧。遂决意往阎县游历，兼试种美棉。第三件可称大功，是将十二年前遭拐女子谢葱子提回，并交还其父。谢葱子民国二年被拐至沪上一等妓馆，改名苏州河史湘云，这些年来在春申江畔辛苦经营，也成一上厅行首。《中华家庭报》举办上海花魁选举，该妇得票第二，获选妓界副总统，据闻积蓄有万金之巨。获救后，地方检厅敕其父领回。谁知此女寻死觅活，不肯回阎，坚称当年为父所卖，不是被拐，如今不肯与生父相认。此案在上海捕房拖延一月有余，毫无进展。最后由晏甫良主持局面，派人将谢葱子押回阎县，强令父女团圆，在东南传为一时佳话。

阎县的人初见晏甫良， 都觉得他年纪虽然轻，但还颇有当官长的样子。又是北方人，身量高大些，肤色也晒得深。年初奉军南下，战情紧急。晏甫良临危受命，北上迎战。谁知行经阎县时，没有遇着奉军，反倒与当地土匪鏖战一番，大获全胜后，团部命其原地驻防。阎县知事徐君当时上任才三个月，终于被人发现目不识丁，只会写自己名字，官职原是买来的，被省长勒令撤换。补官的人千里迢迢，居然要从四川赴任，在路上耽搁数月，至今也一直没来。而阎县公安队长和一众官僚，听到土匪与直军要打仗的风声，早就拖家带口跑了，一时群龙无首。如此一来，阎县便尽落直军之手。那年晏甫良二十四岁，本要回老家奉父母命结婚，这下竟成了一县之主。

美国教士来的那天，正是惊蛰日子，晏甫良靠在椅背上看报，读一则女校学生同性恋爱的文章。屋里一股新刷的漆味，外头竹声如雨，都是某任知事栽的。自辛亥光复以来，阎县知事几月一换，到现今已不知有几任了。他正看得起劲，卫兵小陈忽然进来，说洋人到了，在堂屋里候着。他戴起军帽，系起扣子，到堂屋里，果然看见一高个子年轻洋人，穿深色呢子外国衣服，做派很文明，上来先握手。边上站着一学生模样的中国人，也穿外国衣裳，腋下夹把黑绸洋伞，自称是上海圣约瑟大学高年级生，姓梅名应虹，给内先生作翻译的。洋人有份通行证，晏甫良接过一看，顿时眼前一黑。只见上面全是外国文字，鬼画符似的。他捡了几个看得懂的字，出声念道：

“是 亚米利加合众国旅券儿——”

剩下两个日本字，他忘了怎么念，便停在那里。再仔细看，原来左边还有一行小字：

_此是美国护照_

那个叫梅应虹的学生见此情形，轻笑一声，又上前将一页纸抽出，请他过目。只见上书：

_大美国特命中华全权公使为填给护照事_

__

_兹有本国人内道顿由外部请领护照来华，拟往内地游历_

_合请_

_大中华民国文武官员，见此护照，务须放行_

_俾该美国人听便游历，不得留难拦阻_

_遇有事故，并望随时保护帮助须至护照者_

_一千九百二十五_

_年二月 日发_

_中华民国十四_

_大中华民国京兆尹加印照行_

他阅毕，心想：好家伙，来了尊菩萨。又顺着往下看，见“年貌”列：年——二十四岁，身高——英六尺一寸。抬眼一看，伊个头是挺高的。额——合中。他仔细端详起这人来，琢磨了一番，寻思着这额头算不大不小。目——蓝。老话说得好：男不伦，女行奸，鬼子眼珠都发蓝。鼻——大。哪个洋人不是高鼻子？口——合中，颌——方，发——黄，面色——白，面形——窄。晏甫良好容易一一对照完，那美国人也一直站在那里，手中拿着毡帽，左手倒腾到右手，站不定的样子。又翻到背面，是西文，盖了美国公使的章子，顶上钉了张相片，一个年轻洋人，站在一堵藤墙前，外套敞着，双手插在裤荷包里。

他心里懊恼道：早知道有相片，老子就不比划这么久。姓梅的大学生又介绍说，内先生是美国著名大学康奈尔学校毕业生，植物学专家，原先在上海圣约瑟大学生物科教书，现屈尊来访，指导阎县农事。听得他一愣一愣的，直问：“什么玩意儿，康什么学校？”

梅应虹大为不快，一字一顿回道：“康——奈——尔。”

他觉得仿佛在哪听过，但不记得了。又对那个姓梅的大学生说：“这里是剿匪军事区域，你跟他说清楚了没有？”

梅应虹说：“晏营长不是已经平定匪患了么？”

他没回话。又问：“好招呼么这美国佬？”

梅应虹一听，更不高兴了，马上说：“内先生人是外国人，你要对他客气一点。”又说：“这个事情，上海美国领事那头，亲自过问了好几回的。”又吩咐说，内先生不是按立过的牧师，故不必称教士，亦不可说是洋和尚，更不能叫洋鬼子，平日往来，只称其内先生便可。

他笑了一声，回道：“梅先生放心，我们大帅向来是很厚待洋人的。再说，我这里已经有几个洋人了，再来一两个，我也知道该拿他们怎么办。”

梅应虹也笑：“那就好呀，我们在美国公使那头，也好交差了。”

一行人出到堂外，晏甫良接过美国人递来的外国纸烟，然后两人就面面相觑，一时竟不知该说些什么，得亏有梅应虹从中翻译，寒暄了几句，多是晏甫良在问，洋人从哪来的，要在阎县停留几时，有何打算，云云。至于洋人回了些什么，他一概没听入心，只觉心烦意乱，无意与他周旋，想着千万别留这两人吃饭，免得耽误他晚上打牌。此时正好看见院里有四五个儿童，不知何时溜了进来，正在爬树。他当即展出军官派头，指着他们喝道：“你几个给老子滚下来！”大的那个女孩马上松手，像枚熟柿子似的，重重掉下来。几人一落地，拔脚就跑，一路怪叫，消失在县府的院墙后，眨眼就看不见了。


	2. 内森·内特尔顿

  1. 【内森·内特尔顿】



内森·巴里·内特尔顿（Nathan Barry Nettleton) 1901年10月16日生于美国纽约州朴茨茅斯郡的一个牧师家庭，是约翰·艾德温·内特尔顿和多萝西·凯特琳·内特尔顿四个子女中的第二个儿子。高中毕业后进入康奈尔大学农学院，同年受洗加入卫理公会。大学毕业后，他的姨父、本地议员本想给他介绍一个农业局的职位，但最后泡了汤。是时美国学生海外传教志愿运动委员会正广招传教士。他将资料寄去纽约第五大道165号，申请去印度马德拉斯做大学教员。委员会遗憾地告知他，印度的那个职位仅限已婚男士，但询问他是否愿意调剂去上海。他同意了。

他乘坐“阳光地带”号邮轮，从旧金山出发前往香港。启程前往旧金山前，镇上的人们都来为他送行，挤在他的包厢里与他道别。他的母亲陪着火车走了一段路，直到再也跟不上。他的父亲在本地报纸刊登了一则告示，写了他的邮轮的出发日期，提醒人们不要忘记为他祷告。他拍了一张很精神的半身照，和其他当年新派的传教士的一起，刊登在卫理公会的年报上，翻过莱布兰德-罗斯兄弟-蒙哥马利会计师事务所那做得很漂亮的财务报告就能看得到。离开纽约州时，他带着一份朴茨茅斯郡农场主协会的委托信，请他帮忙咨询燕麦与枫糖浆在中国的市场前景。他本可以直接前往上海，但因为要护送同行的赫丁格小姐和卡弗小姐去广州报到，教会给他也买了去香港的船票。航程21天，直到经停马尼拉之前，一路都风平浪静。就是在那艘船上，他结识了比林斯利博士，英国人，已环游世界18次，是个中国通，娶了一个广东女子，说是他妻子，但内森猜其实并没有结婚。比林斯利博士精通汉话，熟习中国风土人情，告诉他要当心南方人。“因为他们爱打官司。”

风暴中船行两日，终于抵达了香港。在甲板上等待海关官员批行时，他看到许多舢板从四方聚拢过来，都堵在船舱口，等着载乘客上岸，密得像浮在水面的菜籽。随后一位英国官员乘快船过来，站在船头，手里拿着一杆勾头篙，船家们见状便自觉让出条过道。他们在香港耽搁了一阵，会见了香港教会圈子里的一些人，然后乘汽艇前往沙面。因为他们是外国人，所以一路上非常顺利，没有受到盘查。一下沙面码头，本地挑夫一拥而上，热情得仿佛迎接英国王储，几下把他们的行李瓜分了，又问他们要不要住旅店，坐黄包车。他没有见过这样的场面，顿时有些手忙脚乱。在广州待的那几日还算愉快。他从鸡飞狗跳的广州码头乘“南京”号汽船去上海。广州码头有牌匾用英文写道：

请将您的行李留给我们，我们会把它到处送。

令人忍俊不禁。他后来一直很后悔自己没把用相机它拍下来，不然可以做成很好的明信片。抵达上海后，他总算安顿下来。房间在学校的一栋给外国教师的楼里，邻居是一对马塞诸塞州的夫妇，也是卫理公会的传教士，丈夫教经济学。他经常和那个丈夫一起打网球。开学时，一切都还算顺遂。学校是全英文授课，教材课本，教具，标本，都是从美国进口的，学生的英文不错，基本也都来自于社会顶层家庭。给卫理公会写的第一份报告里，他说自己正准备施展一番手脚，为青年会（YMCA）吸收更多成员。他的主要举措是每周四下午四点在住处举行茶话会，邀请所有乐意来的学生。有人送了他一本缎面的本子，他把它用作登记簿，让学生们在上面签到。他很快发现中国学生们起的英文名千奇百怪，有“林肯”，“俾斯麦”，甚至还有一个“拿破仑”。第一次来了三个林肯，两个俾斯麦，他们都打着领结，穿着呢料西装，是很像样的年轻中国绅士，而且会抽雪茄。至于其他的学生，则穿着中国长衫，领子很高，是当时的风尚。他坐在扶手椅里，翘起腿，竭力模仿起那些教授们的派头来。“所以，先生们，”他说。“植物学期中考有善待你们吗？”

中国学生们笑了。然后他们开始聊天，或者更确切点说，是他们问他问题，更准确一点说，是他们请教他。内特尔顿教授，有人忽然问。我想知道，像在我们这样的国家，如果不走俾斯麦的铁与血的路子，还有没有指望。

这有点把他问住了。首先，俾斯麦已经死了太多年，像是他的祖父才会关心的人。其次，这些不是他的专长，更适合那些文理学院的，读哲学，文学，历史的人来回答。他们参加了辩论社，更擅长演讲，会为“教授是不是人”，或者“女人应不应该只为了钱结婚”这样的问题争得面红耳赤。“我不知道，”他承认。“坦白说……我在美国，我们也没有走俾斯麦的路子——但这并不是说美国就是一个糟糕的范例。恰恰相反，我认为你们能从美国那里能学到的，比能从德国那里学到的多得多。”

说完他就有些懊悔了，疑心这话会不会过于傲慢。但出乎意料，没有人抗议。他还不擅长阅读中国人脸上的表情，不过没有人显示出被冒犯，有几个还点了点头。他就在那片赞许的沉寂中打量面前这些脸孔，想着这些人在若干年后，将会成为这个国家的精英。但会是哪一种？教会每年向这里投入的大量的金钱，是否会被他们中的某个中饱私囊？他意识到这种揣测很无端，便马上打消了念头。

对于内森来说，更熟悉的德国人是德皇威廉二世。1917年，美国加入世界大战的时候，他的长兄艾德温正在读神学院，主动报名入伍，但没有被派往海外，而是编入59路军后勤部队，驻扎在罗德岛的亚当斯堡垒。然后大流感来了，艾德温的驻地有报告病例。艾德温没有感染，但他们觉得他说不准已经得过了。父亲原本打算受邀移去另一个更大的教区。约翰·内特尔顿大人曾很骄傲地把这件事说了半年，但后来也没去成，因为新教区付不起原定的薪水。于是他们待在原地，没有搬家，他在朴茨茅斯读完了高中。

1919年，通过了纽约州教育委员会组织的考试后，他进入康奈尔农学院。虽然，事实上，他也不知道自己要学什么。他们原本打算将他送去艾德温读过的大学，但战后那两年的经济太差，私立学校的学费又是一笔不小的支出。而这是个州立学院，他们用不着花什么钱。他在康奈尔学的是植物学，成绩平平，除了罗伊·阿什顿和李·摩尔，也没有结识太多朋友。从大一的暑假开始，他在朴茨茅斯的农场里工作，大二暑假曾在佐治亚州试验场见习。大家对他的职业预期是去农业局做公务员，或者管理一个农场。他在1923年初春时几乎已经稳保了一枚纽约州州立试验场的工作，是姨夫帮他介绍的。但复活节假期回来后那份工作忽然失去着落；简而言之，农业局决定不提供那个职位。当他把这个消息告诉指导他的教授爱德华·葛雷德时，那人忽然跟他说，内特尔顿先生，你有没有考虑过海外传教？

那份几经周折提供给他的合约的条件是这样的：在上海圣约瑟大学做生物科教员，每学期教授三门课。那年圣约瑟刚获得了一笔十万美元的赞助金，还要新开一个自然科学的实验室，急需人手。薪酬是一份单独的传教士薪水，每年960美元，再包括一间不带家具的公寓，医疗（包括眼科）支出，一半的牙医费用，以及1800美元一年的退休年金。葛雷德教授向他保证，这个条件能让他在东方过得很滋润了。他本人就曾在日本访问过一年，虽然他对福音没有兴趣，纯粹是为了学术交流。内森没有什么教学的经验，除了大四时在实验课上做过助教。但美国人，基督徒，常春藤的一个理学学士学位——足够了，放到上海足够了。

他听从了教授的建议，匆忙开始申请。他觉得自己在纽约的面试是一场灾难，所以对于自己的入选很有些意外。他不习惯与人有眼神接触，视线总是向下，睫毛搭下来，下唇天生微微撅着，看起来总是有些郁郁不乐。金发，淡蓝的眼睛，左侧脸颊上有一枚痣，和他母亲一模一样。见过多萝西年轻时照片的人，都会惊叹他们如此相像。在传教士申请表的推荐人问卷上，绝大多数人在“外貌”一栏给他的打分是“高于平均水平”，有两个给的是“远高于平均水平”。在“体力”一栏，他得到的评价也颇高。人们似乎普遍认为他足够健康，可以适应异国气候。但在“沉稳”一栏，推荐人的态度呈现两极分化。在“有无基于种族的偏见”一栏，人们认为他的偏见小于普通大众。

但在有些方面，他得到的评价并不理想。缺乏领导才能，尤其是演说技巧，喜欢单干，不愿与人合作。对于财务问题不够审慎。固执，灵活性欠佳。但整体来说，他是个好看，友善，勤奋，富有同情心的年轻人。问卷最后，在被问到“是否愿意推荐此人”时，有个受访者似乎开始不耐烦了：

_为什么不？我认识内森.B.内特尔顿四年了。在康奈尔的时候，他是阿尔法·罗(ΑΡ)兄弟会的一员，不算惊人地活跃，但也没有不合群。他的人格和外表吸引力都是优秀的，在他感兴趣的方面，内特尔顿会展现出极大的毅力和勤奋。我们一起参加了“懒汉俱乐部”，他每个星期都出席。据我所知他一直对于海外传教很感兴趣，我相信他会成功。_

审核很顺利，然后是体检，参加培训，学习中文，等待被派往中国。他的中文学得很差，按照教他中文的老师的说法，他“五音不全”。而且他学的北方官话在南方都没派上用场。广州、上海、苏州、杭州人说的话，他几乎一句都听不懂。他没有什么语言天赋，法语、德语一塌糊涂，希腊文没学过，拉丁文勉强及格，没有成为中国通的潜质。如果他读的是康奈尔的文理学院，也许在那些纽约的先生们面前就能更抬得起头来。而且他不读诗歌。在“阳光地带”号上的宴会厅里，人们曾举办过一些娱乐，以打发无聊的航行时光。除了弹奏钢琴外，有一些传教士会当众朗诵诗歌。惠特曼、丁尼生，他靠在椅背上，听得昏昏欲睡，靠偷看同行的旅客们强打精神：那些跨国公司高管们的妻子，有些年纪大的还穿着爱德华时代的裙子；一群结伴的年轻美国女子，都是要到远东去和未婚夫结婚的准新娘；还有一些俄国人和日本人，不知道是从哪里来的，远远地站在舞厅的角落里，交头接耳，很少和美国人社交。有一次，有一个阿默斯特学院的毕业生，是长老会派遣到直隶去的，朗诵了T.S. 艾略特。那首诗歌有种奇特的朴素韵律，用时髦的话说，它很现代。 _我不是哈姆雷特王子，我也做不成。_ 电灯的影子投在那个阿默斯特学院毕业生的脸上，他太白了，从耳后根到脖子显著地红成一片。 _我是侍从大臣，一个适合给帝王公侯出游炫耀威风的人。_ 看那手势，太戏剧化了，那惨白又通红的脸仿佛涂了铅白油彩。 _精明，细心而又慎微谨小。_ 会不会有点太装腔作势了？他想。 _有时，的确，近乎荒唐可笑——有时，差不多是个丑角。_

他和大家一起鼓掌，没有过于热烈，一半是因为他欣赏不来，一半是为了维持着头等舱乘客们应有的那种养尊处优、见惯不怪的疏离和无聊。

1923年秋季的那个学期，他因为有继续学习中文的任务，减免了一门课，只教一门本科生的植物学和一门基础实验课。系主任是约翰·罗威尔，很少出现在教室里，经常埋头扎进他的那片试验田中。他们一见如故，相当合得来，是一种不读诗歌、做实事的农学院毕业生之间的气味相投。虽然他是纽约的总部招募的，但他感觉自己就像是被罗威尔亲自挑选的。他很快成为罗威尔的副手。那一年罗威尔雄心勃勃，拿着中华纱业联合会赞助的一万五千美元，进行培育新棉种的试验。中国的纺织业正处在存亡关头。本土的棉花品种纤维粗短，无法适应大规模的工业化纺织，而引进的美国品种已陷入全面退化。原料的紧缺迫使本土厂主们不得不高价购入棉花，而日本的纺织厂凭借技术和政策上的优势，挤压本土纺织厂的生存空间，本土纺织业陷入绝境。罗威尔受到的委托是培育出适合本土的种植的棉花，为纱厂提供稳定的原料供应。

圣约瑟生物科在上海附近的农田里偶然获得一些本土棉花的杂交种，纤维细长而有光泽。1923年，育种进展顺利。但1924年，产量骤减。上海的气候不同于少雨酷热的南佐治亚，整整一季，棉籽因水分过多而呈现绿色。那时圣约瑟的试验田也出现了问题：学校要求收回土地，改建校舍。而剩余经费几乎不可能在上海继续维持大规模的试验：田地、雇员、房屋。但内森认为这个方向行得通，至少比试验美国品种要有希望。他对罗威尔说，这不会是一年、两年能做得成的事，但如果就此放弃，将永无可能。

罗威尔对此不置可否，他的兴趣似乎已经转向了桑蚕，认为生产丝绸才这是更适合这个国家的道路；连年的试验也令这位系主任身心俱疲，他已决定乘机回阿拉巴马休假，顺便治治他的膝盖。而那时圣约瑟也已经令内森怠倦。他在上海待了一年半，没有像其他传教士一样，和本地人建立什么太多联系。很大程度上也是因为他总是待在试验田里，几乎没有怎么好好学他的中文课程。茶话会在他开始试验后也渐渐不了了之。在经历了一番堪称痛苦的协调后，他和圣约瑟大学达成协议，临时调去阎县传教站。在那里他可以拿着中华纱业联合会剩下的那一点资金，继续试验他们的杂交棉种。

就这样，在1925年的那个春季，他把所有的希望都寄托在了这个籍籍无名的中国小镇上。

而这一切他并没有向阎县传教站的负责人，米尔斯医生坦白过。至少在他来到阎县的那个下午，米尔斯还以为他只是来做一些“乡村工作” 的。在经历了与年轻军官的尴尬会面之后，他和梅一起去米尔斯的诊所找他。那是晚春初夏，天气还不太热，没有进入瘟疫的季节，这一带也没有大的战事，所以米尔斯的诊所里很清闲，只有一两个住院的病人。他一眼就看到了米尔斯，一个中等个头，肩膀很窄的棕发男人，没戴帽子，新剃了胡子，穿着一件医生的白色外套。弗兰克·米尔斯来自伊利诺伊州，在芝加哥读的医学院。他脖子周围系了一个小圆领，别着黄铜领扣，没有打领带。从他僵硬的姿态来看，他平时并不会戴这个领子。

“啊哈，啊哈，”米尔斯搓着手说道，激动之情溢于言表。“总算见到你本人了，内特尔顿先生，你好吗？”

他脱下帽子，和米尔斯紧紧握手。“你好吗？”米尔斯又问。他只有不住地点头，甚至不清楚自己说了什么。“——叫我弗兰克，拜托了。感谢上帝你来了，我可太久没有见到一个外国人了。我那天还跟凯特琳说，”米尔斯拍了拍他的胳膊。“哪怕是个德国佬都好。”

他笑了，几乎马上就感受到一种亲近之情。这是他在离开康奈尔后就再也没有感受过的。米尔斯看到他身边的梅，用中文问了句吃饭了没有，那个中国学生的反应介乎于被逗乐和受宠若惊之间。米尔斯让脚夫把行李送到他家里去，然后提出带他先去看看教堂。教堂就在医院隔壁，是一栋挺小但很体面的中国式样的房子，屋顶在之前的战乱中被弹片击中，但现在已经修好。中国牧师因为去教民家里了，所以当时不在，他们只见到了看门人。门外有块木制的公告板，包了层麻布，上面贴了世界新闻剪报的图片，挂得非常低，儿童也能看得到。教堂里能容五十个人，两侧是小教室，是分别给男孩和女孩的。圣坛上有一盏汽油灯，不带靠背的长椅下没有圣诗集或圣经，因为本地人大多不识字。也没有垫子，跪着应该挺不好受。墙上又贴有圣经图画，卷轴，还有用大张纸写的赞美诗。米尔斯告诉他，这里布道的重点是基督的生平和传教，主要引用《新约》，《旧约》用不上。虽然是白天，但教堂内部很昏暗，因为没有太多窗户，更不用说彩色玻璃了。他惊讶地发现圣坛后居然有一台精巧的移动管风琴，就像是十九世纪西部的传教士们向印第安部落布道时用的那种。教堂有个后院，里面养了猪，鸡，还有一头驴，到处都是绒绒的细碎鸡毛，还有一股新鲜粪味。

“和上海没得比，我知道。”米尔斯说。“就像你看到的，我们这里是一个非常小的教区。”

他连忙否认，并且说，他在纽约州的乡村里长大，习惯了小教区。“那样其实更好。”他说，但也不知道怎么接下去说，便就此打住。

他能感觉到米尔斯紧绷着的弦顿时松了下来。“很好。”那人说。“像你这样的年轻人很罕见，他们一般都宁愿待在大城市里。我和张牧师在这里合作得很好，在我的诊所里看完病的病人，如果愿意听布道，可以免费获得一顿饭。”

梅掏出了他的怀表，表示天色不早，他得先回上海去了。他们来时坐的那辆福特轿车是梅的父亲的公司的，早就被好奇的乡民们围看得水泄不通，这令梅十分不满。他是一个商人的儿子，家里很富裕。那天的晚饭由米尔斯太太亲自操办，有鸭腿和土豆泥。米尔斯家里的陈设和他预料的一样，有些简陋。餐桌对面坐着米尔斯家十一岁的二女儿弗吉尼亚，他们的大儿子瓦尔特已经回到了美国读中学，最小的那个婴儿艾丽诺尔由中国奶妈抱着，在角落里吃奶。“你想给我们讲讲阿比盖尔吗，弗吉尼亚？”

米尔斯问。弗吉尼亚虽然只有十一岁，但惊人地能说会道。她的中文和英文都相当不错。米尔斯准备过两年就让她回美国读书。为了帮助她的母亲，弗吉尼亚每周都在家里给阎县的孩子们开办免费的课，而阿比盖尔是她最喜欢的学生。她告诉内森，她有一个小黑板，她会在上面出题，例如，画鸭子。然后那些中国小女孩们会在黑板上答题。“阿比盖尔的话不多，”她说。“有时候，我觉得她的话也太少了，她太沉默了！但是她很好玩，她很会爬树。不过我最近很少看见她了。他们家出了事，她最小的弟弟被黄衣会绑架了。”

“我的天，”他嘴里正嚼着东西，停了下来。“你们报警了吗？”

桌子上一阵沉默，然后米尔斯说，“我想也不必那么担心，你之前在上海，所以可能不习惯，在这样的内陆地方，一年至少得有几千起绑架案。一般来说，他们都能凑得到赎金，而且如果是像车家这样的家庭——”米尔斯接过妻子递来的肉汁。“是佃农，很穷苦，拿不出赎金，匪帮最后都会把他们放了，因为养着人质还得消耗粮食。被绑的那个孩子似乎是前年才生的——是前年吗？”

“是去年，前年五月，是个男孩。得过百日咳，你给他开过镇痉剂。”米尔斯太太提醒道。

弗吉尼亚插话说那是四月份。“我们说的不是中国的旧历，亲爱的。”米尔斯太太说。“那个女人受了很多苦。在那之后她就带领全家受了洗。很虔诚，很富有美德。”

米尔斯若有所思地说，“我怎么记得那个丈夫没有受洗。”

“确实还没有。”米尔斯夫人说。“不过我想很快了。一般来说，女人要比男人更容易接受福音一点。我们最近都有特地为他们祷告。”

“阿比盖尔的教名是我起的，”弗吉尼亚说，不过在座的大人们似乎没有觉得有必要对此进行表扬。内森一声不吭地闷头吃饭，听弗吉尼亚滔滔不绝地讲阿比盖尔，感觉她仿佛在谈论自己最喜欢的玩偶娃娃。

“你的胃口很好，内特。”米尔斯夫人留意道。

当然，对于一个他这样个头的年轻人来说再正常不过。他经常走很久的路，在田地里待上一天，所以通常情况下他吃得都很多。但他还是有些难为情。“我很久没有吃过这么好的东西了。”他说。

“那你在上海吃的都是些什么？”米尔斯问。

“呃，大部分时候是我的中国仆人做的菜，他不太会做，只会弄些沙拉之类的什么。”

“那中国菜呢，你也不喜欢？”

“谈不上喜欢，确实。”

“说到这个，”米尔斯夫人忽然问他。“你见到那个中国军官了吗？”

没等他开口，米尔斯就宽慰道，“当然，他一来就去见了，别担心，凯特，那小子明天早上不会踹开我们的门检查护照。”

“我见到他了——晏，对吗？”他说。“他看起来不太好打交道。不过他没有为难我。

“哈，等你呆久了你就知道了。”米尔斯接着说，“他和他的那些士兵们一起，把这里搞得乌烟瘴气。他的士兵不愿意自己打水，竟然要人们给他们挑到军营里去。我们听说他是孙的部下。前几天，他的军营里有人过生日，他们在半夜朝天开枪，真够野蛮的。“

弗吉尼亚补充道，“还有一次，我看到他们在城隍庙前杀了一头猪。当着所有人的面，就在大街上。”

“你没看到，亲爱的。”米尔斯夫人说。

“不过，”米尔斯拿餐巾擦了擦嘴。“他现在在和一个叫’黄衣会’的土匪帮争夺地盘，那是他目前的重心——哦，不对，我听说他现在主要的事业是打麻将。如果你跟他说过话，你就知道了——他不会把态度摆在台面上，但我们并不傻——我们能看得出他不喜欢外国人。他是北方人，我怀疑他来自曾经闹过拳祸的省份。”

“但我想他没什么可担心的。”米尔斯夫人说。“他是个正规军队的长官，而且他确实有在保护我们，他干得还不错，你说呢，弗兰克？”

米尔斯没有回答，正在专心致志地开一瓶酒，正准备给内森倒一杯，然后就看到了他的眼神。“认真的？ ”米尔斯难以置信地问。

他尴尬地笑了笑。

“我明白了。”米尔斯把酒瓶放下。“可你在这儿找不到 ‘干’ 的人，哈哈。”

“那么，来一点吧。”他勉为其难道。

“没有点酒我在这里可活不下去，”米尔斯感慨道。“不过我离开美国也太久了——八年了，我对于这件事以前就不太热心，不过我倒很乐意听听你们这些禁酒协会的人是怎么想的。”

“举个例子，纽约州的啤酒厂，”他说，开始有点结结巴巴。“每年要消耗的煤炭是一百、一百——一百八十万六千吨，还有沙龙冬天取暖的耗能，得有两万吨。而与此同时，很多孩子们冻死在街头，手脚坏死，有些甚至不得不被截肢。如果地球的化石资源是有限的，那么我们应该把它们用在必要的地方。酒精不是必要的。”

“我明白了。”米尔斯意味深长地说。显然不只是明白他的意思，而是明白他从哪里学到了这套说辞。

晚饭后，米尔斯带他到他的房间里去。他们站在二楼咯吱作响的地板上，点火，抽烟。米尔斯一只手撑着窗框，看着对面屋檐上长出的杂草。

“过两天我会让人弄块地毯过来，”医生说。“我们正在把教堂后面的房间给清出来，但是进展很慢。张牧师总是拿那个房间给过来参加礼拜的教徒们过夜，把椅子拼在一起当床睡，我跟他说过很多次了，这么做不太像话。中国人也总是在隔壁做饭，油烟很大。不过如果你不介意，你可以待在我这里，待多久都行。凯特琳和我，我们都很喜欢你，内特。当他们说有个康奈尔人愿意来阎县的时候，我几乎不敢相信那是真的。谢谢你能过来。”

他不知道该说些什么，想到了自己的私心，害怕他可能配不上米尔斯的款待。所幸米尔斯很快调转了话头：

“这个国家如今仿佛被匪帮侵吞了。冯，张还有其他军阀似乎无力控制他们手下的逃兵，他们和逃荒的难民一旦结合，就是一群很可怕的无政府主义者。”

“我应该担心黄衣会吗？”

“我会说，是的，如果我是你，我会担心，但也不会过于担心。阎县最糟糕的时候已经过去了，今年早些时候，那才是真的一团糟。黄衣会的人来到了镇上，人们拿木板把所有的门窗都封起来，我们已经准备好了随时逃去上海。但他们没有开火，只是挨家挨户地缴枪，收钱。然后晏和他的军队就来了——”

米尔斯在窗沿上磕了磕烟灰。“他打了好一场胜仗，把黄衣会赶到山里。我不喜欢晏这个人，但我赞同他的强硬手段。他解散了阎县自卫的民兵队，逮捕了一些他觉得和黄衣会有勾结的人。我想他的目的不仅仅是清理匪帮，而是为他的长官占据这个地方，确保阎县不仅不会被黄衣会占领，也不会被除了孙以外的军队占领，因为他的长官同时也在和别的军阀打仗。哈！我们这里虽然是个不起眼的小地方，但从地理位置上来说很重要。”

他点点头。然后过了一会儿，他问，关于那个被绑架的孩子，他们是否打算做些什么。

“你不能指望这里会和上海一样。”米尔斯直截了当地说，令他忽然怀疑自己是不是说错了话。“这里没有领事保护。你看到了教堂门口的美国国旗吗？那是我在晏来到阎县的时候挂起来的。我可以保证在这个屋子里，在我们的教堂里，没有人会受到伤害。但在此之外的事？我没法控制。老实说，在这种事情上，又是在内陆，我们能做的非常少。”

这是米尔斯在女人与孩子面前不能说出口的话。傍晚的风掺杂着柴火和猪圈的味道。还有一股臭味，好像有人不久前曾在这里死去。他抬起头，看见屋梁上有陈年烛火熏过的痕迹，又黑又油。他想起在上海的时候，租界里的锡克士兵有时会拦下半个街区的行人和黄包车，让他的黄包车先通行。他那时对此太习以为常，竟没有意识到那原来是租界里才有的特权。

米尔斯问他是否有带仆人过来。

“我打算在本地找。我在上海的时候有一个中国仆人，叫阿韦。不过我没把他带过来，你知道上海人的，他们不愿意离开上海到乡下去。”

米尔斯告诉他，如果他不介意的话，他们的女仆可以来帮他收拾房间。他表示这就足够了。和别的西方人不一样，在上海的时候，他也只有一个男仆和一个洗衣的女佣。一个单身汉用不着太多仆人。“不过我想也没有太大区别，一个房子里有没有女主人才会大不一样。”

米尔斯脸上的表情很奇怪，好像在压抑着一个已经到了唇边的笑。这位伊利诺伊州的医生把烟头在窗框上摁灭，舔了舔嘴唇，看着烟头，又看了看他：

“老实说，我们都觉得她拒绝了你其实是件好事。”

有好几秒钟，他什么也没说。这太过了，他没觉得自己和米尔斯的交情已经好到能谈论这个的地步。但他也不禁感慨，他们的事在传教士的圈子里到底传得有多沸沸扬扬，以至于连阎县的医生都有所耳闻。

见他没有作声，米尔斯连忙说，“我也听说，只是听说——她最近过得挺不好，没有以前那么爱社交了。”

他干笑了几声，说他认为她是个值得尊敬的女人，他并不想再评论她。米尔斯有些失望。但我理解，他说。我完全理解。我想凯特琳还认识一些人，如果你感兴趣，我们会很乐意把你们介绍认识认识。

“谢谢，不过不必了，弗兰克，”他果断地说，将烟掐灭。“谢谢你的好意，但我本质上是一个非常害羞的人。”

米尔斯离开后，房间里便只剩他一个人。黑夜的影子一道一道滑进来，阎县宝蓝色的夜空上贴着一枚澄黄的月亮，让他想起一些温柔明亮的独立日的夜晚。他把煤油灯点起来——这里是没有电力的——然后对着地上的行李失神。他把家人的照片拿出来摆在五斗橱和书桌上，先是母亲和父亲的，然后是穿着戎装的艾德温，还有约翰和贝蒂。在贝蒂的那张照片里，她还抱着她那条名叫“王子”的苏格兰牧羊犬。那是她多大的时候，七岁？还是八岁？然后他忽然想起来，要检视他在上海买的那几件瓷器。当时可能都买贵了，但所幸也没花多少钱。都没碎，他吁了口气。一件“大明正德年间”制的薄胎青花瓷碗，阿韦曾向他发誓那其实是“上个星期”制的。但他其实并不在意那是不是古董，只是觉得好看。他主要拿它当烟灰缸。

他打算拿件睡衣出来，打开一个手提箱。最上面码着几本书，是他在圣约瑟教书时用的教材。卑尔根和卡德维尔编写的《植物学入门》，还有他自己参考用的《剑桥植物学手册》，一本厚厚的《华英指南》——他失败的中文学习的见证，想必是阿韦给他收拾行李的时候，随手打包进去的。他随手翻开，发现上面有些自己誊写的汉字。他这才想起来，他确实曾尝试过努力学这门语言。衬衣之间还夹着一份《浙江省植物名录》和一本《科利尔》杂志。他把几个装领子的盒子拿出来，底下还有一个长方形盒子。

他把盖子拿开，里面是厚厚一沓信件。好几封是罗伊·阿什顿的，因为翻看太多次，折痕已经很深。他再往下翻弄了几下，一些鼓鼓囊囊的信封，贴着五颜六色的中国邮票，从广州寄来。他隐隐约约闻到香味。那些信是她写的。她会往信纸上喷香水。

他顺手将一封旧信抽出来，映入眼帘的是她的字迹：

_最亲爱的内特，请不要忘了，你在”阳光地带”号上对待我的方式就像对待一个站街女。_

他立刻把信塞回信封，把信封塞到那沓信的最底下，把盒子塞回箱子里。又收拾了一些东西，直到额头都微微出汗。他今晚喝了点酒，是很久以来的第一次了。事情都做完，便把灯移到床前，简单地祷告了一下，准备睡觉。他很少在睡前看书。角落里有一张中式的四柱床，带镂空雕花的顶和围栏。米尔斯家里的中国佣人已经给他把蚊帐挂好，早知道他就不特地从上海带蚊帐过来了。米尔斯是个很周到的主人。不过在这里是不要指望会有电扇的，也不要指望有弹簧床。床垫由有弹性的植物纤维编成，像张网一样，人睡上去就往中间塌陷。房里一股陈年木料和樟脑味，就像一个多年未开启过的小脚女人的嫁妆箱。在阎县的那些日子里，他渐渐将这种味道和月光联系在一起，就仿佛那是月光的气味。正是因为有这样的气味，就算闭上眼，他也能知道自己在中国乡村的某处，而不会迷迷糊糊误以为身在纽约的哪个旅店里。何况还有春虫的鸣叫，细细的，像电流声般稳定。他微睁开眼，透过青色纱帐，房间里的家具物什就像中国皇陵墓道上的石雕，黑黢黢的，瞪着眼睛，一眨不眨。他困极了，不是那种在农场里工作了一天，或在纽约州八月炽热的阳光下打了一下午橄榄球后的疲惫，而是仿佛被阿拉伯之夜施了咒后滋生的倦意。他的四肢纠缠在缎面的被褥里，俘虏他的是东方湿润、陈旧、嗜睡的温柔乡。因为万物都在入眠，所以他也必须入眠。在沉入睡眠之前，他不由自主地又想起“阳光地带”号，又想到她坐在他身上，晃荡着两只穿着白色高跟靴子的脚。头等舱大厅里的电灯忽明忽暗，那个阿默斯特学院毕业生的脸惨白，就像扑了粉反串女角。我不是哈姆雷特王子，我也做不成。这几句诗闯入他的脑海，像水龙头里的水一般，自顾自流下去，流个不停。我是侍从大臣，一个适合给帝王公侯出游炫耀威风的人。

我不是哈姆雷特王子，他的意识无声地附和道。我也做不成。


	3. 晏甫良

【晏甫良】 

每日不到夜里三四点，晏甫良是不能合眼的。他自从在阎县驻扎下来，剿匪的事没干多少，打牌倒是一天都没有落下。那天晚上，县里的人又办了好些酒菜，有酱肉、酱鸭，熏鱼，红烧蹄子，卤牛肉，还有整整一只小肥鸡。他们平日里吃的肉菜，都是县里的士绅认捐的，十分丰盛，生怕一个没招待好长官们，就要被拘至营里挨军棍。因为晏营长虽说是来剿匪，其实比土匪还利害。先前黄衣会来抢过一轮的钱，他又要来收一遍，美其名曰“助饷”。还一来就占了车氏祠堂——那祠堂本是用作学堂的，现在学生也只能另寻上课去处了。他麾下那些穿蓝灰色北洋军制服，打绑腿、戴制帽的士兵们，把学堂里的板凳劈了当柴火烧，在中庭天井里做饭，熬猪油，烤年糕吃。堂屋里的桌子上，密密麻麻摆着祖宗牌位，上头拿金漆写着些名字，像是“车五六”、“车二百”之类，现在底下都养了鸡。祠堂大门的墙壁上，原本画着《囊萤映雪》的图样，如今也被人拿浆糊贴了层层告示。最新的一张写的是：城隍庙前戏台暂不许使用。

把手下的兵安顿在祠堂里，他自己占了原先的知事府。虽然是有些不妥当，因为官长理应与兵士同甘苦。但祠堂太小，去了也是占连长们的地方，知事府反正空着，胜过去占民房。且阎县的地方官僚们，以徐文香为首，警局局长也好，税务官员也罢，都已不知去向，他担任维持地方治安，是这里事实上主事的人。再则还有个不住军营的好处，那就是每日早上的起床号吵不到他。晏甫良每夜抹牌事业大忙，白天是不到日上三竿不得起床的。操练的事，都由副官黄裕馨主持。他自己有次亲自上阵监督出操，结果因为没有睡足，两眼通红，把全营吓得如同见了鬼。他自己也有些顾虑，怕有人说他私设赌局，往上头告他的状。所幸他除了爱叉麻雀，打同花顺子以外，没有别的什么不良嗜好，不沾烟土，酒量又好，难得喝醉。做了营长后，也不怎么逛窑子，和别的军官相比，确实可称秉性纯良了。

阎县绅民们，因这几年东南战事频繁，地方不靖，许多都变卖了乡间的田产，搬到上海去住。留下来的人当中，管事的要数车氏族老、光绪三十年秀才车大乾。车大乾刚中秀才，清廷就废了科举，断了他的仕途。不过他屡试不中，初登秀才那年都已四十有一，其实也没有什么仕途可言。他既有一些家产，又不以种田为业，便安于在阎县做个乡绅，不往外头谋生计。平时除管理族中事务外，就是兴办学堂，捐修水井，作些文章。车氏是阎县大族，人丁颇盛，也不是个个都服他的气。但遇到政府或军队的人下来，往往还是推车大乾出来周旋。民国九年，上面来了人，把车大乾的学堂评定为“初等小学堂”。车大乾本人也得省长训令，被任命为小学堂校长。于是阎县之人，都改口叫他车校长。车校长被晏甫良的军队占了祠堂，没法奈何，只能打落牙往肚里吞。还得隔三差五去知事府说情，求官长早日剿匪，再把捐“助饷”的事往后移一移。充饷项的钱，阎县一时拿不出，但车大乾为了把样子做足，特地将学堂的小孩子拉出来，给晏甫良唱自己新作的《助饷歌》：

官长功劳大如天，我们急急把粮捐。  
你不捐，我不捐，土匪来了死道边。

几十张小口叽叽喳喳，唱得精神抖擞，沸反盈天。车校长甚为得意，问推广全县传唱如何。晏营长大为感动，马上下令：小学堂须认真上课，不得随意放假唱歌。车校长马屁没拍成，非常郁闷，晚上还得陪晏甫良叉麻雀。晏甫良私设赌局，一是为了打发时间，二是想换点现洋。原来他们的月钱都是拿军用票发的，贬值飞快，在外还不好流通。于是就想到了找本地有钱人开刀，输了就赔他们些军用票，赢了就要他们拿袁大头出来。士绅们明知姓晏的就是在强换现洋，有时还动手脚做局，却也都没有办法。晏营长翻了谁牌子，谁就只能硬着头皮去作陪。

这天吃过晚饭，酒饱饭足，晏甫良伸着懒腰，打着哈欠，站在门口往外瞧。已是暮晚时分，庭中四面墙围起来的一块天，现出一种蓝中透黑的寂寥颜色。晚风吹得屋后的竹林簌簌作响，檐下有几只蝙蝠，绕柱翻飞。一条黑色土狗朝门口溜来，四蹄刨地样的小跑，模样很矫健。这黑狗原本是无主的，头上有一撮很显眼的白毛，军队初来时，好多人想宰了吃，他觉得它可怜，便留了下来，养在知事府里。它也晓得每日天黑后，军官们吃完饭，总有些肉菜骨头剩下，所以到了时候就总来讨。晏甫良让它进到屋里，夹了只鸭头丢给它，又给了吃剩的几片牛肉。营附老鞠看到了，感慨说：“狗东西命真好！”黑狗把东西叼到角落里吃完，又摇着尾巴过来，前爪趴在晏甫良腿上，拿鼻子来蹭他的手。见他皱眉，便慢慢打了个滚，躺在地上，肚皮露出来，要人摸。

他觉得稀奇：乖乖，这么一个狗东西，也会卖好。说起来，阎县的人，也同阎县的狗一般，不论是军阀来了，还是土匪来了，都没有好法子，只能就地一躺，听天由命。他还记得初到阎县时，他也才刚升营长。早前他的四营与皖军鏖战，把东南轰了个底朝天。上海红十字会的人来清理战场，都辨认不出炸烂的尸体，只能一律拿石灰深埋了，再插些竹杆作标记。战情刚缓解一些，原营长又调走了，说是要升到司令部去。晏甫良时任副官，年纪算轻，但资历不浅，又立过战功。于是由陆军总长呈请，经大总统批示，擢升营长，授为步兵少校。发了一套新的少校军服过来，又调来个炮兵连，让他打前锋，把队伍往北开，防御南下的奉军。他日夜行军，在临近阎县时，受黄衣会伏击。四营精锐之师，有四尊德国克虏伯大炮，不到半日就将那群乌合之卒轰得作鸟兽散。后来入城时，只见城门楼被枪弹打得如同蜂房，主街两旁的店铺，都还没来得及拿铺板封住，门前院里一张张木桌上，还摆着给黄衣会匪众吃的斋饭，筷子散了一地，几个没碎的碗里，又是米饭又是灰。会匪撤退时，把库房洗劫一空，放火焚毁茶厂衣庄数家，房屋十余间，又拉了许多青壮男子上山。他们走在街上，竟好久见不到一个活人。时任知事徐文香和阎县警卫局长一众人等，连夜坐汽轮逃跑。剩下许多无处可逃的百姓，只得躲到福音堂里。福音堂里有个外国人，穿一身棉布中国长衫，见到他们就浑身抖战，吓得半死，直嚷着让人把他的美国旗子挂起来。回过魂来后，自称姓米名爱石，人称老米，是个西医师，美国差会派来的，在阎县行医传教。晏甫良一见那面美国旗子，就心底一凉，因为这福音堂也让给他炸损了一角。所幸米医师除受惊外，并无大碍。又宽慰避难的百姓，说他们是官兵，已将土匪赶走，不必担忧。

接下来又将保甲、团丁都叫来，挨家挨户搜人。晏甫良剿匪略有些经验，知道匪帮往往良莠参差，与地方盘根错节，遂下令清乡，清查户口，命令绅民相互举报，如有勾结，连坐治罪。果然搜出许多黄衣会练功打拳的符咒、缨枪，水缸之类，更有画着猪八戒、孙悟空画样的腰带，写有“奉天命清君侧”、“帝出三江口，阎地作战场”字样的旗子。于是把人都绑了，拿几块木板拼在一起，中间挖个能容人伸头出去的洞，全枷到军营里去，日审夜审，终于把底细查清楚。原来这黄衣会本是个土匪帮，领头的是个半老徐娘，人称杨小妹，听说虽然扎了小脚，但左挪右腾，一手一个盒子枪，打起仗来不输男子。这帮匪徒前几年游窜各省，没混出什么名堂来，不知什么时候，竟和妖道混在一起，自称刀枪不入。每次上阵前，由老道作一通法，再把符咒烧化，和水吞服，便中了邪似的，冲锋陷阵，如飞蛾扑地，所向披靡。几月前，黄衣会到了阎县，占了一个山头，就开始打家劫舍，绑肉票，阎县一些游手好闲之人，也被吸收进去，日夜打拳。

他刚把匪事报给团部，就听闻了休战的消息。两军订立了和平公约，均从上海撤军。上头便让他先不把队伍开走，而是守住阎县，原地剿匪。那见风使舵的徐文香，一听说局势平定，又坐汽轮回来，还想接着做他的知事，哪知东南早就已经变了天。将他拱上这个位置的人，是奉系的官僚，那警卫局的局长，更是奉军的旧部。自去年大战之后，奉系树倒猢狲散，他们早就失势。也怪徐文香自己不争气，竟然是个文盲。于是晏甫良给他安了个“目不识丁”的名头，让他滚蛋。

没过几日，上海报纸密密麻麻的“外埠消息”里，就添了一则新闻：

驻防阎县陆军第五混成旅第二团四营晏营长甫良，军纪严明，剿匪得力，阎县士民已分电旅长苏镜山，团长罗济民，恳请留防常驻。

这晚美孚灯下坐着搓麻将的四个人，年纪不齐，来历也不一。晏甫良最扎眼，因为他时时要作出一副沉着威严的样子，生怕别人不知道他是当官长的。一旦把胡子刮干净，理了发，还能看出几分漂亮来。他的上家是副官黄裕馨，从别处调来补他原副官的缺，年纪比他还小个一两岁，也是军校出身，话不多，人挺斯文。他下家是吴连瀚，一个本地开茶庄的，平时不常同他们打，今天倒霉，被拉来凑角。对家是营附鞠雄才，大家都叫他老鞠，与晏甫良在军中共事多年，牌品极差，输了就骂人，有时还耍赖，赢了就喜形于色，洋洋得意，着实不是个东西。老鞠下了牌桌，也是个狠脚色，做连长时体罚他连里的小兵，曾弄死过两个。但他上阵也冲在前头，数一数二的能打。老鞠生在贫苦农家，想往军中觅一个吃饭去处，奈何挤破了头，连考了两年，也没考上军校，只得“自愿当兵”，从最底下慢慢做起来，这才做到了今天位置。因为行伍出身，仗着资历老，对军校生不大客气。

几人一边抽烟摸牌，一边说话。黄裕馨说，前几日有人打架，乱放枪，已经处罚了。晏甫良嘴里正叼着纸烟，伸手摸进一只七筒，“砰”的一声打出去。手上闲下来，才把烟挪到指间，说要整饬营规，改日全营训话。又说，白日里从上海又来了一个美国人，堪称飞来横祸。“还有那个姓梅的，真是条洋狗，美国公使长、美国公使短的，借洋人来压我一头。”

黄裕馨也摸到一只，码进来，说：“这牌稀烂，打得没劲。”

晏甫良又说：“但留他在城里，也有个益处。”他这一轮摸到张好牌，正专心琢磨怎么打，舌头都有些抻不直来，说：“也有个益处，又来个美国人嘛，也有个益处——”

老鞠忍不住道：“什么益处，你有屁快放。”

“城里有几个美国人，就能让他们就不敢开炮，要是轰死个美国人，就完蛋了。”

老鞠嘘他：“江阴的福音堂，年初还不是让毕庶澄给轰了个稀巴烂。”

“江阴的福音堂里，又不一定有美国人。”

老鞠急了：“你懂个屁？没有美国人，哪来的福音堂？美国人修福音堂，要先杀一对童男童女，埋在横梁下边。还要滋尿在上头，美国人的尿，还格外骚些。”

晏甫良骂道：“你尝过？”黄裕馨在一旁奸笑。晏甫良又教训道：“这屁话也信，你他妈就活该让老子管。”

几位长官都火气大，因为这一局又让吴连瀚赢去了，只得骂骂咧咧的抽票出来。谁知吴连瀚连赢了几局，要见好就撤。吴老板深知赢了不过得些废纸，输了倒要给真金白银，早盘算好了脚底下明白。晏甫良也没办法，只得放他回去。那人一走，他就气急败坏地开骂起来：

“你们两个憨逼，牌技稀烂，又让他跑了！”

老鞠也回骂道：“明明是你他妈瞎点炮！一天到晚就想做手大的，你胡不了就不要强胡！”

晏甫良只得发誓说，下次要做局，得把骑兵连长罗金贵叫来，绝不和鞠雄才这个狗逼打，毫无合作之精神。他抽了一阵子烟，逗了逗狗，也不好玩，实在没意思。又毕竟还是长官，放不下身段到兵营里去和兵士们推牌九。这夜才刚开始，就好像有一股火泻不出来似的。正商量着要拉谁来杀，老鞠忽然说，要不把那个姓谢的上海窑姐儿叫来。

晏甫良起先有些犹豫，老鞠说：“三缺一，找个人搭把脚罢了，又不是要宰她，也不是要嫖她。”他便想起当初把她从上海绑回来时，她不肯与生父相认，他劝她“百善孝为先”，她就拿上海话骂他，骂得十分难听。于是担心她要是不肯来，他岂不是没面子。

老鞠好像看穿了他的心思：“大不了再绑她一回！你个当官长的，难不成还怕个婊子？”

他一听，有道理。于是晏营长大展虎威，叫两个卫兵去请谢小姐，请不动就一直请，请到愿意来为止。足足等了一个半小时，才听得外边有动静，过了一阵，门口传来窸窸窣窣的女人衣裙的声音。门帘一掀，一张白净小脸，原本低着，蓦地抬起来，和他打了个照面，他不知怎地就想起车氏祠堂前那墙《囊萤映雪》来。谢葱子他原是见过的，只是那时他们把她从上海押回来，逼她从良，正是人仰马翻时候，她披头散发，像个女鬼。今晚梳了头发，上穿一件白色紧身小衫，外套一件绣花的马甲，下着湖青色褶裙，底下一对丝绒鞋。手上没戴镯子，倒是戴了只明晃晃的小金表。定睛一看，那马甲上刺的竟都是外国纸牌花色，有梅花、方块，红心，黑桃。晏甫良见她领子上绣了一对A，便知她不是等闲裙钗，心里马上把她敬重到了十二分。光凭这身打牌行头，谢小姐就不愧是妓女界的副总统，馆子里的长三。本国国会要是有妓界一半的民主，当年也不至于选出袁项城来。

他正将这位新近从良的谢小姐饱看一番，她倒从从容容把手套一脱，说：“场子都自己做起来了呀。”几人连忙帮她拉椅子，给她把纸烟孝敬上，这才像样。刚一坐定，老鞠又介绍起来，说我们这位晏营长，某陆军学校一等荣誉毕业，去年打皖军的时候，赫赫有名。这位黄副官，也是某陆军学校的。

谢葱子听了，笑道：“好多政坛要人！”

老鞠又说：“妹妹要是不来搭一脚，我们今日就预备实行三民主义。”晏甫良听他说这狗屁不通的风话，桌子底下猛踢他一脚，让他闭嘴。改了庄，老鞠和黄副官换了位置，坐到了谢小姐正对面去。晏甫良一看老鞠要来做自己上家，苦不堪言。谢葱子见状，便说起庄该她来起，掷了骰子，然后扬起一只戴着金刚石戒指的纤手，指挥黄副官还坐到晏甫良上面去，自己补了吴老板的空缺。又从袖中取出一个水红色丝绒袋子，说：“我手指头都闲得痒煞了，要叉就快点叉。”又问晏甫良：“几位老爷打几底的牌呀？”

他说五六十元钱的。她一听就笑了，他便说：“随便打打，没有你们场子上的手面阔。”

她低头笑道：“都是打着玩，哪个当他是正经事。”于是便搓将起来。这谢小姐一来，牌桌上的风水竟好了起来。未几，只听得老鞠一声怒骂：“姓晏的你不是人！”

他今晚头一次开张，志得意满，伸手去捞那张交通银行的票子，说：“快快给钱。”结果老鞠一手把那张票子按住，不许他拿，要他拿军用票。接下去几局，也都有输有赢，渐渐的桌上便有说有笑起来。老鞠问谢葱子：“我们这里今天新来一个洋人。妹妹在上海，洋人见得多不多？”她说：“怎么不多？那租界里面洋车洋马走着来，好像下西洋象棋一样。”又问她讲不讲得来洋文。

她说：“洋文——洋文嘛，还是讲过几句的啦。像那没结过婚的，叫他’百切勒’。有未婚妻的，那未婚妻就叫’付昂赛’。那些教会学校里的大学生，最会讲这些话。”他们便马上起哄，撺掇她去见见今日新来那年轻洋人。谢葱子佯怒道：“人家是正儿八经的大人先生，你们要我出这般丑！”

老鞠粗声笑道：“你快去卖弄你那百切勒！”

谢葱子的脸顿时沉下来，默不出声。晏甫良说：“他妈的讲的都是些什么玩意儿？”又说从现在起要给桌上立个规矩：不许讲洋文，也不许讲上海话。

谢葱子说：“晏营长军纪严得唻，上海话都不许讲。”

黄副官在旁边说：“可怜我们大哥北方人在南方带兵，听够了你们这些“啦”呀、“嘛”呀的。谢小姐要是能讲两句他家乡土话，晏营长今日能和你拜把子。”

谢葱子一笑，然后老鞠就说：“就怕他老家那个’付昂赛’是个醋坛子。”

晏甫良想，这不是存心要拆他的台，在女人面前争风吗？却也只能回道：“什么付昂赛？”一边气急败坏地在心里琢磨，如何让老鞠带早操。就在这时，卫兵小陈忽然进来，在他耳边说车校长求见，在前厅里，还带了个本地人。他牌兴正浓，有些恼怒，但还是叫小陈先替自己顶着。黄副官说：“小陈年纪这么小，打得来不？”那孩子不说话，径直就坐到位置上来了。他对小陈说：“赢的归你，输了算我头上。”把衣服上的扣子扣起来，出去见车校长了。

他掀开帘子，看见一轮明月挂在中天，在麻将桌前坐久了，热气都往脸上浮，身上竟觉得冷起来。只见前厅里影影绰绰的油灯下，有两个人影，一个是车校长，穿铁青色细洋布袍褂，头戴便帽，还有一个没见过的男人，又黑又干，像只板鸭，身上穿着打补丁的衣服，一见他就跪下来磕头，磕一个说一声：“大人，救命！晏大人，青天大老爷，救命！”

没等晏甫良开口，车校长就用袖子撵了那人几下，让他别哭闹。那男人还是跪着，不肯起来，车校长便只好哈着腰，告诉晏甫良说，这是同族的车大普，论辈分是他堂弟。这个月十五还是十六的夜里，黄衣会的人又来了，劫了好多人家，这晏营长是已经知道的。只是抢别人家，都只是要钱，最大一宗，也只是把放在族人家的今年修祠堂的票子劫了。车大普家里没有钱，黄衣会就把他还在吃奶的小儿子抱走了，限十日之内交赎金。十日已到，车大普东拼西凑，还是没凑够钱，黄衣会夜里偷偷又来了一趟，把他的牛也牵走了。

车校长对着车大普，苦口婆心劝道：“我早跟你说了，别的人家里，被劫了也就劫了，也没人出声，怎么能就为你一家，要专门把官兵叫下来？”

车大普狠狠磕了几个响头，说：“是我该死，是我该死。”车校长又转过脸来，向他赔笑道：“他也是个懂事的，本来也不想惊动军队，小儿子抱走了，也就算了，只能认自己背时。可是牛牵走了，就吃饭的家伙都没有了。前几年收成不好，我这个堂弟本来就欠了一身债，现在牛也没了，实在是山穷水尽，走投无路，才来求晏营长做主。”

他只说了声：“知道了。”

车家两个人面面相觑，摸不透他是几个意思。他这几个月来，也剿过几次黄衣会。可黄衣会借地形之势，十分难剿。找炮兵连勘察过，角度刁钻，不适宜用炮，要是出动全营上山，又恐阎县失守。前月出动半个营，大受挫败，已不能再战。他几次三番去电团部，说阎县兵力太单，于战事上极感困难，请派支援。上头却回话说，现在订了休战协议，是政治敏感时节，阎县又是前线，若是大军开动，恐招惹是非。若无大事，就没有出兵名头。因此如今只能守住要道，每日派兵侦查。上山剿匪的事，一时半会儿是做不成了。

最后还是车校长问：“晏营长的意思是？”

他说：“我心里有数，替你留意就是了。”  
车大普马上便哭起来，拿手抹着眼睛说：“留意，等你们留意，我的牛都被他们杀了吃了。”

他看着这个汉子，都做了父亲，还哭得这么可怜，只得劝道：“你这是被绑了肉票！让军队上去，你的儿反倒活不成，你别害了他！”

车大普说：“我心疼我的牛呀！”

车校长也骂道：“就你一个人的牛是牛么？别的人家里的牛，怎么没被拉走？”

那汉子听了，捶胸顿足，恨不得撞死在地上：“我又做错了什么呀，官老爷！”

他哭笑不得，只得说，牛总得带出来吃草，这几日叫巡逻的人往几个山坡上帮他看看，才把那汉子劝住了哭。车校长叹口气，说这人老婆在家，已经哭得昏死过去几回，家里还有两个大点的，也不过十一二岁。晏甫良便责怪道：“我说车校长，你们同族的，也不知道接济点。”把黑锅往车校长身上一甩。车大乾早料到了军队不会为一个小孩出头，晏营长的做派也还是官僚的那一套，摆明了不想管这事。他本来还想叫车大普先出去，自己再求两句，又想到这姓晏的年纪虽然轻，但作风好似打太极拳。实在懒得再与他打交道，干脆带上车大普告辞了。

再回到牌桌上，别的人还是热火朝天，晏甫良却顿生一种倦意来。他其实向来见不得老实人吃亏。然而也就是见不得罢了。再见不得，把头别过去，也就见不到了。于是又振作精神，专心打起牌来。只是这回没有心思说话，只看见眼前的的牌骨碌碌滚来滚去，那牌面上的筒子，就像练枪法用的靶一样。他想起自己初入军校那阵子，才十五六岁，总在操练场上听教官训话，那时常听着听着就走神，看到边上有飞虫、猫儿之类就心痒。台上是个照本宣科的教官，来给他们做精神教育，在那里文绉绉地说：……是以国家养兵为民，诸君有志从戎，殊堪嘉尚。他这么想着，从牌桌上一抬头，正看到墙上挂着关二爷的像，是庇佑他们武德的，民十一年从关帝庙里翻刻而来。那个教官的话，竟好似还回响在耳际：愿诸君齐鼓爱国同仇之气，壮振武兴邦之心。三军一志，举国蒙庥。正中央是大帅的戎装肖像，他还时时留心有没有挂歪。按规矩，原来还要悬挂大总统训令的。他心想，真是该死，怎么搞的，竟然没挂上去？

要是真替那被牵了牛的汉子出头，又会怎么样呢？指挥官必须顾全大局。不要说是为了牛，就算是为了那个小孩子，他也不会派兵出去。他忽然想起自己打死的第一个人，是一个“乱党”。他那时还没上战场杀过人，连“枪毙”都没学过。他还记得那连长把他叫来，说抓来了一个“乱党”，让他去枪毙。这事本来轮不到他，他自己也莫名其妙，但也只好把枪拿起来，到后院里去。完事后，回到营房里，才发觉自己腋下皆是汗，背上也湿了。直到那人死，晏甫良也不知道他作的是什么乱，结的是什么党。也是那些年人命如草芥，往往是随便扣个乱党的帽子，就把人处决了。

他虽然想往上爬，但一路走来，卖力办事，小心奉承，知晓自己位置，不逾矩，才能得上头一句“骁勇干练”，给他一个营长做。他既没有特殊的背景，也没有出得起“运动费”的身家，二十四岁坐的这个位置，已是许多人一辈子望到顶的地方了，所以格外战战兢兢、如履薄冰。政治上的事，他虽然也留心，但总是不能弄得十分明白。他想，大总统训令，到底放到哪里去了呢？

就在这时，忽然听见谢葱子叫他：“晏营长？”

他麻木地从垫子下抽出钱来，有人得意，有人咒骂，卫兵小陈也走不动步子了，干脆倚在一旁饶有兴致地看牌，他看到小陈胳膊底下夹着张报纸，便想起《东南新报》骂他的那些文章，都刊在一部叫《乱世风情》小说的连载旁边，他还顺带着把第二十二回到第三十七回都追完了。早知道那台铸字机那么贵，当初就该捡些不值钱的东西砸。骂他的字眼，多看几次，也好像没那么刺耳，好像骂的不是他，而是某个虚无缥缈的晏营长。他还是听惯了别人叫他晏副官。就像从前跟着旅部在别处驻防时，每回上到司令部里，做跑腿的活儿，长官太太们就一口一个“晏副官”地唤他。他有一回听见有人偷偷问，这是哪个副官来着？别人告诉她：是长得好看的那个。他听了心里就有几分得意。几个长官在不远处钓鱼。旅长苏镜山的三姨太也弄了一杆，专心钓着，其余的坐在小椅上，摇扇子，夏天午后，好容易有一片不晒人的地方。他记得苏镜山那留着长辫子的年轻三姨太，把钓竿一扬，只钓了一片水花上来，又急又恼，鱼钩荡来荡去。他手疾眼快，捉蝴蝶一样把吊钱抓住，说：“三太太别动，当心鱼钩挂到身上。”然后又从饵盆里捉一只红虫上来，给她把饵重新勾上去。她连忙闭上眼，冷冷地说：“我最怕这些虫子了，你快点挂罢，好了同我讲。”却又偷偷睁开一条缝瞄他。他不禁笑了一下，随即察觉许多双眼睛盯过来，便马上板起脸，手扬到额角，朝她们敬个礼就告辞。日色下这些花花的绸缎，懒散的女人，都是他够不着、也不能碰的。

可是如今也快了。十里庄刘家的姑娘，是叫金元来着不是？找了算命先生看过，说她有三十年的旺夫运。要是今年东南的战事能了结，他就回去把事办了，到时候把她接过来，也会有一顶跟在他马后的轿子，里面坐着他的营长太太。想到这里，他又朝谢葱子觑了一眼。她那一对纤长秀气的眼睛，好像没睡够似的，怏怏地半垂着。脸上别的部分，也都很精巧，瓷雕一般。那位刘家的金元姑娘长的会是什么模样？他那位北方老家的未婚妻，可千万不要是个裹过脚的。原本前年就该回去娶她，谁知前年要打仗。去年——去年更不必说，打得天昏地暗。如今他当了营长，马上就要有钱了。虽然赌钱输了不少去，但这些年还是存了一些月饷，能时常给家里寄点钱和东南的物产。他再多干个几年，说不定就娶得起她这样的女人了。谢小姐是知道他在看她么，否则怎么忽然瞥他一眼？要是有个她这样漂亮的媳妇儿，谁搁在家里心里踏实？他又开始胡思乱想了，满脑子他的营长太太。

不觉已经夜深，听得窗外的春虫声，一阵慢一阵紧，老鞠也打起呵欠来，谢小姐和黄副官倒还端坐着，只是都一脸兴味索然。没有敌情的日子，驻防就是这样的空虚无聊。不仅是他，就是那些最底下的兵士，也没有事做，只是干等着粮饷发下来。白天出完操就睡觉，晚上就摇骰子、推牌九，他也不禁止他们玩这个，因为总好过他们去抽大烟、调戏妇女。他不知怎的又想起白日里那个新来的洋人来，对谢葱子说：那个美国佬，好像还读过大学。

谢葱子问：“什么学校？”

他说：“什么美国康奈尔学校。”

她一听，只说：“是个外国名字。”就不往下讲了，他还有点失望。他脑海里浮现出那个年轻洋人的面孔，不知怎的竟很真切。那人话不多，有一种冷傲的架子。车家那个跪在地上的可怜汉子，到底还是有些搅乱了他的心神。把牌“啪”的一声放倒，今日牌桌上的功课就算是结了。他困得眼睛都睁不开，掏出一根纸烟，含在嘴里，低头划起自来火来。愈是在这种夜半人静时刻，愈容易生出青年人虚掷光阴的懊悔。他暗自想：明日非得早一刻睡觉不可。可明日复明日，明日何其多。再流连一局的功夫，大半个夜又过去了。


	4. 内森·内特尔顿（2）

【内森·内特尔顿】

内森被一阵持续的驴叫声吵醒。他躺了一会儿，叫声没有消失。他挣扎着去摸闹钟，就着透过窗帘的微光看了一眼。不到六点。他决定起床。

起早床对于他来说不是难事。他在圣约瑟时已习惯了早起，因为得去上第一节课，还要做去教堂做晨祷——虽然他在美国也并不总是去，但既然成为了教员，就得给学生做表率。他做了一些简单的体操，还有俯卧撑，然后想，得想个办法洗澡。和很多人一样，他习惯了早上洗个冷水澡。但这里显然是没有淋浴头的。他开始有点后悔没有听从圣约瑟文理学院院长福德姆的话，带一顶阿贝克隆比 & 费奇（Abercrombie & Fitch）的折叠式浴缸过来。“否则你会长虱子，”福德姆说，好像他亲自来过中国的乡村一样。“在头发里，一捏一个响。”

但是去哪里才能搞到一顶阿贝克隆比 & 费奇的折叠式浴缸？也许只有福德姆知道，因为文理学院院长是过惯优裕生活的人，他或许以为去阎县就像去非洲猎狮。

吃早饭的时候，他想起昨晚梦见了康奈尔。他知道自己怀念它。在第一封从上海寄往新泽西的信中，他就告诉罗伊·阿什顿，“我怀念康奈尔。”那时他住在自己的公寓里，等待阿韦做晚饭时，他一般会在桌前看报或者读信。有时他会外出散步，但总是有本地车夫凑上来，问他要不要坐黄包车，以至于他说得最熟练的中文是“不要”。最后他往往都无法拒绝，只能坐上一辆。还没有摸清行情的时候，他有一次曾给了拉车的苦力三个中国银元。后来他才知道那顶多只要三十个铜币。在赢得了“容易被骗的外国人”的名声后，他学会了改去圣约瑟的后山散步。晚风很大，必须时不时用手按住帽子顶，否则就会被风吹走。长满青苔的石碑和褪色的红纸碎片显示着那里有许多坟墓。罗威尔曾经告诉他，中国人总是用成片的荒山作坟地，那使得开垦新耕地十分困难。

从那里眺望出去的落日让他想起伊萨卡。在康奈尔的那些年，每当他吃完晚饭后，往举办毕业典礼的草地上走，便能看到康奈尔图书馆的老钟楼，还有卡尤加河因冰川侵蚀形成的弯道。河水冰冷，即使在六月也不适宜游泳。刚开学时就有人警告过他们，河中有许多地下水汇入形成的湍流，划船会很危险。有些夏日傍晚，太阳会落到平缓的林梢上，浑圆金黄，光芒笼罩半个天边，几乎像沙尘暴来临前的沙漠。草木枝叶在夕照中呈现出一种鲜艳的黄绿色，湖面上仿佛闪烁着无数金粉。阴天的时候，霞光从烂絮般的云层后透出来，像白色蕾丝底下衬着玫红色绸缎。东边的云延展无际，让人想起抹开的奶油奶酪，待到日头落下去后，又变幻成山坡样的蜃景。粉蓝色的夜幕渐渐垂下，不一会儿就浓得跟玻璃瓶里的蓝墨水一般。那个时候他就知道自己应该往回走，到图书馆，或者回宿舍里去了。

当他上大学的时候，战争和瘟疫都在缓慢地过去。一个时代的结束是渐进无声的。人们还在授勋，发布讣告，他们还要军训，上军事课，而世界已经决定了她要向前看，把一整代死去的人留在身后了。1919年的那个秋天，一切又开始按部就班，走上正轨。他一进校，就被报纸上的促销广告怂恿，在合作书店里买了许多东西：迪克森·库瑟伯公司的“盎格鲁·萨克逊”铅笔，单边形牌活页笔记本，5美分的显微镜载玻片盒子，一台柯达公司的折叠相机，还有打折甩卖的夏季帽子——一顶亚麻的，一顶丝质的，得等明年热天才能戴上。罗伊·阿什顿在“餐边柜”餐厅的雪茄吧里找到他的时候，他已濒临破产，在那里嚼口香糖。他后来写信告诉艾德温自己手头吃紧，他的长兄很快回了封信来，警告他不要大手大脚地花钱。你买了台八十美元的相机，艾德温写道。容我问一句，买来做什么？

罗伊问他是不是“内特尔顿”。他点头，以为那人是高年级的学长。而新生守则第一条就是，除非高年级生主动向大一新生问话，否则大一新生要保持闭嘴。

“我是阿什顿，”罗伊接着说。“我们都在农学院，我也是一年级。男孩们在找你，阿尔法·罗的第一次会面换地点了，因为这里不招待大一新生。我们得到‘康奈尔人’旅店去。”

塞缪尔·亨利·阿什顿机智、有男子气概、喜欢跟人斗嘴，但总地来说讨人喜欢。在高中时，他的口头禅是“温克勒（他们的德语课老师）想我了吗？”人生野心是做“夜总会老板”，但他的同学们认为他的命运将会是做一个“有家室的男人”。只要一有机会，罗伊就不戴那顶所有大一新生都必须戴的灰色小檐帽，展露出他那一头往后梳的棕发。他的眼睛是不太明显的绿色。那也是一对很聪明的绿眼睛。

内森只叫过他一次“塞缪尔 (Samuel)”，因为那人坚持要别人叫他罗伊 (Roy)。他曾亲眼看见罗伊把兄弟会签到名单上的“S·H·阿什顿”划去，改成“R·H·阿什顿”。在门口负责签到的高年级生好像被逗乐了，但没说什么。在伊萨卡的那几年，他也变得越来越像罗伊。他不喜欢自己的姓——内特尔顿。为什么？

因为听上去就像个牧师。

那时所有人都在起绰号，常见的做法是只说第一个音节。比如不说“大学”而说“The ‘U’”，把“路易”叫做“路”，“霍华德”叫做“霍”。内森的室友显然就不需要绰号，因为他的名字就是“李”。李·摩尔来自西纽约州，视力不好，需要戴眼镜，会弹尤克里里，喜欢待在房里。每次男孩们要出去打橄榄球，他都会推脱说“我得去学习了”，不过他们后来发现他其实是在看小说。用中间名作绰号也很流行，所以他也尝试过跟人说，你可以叫我巴里。罗伊会在旁边拆台，说只有他的的母亲才可以叫他巴里。

不，你可以叫我巴里。他磕磕巴巴地争辩道。但是后来他们还是叫他“内特”。加入“懒汉俱乐部”后，因为他总是坐在一旁，以审视的目光看待一切，有时很死板，但又是很可靠的后勤兵，在杂务上从没有出过错，所以人们也叫他“老爹（daddy)”。

——这个绰号是谁起的，罗伊吗？

他一边想，一边对着米尔斯家那面蒙灰的镜子，拿沾了水的梳子仔细梳头。这真是个糟糕的绰号，所幸大学毕业后，就几乎再没有人这么叫过他。他坐在床沿穿皮鞋，弯下腰系鞋带。因为昨天已经见识过阎县尘土飞扬、脏兮兮的道路，他今天特地换上了一双旧鞋。地板看上去黏糊糊的。阎县和中国南方的其他地方一样，过于潮湿，容易长青苔。然后他从桌子上将怀表捞起来，扣到马甲的表链上，拿起帽子。米尔斯在楼下等他，他们今天要去看那块试验田。

他至今都记得刚进康奈尔的时候，他去参加“懒汉俱乐部”招新的那个下午。他迟到了，站在一个阁楼入口处的狭长楼梯下，汗津津的手攥着怀表，难为情地等着人下来给他开门。俱乐部是一个乱七八糟又华丽的会客室，四面墙都是高抵天花板的书柜，猩红色地毯上随意安放着一些扶手椅。屋子里都是抽雪茄的男孩们，俱乐部的“经理”坐在安有彩色玻璃的窗前，很文雅地翘着二郎腿，头顶的墙上挂着一幅康奈尔校旗。他和罗伊是当天仅有的两个农学院的学生。他记得自己紧张不安地站在罗伊边上，小声问他到底什么叫“愤世嫉俗”。我也不知道，罗伊也小声地回道。我猜是他们要的是幽默感，对吗？

他记得经理忽然叫了声“阿什顿？”接着又说，“内特尔顿？你们的名字怎么写在一张表上。你们是想来个双人组合吗？”

男生们发出等着看好戏的嘲笑声。等到他们在经理桌前的扶手椅里坐下时，他的脸已经开始涨红。在他十八九岁的时候，他的头发还非常金，夏天过后会变得更淡，脸上也还有很多雀斑。每次感到尴尬或内疚时，他的脸都会红得很明显，甚至一路蔓延到领口下面去。

而且一紧张起来还会有点口吃。

“农学院，”经理看了一眼膝盖上的名单。“那是什么玩意儿？”

他吓得大气都不敢出。他已经做好了准备——如果他们要问他是哪个“预备学校”来的，他就只能坦白他来自于一个怎样的破烂高中。没有人听说过纽约州的朴茨茅斯。那是个什么鬼地方？

经理问他们是否加入了什么兄弟会，罗伊说他们加入了阿尔法·罗。“那是什么？”经理轻蔑地问。

“一个农学院的兄弟会。”有个围观者解释道。

经理扫了他们一眼，脸上带着难以捉摸的微笑。“那么，先生们，”那人微微叹了口气，试图回到正常说话的语调。“是什么让你们来到康奈尔，啜饮智慧之泉？”

他们依旧不敢作声。这怯懦激励了经理，于是他加了一句，“我想肯定是因为普林斯顿没有农学院，对吗？”

他想说点什么。他觉得自己应该说点什么，于是他开口了。直至多年以后，那依然是他不堪回首的时刻。他想说“但是”，结果发现自己死活没法把那个词说出来。但、但、但、但是——他像台卡壳的机关枪一样，向外喷一个个喑哑的辅音，彻底对自己的舌头失去了控制。他感觉到自己的心脏用力地撞击着胸腔，好像要跳出来。依然只有气流往外送的声音，那个单词就是发不出来。

这不是他的口吃第一次发作——七年级的时候，他一度严重得被父亲带去纽约看医生。但上了高中后已经大有缓解。医生说这是正常的，童年期的口吃随着年龄增长会自行消失。虽然在外语课上回答问题有时还是会诱发他的口吃，但幸运的是理科学士的录取几乎不看语言成绩，所以他可以愉快地把精力放在更擅长的数学和科学上。他已经很久没有犯这个毛病，他以为自己已经好了。

他看不到自己的脸，所以不知道他看起来像什么。直到后来去上海任教的时候，他才见到了自己当年的样子。很多张那样的脸：敏感的，局促的，恐惧的脸，特别是来自于那些外地的、拿着奖学金来的、穿着朴素的长袍的学生。不敢开口说英语，不知道怎么跟家境优渥的同学相处，诚惶诚恐，害怕引人注意，总是结结巴巴，总是在道歉。看到那些脸他总是感到难过，不仅仅是为他们，也是为他自己。因为他们让他明白了一个人被欺负的时候是什么样子的。他当年那么窘迫，不是因为他懦弱，而是因为他在被欺负。一个被欺负的人是有权感到窘迫的，但当时他所做却的是瞧不起自己。

他感到抱歉，感到丢人，像是被钉在了椅子上一般动弹不得。很多人忍不住大笑。那是自然而然的笑，因为这确实很像出喜剧，像个马戏团的场面。如果他在那里，出丑的不是他，他恐怕也会是那些嘲笑者中的一员。经理脸上的表情缓和下来，混杂着厌烦与怜悯。

“我想你们走错地方了，”他听见经理说。“我们一般不招最后拿的不是B.A.的人。”

多么委婉的说辞，几乎令他涌起对经理的感谢之情了。这些拿文科学士学位的绅士们，熟悉拉丁文与希腊文，会写诗歌与戏剧，将来会进入法学院。而他非常清楚自己腼腆，敏感，没见过世面，从来不是，也不会是他们中的一员。就在他准备起身离开时，他忽然听见罗伊的声音。

“B.A.是什么玩意儿？”那人挑衅地问。那是故意的，他们当然都知道那是指文科学士。“‘该死的蠢货’ (Bloody Ass) 的缩写吗？”

米尔斯医生叫他内特。内特非常合适，特别是对于同事而言。亲切，友好，不会过于亲昵，也不会显得见外。医生今天没戴他的可拆卸小圆领，也没打领带，看上去自在多了。这是一个典型的南方小镇，白色墙壁的墙根处长着青苔，往上颜色由深转淡，仿佛是有人拿分叉的笔刷，蘸着墨绿色颜料，从下往上画上去的。出门没多久，他们就被一群小孩围住。他对此并不意外，就像他知道昨天那些爬树的捣蛋鬼并不是偶然出现的——他们是专门来看“外国魔鬼”的。

不过他毕竟在中国待过一年多，已经习惯了走到哪都被人盯着看。虽然他依旧会为此感到困扰，但这次他有备而来。他打开手提包，取出一个纸盒，给他们分发金币巧克力。那是去年圣诞节在南京路上买的进口美国货，他以前其实也没有见过。不过这应该能讨好孩子们。很多人远远跳开了，但还是有几个胆子大的接了过来。

“阿比盖尔！”米尔斯忽然说，告诉他面前的这个女孩就是弗吉尼亚的玩伴。而他也认出了她就是昨天从树上掉下来的那个女孩。她留着一撮刘海，一条长长的发辫用红绳系在脑后。她没说话，拿了金币巧克力就跑开了。

几名士兵站在城门洞里，其中一个拿着一杆烟枪在抽，其他几个或蹲或立，把来复枪靠立成一圈，像印第安人搭的篝火一般。他们认出了米尔斯，但他们不认识内森。这个新来的外国人勾起了他们的好奇心，所以他们肆无忌惮地盯着他的脸看。他尽量不去在意他们的凝视，但从他们的表情来看，士兵们似乎发现了什么有趣的事物。他猜他们谈论的是他脸上的雀斑。在上海的时候，人们就是这么说的。内特尔顿先生，您很年轻，但是脸上有很多斑。他不知道怎么跟他们解释，因为在此之前，他很少觉得这是一个问题。也有可能是在谈论他的手背上的毛发过于旺盛。

有一点小麻烦，米尔斯告诉他。原来这些士兵不允许他们通行，因为这一带被他们的长官封锁了起来，对进出的人实行管控。但也许并不是什么太严重的事，他们中的一个正在回去请示他们的长官，很快就会有一个答复。他摸了摸马甲里塞着的那本护照，希望用不着把它拿出来。太阳升起来后，晨雾渐渐消散。蚊蚋低飞，悬浮在长满杂草的荒地上。圆面包一样硕大的牛粪到处都是，几乎没有容人下脚的地方，所以目所能及处都是苍蝇。不远处有一群水牛，身上爬满数以百计的牛虻，在它们的栖息地上方持续地形成一片嗡嗡作响的雾团。他忍不住想，在这样的地方是很难不得霍乱或者疟疾的。

那个去禀报的士兵过了很久才回来，跟着他过来的是一个没有见过的年轻军官。那人和他握过手，米尔斯告诉他那人姓黄，是军营里的副官。军官眼睛细长，脸形很窄，让他想起中国古董画里的前清官员。军官和米尔斯寒暄了几句，看起来彼此都很熟悉。很快，他们就获得了通行许可，但带有附加条件：黄副官要求四个士兵和他们同行，以保证他们的安全，因为通行道路上可能有遭遇匪徒的危险。

四个骑马的士兵很快就被派遣了过来，而米尔斯和他的坐骑——他很快就注意到了，赶车的人在路口等他们——是一辆骡子拉的车。车夫拿着一杆鱼竿一样的鞭子，骡子正跪在地上休息。

“如你所见，”米尔斯说。“这就是我们的凯迪拉克。”’

他们笑了。“你不坐轿子吗？”他问。

“好问题。我习惯了走路，所以没有想过这个问题。轿子太显眼了。你需要吗？”

“不，”他说，一方面是他也习惯了走路，另一方面是他总觉得过意不去，因为他虽然偏瘦，但是相比东方人依然要高大不少。他知道自己挺沉。

米尔斯告诉他，六个墨西哥银元可以包下来十个月的半天使用权。他决定要了。成交。他掏出钱包，开始翻找银币。在中国，钱币是个非常麻烦的问题。几乎每个省份流通的货币都不相同，虽然它们大部分是银本位的。换汇更是噩梦，而且那几年美元的汇率一直在跌。教会考虑到了这一点，将给他们的津贴上调了一些，不过也仅能勉强维持生活所需。他找到了几枚墨西哥银元，车夫很满意地表示这就是他要的“鹰洋”。

他本希望能够在去年年底就亲自来看一趟这块试验田——这块花费了他绝大部分资金的4英亩土地，但是因为政局动荡，他一直没法拿到进入内陆的通行证。身为一个外国人，他发现自己对此深感沮丧。不过他的中国同事们就不一样。这个国家从他们记事以来就一直在打仗，所以他们有很多生活的经验。例如，收到了开战的风声，就收拾东西躲到租界里去；等到事态平息，再搬回家住。他们似乎相当淡定，很清楚什么时候应该做什么事，在不确定性中灵活穿梭，就像针线从平纹布里找到出入的缝隙。他还记得年初的时候，梅带他去找某个部门，办前往内陆的通行证。到办事的地点一看，只有几个人坐着聊天，喝茶，嗑炒熟的葵花籽。你们的头儿呢？他让梅替他问。

“跑了。”一个中国人平静地嗑着瓜子说。

因为听说北方的军阀要来，一些担心自己与政治牵连太深的人便离开了上海。最后是梅通过他父亲的关系，设法给他找了几个“能说上话”的大人物，才给他盖了那两枚宝贵的印章。

米尔斯在摇晃的骡车上拿出一张纸，上面按了红色的指纹。那是一份和本地人签的契约。“张牧师帮了很大的忙，”医生说。“他们只允许租赁，不能转让。买卖土地在这里是件很棘手的事。幸运的是我们并不需要在上面建房子，这能让事情看起来不那么——不那么可疑。”

他接过那份田契。上面是墨水写的毛笔字，他看不懂。米尔斯和张牧师的确在他无法亲自挑选试验田时帮了他很大的忙。那时他从上海给他们发了一份电报，请他们帮他找一块“普通土壤。”他本来想说“在酸碱度和黏度上较为平均的土壤”，但又想到这个要求似乎过于死板。

“请帮我找一块租金适中的、近年内没有种植过棉花的地。”他写道。如果租金适中，土地大概不会过于贫瘠或肥沃。

而且他缺钱。他现在手里只有剩下来的那一点中华纱业联合会的资金，而它们都是罗威尔从别的学校那里抢来的。据说为了给联合会前来考察的专员们留下深刻印象，罗威尔监督圣约瑟的大一新生们擦了一个晚上的标本室。争取资金的时候要不择手段，脾气暴躁的生物科主任告诉他。有一些中国人办的大学也在竞标。为了把他们挤下去，罗威尔动用了他在上海的所有关系：领馆的人，驻华商业公司代表，教会的高层，促使联合会相信只有“美国开办的学校”才有条件开展改良棉种的实验，因为美国的技术是最好的。罗威尔告诉他，一定要学会如何推销自己的研究，不要避讳使用诸如“伟大”之类的词。伟大。最伟大的项目，一种新的棉花，将挽救一个百万美元的产业。极度萧条的华东纺织业正等待被拯救。

“我想这些剩余的资金也够用了，”他违心地告诉米尔斯。“本来圣约瑟想让我带薪休假，但那样只能拿一半薪水。所以我现在拿的还是全额薪水，加上剩下来的资金——我想，呃，我想应该足够了。”

“你自己的津贴，”米尔斯看上去难以置信，“你把你自己的津贴都搭到这里面去了？”

“对。”

所以我没钱把上海的佣人带下来了。不过他没说。

过了一会儿，米尔斯问，“现在圣约瑟谁在管财政？”

“主要是约翰·福德姆。”他说。“他是文理学院的院长。”

米尔斯撇了撇嘴。

“你也不喜欢他？”他直言不讳道。

米尔斯对这个问题有点措手不及。“好吧，你知道，他有一点那种’哈佛态度’。”米尔斯尽量说得很谨慎。“觉得自己很优越，虽然他确实也是个非常能干的人，”

他觉得米尔斯对在中国的美国人圈子也未免太了如指掌了一点。不过这也是一个很小的圈子。米尔斯告诉他，圣约瑟几乎是哈佛毕业生的势力范围，作为一个康奈尔人，他其实更适合去南京。哥伦比亚的人在华北更活跃。至于耶鲁——“他们在长沙推销耶鲁，很成功。你听说过雅礼吗？”

“他迟早要当校长的，”米尔斯又说回了福德姆。“如果中国人没意见的话。不过我觉得他们已经开始有意见了。整个教会学校的领导层都是美国人，他们在试图改变这种情况。”

“那也不是坏事，不是吗？”

他猜自己的观点有点过激了，因为米尔斯对此不置可否。

罗威尔知道他们有竞争对手，他们不是唯一想要在这场百万美元竞赛中拔得头筹的人。自从上个世纪以来，中国就处在一种改进棉花的巨大热情中。纺织业是现代文明的旗舰，而棉花就是燃料。绝大多数中国本土棉花纤维粗短，只能纺20支以下的粗纱，所制成的棉布无法在市场上与进口棉布竞争。为了解决这个问题，两种美国品种，“阿卡拉”和“特雷斯特”被寄予厚望。数以吨计的种子从美国大量进口，但在种植几季后，出现了全面退化，产量与品质皆有向下趋势。原因是与本土棉花混种导致的杂交。棉花异花授粉，容易杂交，这些与本土棉花杂交的美棉后代纤维粗短不齐，光泽及拉力甚至不如本土品种。

除此之外，雨水也令棉田实验者们头疼。“当你掰开棉铃的时候，”罗威尔告诉他。“你会看见那些可怕的绿色的棉籽。我们曾经以为那是因为杂交，但这一代的亲代一直是黑色，而绿色是隐形性状，所以不可能是发生了杂交。最有可能的解释是水分。水分过多了。”

纤维长短与降水和土壤湿度有关，缺水是导致纤维偏短的主因。然而过多的雨水又使得美国品种霉烂——与本土品种不同，它们的大叶片和向上的花铃无法抵御沿海漫长的雨季。除此之外，本土品种成熟期更早，产量相对更大，抗病虫害的能力更强。因此，当圣约瑟生物科发现了长纤维的本土棉花良种后，改进华棉成为了比引进美棉更有希望的方向。

不过当他告诉福德姆，他们并不是在移植美国的棉种，而是试图培育一种中国本土的棉花的时候，文理学院院长很惊讶。“哦？可我听说美国的品种要更优越一些。”

他告诉福德姆，美国品种几乎无可避免地表现出了大面积退化。“而且，”他补充道。“虽然美国品种的表现更强，但也要考虑土地肥力的差异。美国南方绝大多数棉花地的耕作时间不超过两百年，而中国种植棉花的土地已经被耕作了至少一千年。”

福德姆似乎没有被说服。“我希望你们可以展现出我们的优势，体现出我们的文明可以向东方提供一些有价值的东西。”

福德姆没有明说，但他知道那人所指的是什么。如果放弃引进美国品种，那就意味着不会有每年十吨的棉种出口，而这很难说不是一种损失。约翰·西尔多·福德姆长得非常标致，步入中年的美男子，哈佛的文学学士，耶鲁的法学院毕业生，还读了一个普林斯顿神学院的硕士。他把美国和他自己的前途放在第一位；如果将来他没有被提名为驻华大使，那么总统就不称职。按照罗威尔的话说，如果华盛顿要求福德姆帮什么汤森农具公司开拓海外市场，这位文理学院院长就会强迫生物科向中国农夫推销拖拉机，“而且根本不管他们用不用得上。”

我们在一场名叫文明的奇怪的游戏里，在一封给罗伊的信里，他沮丧地写道。我们就像在派对上迟到的人，急不可耐地向东方人说，嘿，别理那个德国人或者英国人，看看我们，我们才是最好的。我只想做一个技术人员，但我现在发现这已经是不可能的。

他向福德姆解释了为什么引进美棉已告失败，但后者没有善罢甘休。“你们能不能控制它们不和本土棉花杂交？”

他告诉福德姆他们不能控制本土化。

“那么这种杂交呢——有计划的杂交，兼有两者的长处？”

“不能。”

“你们试过吗？”

他觉得愤慨。为什么对专业问题一窍不通的人总是身居要职？“就像我已经说过了的，杂交只能产生退化的后代。美国品种有二十六对染色体，而中国品种只有十三对。”

“你不能违背遗传规律，”他最后告诉福德姆。“你不能违背科学。”

那人蓝灰色的眼睛注视着他，不发一言。

后来他想，那或许就是圣约瑟收走他们的试验田，迫使他们停止试验的前奏。

中国苦力已经在那里等着他们了，大多蹲在地上。和其他外国人一样，他习惯于把所有中国劳工都叫做苦力，虽然这片田里的苦力，和在上海租界里那些拉黄包车的苦力显然不是同一类人。他看了一眼，然后把米尔斯拉到一边。

“弗兰克，”他指着一个男孩说。 “他看上去只有十三岁。”

米尔斯拿着烟斗。“我猜清除杂草也不需要什么太大的力气？”

他叹了口气。所幸这片平坦的土地令他满意。比4英亩要再稍大一些，大部都能用作试验地。他粗略测算了一下，可以在周围设三行保护行，种对照组的本地棉种，以防有人摘取棉铃，或者乡间牛羊践踏。一个试验区正好一英亩，不过依然得求因子数。重复三次，一共四个试验区，以降低误差。如果条件允许，应该重复十次的。不过也有人认为扩大试验区意义不大，虽然可以减少试验误差，但也减低了试验效率。

米尔斯看到他的装备只有铅笔，记事板，还有一盘施泰力牌钢卷尺，有些疑惑。“就这些了吗？”

他很快意识到了米尔斯在期待的是什么。更“先进”的技术，例如农药之类的。他告诉米尔斯，他不打算用任何“先进”的技术，因为实验的重点就在于尽可能模拟中国农民可能采取的种植方法。“我们可以用农药，但是这样就会增加成本。这其实是个经济学的问题，弗兰克。的确，我们可以选出最优异的品种来。但是问题在于，如果种植的条件过于讲究，那么成本就会太高。”  
米尔斯点头表示了然。他又告诉米尔斯，这些是已经在上海试验田里定型的改良中国棉种，他想要看的是它们在本地的表现。阎县的气候土壤比较具有代表性，如果它们的表现良好，也许下一年就能推广大面积种植。如果这一带的原有品种能逐渐被全部取代，转为种植单一品种，那么也许就不会再出现杂交导致的退化。

在测量完成后，他把雇工们都叫了过来，让米尔斯给他翻译。

“我只有一个原则，”他说。“那就是必须按照进度完成工作。我会把这里划分成四个试验区，在每一个区里，会交替种植试验的棉花，和对照的棉花。”

他半跪下来，用手在地上比划示意。“比如说，从这边起，第一株，是试验品，接下来第二柱是对照，第三株和第四株：试验品。第五株：对照……以此类推。为了减小误差，我们必须要保证对每个区的处理都是一样的。也就是说，如果今天要除草，那么对四个区的除草工作必须都在今天之内完成，不能拖延。这么说清楚吗？”

雇工们沉默着点头。他看着他们的脸，心里并没有把握。

回到镇上的时候，他才发现自己的背上已经热出汗来。吃过中午饭（一些昨晚剩下的土豆泥和肉汁）后，他在房里打算换衣服，一边想着接下来要做的事。浸泡种子，整地，监测温度和湿度。这时他听见外头有响动。他通过敞开的窗户往下望，看见两个士兵站在米尔斯家门口。他正准备下楼梯，米尔斯就上来找他了。

他被告知晏营长需要见他，马上。

还不到一天，他和晏又再次见面了。这个军官和昨天一样，穿着一种灰色制服，领子上缀有红色领章，在下巴底下扣得紧紧的。肩章上面有两道金黄色条纹，一枚五角星，以显示他的军衔。军帽下是一张微微小麦色的脸，鼻梁高挺，在他见过的中国人里称得上英俊。和所有中国人一样，军官也长着一对深褐色的眼珠，笼罩在帽檐投下的阴影里。他想起了过踝靴上的黑色鞋纽扣。

仔细地打量过了军官后，他似乎明白了为什么米尔斯会说，“我不喜欢晏这个人。”军官的背挺得很直，带着一种轻慢的态度，眼里透着精明。他见识过不少野心勃勃的面孔，所以他能认得出那种眼神。当然，他是没法单独和军官交流的，军官也意识到了这一点，所以他把米尔斯也召过来了。根据他有限的中文，他听到了军官管米尔斯叫“老米”。

至于军官说的其他的话，他连蒙带猜听懂了一点——很奇怪，这个军官的口音和南方人不一样，似乎是一种走了调的官话——不过他倒希望自己听错了。

米尔斯告诉他，晏不允许他再到那片试验田上去。

“为什么？”

“他说他要在这里打仗。”

他觉得这简直是蛮横无礼。

晏向他们展开了一张地图，用钢笔手绘的。右上方画了一个十字，用“N”标示了北方。晏告诉他们，他的那块试验地在布防之外，如果他要往返那里，他就会有遭遇黄衣会的风险。所以他只能待在镇上。

但事实上，那是一条很多人通行的大路，离黄衣会的据点很远，从来没听说过有土匪在那里活动。他试图说服晏不要彻底限制他的行为。他手脚并用地解释道：那是一条大路，所有人每天都在经过。如果晏少校认为那条路的风险有那么高，那他就应该禁止所有人通行，而不是他一个外国人。

“我可以减少频率，”他争辩道。“我——我可以接受护送，就像今天一样，完全没有问题。弗兰克，请告诉他我愿意商量条件，但他不能就这样限制我的活动。我看不出有什么这样做的必要。”

争辩没有用，军官很强硬。如果外国人在他的管辖范围内出了任何差池，那人说。那过失都得由他承担。他看到米尔斯在和军官说着什么，不过气氛并不僵硬，就像普通的聊天一样，他们似乎还开了玩笑。但最终米尔斯摇着头，看向他。

“他说‘任何其他地方’，”医生告诉他。“只要不在这里，他管不着你在上海，或者其他地方做什么。”

军官这时又插了几句。“他指的是我，”米尔斯很快解释道。“因为我很少需要离开镇子，我的诊所就在这里。”

“见鬼，”他对米尔斯说。“见鬼，弗兰克，合同是合法的，试验是合法的，我是受上海的协会委托的——”

这时忽然有个卫兵进来，跟他们说了几句。有个病人癫痫发作，米尔斯得马上去诊所一趟。他疲倦地叹了口气，摸着额头，告诉医生他会在这个地方等他回来。他今天必须解决这桩事。

“镇定点，”米尔斯匆忙对他说。“你知道在这个地方，一切都会有转机的，就像你的那份通行证一样……”

“当然，”他唇干舌燥地回道。

“我相信你不是冲动的人，内特，别跟他起冲突。”米尔斯劝道。“他不好惹。”

他没有回话，看了一眼军官。那人因为被排除在了美国人的对话之外，显得有些茫然，像个迟到了站在门口的，等候老师发落的七年级学生。

“我们可以发电报给一些人，”他对米尔斯说。“我可能得找梅再帮帮我。”

米尔斯一离开，房间里就只剩下了他和军官。一开始，他们谁都没有说话，气氛尴尬得令人难以忍受。然后军官就往门口走去，呼唤他的警卫兵。他原本以为军官要采取什么举动，但当门口站岗的警卫兵应了一声后，军官瞬间松了口气，仿佛终于抓到了一根救命稻草。于是他意识到这个中国男人和他一样，感到不自在。军官站在门口，和士兵聊起了天，而米尔斯依旧没有回来。他只好坐在那里，把昨天没来得及细看的陈设都研究了一遍。这是一栋宅子的中堂，天花板挑得很高，横梁裸露在外，让人想起北欧人的木屋。木制窗格上蒙着纸，被戳了许多孔，破破烂烂的。他想起很多奢靡衰败的东方意象，例如陈旧的深红绸缎上布满蛛网，或者毫无必要地用白玉装饰的珐琅釉鸟笼，又或者表面覆着污垢的彩绘妆奁。以前这里似乎是有地毯的，因为中间的地砖颜色显得格外浅一些。屋里悬挂着两副对联，正中央是一块木质横匾，已经开裂，下方是一张五金已经脱落的中式桌子，抽屉上画着一些不甚高明的兰花。出于直觉，他猜这里曾经被洗劫过。

军官不知何时停下了和士兵的交谈，看了他一眼。他们的视线交汇，然后他站了起来，清了清嗓子，决定先打破沉默。

“晏少校，”他用英语说。当然，他也没有任何用中文跟他对话的打算。

那人有些吃惊地看着他，没有应声。但他猜他应该知道自己在叫他，因为那人点了点头，发出了一声“嗯”。这算是他们第一次交谈。

开口是最难的一步，但接下来的就容易多了。他开始对晏解释，虽然知道这只是徒劳。“这是一个很重要的试验，”他放慢语速，几乎一字一顿地说。和很多美国人一样，当他不确定一个外国人是否听得懂自己说的话时，他下意识的举动就是，说得大声一点，再大声一点，声音大得仿佛在训斥。”如果我们能培育出一种优质的、又容易种植的棉花，它将能给本地带来一年数千美元的收入。对于你来说，这就是一笔很可观的税收。我非常尊敬你的工作，我认为你给我们提供的保护是必要的。但是我如果我被限制在这个镇上，我就没有办法完成我的工作，而我是受到委托的。”

完全是浪费时间，他知道。他之所以在说这些话，仅仅是因为他忍受不了沉默。“也就是说，你不能限制我的人身自由。”他做出最后总结。“事实上，当我签下这份土地合同的时候，你甚至还没有来到这个地方。”

军官不明白他说的任何一个字，微张着嘴，局促，茫然，又好像有点被惹恼了。他从晏皱着的眉间感受到了军官想要表达的意思——这里不是你的地盘。

他忽然想到了什么，从马甲口袋里拿出那张通行证，展开，用手抓着上面边沿，将中文的那一面举到军官面前。

“读它。”他说，用的依旧是英文。

出乎他的意料，军官脸上显现出一种尴尬的神情。那双黑眼睛扫了一眼那张纸，又迅速看向他。也许是因为紧张，又也许是因为愤怒，当晏看着他的时候，他竟然感觉到一阵颤粟窜上脊背。他面前的是一副具有男性气概的躯体，健康而紧实，虽然比他矮一点，但正对着他站在那里，几乎可以把身后的光线整个遮住。这人昨天也是这样站在这里，眯着眼审视他的脸。他还没忘记那种不快。

军官伸出两只手，谨慎地将通行证上下调转过来。

他这才知道自己拿倒了。

他很快回过神来，直接把通行证递了过去。“读。”他说，这次更像是命令。他等着，脸颊不知不觉地开始发热。他基本上读不懂上面的字，除了他的中文名。但他知道里面肯定有某个字眼，某道命令，来自于某位远在千里之外的高级官僚，能够威慑这位年轻的中国北方的军官。如果威慑不能来自金发与淡蓝色的眼睛——就像在租界的黄包车上，或有着外国人专座的电车上一样，那么至少它能来自那两枚朱红色的、铁艺花纹一样的印章。这个专横无理的军官，他的长官是谁？他几乎可以想象，如果一位“更高级别”的人物出面，这个年轻男人的脸上一定会出现谄媚的笑容。这人还没有刁难他的资格——只要他想，他可以让他很快地明白这一点。但他没有。因为他想表现得亲切一点，因为他是一个体面人。

军官把通行证递还给他，看着他，没有说话，但他知道自己赢了。他把那张纸接过来，折好，塞回马甲口袋里。但也有代价。不需要照镜子，他都知道自己的脸通红，从耳后根，到颧骨，到脖子，一直蔓延到领子里去。他向军官挤出了一个笑，希望自己看上去还算友善。

“O.K.？”他试探地问，竖起大拇指。

军官点头，然后看着他说了句什么。

根据他有限的中文知识，他觉得那人说的是操你娘。


	5. 晏甫良（2）

【晏甫良】

几天后的早上，晏甫良对镜刮胡子，把脸刮破了。因为他一边刮，一边在想那个美国人的事，越想越不平，忽然一阵刺痛，仔细一看，下巴上出了血。那美国人就那么站在那里，一张白脸涨得通红，把“京兆尹印”的章子往他眼前怼，蓝眼珠子冷冷的，盛气凌人，临走时还瞥了他好几眼。他想起从前在军校里，那个德国教官也是这么看人的。洋人往往都有一种瞧人的本领，就是往人头顶上一扫，好似鸟儿翅膀掠过水一样。不用说一句话，也知道是在看不起人。不过若不是今日要全营训话，他也很久不起这么早的床。他只要没睡足觉，就要发一点脾气，也不能全怪那美国人。

先前把阎县攻下来不久，他上团部去，与团长述了职，又上旅部见苏镜山。苏旅长见到他，第一句话便是：“险些玉石俱焚。”

他便知道说的是他攻打阎县时，火力太猛，连教堂都打毁，嫌他用兵不慎。

苏镜山又问他入城情形。他回道，城墙穿七八洞，商户闭门罢市数天，居民避走上海者甚多，人心惶惶。他没说的是，地上还有许多无主的鞋履，都是人们逃难时所遗漏的，街上一个人都没有，冷清得如同大年三十一般。苏镜山一面看军事简报，一面抽出一张函来，让他自己看。他接过来，读到“……为流弹所击，虽保全性命，已成废人。此拜官兵所赐，是营长恩典。”一句，便把纸放回桌上了。

苏镜山又问：“城里有美国差会教士一事，你之前怎么没打听清楚？”

他只得回道，当时黄衣会占据城中，他们得不到多少消息。一般市镇里，若是有外国教士，绅民往往推其出来调停。但阎县未有这等举措，便不知里面有洋人。加之那教堂与中国建筑无二，也认不出是教堂，所以误击了。如今已查知，是美以美会西医师米爱石及其家眷。阎县匪乱未靖，已劝他们离开，只是那美国医师当地行医多年，怎么都不肯放弃他的医馆。

苏镜山听完，倒也没怪他，只缓缓说：“临城出了一两个土贼，就要唱共管的调子。要是让你这阎县的’大师兄’ 们也演一出全武行，各国公使那头，就又要有好戏看了。”

临城劫车案，是两年前土匪绑架洋人的大案，政府又是收编土匪，又是给外国赔款，现在都没赔完。自那以后，土匪们骤然发现绑洋票的用处，都争相绑架在华洋人，借洋人的力，向当局施压，屡屡得手。列强也借此机会，称军队保护无力，要派兵进驻内地，将铁路改为国际“共管”。于是保护在内地的洋人，便成了关系邦交的大事。政府一道通知发下来，命令对于外人生命财产，要一律加意保护，勿使稍受损害。“若有疏虞，定惟该管长官是问”。

既然苏镜山牵起了这个话头，他便正好顺势说下去：“剿土匪，少说也要六七倍于他们的兵力。黄衣会至少有四百余人，得要三个营才行。不如调一个团过来。”

苏镜山闻言看他一眼，说：“调一个团？”

他才知道自己说得不妥。往前沿阵地做这种调动，难免不被人说是要挑起战端。然而他想到他一个营的兵力，一边要盯着北面虎视眈眈的奉军，一边要防着西边山上的土匪，便有些着急，说：“只怕阎县守不住。”

苏镜山说：“哪里守不住？一点一点说清楚来。”

他仔细想了想，把利弊都想明白了，只得承认：“剿不动，守倒守得住。”

苏镜山说，先前派他做先遣部队，已多调了两个连给他。他手下六个连的兵力，又兵种齐全，是能待得下去的。若是有大阵仗，团部自然会出兵。

他便明白了苏镜山的意思是剿不动，就先不剿。这时苏镜山总算把简报看完，忽然想起什么似的，问他：“你这狂轰滥炸的打法，是何贞教的吧。”

他赔笑回道：“苏旅长英明。”

听到这话，苏镜山那日板着的脸，才终于露出点笑容来。

何贞何教官，是苏镜山袍泽故旧，二人曾在清末新军里一同从业，又同渡日本，入士官学校，回国后，共同响应武昌。光复以后，苏镜山侧身军界，何贞因身体有恙，做了教官。何贞确实推崇炮兵，头一回见苏镜山时，晏甫良便说，从前上何教官的课，每次回答侦查敌情要点，若是没把“有无野战炮通行道路”写进答案，何教官是一分都不给的。

苏镜山闻言便大笑，说：“他当年报的就是炮兵科，还是我劝他转报的步兵。”

彼时晏甫良也还不是晏营长，连晏副官都不是，只是个排长。军官学校毕业后，由学校主任安排，他被发去了东南见习。他后来一直想，要是早知道会落到那个连长手上，他就给主任送礼打点一下，把他发到别的地方去，指不定就少受许多苦。按理说，各连的长官，都知道这些军校生一毕业便是军官，在他们手下见习，不过是走流程而已，早晚要升上去，少有为难他们的，至多是爱理不理。只是晏甫良碰上的那个连长，妒心极重，眼红军校生升得快，竟处处给他使绊子，动辄打骂。刚进来的时候，那连长有事没事把他叫去训话，他每次都怕得手心冒汗。连长说：兵营里要悬挂大帅的肖像，你那里是怎么一回事？他说：忘了。连长冷笑道：这也能忘？要是上了战场，还不得忘了自己的队伍姓什么？然后罚了他军棍。后来他听人指点，咬牙送了点东西，才有一阵子日子好过些。但那连长看他的眼神，依旧是令他胆寒的。

那年他也才十九岁，自己都稚气未脱，就去带当年入伍的新兵，于训练上是教官，内务上又要做家长。他刚出校门，初入戎行，还是极朴直热心的一个人。他床下的藤条箱子上，放了个红皮小本，里面多是从前记的兵法要点，画的战术图，还有些训练新兵的原则，什么不可欺辱之，不可粗鲁激烈对待之。晚上巡视时，听见屋内有人聊天，他拿棍在门口敲几声，听见里面的声音沉下去后，便一个人坐在营房门口砖砌的台地上，双手托着腮，直勾勾地看着月色，想起军校里的同学，有时也很想家里。想着想着，只得安慰自己说：我这是真的出了校门，到社会上去谋一份事情做了，一切必然跟从前做学生的时候不一样。

那样的日子过了将近一年，直到苏镜山出手，把他提拔到别的营里做副官，他才施展开身手，也不受那连长的气了。苏镜山慈眉善目，有儒将风范，正当壮年，听说原先在司令部做参谋官，不知怎么下来带兵了。他猜后来把他升为营长，也是苏镜山的意思。苏镜山对他，一向是支持的，不过那日在旅部，他想请些支援，苏镜山却不肯松口。

又聊了几句何贞，他才说到还有一件为难事，也是他此次特地来找苏镜山的目的：官兵的月饷，实在是不能再拖了。那一点钱，本就勉强只够食用，再这么一月拖一月下去，发不出饷来，军纪必定会坏。与团部说了，团部竟说他们自己的饷也不够吃。

苏镜山说，一点小钱，让他自作计划，先为垫发。这些都是他以前做过的，理应轻车熟路。苏镜山说：“你现在与当年不同，已有些经验了的。”他虽然心里为难，但嘴上还是一口答应，回去就把“助饷”征起来。那敲骨吸髓的事情，他再不乐意，也得硬着头皮去办。长官的命令，就是命令。他的长处是听话。

他拿手巾压着腮帮子，叫小陈给他找酒精，一边思忖着给美国佬找保卫队，一边想着下个月粮饷的着落。

出门前，晏甫良照例对镜检查，看今日是否着装端庄，因为上官之言行，当为部下之仪表。虽然破了相，但检查结果很令人满意。晏营长今日确实端庄。他正打算这么出去，小陈忽然在门外说：“营长，有人说美国人给小孩子派冥钱。”

他心想，那美国佬又惹出什么事端？小陈手里托着一包帕子，递过来，说这东西是前几天那美国人出门时，给街上的小孩派的。他打开一看，原来是一枚金币，印着两个齿痕，一角掀起，露出里头褐色的东西来。他把外头那层箔纸掀开，只见一枚可可糖，便说：“是糖。”作势要递还给小陈。

小陈站在那里，不敢接。他只好又说道：“不是冥洋，是外国糖，做成了钱的样子。谁送来的？叫他们拿去吃就是了。”

小陈这才接过来，又借机瞄了几眼，稀奇道：“这外国人也学我们的样，铸老人头的钱呢。”

他盯了小陈一眼。小陈自觉说错了话，撇了撇嘴，低头走了。他才想起这勤务兵也不过十六七岁，还是个半大孩子，有几次还见他拿饷钱买冰糖，站岗时含在嘴里边。他心想，这些乡愚，没见过外国糖，想必还欢天喜地的，以为拿到了金币，与不晓事的小孩又有什么分别呢？

到了操练场上，老鞠已把全营调出来，都整齐地坐在底下。边上不远处有一群看热闹的人，这是管不了的。他骑在马背上，举起传话筒，说：今日全营训话，主要讲三个问题，第一件，就是反奉形势，可谓如火如荼，全国上下无不同心协力，联合反奉。因此消灭奉军，指日可待。第二件就是不得乱开枪，这次棍责，再有犯者，解往军法处。然后把犯事的人大骂了一通。晏营长骂起人来，南腔北调，无奇不有。训斥士兵时，口头禅是“不如猪猡”，“只配吃屎”。这次犯了事的人正巧嗜嫖，曾因夜不归宿违反过营规，他便骑马在那人身边走了一圈，调戏他道：“杨顺昌，你是不是野鸡大王？”

那人站得笔直，憋得面色通红，喊道：“是！”

下面便笑作一片。他收起笑，喝了声：“滚！”那人便连滚带爬地下去了。

在为将校者，都爱说几句骂人话，这是难免的，因为好像不把底下的人骂得狗血淋头，就立不起做官长的威严来。他还曾经从粤军那里学到一句“丢那妈的老海”，一度很以为是句摩登话儿。不过后来因为要整治风气，上面下了命令，不许丢那妈，就没说了。到了第三件，又话锋一转，说要慰藉兵士，令大家精神活泼，预备本月十五日放假做游戏，学唱新歌。这么一番恩威并施下来，气氛十分欢乐，听者皆满意而散。

讲完后，单独把骑兵连留下来，说要给那位新来的洋大人组织保卫队。他在上面来回说了好几遍，竟没有人主动请缨，便假装痛心疾首道：“一群没眼力见的东西，这么一个好差事，竟然不抢着去？也不晓得向城里人学学，你同洋人走得近些，中国人里就能做人上人了。”

底下的兵知道他是在指桑骂槐，都笑而不语，旁边一些袖着手围观的本地人，有的也跟着笑。

有人喊道：“营长，我又不会外国话，去了和洋人大眼瞪小眼，怎么办？”

他回道：“知道你没那个本事，所以叫你去做保卫，又没叫你去陪他说话。你操这个闲心做什么？”

最后和骑兵连长罗金贵商量，要找四五个做惯侦查的老兵。罗金贵也老大的不愿意，说既然没人愿意去，也不好指派，累死谁的马都不好。他直接就说：“罗金贵，你的这个骑兵连，我最看不顺眼。”罗金贵听了就笑。他又接着教训：“你几十匹马，吃得比人多，把地都给吃秃了，又不干活。”

骑兵连长也骑在马上，手握缰绳：“我们每日都有搜索的勤务，你管这叫不干活？”想了想又说：“要给他找个保卫队，也不是不可以。只是这他妈要是出了点什么事——倒也不是说土匪，只是，要是哪里得罪他了，他毕竟又是个外国人。得罪了洋人，是要重办的——”

他当即说：“要是团部问起来，当然是算在兄弟我的头上。”

罗金贵马上松了口气：“有你这句话，我就放心了。”过了一会儿又问他有没有这个必要，因为那条路往东，是怎么也招不到土匪的。

他便回道，这个美国人的事，上头已经打过招呼。有些事，就是没有必要，也得做。哪怕是做个样子，也得做，这才把罗金贵说服。骑兵连长为人，爱思前想后，半天都下不了决心。他与罗金贵相熟，一是因为他的马是交给了骑兵们在调教，二是因为他们也算是有过命的交情。去年大战时，他曾掩护罗金贵的骑兵突围。他还记得敌军火力压制太猛，罗金贵的人马根本过不去，他亲自领着一队精锐从侧面射击解围，争取了一小段火力稍弱的窗口。罗金贵那时进退两难，犹豫不前，甚至还打算发令下马步战。要不是他当机立断，冲那人喊：“过，过！”罗金贵也不会如梦初醒，举起马刀冲过去，说不准早就全军覆没了。

最后总算商定了让骑兵连轮流值勤。罗金贵对他说：“老晏，你这下可好，接了个烫手山芋。”

他哼了一声：“那能怎么办？落到谁头上了，谁就只能受着。”又摸了摸马脖子，说：“你叫他不要乱跑，他能听你的吗？”

罗金贵看着他那匹名叫“大三元”的栗色母马，说：“你这匹马，性情是顶好的，不愧是我给挑的。”

他说到这马前阵子好像消化不良，罗金贵便问他，是不是自己牵着去吃了草。又叮嘱他，吃草前要先让马饮够水。从前当下级军官的时候，没有自己的马，所以晏甫良一当上营长，首要任务就是让人给他张罗一匹良驹。一是宝马，一是美人，军官们吃饱了没事做就想这两件事。罗金贵也旁敲侧击，问他今夜要不要去游戏花丛。他说今晚有约了，那人便笑道：“你小子一向艳福不浅，这我们都是知道的。”

他也一边笑，一边骂道：“放你娘的屁，今晚拉了条肥的来，老子要做手清一色。”

罗金贵说：“那正好，我们这边炮火连天，你那边也炮火连天。”

说笑归说笑，他最后警告罗金贵：“不许拿公费去嫖。”又叮嘱说：“穿便服去，别让人给瞧见了。”

回到知事府，乡绅们早已在那里候着了，原来今日约定要商量助饷的事情。黄裕馨给他把椅子拉开，他一坐下，把手套脱了放到桌上，那条黑狗又跑了过来。他一边逗弄黑狗，一边说：“鄙营维持地方治安，也有一些时日了。剿匪的事，望阎县各界，响应积极一点。”

车校长身子向前倾，说：“晏营长要打仗，我们的心愿，自然是能不打最好。但如果要打，请快些。”  
一个本地的有钱人蔡升祥，也附和道：“请晏营长搞快一点，也好给我们一个痛快。”

那黑狗呜咽几声，在撒娇。他挠了挠狗下巴，说饷从税出，筹饷的问题，还是在税上面。“车校长，你开办小学堂，理应出一笔教育特捐的。徐文香忘了征，现在要补征起来。”

几个本地阔人面面相觑，最后还是车校长小心翼翼问：“晏营长这是要发展教育？”

他说：“车校长，是你开展教育，所以要交一笔教育特捐。”

车校长听到这无耻言论，如遭雷殛，半天才缓过劲来，说：“小学堂不收钱的，乃是公益事业。”

那黑狗玩够了，就想要到别处去。晏甫良两膝夹着那畜生，又抓着两只狗耳朵，不让它溜走，一面回道：“那就交一笔公益税。”

蔡升祥终于忍不住道：“晏营长，公益税不是这么算的呀。是为发展公益事业，所征的税，才叫公益税。不是做了公益事业——。”

黄裕馨打断他：“蔡老板，你懂得倒比营长多些，是不是？”

那姓蔡的虽然不忿，但也没作声。车校长很恳切地说，不是阎县态度不积极，实是晏营长麾下健儿，所食甚多。不过，晏营长为阎县如此出力，“我们也自当向团部上书，为晏营长请一个嘉奖。”

这提议虽依然具有马屁性质，可相比那句毫无卵用、徒招是非的“官长功劳大如天”，倒有实际好处。他心里正掂量着这枚奖牌的轻重，小陈忽然进来，报告说，外国人又来了。

他问：“哪个外国人？”手一松，就让那黑狗溜了。

小陈说：“年纪轻的那个，前几日下午来过的，不知怎的又来了。”黄裕馨问：“你让他进来了没有？答曰：还在门口候着。

车校长几个人一听有客造访，好似听到了撤退号角，趁机告辞，马上跑了。

乡绅们一走，晏甫良关起门来，决计紧急召开一次临时会议，主要讨论的问题是谁会讲美国话。

黄裕馨答道：“我军校里学的是德文，就那点三脚猫功夫，根本开不了口。”小陈也忙不迭说：“营长，你是知道的，我小学都没读完。”他略一沉吟，问，那个副总统呢？黄裕馨说：“要真让那娘儿们去讲什么付昂塞，恐怕要闹出外交事故的。”

最后他又问，营里到底还有没有会讲美国话的？

黄裕馨说：“军校里不是学俄国语，就是学日文，要么就是学德文，学美国话的，好像确实不多。”

他自己也做出一副为难样子来，说：“可惜我当年修的是日文。”

他在军校时确实选了日文，因为听人说日文最为简单，连蒙带猜都能看明白。不过因为抵制日货，就没认真上过课，考试时，教官也说，只要不交白卷，就给满分。故此他的日文，学了跟没学一个样。

最后没有办法，只能让那美国人进来。小陈前脚刚走，他就对黄裕馨抱怨道：“这美国人真不是个东西，管你听不听得明白，一个劲儿地说他那美国话，跟教官训话似的。”黄裕馨说：“那可不就是教官训话么？管你愿不愿意听，也没指望你回话。他就只想说他的，要你听着罢了。”这时他听见黑狗在门外狂吠，站起身来，正好赶上小陈领着美国人进门。那人手上提着一个包，还戴了一顶毡帽，见到他，捏着帽子顶，往上稍稍提了提。几人互相看了看，拿不准要不要握手，他便示意那人坐。但那美国人并不落座，而是看看黄裕馨，又看看小陈，最后看向他。

他明白了，说：“你们两个先出去。”

于是这屋里又只剩他们两人。他的助饷大会开到一半，被这美国佬搅黄了，心里窝着火，便随口骂了几句。不过幸亏美国人听不懂，他也就过过嘴瘾。美国人见屋里没有旁人，便把公文包放在桌上，取出一个不大的黄色粒面皮绒长方形盒子来。从上方从打开盖子，又从里头拿出一台照相器。那人把照相器举起来，按下一个按钮，马上弹出风箱一样的镜头来。那人一边用英文解释，一边用手拨动镜头前的金属环。又翻到背面，从机身上取下一个小棍，示意他可以拿这个棍子，在背面的一个缝隙上写字。展示完了之后，便把这相机塞到他手里。

他看着这个沉甸甸的东西，想起去年誓师出征，整伍赴战前，司令部派人来给他们拍照片，用的好像也是这么一个玩意儿。那时他和其它军官一起站在营房门口，各人随便挑一个位置，腿分开站着，拍照的人就把机器举在胸前，低头往下看。这美国人的照相器虽然没有那么大，但价钱应该也是很高的。他抬起头，疑惑地看向美国人。只见那人眼周泛着绯红，嘴唇很红，两颊也很显血色。脸上的汗毛很多，也是金黄色的。仔细看，五官仿佛刀劈斧凿般，而且劈得并不十分对称，越离近了看，越看不出个形状来。

他见那人不动，马上明白了：他要向他行贿。

他有些生气，说：“我不收东西。”把相机塞回那盒子里，推回给他。那人瞪着一双碧眼睛，只是站在那里，思索了片刻，又推给他，还试探地向他一扬眉。

他看他那副自作聪明的样子，好气又好笑：“谁教你的？”又跟他说：“我是真不要，不是讲客气。”那人听不懂他的话，他也听不懂他的。他心烦意乱，心里嘀咕道：我不是为难你，你送东西也没用。不让你去，是因为你要有个三长两短，就唯我是问。你明白不明白？一面把匣子拿起来，就往那人包里塞。

就在那当儿，他忽然瞥见包里有一个硬皮纸盒，上面印着外国街景，左下角画着金色钱币，和早上小陈拿进来那枚一样。那美国人见他迟疑，会意地将那盒子抽出来，打开盖子给他看，只见里面都是做成钱币样的外国糖，金光灿灿，足以乱真。又把盖子合上，递给他。

他想，今天要是不拿他点什么，这个美国佬怕是不肯走的。于是把盒子接过来，说：“把这个留我这儿，总行了吧？”

美国人竖起大拇指，他也跟着竖起大拇指。又忽然想起来，那人怕不是以为他贪财，不知道这是糖？于是忙取出一枚糖来，要当着他的面，把糖吃给他看。他其实也没吃过这种做成金币样子的糖，半天找不到从哪里开启。他头一次吃可可糖，还是民六、民七年在军校里的时候，一人发了一小块，说是德国军队口粮，欧洲大战之军需品。今天吃的这一块，不知怎的竟然很甜，没有平时吃的德国货的那一股子苦味。他觉得不好当着别人面吃独食，便也分了一枚给他。那人接过来，很爽快地也吃了。又询问了他一句什么。他猜是问味道如何，便点头说：好吃。

美国人走后，他把纸盒子打开来，又小心翼翼地合上。这外国玩意儿很精巧，通身白底，用粉蓝二色印了外国房子的样子在上面，令他想起从前见过的德国租界。那年军官学校放暑假，他和几个同学一起约着，到青岛去玩。他头一次见识租界，看什么都新鲜。他们在海湾边上站着，远眺依山而建的红色屋顶德国房子，其中绿树掩映的某处，应当是曾经的总督府。于是不由生出把栏杆拍遍之意，遐想起来，说德国人当年何等趾高气扬，现在还不是灰溜溜地跑了。

那也是他生平第一次看见海。胶澳的海湾，像个扎紧的口袋，礁石和小岛打了个包抄，只留一点口子，从那里望出去便是大海了。那年胶州已易主，从德人移到日人手上，因此港口停的都是日本的军舰，挂着好多面白底红日的旭日旗。仔细看，还能看出停泊着的外国船在海水中微微晃动。他眯着眼睛，看得出神。他长大的地方，旱道千里，他还没有坐过轮船呢。沙滩上有几个高鼻深目的洋人，有男有女，还有幼童，像是几家出来游玩，正把格纹布往沙地上铺。几个外国女人撑着中国的绸伞，领子上的蝴蝶结缎带被海风吹得乱飞，裙子也吹得贴在身上，显出腿的轮廓来。他们在军校里有德国教官，但没怎么见过外国女人，于是不觉都盯着看。这时一个年纪大些的外国女人，看见了他们，不满地站起来，冲他们指指点点。他们站着没挪窝，有个胆子大些的同学，还说要再走近点看看。那外国女人本来已经坐下来了的，见状又站起身，脖颈挺得直直的，下巴扬着，朝他们说了几句，看样子是要他们走开。

当天与他们同行的，有个同寝室的同学，姓何名敬衡，官宦家庭出身，写得一手乌黑方正的好字。何敬衡小学时就学的是英语，听了那洋女人的话后，脸色一沉。他们便问他那洋女人说的是什么。

“她说我们不能站在这里。”

大家听了，都气愤不已，海滩又不是你家的，凭什么不许我们待着，要赶我们走？正欲上前理论，忽然来了一队巡逻的日本宪兵，看见那群外国人，命令他们都起来，也不顾洋人抗议，强行要给他们搜身，吓得外国小孩哇哇直哭。最后又把他们随身的东西扣留了一些，才放他们离去。经历这么一遭，洋人们早就没有了游玩的心情，收拾东西走了。

一众同学们在边上看了，都幸灾乐祸，拍手叫好。只有何敬衡铁青着脸。晏甫良原本也是跟着别人一起笑的，看见自己伙伴这副脸色，便不敢笑了。何敬衡对他说，别看今天日本宪兵冲撞了洋人，洋人回去打个报告，领事一照会，明天日本人就要去洋人府上谢罪。是列强关起门来狗咬狗的事，与我们何干？自己的领土上，倒是要指望日本人来替你做主么？

他听完后，便觉十分羞愧。军校里明令通告过，不许他们“得罪洋人”。所以那时候对于洋人，不敢有什么“非分之举”。可是什么算“非分之举”，却又是洋人说了算的。在路上走慢了，挡了他们的车，是非分之举。多看两眼是非分之举。洋人到乡间打猎，杀了农人的鸡鸭，与他们理论，也是非分之举。要是惹怒了他们，告到外国领事那里去，领事便说“有违条约”——因为那条约上明明白白写着要偏袒外人，写着洋人在华的种种特权。条约是清廷修的，但不妨碍北方政府照样要遵行。

那时北方政府不许军校学生干预政治，所以他对于政事，一向很不明白。不过那些年晚上吹灭了灯，他们一个大通铺的人在一起，也常常偷偷议论。有些胆子大的，问他们说：你们知道五色旗，为何是这五色么？原来，国旗第一色，是红色，因为民国第一年，如火如荼，故而用红色。到了第二年，革命事业就黄了，故而用黄色。到了第三年，一切都抄前清蓝本，故而用蓝色。到了第四年，民国奄奄一息，就差入土，故而用白色。到了第五年，袁世凯要当皇帝，国家暗无天日，故而用黑色。这就是五色旗的来历了。

有同学听了便大叫：“什么狗屁不通的玩意儿！”又有人说：“你这么一说，我明天就非得把我那帽徽扣下来不可了。”还有的说，国旗只留黑红两色足矣，因为德国毕士麦有言：天下安有公法，惟黑铁与赤血耳。最后班长喝道：“不谈政事！”然后说今次主要讨论一个问题，口头投票表决，即外国兵法在中国通不通用。

别的人在说话，边上何敬衡忽然小声叫他：晏兄，晏兄！我的书呢？读完了记得还我。

他这才想起来该把一本小说还回去。他在乡里学堂认的字，够他在军校偷偷读“一等黄色小说”，特别是“最危害青年人”那类。他从枕头底下把书掏出来，嘴里说着“借光”，越过几个人递给何敬衡。只听有人在黑暗里嚷道：“哪个逼养的压到老子了？”

原来是一个叫“大头”的同学，他也回敬回去，用的都是的平日里教官骂他们的话，又一个翻身，拿被子把大头兜头蒙住，两人好一阵闹腾。班长听到响动，训斥道：“你两个要亲热出去亲热！”

最后全员投票赞成西洋兵法并无卵用。因为我国武官以善逃闻名，脚底如同抹油，一开打就跑，个个争做逃跑将军。所以西洋兵法，不适用于中国国情。这时房门忽然洞开，一束灯光照进来，顿时鸦雀无声。最后全员各自头顶一碗水，冻得两股战战，到操练场上罚蹲去了。

第二天是对抗演习，大家因为前夜罚了蹲，跪也跪不下去，蹲也蹲不下去，持枪姿势千奇百怪，殊为可笑。何贞担任裁判教官，大头见那面孔板板的何教官经过两军交战阵地，连忙说：趁着是演习，赶紧给教官打上几枪。几发空包弹啪啪作响，把何教官吓得不轻。晏甫良看他们乱打，就在旁边窃笑。不过他和何敬衡冲锋争夺阵地时，要拔敌军旗子，一边抢，一边跟敌军嬉笑推搡，没个正形，最后都被何贞当众点名批评，说他们把演习当儿戏。

再后来，仿佛是倏忽之间，那样的日子便结束了。结了课，通过了考试，毕业那日，站在操练场上，听校长说：民国以铁血成之，诸君当以铁血保之。大家一同起誓：以身许国，视死如归；一息尚存，此志不渝。然后照毕业合影，许多人甚至都掉下泪来。之后大家便四散飘零，都是只写过几封信后，便再无音讯。班长在岭南带兵，写信谈论这边荔枝女人。何敬衡也去了南边，不知道投了谁的门下，那年春天还寄了信来，上头题诗一首，《赠晏兄》：

投笔方知世路辛 ，当年载酒看不真。  
江山好处须折柳，寄与天涯共此春。

何敬衡虽然是个好伙伴，但就是总要写诗。他抓耳挠腮半天，费了好大的劲，才勉强作出一些豪言壮语来回他：

赌命沙场又几人，十年作客苦征尘  
常思万字存亡策，敢顾一朝死后身。

只是他们都有各自的事业要忙，信件往来便日益生疏。大头也去了军营报道，来信说自己“心灰意冷”，没料到地方军队竟是这个鸟样子，后来许久没得他消息，听人说才知道他民国十年已战死在关外。

那晚晏甫良赌运奇差，不要说做手清一色，反倒输去六个袁头。正在郁闷之际，忽然有人报了一声进来，脚步麻利。他正坐在桌前，抬眼见是传令兵，心知事情不妙。接过那封笔记一看，果然，第二连连长报告，黄衣会匪众十数人围聚城西门外，扬言要向晏营长索弹药。如今一枚步枪子弹，市上要大洋三角，不可谓不金贵，黄衣会说他们自己的用完了，要找官兵拿。

今晚这牌是打不下去了。他马上下达口令，第二连就地准备迎击敌人，第一连占领西面断墙薄弱处，随时警戒预备。阎县老城墙，太平天国时毁了，至今有一段没有建起来。黄衣会若是想声东击西，多半想从这里下手。又从第三连分了一个精兵小队出来，让老鞠带领，掩藏在主街西端附近。又让嘱咐将各处电线严加守卫，军械仓库重火力看守，美国教士的房子也派几位去保卫。剩下的则作为预备队，随时增加前方兵力。最后令各保丁、保甲传达命令，本县绅民今夜闭门闭户，不得外出，二楼不得宿人。

夜战用不上骑兵与炮兵，因此他能调动的兵力，也就四个连而已。所幸阎县现今的兵力，大部是收紧在城里的。他虽然可以将士兵分防四处，这么做却会暴露县城。曾有军队四处布防，导致城中防守空虚，被乘虚而入，而各处布防的军队，也来不及回城支援，最终导致县城被占，枪支遭劫，全体崩溃。黄衣会占据阎县西北方的丁火山，西北是阎县防守的重中之重。往东是去上海之道路，无山势遮掩，还未曾遭黄衣会蹂躏；往南是团旅部驻扎所在。他心想，这群会匪今夜竟然绕过西北布防，兵临城下，是何手段，日后必须查明。

没过半晌，果然枪声甚烈，从西面传来。未几，一连连长传信过来，称遭遇敌人数十余人，确切数目不可知。他下令以死力抵抗。这时又一个传令兵进来，态度与先前不同，大为慌忙，报完连长口达后，喘着气直说：

“一群疯狗！不要命了。”

原来那群土匪完全不似常人，不仅不寻找掩体，反倒举着枪踊跃向前，喃喃自语，好似中邪一般，已经击毙六七个，还是有数人登墙逸入城中。二连也已报枪毙三个，并称会匪不惧子弹，进入交火区域，将其死伤者扛走。据传令兵描述，这些邪匪如同神兵附体，即使射中了，子弹也打不穿，而是从其身上弹开。因此各处兵士，大为惶恐。

他正在思索对策，忽然听见主街方向起了骚动。有人拿洋油泼在房屋上，纵起火来，瞬间烧及十余家。许多居民惊慌失措，连忙打包细软，身上扛着被褥，夺门而出，向城南逃去。他听见号角声，是老鞠的信号，黄衣会匪已入城。他再也坐不住，率一个队往楼上爬去。他手脚矫健，冲在前头，三下五除二就登上屋顶，在瓦片上趴下来。果然看见西北方向火光冲天，烧成一线，如同正月里的龙灯。此时没有别的办法，只能分出兵力去救火。逃火的居民已经向他们的方向奔来，携老扶幼，惊恐万状，裹脚的妇女跑不快，只能坐在手推车上，让人推着走。此时他忽然看见远处有几个人，拿大刀，持盒子枪，胸前交叉捆着红色带子，朝这边扑来。因为平民太近，他没敢让人放枪。不知是谁递过一个手榴弹，对他说：营长。他死死盯着那几个会匪，没有回答。不知怎地，他忽然别过头，望了一眼城东的教堂。今晚月光不彰，树木房屋，都是或深或浅的墨蓝色一片，颜色浅的往上升成了天，颜色浓的往下沉成了地，好似一片死寂的泥塘，水与泥层次分明。天地混混沌沌，只有那熊熊烈火，照彻这孤城。


	6. 内森·内特尔顿 (3)

【内森·内特尔顿】

他们坐在地上，头靠着从餐厅里搬来抵门的木桌。这是一张中式桌子，工艺简单，没有繁复的雕花，但非常沉，是实木做的。桌面上有一层厚厚的墨汁堆积的痕迹，像是有孩子在上面练过字。米尔斯太太，弗吉尼亚，女佣，奶妈，小婴儿和其他仆人们躺在起居室的地上，用填充了棉絮的被子盖着头，以防有流弹从窗外射进来。晏营长下令不许有人待在楼上，所以他们今晚只能在一楼过夜。

从门口的士兵那里他们得知了主街起火的消息，但除此之外，他们知道的不多。黄衣会的人正在猛烈地攻打阎县，据说是为了夺取军火库。远处传来凄惨的叫喊，时或有一阵密集的枪声。好像是机关枪。隐约中似乎有人在喊，“杀！”

内森看了一眼地上抽剩的烟头。能够安然入睡的夜晚是一种奢侈。米尔斯坐在他边上，手里拿着一把勃朗宁手枪。

在枪声稍稍休息的间隙里，医生忽然问他，“上海怎么样？”

“不像中国，”他回道，因为抽了一夜的烟而嗓音沙哑。“和美国很像，外滩有一些很不错的建筑。”

然后他们没有说话，又回到沉默中。

“你喜欢中国人吗？”过了好一阵子，米尔斯忽然又问，

他没有马上回答，头稍微往后仰，靠在桌沿，想了一会儿。

“喜欢。”最后他说。

“你喜欢他们的什么？”

“他们的幽默感。他们的面孔。”他说。“让你感觉……让你感觉很好。”

米尔斯表示赞同。“除了Y。”

他很快反应过来医生指的是晏。“他们名义上是这个国家的国防军，但实际上只对一两个人效忠。”米尔斯说，然后告诉他，自从晏来到阎县后，他们就在床底下准备了几个手提包，里面有一些应急的衣物和钱，以便随时逃往上海。“如果到了必要的时候，”

米尔斯划了支火柴，点烟，这时他才看见医生脸上汗涔涔的。“你答应我会把他们带到上海去。”

没等他发问，米尔斯就说，“我要留下来。我是医生，有伤员等着我去救。”

他的腿坐得发麻，于是换了条腿屈着。“说到Y，”他说。“我今天下午去见了他。”

“哦？去做什么？”

“挤。”他说，做了个挤海棉的手势。

米尔斯很快便会意。贿赂。在刚到上海的时候，教会组织过一些讲习会，以帮助他们应对在中国的复杂情况。挤，有一位主讲人曾这么对他们说。和有一定权力的人打交道的时候，要记得他们总是想挤出一些油水来。“我给了他那台柯达的相机，带静电笔的那款，可以在底片上写字。他没要。”

“我猜他也不会。”米尔斯回道。“你知道，中国人很害怕相机。他们觉得照相会把人的魂魄摄走。”

“也许他不喜欢别人用过的东西。不过他把那盒金币巧克力留下了。”

“哦，”米尔斯的脸忽然被点亮了。“他一定以为那是——”

“不，他知道那不是真的金币。”他说。“他当着我的面吃了一枚。”

“我得说，这几乎是你能想象到的最小的贿赂，”米尔斯说。“我跟这里的好几任县长打过交道，一般来说，那些官僚的胃口可不小。”

“谁知道呢，”他说。“他现在拥有全世界最棒的巧克力了。”

米尔斯干笑。他没有告诉米尔斯晏在他面前说了粗俗的话。因为东方人总是这样——他们总是想当然地以为外国人不会他们的语言，所以会毫不忌惮地在他们面前议论。

“凯特曾经跟他打过交道，她有告诉你吗？”米尔斯问。

没有。他回道。

“你应该在场看看的，”米尔斯扬了扬眉毛。“那次非常有趣。因为中国人有男女之间不接触的原则，所以Y几乎不和凯特说话。那次他想知道教堂里的事，但当时我不在家，他本可以直接问凯特的，结果他说的是——”

医生换成了中文，很慢，以便他也能听得懂。“‘米太太，你们家老爷呢？’”

他和米尔斯一道笑出了声。“凯特挺生气，她说——”米尔斯吁了口气。“她告诉Y，她不会用这个词称呼我。你真该听听她是怎么说的。她说，’我有时会叫他 ‘医生’，但 ‘老爷’？不，我不是他的女仆。’在那之后Y就没再跟她说过一句话。”

“很有趣。”他笑着说。

“内特，”米尔斯忽然看向他。“你听得懂一些中文，对吗？”

“有时候，如果我专心去听的话。不过只有非常少的一点。我几乎听不懂上海的人所说的话。”

“但是你不愿意说？”

他有些措手不及。“因为太难了。”

医生掸了掸烟灰，表示可以理解。

他始终想不明白——既然教会明明知道他要被派遣去上海，为什么当初要安排他学北方官话？而关于他学中文很不上心这件事，福德姆其实曾找他谈过。也没那么难，文理学院院长坐在扶手椅里，对他说。想想看，每年有数百万个中国婴儿得做同样的事！

他猛地笑出声。福德姆对这种反应显然有些不快。他也不知道自己为什么笑，也许只是觉得可笑。大概从来到上海后开始，他无师自通地学会这种消极的抗议策略，那就是冷冷地笑出声来。内特尔顿先生，你笑什么？福德姆问。

这一套偷换概念的修辞和陈词滥调。他在传教士研讨班上记笔记的时候就该笑出来的。“你难道看不出来，”他对福德姆说。“我没有跟这些人打成一片的能力，我的用处在于更实际的事情上。”食物能养活这些人，填满这许多张口，如果土地里没有收成，就谈不上丰盛的生活。“我是一个技术人员，我不是演说家。”

“或者让我这么问，”福德姆用前所未有的郑重语气问。“你是否还相信福音布道？”

“当然！”他不假思索地说，几乎感到受了冒犯。

他们就这样对峙了一会儿，然后福德姆冷冷地说，“我不知道你听说了什么，读过了什么，我只想说，内特尔顿先生，社会福音不是福音，它就是社会主——”

福德姆没把话说完。“你知道我想说的是什么。”

这句话近乎是宣战了，他感觉到血涌上脑门。“把这些事留给试验场的人去做，”福德姆又说。“我们是传教士，不是某个种子公司的雇员。”

又来了，一个农学院的毕业生在教会学校里做什么呢？他想。我又不会他妈的教会史，我又不会他妈的希腊文。“那么我们为什么要找人在这里教生物？为什么要教植物学？”

“为了培养教会领袖。”福德姆果断地回道。“因为这所学校是教会的事业。”

他如坐针毡，没法直视福德姆蓝灰色的眼睛，垂下了视线。“我只想做点实事，”他再次说。“我觉得我无法了解他们，也不觉得我能理解他们。如果非要在这种情况下，去给他们施加影响，我想这、这就偏离了福音布道的宗旨。你看他们——你看看他们的脸，他们是永远不可能成为盎格鲁-萨克逊的。意大利人？也许可以，如果他们努力尝试过的话，但东方人是不可能的——”

福德姆没有打断他，于是他越说越没有顾忌。“我觉得我永远不能理解中国人，”他下了结论。“我永远无法学会中文。因为我不会自以为是到觉得自己能理解这个国家和她的人。我不会狂妄到学会了怎么写笔画、偏旁部首，就敢在中国的问题上大放厥词，谈论这个国家应该怎么被治理。”

他太过于沉浸在自己的独白里，以至于没发觉文理学院院长的脸色正在变得铁青。“我们总是以为语言是唯一的障碍，以为这、这种复杂的写作系统就是魔鬼设置的唯一阻碍，一旦突破了这层阻碍后，我们就能掌握关于这个国家的所有知识。因为我们有科学和圣经。但是我不喜欢这、这个——这场名叫文明的奇怪的游戏。我觉得一个美国人哪怕学了三十年的中文，精通所有的方言和孔夫子的作品，也不能理解中国。”

“什么让你这么认为的？”

“因为这个事实：他是个美国人。”

最伤害一颗盎格鲁-萨克逊的自尊心的时候，就是当一个国家拒绝被它所理解，并声称它永远不能理解她的时候。福德姆认为这场闹剧是时候该收场了，他今天已经从这位年轻的生物科教员口中收到了足够多的冒犯。

“你为了能不学中文什么话都能说得出来，不是吗？”文理学院院长轻蔑地说。不过幸运的是，自那以后，福德姆就再没有就这个问题找过他的麻烦。毕竟在上海那群“堕落得像狗一样”（1924年3月《教务杂志》上的一篇社论如是说）的西方人里，他绝对不是唯一一个学不会中文的人。

那天晚上的战斗直到清晨才结束。他们已经很久没有听到枪声，恐惧地等待着的炮声也并没有出现，主街上的火已经被扑灭，现在又能听见鸟鸣了。

“结束了吗？”他问米尔斯。

米尔斯和他一样脸色惨白。医生敲了敲门，向守卫的士兵询问了两声，在得到肯定的回复后，他们艰难地把抵在门口的桌子挪开。一打开门，一股火药和物体焚烧的气味就窜进来，令他想起中国人举办过红白喜事后的街道。米尔斯和他们交谈了几句，得到的回复令人心安。军队已经击退了入侵的黄衣会土匪，阎县的自卫队正在清理战场，城里现在是安全的。

因为坐得太久，他的膝盖僵硬发疼。米尔斯刚披上外套，还没来得及出门，就有士兵来告诉他，晏营长请他去帮忙看看伤员。“他们要暂时封锁这个地方，这几天内都会实行宵禁。”米尔斯把士兵的话转述给他。“不过，Y给你找了一个保卫队，等到事态平息下来，他们将会护送你到试验田里去。

他有点意外。“这就意味着我不用被困在镇子上了？”

米尔斯看上去也很振奋。“顺便说，”医生告诉他。“Y问候了你。他想知道你有没有受伤。”

“我很好，”他很快回道。“告诉他我非常感谢。”

“我们要不要顺便告诉他，”米尔斯说。“虽然他关心我们的安危，但我们最关心的事是——巧克力怎么样？”

“哈，算了吧，弗兰克，”他笑了，劝道。“也许他不喜欢这样的玩笑。”

“哦，内特，我们可以试试。我打赌他只会告诉你非常感谢，就这样。‘非常感谢，非常感谢。’鞠躬个不停，你知道的。”

军官会认为这样的问题不礼貌吗？他没有办法预料这句话的后果。但米尔斯已经离开了。他去叫女人们和孩子们出来。弗吉尼亚睡眼惺忪，想要喝水。他拧开搪瓷水罐的水龙头，给她倒了一杯。

“你害怕吗？”递过水的时候，他问她。

她摇了摇头，告诉他这算不了什么，在几个月前的那一场战斗里，军队用上了大炮。“爸爸有告诉你有好多瓦片砸下来，差点砸中了他的头吗？”

“没有。”他说。

米尔斯在午饭时间回来了，风尘仆仆。“一团混乱，”医生拿手帕擦汗，拼命喝水。“非常棘手，子弹正好打在纽扣上，碎片全部进到体内了，我清了一上午，待会儿还得继续清。他们的军医忙不过来，有人大概熬不过今晚了——我手上还有血吗？”

米尔斯太太递过一条干净的手帕。“谢谢，凯特——晏让我去看了看他们俘虏的土匪。他怀疑他们服用了什么药品。我得说，他们看上去确实不正常，我觉得是砷化物中毒的症状。少量服用可以让你的血管收缩，你会更兴奋，对痛觉会不那么敏感，我想这也是为什么他们作战时异常鲁莽。晏发誓他会找到这些砷化物的来源——那男孩不吃迷信这一套，这是他为数不多的美德之一。”

在回去给伤兵清理伤口时，米尔斯在门口低声提醒他。“我听说最近会有很大的动静，晏似乎在要求指挥部接管这个地方。如果他们要在这里和黄衣会开战，我请求你仔细考虑一下，你的试验田怎么办。”

我会的。他说，然后岔开话题。“巧克力怎么样？”

米尔斯反应过来，笑了。“Y说他很满意。”米尔斯说。“他说他保证以后每次吃的时候，都会想到你。”

他爬上楼梯，走回自己的房间。经过一夜的煎熬，他累得几乎不想挪动双腿。米尔斯家的楼梯非常窄，踩上去咯吱作响，他担心它随时会断裂。而且在二楼处很低矮。他现在已经习惯了提前低头，免得撞到脑袋。他把窗户打开，但没有心情往外看，而是坐回了工作台边的一张藤椅上。我们的床底下有几个手提包，他想起米尔斯昨天晚上对他说的话。里面装了应急的东西。我们随时准备好逃往上海。

他深深地叹了一口气，声音之大把他自己都吓了一跳。为什么偏偏是这个鬼地方？他懊恼地想，双臂撑在膝上，双手抓着头发。确实，春耕还没有开始，种子也没有播下去，现在离开这里还来得及。可到哪里再去找一片试验地？至少在这个礼拜末，他就得把地耕一遍，还得作畦，这些至少要一个月的时间，而四月中就要播种了。他相当确定在这么短的时间内，找不到能够接收他的传教站，特别是位置合适，能够开展这项试验的。来不及了。

当他去年年底决定离开上海时，有一种传言是，他是被福德姆排挤走的。这并不是事实。虽然那时他和文理学院院长之间的关系确实不怎么样，但如果福德姆要排挤谁，他的目标也会是生物科主任罗威尔，而不是他。来到圣约瑟后没多久，他就发现福德姆与罗威尔交恶。两个都叫约翰，一个是波士顿人，一个来自阿拉巴马州的伯明翰。约翰·福德姆认为约翰·罗威尔有道德上的问题，暴躁傲慢，曾经被投诉和中国雇工起肢体冲突；而约翰·罗威尔认为约翰·福德姆热衷于装腔作势，喜欢和中国人套近乎，只是为了哪天中国人要把他们赶出去时自己还可以勾兑到一个位置。“而且我可以告诉你，”

罗威尔曾直截了当地告诉他。“他根本不爱中国，那就是他的伪善。我是真的喜欢很上海和这里的一切，而他只是表面上装作感兴趣。”

他们确实都不太喜欢福德姆，因为他们都赞成宗教不应该与世俗权力过于接近，而福德姆是一个热衷于迎合权要的人。至于罗威尔，虽然他易怒的脾气给生物科招惹了很多麻烦，但他们都认为他其实“是个好人”。只是有时罗威尔和他的中国雇工吵架时，内森得过去拦在他们中间，免得他们打起来。“该死的中国佬！”罗威尔扬着手杖大骂道，而那个中国雇工憋了一口痰，吐到他面前，一边骂了些什么。

“你看到没有？他恨我！”罗威尔嚷道，把歪了的眼镜扶正。“他——恨——我！”

但过两天他又改口了，说他认为中国人是世界上最勤劳的民族，“如果黑鬼们有这么勤劳就好了。”不过关于中国人，罗威尔依然有很大意见。“问题在于——问题在于他们和日本人不一样。当你告诉日本人应该怎么去做，他们会听从你的建议。但是中国人会听完你的话，然后完全不按你的建议去做。我不是说他们在故意和你对着干，但是他们就是不会按照你告诉他们的去做。就是这样。”

不过罗威尔认为俄国人才是整个远东最糟糕的。“俄国人不会为你做任何事。他们会做了你。”

而福德姆认为自己不能对这种丑闻坐视不管。他召集了一次调查会，要求罗威尔解释他为什么用手杖打人。

“我没有打他，”罗威尔说。“我只是，用手杖尖轻轻敲了一下。”

福德姆毫不掩饰脸上的鄙夷。文理学院院长鄙视人的时候，脸都是扭曲的，不禁让内森想，如果一个人要坐到这个位置上，他得对自己下多狠的手，那一定很不容易。到了后来，当罗威尔发现福德姆将一笔新的外部资金拨给了英文科，而没有帮生物科争取一分钱后，这场暗中较劲演变为了正面冲突。罗威尔大发雷霆，威胁要辞职，放话说自己要永远离开上海，回阿拉巴马大学任教。不过生物科主任摆好了要走的架势后，发现并没人理他，只好作罢。但从那以后他就就拒绝与福德姆说话。

内森尴尬地发现自己被夹在了中间；每当福德姆想要从罗威尔那里窥探什么，他就召见内森。福德姆很会贴近中国人，至少表现出来是这样：他能用中文写作，翻译了一些新约片段，甚至能在礼拜日用官话和沪语布道。你们的试验进展还好吗？福德姆问。当然了，你们是行家，我对于这个问题一窍不通。他说话流畅，优雅，无可挑剔，好像他真的很感兴趣一样。福德姆深谙一种他这个身份和地位的男人特有的本事，那就是以最小的努力，假装对别人说的话感兴趣。

福德姆后来一直向他询问各种问题。关于那个试验场怎么样，雇佣了怎样的人。他逐渐知道福德姆对这些根本不感兴趣，他的最终目的是终止他们的试验。终于，在那个学期末，他和罗威尔得知下一年他们将失去那片试验田的使用权，因为圣约瑟要将那块地收回来，建新的校舍。

出人意料的是，罗威尔没有再去和福德姆争论，而是申请了回国休假。这可不太像罗威尔的作风，也许这位阿拉巴马州立毕业的农学博士真的累了。但内森感到自己也没法在圣约瑟继续待下去。他不想独自一人面对福德姆。老实说，他宁愿被罗威尔拿手杖敲，也不愿走进福德姆的办公室里。文理学院院长坐在扶手椅里，翘着二郎腿，下巴微微扬着，活像个法式餐厅里的侍应生。有时内森甚至觉得，让人对世界感到绝望的，不是拿着手杖和中国雇工对打的罗威尔，而是像福德姆这样的人。他们白皙的小手搭在膝上，正直庄严，振振有词，占据着道义的高位，拥有历史和未来。他们让你觉得你永远是错的。屈辱的、尴尬的、羞愤的错误在你身上。确实，福德姆不像罗威尔，他不会像后者一样肆无忌惮地展示傲慢。但福德姆所展示出来的，也不过是另一种鼓励学生般的、屈尊降格的友善。就像赞美女人一样，只赞美她们“可爱”、“迷人”，因为除此之外似乎也找不出什么值得赞美的。从这个意义上说，福德姆和罗威尔没有什么两样。

但是如果没有罗威尔，他也没法找到阿韦。每当他在阎县，因为语言不通而无所适从时，他都会想念他在上海的那位中国仆从。虽然，老实说，阿韦并不会说英语。当罗威尔把那个矮小瘦削的上海男人引荐给他时，罗威尔的描述是，“他会说一种类似英语的东西，不过并不是英语。”

他们坐在内森在上海的教员公寓的起居室里，而阿韦站在他们面前，穿着短上衣和长裤。“我的英文说得很’阔以’”。阿韦向他们保证道，

“阔以。”罗威尔学着那人的口音，觉得很好笑。“你的英文说得很 ‘阔以’，是吗？”

对于在租界的英国人和美国人来说，不嘲笑中国人的英语口音几乎是不可能的，虽然他们中的绝大多数人都会说自己“没有恶意”。罗威尔把烟斗从嘴里拿出来。“你知道，我真的很喜欢这些中国人。尤其是阿韦，他是个很有趣的伙计，你会喜欢他的——阿韦，你知道美国总统是谁吗？”

“袁世凯。”阿韦答道。

“你看，我跟你说了的。”罗威尔转过脸，得意地说。

于是他就这样雇下了阿韦。他一直都记得，阿韦来到他家的第二天早上，他穿着晨衣走出卧室，听见有个陌生的声音说：

“主人。”

他愣了一下才意识到那是在叫他，又过了一阵子才习惯了被这么称呼。

阿韦说不上很勤快。而鉴于内森认识的中国人一只手就数得过来，他也不知道那在中国算不算是懒惰。要是让阿韦做多一点活，那人就唉声叹气，看得他于心不忍。但阿韦又爱聊天，经常用他支离破碎的英语问内森各种问题。虽然这个上海男人显然年纪比他大，但他觉得那瘦弱的身体显露出一种幼稚。阿韦干活的时候还会哼本地的曲子，像个无忧无虑的报童。他确实像米尔斯所说的，是个讨人喜欢的伙计。

他们很合得来，就像——他觉得，就像鲁滨逊和他的仆人星期五。但这并不意味着他们之间没有摩擦。当他被上海的蚊子折磨得不堪其扰后，阿韦在房里点起了蚊香。他上完课回来后，一进房门，差点被熏晕过去。

“阿韦！”他叫道。

他的中国仆人马上跑进来。

“不要再烧这些东西，这简直就是毒气。”

于是阿韦把蚊香撤了。后来他终于设法搞到一顶日本蚊帐，这才在晚上睡了个好觉。

还有一次，当他把报纸放下，准备享用他的晚餐时，他面前赫然出现一盘鸡脚。

于是他又叫阿韦进来。“坐下。”他指指椅子。

阿韦十分惶遽不安地坐下。他觉得哭笑不得。一个体面的盎格鲁-萨克逊男人是不会吃鸡脚的。布鲁克林的意大利人还有可能这么做，但盎格鲁-萨克逊人不可能。

“我要说清楚一些关于饭菜的问题。”他告诉阿韦。

那人顺服地点点头。

“鸡脚，”他尽量说得简单，不用完整的句子。“是不行的。豆腐，可以吃。面包，黄油，牛奶，咖啡，我要这几样。当然，”他开玩笑道。“如果可以，我也希望你能学着做俱乐部三明治。”

第二天，装鸡脚的红色花纹瓷碗里盛的是炒栗子，显然是阿韦在街边买的。他很愉快地接受了炒栗子。而且进步还是有的，来到上海后的第二年春天，他甚至可以吃竹笋了。上海及其周边的人似乎永远都在吃竹笋。还有本地商店里的核桃酥。我发誓，他在给罗伊的信里写道。那是我吃过最棒的曲奇饼。

阿韦曾让他评价他们见到过的中国女人。他觉得出于礼貌，自己应该赞美这个国家的女人，所以他告诉阿韦，他觉得中国女人很漂亮，最有吸引力的是年轻女人额头中间垂下来的那一撮刘海，“就好像一块巧克力布朗尼。”

“你需要我给你找个女人吗，主人？”阿韦问。

“不！”他立即嚷道，有点被这个拉皮条的建议冒犯到了。显然，又有新的规矩需要立下。

他会让阿韦教他一些简单的本地对话，不过即使他学会了，他也并不会到外面去和别的中国人说。阿韦告诉他，他的教会的培训课上学的是“北方人的中文”。梅，他的学生之一，是个本地人，但说得一口流利的北方官话。不过不知为何，他也并不愿跟梅讲中文。大概是因为梅能讲英语，所以他就习惯了梅去屈就他，而不是反之。去说一门不是自己母语的语言，就是允许自己向他人展示弱点。既然他可以做一个“主人”，他就看不出有什么必要去做一个学舌的丑角。

他也发现中国人在无法和他沟通的时候，会采取一种很奇怪的措施，就是让他去读中文。特别是在那些人本身也不识字的情况下。他们似乎对他抱有这样一种希望——的确，他听不懂，但如果他读得懂呢？方块字是神圣的，它与一个人会不会说中文无关，与一个人是不是“大人先生”有关。一个贩夫走卒，即便是个中国人，也不一定看得懂字；但一个金发蓝眼的外国人，因为是个“大人先生”，所以倒或许认得字。阿韦就是这样。当那人发现自己没办法讲明白的时候，就会拿起一张中文的报纸，递到他面前，焦急地让他看。“可是，阿韦，”他竭力解释道。“我也读不懂中文！”

但是困惑并没有持续太久。第二天，英文的《华东邮报》头版最显眼的地方写着，《东南的内战：轰炸青浦，军队从多个方向进入，局势黯淡》

每天，火车拉来一车厢又一车厢因战火而失去家园的人们。他的房里塞满了中国同事们寄存的财物。飞机的声音在黄浦江上方盘旋，英国驻军的装甲车队开始上街巡逻。租界里涌入扛着硕大包裹的中国难民。惨白的脸，浸着血的毯子，因为跑得匆忙而只穿了一只鞋子的脚，无声地向过路者诉说着：战争，战争，战争。

黄衣会妥协了。他们同意了撤回山中的据点，保证不再骚扰阎县，并且释放了所有先前绑架的人质，交还了所有劫掠的财物。这是乡绅们调停的成果。虽然晏主张一场彻底清剿土匪的行动，但本地人担心这样的大战会给阎县带来灭顶之灾。除此之外，他们极度害怕新调来的军队会像这位晏营长一样，赖着不走。阎县不想再供养更多的兵马。没能调来后援的晏只能再度施展他的强硬手段。军队认为那晚主街的火是内应所纵，也就是说，黄衣会的成员依旧潜伏在城中。于是在整整一个星期里，阎县都笼罩在恐怖的气氛之中。密探，揭发，半夜突击搜查。黄衣会的俘虏们没有受到审判就被斩首，据说那是指挥部的命令。砍下的头颅被麻绳系着，悬挂在城隍庙旁的墙上，挂得很低，大一点的孩子伸手都能摸到。

据说有一天晚上，两个身份败露的黄衣会成员准备出逃，但是走漏了风声。晏的人在他们藏身的亲戚家里逮到了他们，在他们试图攀过猪圈的时候砍下了他们的头——就按在猪圈的围栏上砍下的。但是这还不够。晏要向人们证明，这个所谓的黄衣会并没有法术，因此加入他们不会有任何好处。于是他公开枪决了一名俘虏。那名自称刀枪不入的匪徒双眼被白布条蒙着，绑在柱子上。第一次射击时，子弹似乎没能射进他的身体。于是一名士兵上前将他的衣服剥下，露出了里面穿着的锁子甲。脱去了锁子甲后，行刑队再次射击。这一次他很快就死了。

米尔斯对此表示出了赞赏，这让他有一点——怎么说，始料未及。虽然如此，他不认为医生是在享受这些血腥的场面。也许只是因为米尔斯也憎恨迷信。

人质们被释放的那天，他们的家庭欣喜若狂。除了阿比盖尔的父亲，那位姓车的农夫。正如他刚来阎县第一天时，米尔斯在桌上谈到的，车的小儿子被黄衣会绑架了。但事实上，他还有一头耕牛也被黄衣会掠走。他的小儿子被还了回来，毫发无损，但一同被还回来的还有一袋吃剩的牛骨，显然是他那头被土匪牵走的牛。他受不了失去家中唯一一条耕牛的刺激，决定跳河自尽。然而他似乎忘了，身为一个南方人，他从小熟悉水性，所以在河中扑腾几下后，便浮了起来。

当内森和米尔斯一家赶到河边时，岸上已经挤满了看热闹的人，比庙会或赶集还要拥挤。车目前并没有上岸的打算，依然在水里漂着，只露出一个倔强的脑袋。他的家人们在岸上乞求他回来。他那裹小脚的妻子抱着小儿子，斜着身子坐在岸边哭泣。他的女儿阿比盖尔和另一个儿子则跪着，面朝着他的方向不住磕头。

这件事最后还是由军队解决的。不过他没看到晏。事实上，他有好一阵子没看到他了。也许这么一点小事用不着军官亲自出面。几名士兵拿着一条长长的竹竿，向河中央伸去。那条竹竿似乎有两种用处：一方面，它可以给车提供一个上岸的助力，让那位农夫抓着杆子回到岸边。另一方面，如果他不愿意上来，士兵们也可以戳一戳他，督促他别把这场闹剧维持太久。

果然，车最后还是沿着杆子回到了岸上。围观者对此兴奋不已，脸上洋溢着激动的笑容。他们对于这位同乡的不幸似乎没有太多同理心，更像在看戏。晏不喜欢人们聚在一起看热闹，禁止了戏台的使用，所以阎县的人们很久都没有这样像样的娱乐节目了。不过当车被成功救起后，狂欢结束，内森不快地发现人群的兴奋点转移到了自己身上。

他站在那里，接受男女老幼的打量和审问。内容跟之前的没什么不同。他早就发现了中国人关心的问题无非那几个：你从什么地方来，今年多大了，结婚了没有。一开始，他还试着对他们笑一下，但他的每一个面部表情都会引起一阵惊叹和议论。人们看着他微微扬起嘴角，就仿佛第一次看见钟表上的指针转动。所以最后他只能板着脸。在被检查了一番之后，人们的评价走向了两个极端：一部分人认为他身材修长，看起来体面而有力气；另一部分人认为他干稻草一样的头发，蓝色的眼珠，满脸的斑和大鼻子实在是很难看。

米尔斯把这些翻译给他听的时候，一脸幸灾乐祸。但应该要感谢医生，因为如果不是因为米尔斯在阎县多年来的行医，人们对他的态度本可能更不友好。不过米尔斯有着褐色的眼睛和头发，所以不会像他一样，被认为是一个典型的“蓝眼睛的魔鬼”。有的人甚至试图拿手摸他，礼貌一点的会通过米尔斯询问能否摸摸他的头发。当然他都拒绝了。他在人群中看到了几个抱着孩子的年轻女人，她们都不约而同地用手遮住了自己孩子的眼睛，显然在担心他会给婴儿带来诅咒——也许是想起了那个关于外国人的传言：这些蓝眼睛的人吃小孩。

他感觉自己就像康奈尔橄榄球队的吉祥物，那头名叫“触地得分三世”的棕熊熊崽，被牵着到处巡游。“他们都认为我的鼻子很大，”还在上海的时候，他就这么写信给罗伊抱怨过。“我的鼻子真的太大了吗？他们甚至会专门跑过来看 ‘洋鬼子’。每次出了租界，我就感觉自己是一个单人的马戏团。”

为了缓解尴尬，他试图给自己点一根烟，却恼怒地发现火柴太湿，无法点燃。人群中的一个男孩见状跑回家，从家里拿了一盒火柴，很骄傲地递给了他。

“哦，谢谢。”他有些吃惊地说。

“他告诉你，这叫 ‘洋火’。”米尔斯说。

由于无法出城，下午的时候，他去了教堂一趟。他在那里头一次见到张牧师。那是一位中年的中国人，面颊很饱满，而嘴唇偏小，很像佛教或道教寺庙里雍容的神像，笑容里暗藏着对尘世享乐的默许。张牧师的英语——几乎和阿韦差不多，甚至可能更糟糕。站在教堂里谈论周日礼拜的时候，他突然想起一件急需去做的事——既然他名义上是阎县站的传教士之一，他就得做一点他承诺过的“乡村工作”。而以他的中文水平，他是没有办法跟大多数人打交道的。不过对此他已经有所准备。他告诉米尔斯和张牧师，他从上海带来了许多新的种子，有玉米、小麦、水稻，等等，都是圣约瑟的试验田里培育出的新品种，产量和利润都很高，他可以免费分发给阎县的农人们，并且给他们提供种植上的指导。

“如果你能帮助我分发下去，那就太好了。”他对张牧师说。

张牧师一口应允。他会让这里的教民协助他分发。他暗暗松了口气。如果阎县本地的基督徒们可以把种子分发给他们的邻居，或者亲属，或者自己去种植，他就能避免许多直接与中国人打交道的尴尬——他可不想再经历和军官那样难堪的会面了。

“而且，”他接着说道。“我会把教堂后的那块地整理一下，那里很适合做一个小花园。”

米尔斯喜欢这个主意。“弗吉尼亚和她的’学生’们可以来帮忙吗？”

“当然。”他愉快地说。至少到目前为止，他知道自己在给教会的工作报告上有东西可写了。

终于，晏解除了对阎县的戒严。几天后，一个由几名骑兵组成的卫队护送他到试验地里。他督促雇工们翻整土地，由于人手似乎不太足，他还要自己上阵，把土里的老根挑出来。落日之前，他精疲力竭地回到米尔斯家，忽然发现似乎少了什么。他有一种不祥的预感，匆忙下楼，问米尔斯有没有看到那些装着棉种的玻璃罐。

米尔斯脸上的茫然加深了他的不安。他在后厨里找到了罐子，是空的，米尔家的女仆正在拿丝瓜瓤给它们擦洗，擦得锃亮如新。医生说，或许得去问问张牧师。他抓起帽子，和米尔斯一道，匆匆出门，晚风里满是做晚饭的焦味。张牧师同样一脸迷惑。我按你说的，去拿了那些种子。他说。然后我们全部分发下去了。

“全部？”他问，背上凉了一截。“什么时候？”

就这两天。张牧师说。

他深深地吸了一口气。你还好吗，米尔斯紧张地问。内特，内特，你要嗅盐吗？

“请不要晕过去。”最后，医生关切地说。

他终于缓过气来，发出一声痛苦的叹息：

“大地母亲啊！”

很快，米尔斯，张牧师，还有一些中国教民迅速去往领了新种子的农户家里，抱着最后一点绝望的侥幸，询问那些种子的下落。第一户农家拿去喂了猪。第二户掺杂在煤灰里烧了。第三户丢到粪堆里，已不知所踪。接下来的大都如此。他想不明白——根本想不明白：如果他们并不想要试种新的种子，那么他们一开始为什么要领？

“因为是白给的，”米尔斯说。“他们觉得不拿白不拿。他们大概也不好意思拒绝。”

不幸中的万幸是，圣约瑟还有不少剩余的棉种，其中一些还是打算今年寄给美国农业部的。他请人帮他去拍了一份电报给梅，让他将那些备用的棉种带下来，顺便让梅去找找阿韦，因为他正好还有一叠实验备忘录，以及一些其他东西，例如工作服和雨靴，忘了带下来，而阿韦知道它们放在哪里。

去传电报的人等了一下午，将梅的回复带了回来。一切都已安排妥当。他向自己保证道，一切都按计划进行，没有差错。一切都还在按计划进行。但几天后的早上，他睁开眼时，忽然又想起那些笑嘻嘻地在岸上盯着他看的人，想起那些把他宝贵的试验棉种拿去喂了猪的农夫。一股无名火从胸中窜起，他猛地从床上坐了起来。

“操！”他骂道。“操！”

他就是带着这样不快的心情去试验田上。他并不是一个易怒的人，但那天他也不知道自己是怎么了，从早上起床开始，他看什么都不顺眼。他在路上又遇见了一群跟随他的小孩。

“别看了，”他不耐烦地用英语对那群小孩说。“你们没见过蓝眼睛的魔鬼吗？”

这种牢骚一直持续到他来到试验田里才有所缓解。因为要亲自下到地里，检查耕得是否足够深，他今天穿了鸭布的工装裤。他本来应该穿工作用的靴子的，但他忘了带，得等阿韦过几天从上海带下来。为了不糟蹋那双皮鞋，他解开鞋带，把裤腿卷起来，脱下羊毛袜，塞到鞋子里，光着脚走进田里。从地底下带上来的新鲜泥土是冰凉的，刺激着他的脚底，令他打了个寒战。细砂渗到他的脚趾缝之间，粘在他的脚踝上。不要害怕把你的手弄脏。

低头看着自己沾满泥土的双脚时，他忽然想起葛雷德教授说过的话。你打算到哪里去，年轻人？

那时他坐在葛雷德的办公室里，低头看着自己的膝盖，等候发落。他的育种学期中考拿了一个F。“你打算到哪里去？”葛雷德教授又重复了一遍。

他没搞懂。

“这个学位，你想它把你带到哪里去？”

他不知道。

“你不是这群学生中最聪明的。”葛雷德说。“但是如果一个年轻人知道自己想要什么，并且去付诸努力，他最后就一定能做成。内特尔顿先生，你要学会热爱你正在做的事情。”

他弯下腰，将手指插到土壤里。待在地里的时候，他总是能感到宁静，仿佛整个世界都被隔在钟形罩之外。因为这是他热爱的事情。他一边往前继续走，一边想到去年的春季学期，他还在圣约瑟，教那门《植物学146》。每周上两次课，还有一次两小时的实验课，主要讲淡水藻类，霉菌和细菌，有时还要带学生去采集菌群，带回实验室培养。采集样本的时候，有些学生有些不愿意下到水田里，好像在顾虑他们的衣服。他便站在那里，对他们喊道：

“先生们，不要怕把你们的手弄脏！”

人是从什么时候开始会变得像自己的老师的呢？学生们总是称他为“内特尔顿教授”，即使他的正式职位是讲师。不知为何，在圣约瑟教书令他渐渐拥有了一种从未有过的魄力。或者说，圣约瑟给了他康奈尔所不能给他的权力。

上午的工作结束后，他的中国雇工们在树荫下休息，有的还在吃带来的饭。他们的饭盒是竹编的，有着很长的提手。他看了一眼，里面大多是些米糕，咸菜之类，看上去很油腻，但他们吃得很香。他没有吃饭，打算下午回去再吃，他的午餐一向吃得很晚。试验田一侧有一个坍塌了一半的土屋，里面放了一些农具。他准备绕到后面去小便。就是在那时他闻到了一股甜腻的气味，有点像是掺了很多杂质的蚊香。

他的一个雇工靠墙蹲着，手里拿着一柄脏兮兮的勺子，底下生了一个小火堆，正在烤着。那人另一只手拿着一支长杆，搅着勺子里的一小撮砖红色粘稠泡沫。

他马上明白了。“你在这里抽鸦片？”

事情很快就失去了控制。别的中国雇工都闻声围了过来，甚至那几个护送他的骑兵也来凑热闹。“我不允许我的试验田上有人抽鸦片！”他指着那个中国雇工，警告道。“我不会允许你把我给你的工资拿去抽鸦片！如果你要这样做，你就别想从我这里拿到一分钱！”

他把钱包掏出来，指着钱包，挥动手指，又指指那枝鸦片枪，然后抓着那人的肩膀，把他推开，示意他走。他要解雇这个瘾君子。那人很快就明白了，嚎叫起来，往地上一坐，两脚向前直直地伸着，深陷的眼窝里满是愁苦，用一只手的手掌不断击打着另一只手的手背。

“起来！”他伸手去拉那个坐在地上的人。那人像躲避火一样避开了。

他们就这样僵持了不知道有多久。那天是本地人相约去打猪草的日子，人们结束了上午的劳作，成群结队地回来，看到这一幕，很快便都围了过来。那个雇工坐在地上不肯起来。他看了一圈围观者的脸色，很快意识到自己在舆论上处于不利的地位。人们似乎都觉得他在欺负这个可怜人。

他急得额头直冒汗，却无计可施。正当他感觉到绝望的时候，看热闹的人群中忽然出现了一张熟悉的脸。

张牧师也在那群打猪草的人当中，背着一个竹篓。

“感谢上帝！”他叫出声来。他差点都忘了，教堂后院里也养了猪。他慌忙跟张牧师解释，可还没等张牧师讲给众人听，人群中就起了一阵骚动，然后是马蹄的声音。

他听见后头人声喧闹，转过头。是晏来了。


	7. 晏甫良（3）

【晏甫良】

晏甫良骑在马上，把着缰绳，晃晃悠悠地往前走，见着前边的人了，便喝道：“搞什么名堂？”

人群顿时让出一条道，让他过去。见到那美国人，他捉住军帽帽檐，往上抬了抬，打了个招呼。美国人一顶草帽拿在手里，热得面色粉红，好像被开水烫过似的，脸上都是汗，正用手巾擦，一边眯着眼睛抬头看他。这人今天没打领带，也没穿马甲，白衬衣的袖子往上挽，露出颇为结实的上臂来。

他上下打量了他一番，稀奇道：“怎么这美国先生，居然也打赤脚？”

看客们一听，都讪笑起来。他居高临下地横在那人面前，没有下马的意思，又扫了一眼那群雇佣种地的老弱病残，心里想：你的这个草台班，也是不同凡响。那美国人边上的男人，原本坐在地上，见他来了，便转为跪姿，磕起头来，喊：“大老爷救我！”

他不耐烦道：“你起来，到底怎么回事？”

那人说，洋人赖账，不给工钱。边上许多人附和，都愤愤不平道：哪有这样欺负人的，明明做了活，却不给工钱！

这时阎县福音堂那个姓张的牧师，不知怎的也站在那里，冲那人道：“你替人做活，躲起来抽烟土，被捉住了，怎么还振振有词的？”

看客里有个抽旱烟的，不阴不阳地笑道：“洋人的话，你信不？”

张牧师也急了：“王万春，你什么意思？他吸没吸烟土，你自己走过来看！”

那个叫王万春的咧着嘴，不急不慢地侧身退回人群里去，嘴上还说着：“我管不了，又不是我作的孽……”

地上那个男人被张牧师这么一说，一张脸都皱起来，急得嘴里半天说不出句整话，又是捶胸又是捶地，末了才涕泗横流道：“我要不是没有办法……我我我抽这个做什么？我是背疼呀，疼得要命，又没有人给我医。我听人说，抽一点这个，就能好一些。实在是疼得不行了，我不抽上一口，我今日就下不了地呀！”

众人闻言，都十分唏嘘。晏甫良听了这话，皱起眉，手里攥着鞭子，指着那美国人，对张牧师道：  
“你快跟洋人说，他不抽这烟他背就疼，他背疼，他就耕不动地。你不给他抽就是要了他的命，明白不明白？”

那美国人听完张牧师的翻译，还是板着张脸。张牧师说：“内先生说了，抽烟土的，他都不要。这人他反正是不会再请了。”

那男人听后，气急败坏，指着美国人道：“当初说好请我八个月，别的人要来请我，我都推掉了。如今我又去哪里找活干？说不请就不请，你做事讲不讲道理？我多不要，少不要，你要辞我的工可以，给我把工钱结清。”

张牧师也听得怒火中烧，说：“工钱都是提前结了一半的，你只做了几天，现在让你走，没让你还，你倒吃亏了？”又转过脸对晏甫良说：“晏营长，这人是内先生还在上海时，我和米医师找的。工契我那里还有一份，上面写得明明白白，工钱先结一半，完工之后，再结剩下的一半。中间若是有过错，东家可以解约。上面还清清楚楚按着红指印呢！”

那男人一听，又恼又悔，一下一下锤着胸口道：“我哪里晓得还有这一条，我又不认得字！是被你们骗了，我后悔死了！”

边上也有人附声道：“你这洋东家，不能欺负人。”群情激愤起来，晏甫良的马也有些躁动不宁。他一面伸手安抚马，一面叫张牧师近前来，俯下身，压低嗓门对他说：“我看这人也是个老江湖，你叫他今日先把钱结了，改日再想办法要回来也不迟。”

张牧师把他的话说给那美国人听，谁知那人昂着头，一脸傲慢模样，死活不肯破财消灾，息事宁人。别的人看了便愈发不服，七嘴八舌议论起来，又都朝晏甫良一向望着，指望他主持公道。

他心想，谁是谁非且不论，要是今日都以为他偏袒洋人，日后必定难办。于是对那美国人说：“你做东家的，要讲信用。你在这里，就得按这里的规矩来。你现在就掏钱给他。”

那美国人看着他，好像听懂了他的意思似的，却不动。

他只好又叫张牧师过来，左右看了看，轻声道：“你让他快点，不要叫我难做人。今儿先给钱，我过几日帮他弄回来就是了。”

那美国人也是个难缠的主，好说歹说，就是说不动。眼看众人怒火就要窜起万丈高，张牧师面露难色，上下比划，给那美国人解释。那人倒是一副不意外的样子，仿佛早预料到了他会这么判。他骑在马上，那人站在地上看他，眼珠是浅色的，显得瞳仁格外深邃，好似能把人看透一般，看得他难为情起来，把视线别开，不与他对视。那人既然不给他面子，他就只好大喝一声：“你明白不明白？”

还是不动。他便冲张牧师说：“你快给这美国佬说清楚，叫他掏钱！”

张牧师也作色道：“这是上海来的先生！你且不论他是哪里人，就凭他在学校里教书，你都得敬他一声先生！”

这一句倒讲得他无话可说，只好牙缝里挤出几个字：“那你快给他讲明白！”

最后那美国人还是从了命，从兜里摸出钱夹，掏出几枚大洋来。边上人看到了，都往前挤，想瞧个清楚。那个抽大烟的男人，更是急忙把手掌往前一伸，美国人一松手，银元便落到那男人手里。然后那美国人又抬起头，还是那样看着他。

他心想，得罪了洋人，完了。

那晚他也无心打牌，满脑子都是白天里的那桩事，心想他这大好仕途，搞不好就耽误在这人身上了。这人是外国人，有领事保护，要追究起来，板子全得打到他身上。可若是偏袒了美国人，闹得群情激愤，搞不好还得用兵弹压，实在是不能两全的事情。正在房中想着，小陈送了一盒酥糖过来，说是县里的人犒劳的。他看了一看，果然又是些甜东西，便让那小勤务兵自己拿去吃了。小陈欢欢喜喜地走了。做下士的，不用操这么多心，倒是很容易感到快活。

他把自己这个月的帐一算，才发现亏得厉害。果然靠赌钱，是不指望能发得了财的。忽然又想到那个上海下来的窑姐儿，好几日没来同他们作乐。他鬼使神差的，竟想去看看她在做什么。但思前想后，又想不出个到她那里去的由头。他以前从没吃过长三的花酒，不知道高级欢场里的规矩。不过他如今是阎县的“大老爷”，他要去看望谁，也没人敢说什么。

谢葱子自从回了阎县，并没住回父家，而是在城里街上盘下了一处院落。地虽不大，但颇考究。他的卫兵在她的公馆门口通报了一声，她也不出来相迎，只是让他进来。一个本地下人，打扮得极为干净利索，领着他七拐八拐，才进到一处厢房来。里头一张嵌玳瑁烟榻，铺着细席，中间一张小台，上面烟盘里，烟膏、烟具一应俱全。花国副总统手拿着一杆象牙烟枪，就睡倒在那榻上，穿上下成套的绉纱衣裤。见他来了，做出一副弱不禁风的样子，挣扎着要起身。他忙叫她别起，自己坐到烟榻上，问她怎么了。

她撑起半边身子，说：“我这几日烟瘾犯了，非得抽个痛快才行。”又去烟盘里取烟膏，要给他也煎一些。

他忙说自己不吃大烟。“吃过一两回，吃了头晕，就不吃了。”

谢葱子便坐起来，叫下人去给他泡茶，又帮他把靴子脱了，一边说：“我听人说，你们那大帅，也离不开这东西的。”

他只得说：“这我就不知道了。”

他只见过大帅一面，是他做副官的时候，大帅下来视察旅部，苏镜山去接待，他们都站在门外迎接。他一个小小的营部副官，站在边上，大帅肯定是没看到他的脸的。可大帅的声音是那么亲切，笑容那么和蔼，没有一丁点架子。他那时就暗自想：大丈夫当如是。大帅是北方人，他也是北方人；大帅是军校出身，他也是陆军学校毕业；大帅自幼家贫，他也出身寒微。英雄出乱世，既然生在这世道，就要奋斗一把，奋斗出个前程来。

想到这里，他又对谢葱子说：“我们那大帅，我是敬佩得很的。他亲自写过一个小册子，讲他小时候如何贫苦，他在东洋如何艰难，他又如何有了今天，分发给我们官兵看，我读得都——好多人读得眼泪都下来了！”

谢葱子一听，乐得半死。他懵了，忙问她笑什么，她不肯说。央了她好久，她才忍着笑道：“我笑你有这等马屁功夫，前路定不会难走的。啊哟，看个司令的文章，眼泪水都下来了啊？”又说：“你们男子媚上的时候呀，那副肉麻情态，就是我们这些身在妓界的看了，都要自愧不如呢！”

他有些急了：“我骗你做什么？我是真的差点读哭了。”  
她笑道：“我又没说不信你！我是夸你天真又聪明，前途似锦。”

她天生一副笑模样，弄得他也不知道是在笑，还是取笑他。她因为一边吃烟，一边笑，弄得咳嗽起来，匆匆拿帕子擦了擦嘴角，说罢了罢了，不谈你那大帅。

他来得匆忙，路上没喝水，口渴得很，这时举起茶盏，把那年的新茶一口干了。谢葱子看他这么糟蹋东西，也不做声，只是叫下人来再给他斟一杯，看着他喝，手肘撑在小台上，托着腮问他：“晏营长，我们这小地方的东西，还中吃么？”

他立马回道：“甜，齁死我了。”

她笑了：“那晏营长爱吃什么？”

他想了一想，回道：“没什么爱吃不爱吃的，有吃的就行了。”又说：“我刚来东南的那阵子，你们南方人，有的故意膈应我，居然说我身上有蒜味。其实我自打来了南方，就没吃过蒜。”

“那晏营长想吃不想吃？”

他没忍住笑了，说：“是有点儿。”

她便说，若是不嫌弃，下次来她这里吃。她吃大烟，闻不出蒜味。他忽然想起来，今天本来是想要问她些什么的。便对她说：“我今天来，其实是想问你一件事。”

“请问。”

“我把你从上海绑回来，你怨不怨我？”

她烟管还拿在手里，正往嘴里送，手上动作忽然一停，吃了一惊。马上又反倒问他：“你说我怨你不怨？”

他低头想了想，说：“该怨。”

她看了他一会儿，然后说：“还怨不到你的头上。我要怨，也怨那个老不死的。”

他知道她说的是谁，便劝道：“他到底还是你爹。”

“我是被他卖了的，不是被人拐走的，你晓得么？”

“谁告诉你的？”

“我妈。”

“那个老鸨子？”

她叹道：“这你就不用同我争了，我心里有数。我初到上海那阵子，他还托人给我送过东西的。”

听她这么一说，他便不做声了。她却好像越说越气：“那老不死的，他吸我的血。看到我有钱了，就要来认我，现在还要跟我打官司，嫌我钱给得少了。早知老娘就不出那个风头，还省得我挨个去求我的客人们，去投什么花国选举的票呢！”

他见她气得冒烟，连忙拿起烟榻上一把牙雕羽扇，给她扇风，劝谢小姐“勿要动气，勿要动气”。她说：“晏营长怎么也学东南的男子，作这种软样子？”他便笑：“哪里软了？这话可对男人说不得。”她也笑眼瞪他：“我指的是说软话，你尽想些污七八糟的。”

他马上教训起她来，说她当时一口一个他娘“烂污逼”，“姘千人”地骂他，那才是粗俗不堪。她就做出一副可怜模样，道：“你又不同我计较。晏营长要同我计较么？”

他低声问：“我倒是想跟你计较，请问我应该怎么计较？”见她只是笑，不说话。便只好自己捡个台阶下，说：“开玩笑的，我不跟女人计较。”

她便笑道：“是不该计较。你要是计较得紧了，我一介女流，羞愤交加，自尽了怎么办？”又要他保证，她若是自尽了，一定要给她立个贞节牌坊。他这下是真拿她没办法，只得答应下来，说好好好，一定将谢女士作为贞洁妇女典范，大力宣传。她又说，这烟吃得我浑身软搭搭的。他便让她搭在他肩上，听见她细声道：“吃上头了，我就想睡觉。”

他一听“睡觉”二字，马上来了精神。因为仔细说起来，他也很久没有睡过女人了。于是壮着胆去伸手抱住她，见她也不抗拒，便轻言道：“那你一个人在这个地方，不闷么？就不想散散心？”她依旧是半睁着眼，神志不清的样子。他咬了咬嘴唇，下定决心，伸手去解自己制服扣子，要亲她。她却很嫌弃地把脸一别，躲开他，道：“我今日伺候不了你。”

他便松开手，把扣子系回去，又喝起茶来。她问起他属什么的，他说属牛的。她便说：那我还比你大呢，你得叫我一声姐姐。他便叫了一声“姐”，心想吊膀子居然吊出一个姐姐来，可以说是一种失败。这个娘儿们，他大概是搞不上手的了。也不奇怪，他看得上的女人，总是他够不着的。不是这个的姨太太，就是那个未婚妻。她一面说困得不行，一面强撑着坐起来，说：“我听说，你今日大出了一番风头。”

他连忙澄清是没有的事。她说，他们都说，你把那外国人给治住了呢。

他苦笑道：“我哪里治得住他？”又道，说起来，这事他原是不该这么做的。“他是外国人，有治外法权保护。就是说，他哪怕在中国地界杀人放火，我们也拿他没法子。只有他的美国领事，才能定他的罪。你在上海，应该见得多的。”

她说是。他又喝了一晌茶，这才留意到她的牙齿，靠里面的地方，有好几枚颜色发黑，是抽大烟抽了的。告辞之前，看她那抽得五迷三道的样子，他忍不住说：“我听说上海的外国医院，有能帮人戒烟的。”

她伸一个懒腰，说：“我是戒不脱了。再说上海，我也回不去了。我有案底在那里，不许我再做原来的生意。”

他打道回府，骑在马上的时候，一路琢磨，怎么她好好的良家妇女不愿做，非要去做妓呢？又想起当年他做副官的时候，也曾去过几次上海。有一回还是去抓逃兵的。那几个人连军装都未脱，就在大街上游荡，被他们逮到，拔腿就跑，一脚跳到租界里去了。租界的外国驻军，又把铁拒马一拉，不让他们进去抓人。那几个逃兵见此情形，气焰大炽，隔着铁马，叉着腰骂他：晏副官，你倒连野鸡还不如呢。那站街的野鸡，好歹捱到晚上，才上四马路去拉男人，哪有像晏副官这样，大白天在租界门口拉夫的？

他到底是官佐，不好与此人对骂。结果那人见路人驻足聆听者众，愈发胆壮，又骂：“他们不仅拉夫，还拉妇呢！在路上见了少壮的妇人，就要拉到军营里去，给他们做饭，洗衣，缝衣，一天就给一个油饼，两根油条。他们管这叫作“军用娘姨”！丘八来了，快点跑呀！”

那边上的外国驻军，不知听懂了没有，竟也背着手笑而不语。那蓝眼珠还特地给他送几个眼风过来，意思是看他的笑话。路人中有戴金丝边眼镜，穿长衫，颇体面的人，也笑道：

“这样的军队，想来也是十分伟大的。”

那逃兵又高呼道，诸位若是遇见了征兵的，千万勿要中了他们的计。官长们的心，黑得同灶底一般。在他们手底下当兵，吃的东西，要是能有酱油猪油和米饭搅一团，就已算是开恩了的。他见状只好先带着人撤。不过后来，这几个逃兵还是被巡警给陆续逮到了，凑齐了人，送回他们营里。依照军法，全部枪毙了。

那晚他做了个噩梦，梦见他又在去年东南大战的战场上，身后是扛着套筒步枪的士兵。他们在雨中作战，在水中作战，脱去靴子，挽起裤腿，预备洇水登陆。可他不会洇水，这下可怎么办？他们在夜里行军，在野草地上行军，静默无声，用足尖行走，将饭盒和水壶的钩子取下，将纸片插入弹药的空隙里。可刚才是谁在咳嗽，让敌人发现了他们的行踪？雨水在帐篷外淅淅沥沥地下。那江南的雨，行军的苦雨，下也下不尽。病得要死了的士兵，到处挖野草，拿一个破瓦罐，给自己煎药吃。红十字会的运棺车摇摇晃晃地驶过，一车车的棺材，垒得高高的，像商店里的鞋盒，“第X埋葬队”的旗子，在车头高高飘扬。那运棺的车队望也望不到头。灯火通明的火车站大厅里，家破人亡的难民抱头痛哭，等待去上海的列车，靠着柱子坐至天明。枪毙敌军的探子，枪毙逃兵。苏镜山说：四方多难，国步维艰。一声令下，士兵举起枪，枪毙白布蒙着双眼的、年仅十八岁的乱党。然后不知怎地，他看见谢葱子躺在烟榻上，正在分娩。她抓着他的手，拧着眉头，汗流不已，望着他说：老爷救我。而此时外国的舰队就要打进来了。挂着日本的、英国的、美国的旗子的军舰，向天发射光弹，照得夜晚的海面如同白昼一般。穿白色海军制服的洋人，鼻梁高如鹰隼，军容整齐，装备精良。就在这时，他忽然听得身后传来一声婴孩的啼哭。

他猛地惊醒过来，汗流浃背。那婴孩是个怪物，睁着一对近乎透明的蓝眼珠。

美国人那件事过后没几天，晏甫良就见到梅应虹那辆黑色福特车又下来了。他一开始还心里犯嘀咕，以为来找他麻烦，结果是来给内先生送东西的。这次同来的，还有一个上海伙计，名叫朱阿韦。美国人那伙计朱阿韦从上海下来，一口洋泾浜外国话，也想搞点土烟抽抽，正好又有人愿意请他抽上两口，他抽得欢天喜地，飘飘然了，就跑到祠堂门口和当兵的说话，说乡下的土烟，没有上海的香。

晏甫良正好在祠堂门口，和几个连长讲话，见他那神气活现的样子，也故意说话逗他：

“朱老板，你抽大烟，不怕你洋主子看见？”

边上的人又把美国人发火，辞了工的事，一五一十对阿韦说了。

阿韦听后便笑：“内先生最看不得这些事情的，哪能让他捉住呀？”

别的人便起哄，说他把美国人耍得团团转，也不愧为一门吃饭的本事。阿韦倒不忿起来：“你以为洋人的钱是好挣的？我在上海，吃辛吃苦，你们哪个晓得我这般卖力气？”

有个声音说：“我们卖力气的地方，你倒是能够卖得来么？”

有人说：“说到底，都是卖……”

又有个排长说：“我听人说，女人之中，也有特地喜欢军官的，要是我们也去卖，说不定挣得倒比这些月钱多些。”

骑兵连长罗金贵马上责骂道：“官长跟前，说什么屁话！”

阿韦马上说：“你们这些龌龊话，要是传到内先生耳朵里去，肯定要拿手指往胸口画个竖叉，说你们中国人，真不是好东西……”

有人打断他说：“洋人哪说得出这些话，不要瞎讲好不好。”

阿韦一看这架势，马上掉转话头，道：“我跟你们讲，他原先勾引了一个女人，后来不晓得怎么的黄了。”

晏甫良听了便笑：“怎么这美国先生，也轧姘头？”

有人问：“那是个哪里女人？”

阿韦说他也没见过。晏甫良便追问：“那你怎么知道他勾引了个女人？”

“他桌子上摆着她的相片，是个外国妇人，模样很年轻。后来他把相片收起来，我不就晓得他黄了嘛。”

晏甫良又故意吓他：“说不定是他姐姐。你可不能乱讲，于人家名誉，有重大关系。到时候他告你诽谤，捕房要把你收了去的。”

阿韦急忙说：“那看姘头的眼神，和看姐姐的眼神，岂能是一个样子的？”

又有旁的人问，洋人平时都吃些什么？阿韦说：“内先生每日吃的东西，就是生的青菜，腌肉，火腿，鸡蛋，拿两瓣面包一夹，就着咖啡吃。”

晏甫良佯皱眉道：“你也不晓得搞几个酱排骨，给洋人开开眼。”

“内先生说了：中国饭，我吃不来，外国饭，我吃得来——”

没等他说完，晏甫良把头往侧边一摆，说：“朱老板，你洋主子来了。”

美国人今日没戴帽子，稻金色头发梳得油光水滑，好似马的鬃毛一般。晏甫良斜倚在门框上，双手交叉在胸前，盯着他看。那人只瞥了他一眼，不知道看到了他没有，不过就算是看到了，显然也是不打算搭理他的。他看着那美国人从马甲口袋里掏出一个钱夹，找出一枚钱给阿韦，后者立马笑逐颜开。阿韦自内先生来阎县后，也一直没找正经活干，东一阵西一阵，做些零碎事，就指望着内先生回上海后，还照旧请他。这时那大学生梅应虹也过来了，见到他，便说：“晏营长，借一步说话。”

他不情不愿地站直了身，往边上走了两步，说：“就在这里讲吧。梅先生有何见教？”

梅应虹冷冷一笑，说：“内先生是好脾气的人，换做别的人，就没这么好说话了。”

没等他开口，梅应虹便接着说：“上海绅董有意棉业救国，请内先生培育棉种，关系国计民生，不是小事体，不指望晏营长帮上什么忙，但求不要为难。”

他回道：“这里是军事剿匪区域，按理本是不许外人游历的。我不但不驱赶他，还给他派了卫队。梅先生要是信不过我，可以自己去看。”

梅应虹打量他一番，又说：“内先生说了，既往不咎。不过种棉的重要，我还是要与晏营长说明。如今是洋布天下，晏营长身上穿的军服，都是洋布做的。洋纱洋布，倾销国内，滔若江河。现在的上海，又尽是日本纱厂，他们的棉花从国外运来，价钱又低，质量又好，还得政策保护。而我们本国的纱厂，只有些短绒土棉，纺不出细布。棉贵纱贱，如何得利。放任这样下去，再过个几年，不用国人自己开纱厂，人人都买洋货好了。”

他实在忍不住，回道：“梅先生，你是城里人，纱厂的事，你是懂得多些。可有些农家的苦衷，不知梅先生听过没有。民七的时候，我老家政府曾强行改种美棉。可那美棉种不到两季，就一塌糊涂，没有销路，使得许多人分文无收——”

没等他说完，梅应虹便打断他道：“内先生种的不是美棉。”又叮嘱他“就算不看美国公使的面子”，也要“看看上海绅董面子。”

又聊了几句，话不投机，草草结束。他看见梅应虹去叫阿韦走，一边还对那伙计说：“丘八先生，不识大体，不是什么省油的灯……”

他早就听惯了别人管他们当兵的叫“丘八”，便也没往心上去。那日晚些时候，车校长又来找他，他问了两句那日投水的车大普，车校长说人无大碍。寒暄了半天，车校长才说：难得梅先生也从上海下来了，不如一起吃饭。邀上米医师与内先生一起，再找几个乡绅作陪。晏营长若是同意，马上差人去写帖子，明日晚上开席。又说：“晏营长前阵子打了胜仗，正好庆功。”

他说：“吃饭可以，庆功就不必了。”

筵设蔡家主宅，外头不起眼，里面别有洞天。晏甫良看着那满院太湖石、金鱼池，满笼山珍野味，心想早知这些人这么有钱，助饷就该多叫他们捐点。他又眯起眼，打量眼前这些人，想着要是战事又吃紧，人手不够，管他是贩夫走卒，地主少爷，怕是全得拉上去填炮弹，扛枪。

要不是有下人领着，他连那厅子都找不着。一进去，就大吃一惊。上一次吃这么好的酒席，都已是三四年前，他还在那连长手下做排长的时候。那时旅长苏镜山纳三姨太，请全体官兵吃喜酒。城里的警长，局长，英美教士，都应邀在座，足足摆了一大堂子，好些人还从外地赶来。娶一个妾，这么大排场，可见苏镜山多看重那位如夫人。他听人说，那位三姨太是女校学生，才毕业，年纪堪当苏旅长女儿了。难怪苏镜山来敬酒时，满面春风。他和排长们坐一席，见别人起来，也匆忙站起身，举起盏来回敬。苏镜山好像还认出了他，朝他笑了笑。

他的心立即雀跃恍惚起来。几天前，苏镜山从他们连经过，看见他的排正在短草地上操练静肃行军，便问这是谁带的兵。那连长只得告诉他，说：是见习军官晏甫良。苏镜山随口说了句：带得不错，人在哪？

他连忙过去，站直了，手往鬓角一扬，行了个军礼。苏镜山听说他来了已有一阵子，拿目光把他全身一扫，说：“我以前怎么没见过你？”

苏镜山走后，边上的一个副官便对他说：“改日过来一趟。”

本来那连长就眼红他，这下更是妒火中烧。真要整起人来，哪有整不了的。哪个没有不仔细的时候？他要是明白连长打定主意要整他，那日就绝不会听老同学的话，去找窑姐儿。他那天吃喜酒，正好遇见以前军校里同过学的李君，那人也是随自己的长官，从别的旅过来赴宴的。他乡遇故知，亲热之情自然不在话下，更何况这位李君，以前在军校时，就是带着他一起去嫖过的。他们上学时，在小说里读到什么“肉的激情”，“爱的拥抱”，放了假就去胡同里真枪实弹，就好似战术课，一半在教室里学理论，一半在户外实操。酒席过半，李君来找他，对他笑道：“晏兄，待会儿去不去玩？”

他一开始还不明白什么意思。李君又说：“你们旅长今日脱了战袍做新郎，咱们难道就清坐在这里喝酒？”

他听明白了，不好意思地笑起来：“那就去，你带路。”又和三四个他没见过的军官一起。结果最后去了一个不怎么样的下流馆子。老鸨把女孩子都叫出来，排成一排，给他们挑。

他瞪李君一眼：“你就让我来这里选美？”

李君回道：“怎么的，还配不上你？来都来了，你给老子快点挑。”

他说：“那我要那个红衣服的。”李君淫笑道：“你就喜欢长得白的，其实那都是涂的粉。”最后一人都挑了一个。这里的女人，实在不是很漂亮，但他正是血气方刚，色中饿鬼，所以弄得很起劲，直干到夜深了的时候才出来。几个下级军官在一起，衣冠不整，嬉皮笑脸的。那日满城都是吃喜酒的人，他就这么被人看到了。回去后，累得倒头就睡。第二天一早，连长就把他叫过去，问他昨夜是不是去了某某妓馆。

他一愣，半晌不知道怎么回话。那连长便狞笑，说军校出身的，怎么也去这种下等妓院？又说，你于训练上为教官，如何给新兵做表率？

他回过神来，才明白这人又找他的茬，忍不住顶嘴：“你要敢拍胸脯说，你没做过这种事，你就尽管罚我。”

边上的人劝道：“晏排长，就认个错吧。”

他偏不，目不转睛地盯着连长，较起劲来：“你去翻营规就是。”

最后那人罚了他军棍，罪名是在外冶游，兼辱詈上官。以前他也挨过军棍，只是这次连长要在他自己带的兵面前，让他们看着他受罚，还要先数落他一番，问他：“丑不丑，羞不羞？”然后让他把裤子脱了，趴在受刑的板子上。那人原本还要人按住他手脚，他说不用了。那人就用脚踢他，让他双腿分开，又叫他撅高点。他看着眼前的地面，咬着牙，默默记着数。连长看得不过瘾，竟然夺过军棍，亲自上阵打他。越打越来劲，喘着粗气，听他一声不吭，便停下动作，在他臀上踢一脚，命令道：“叫！”

数十双眼睛落在他身上，他还是不吭声。那人又踢了一脚，骂道：“给老子叫！”他被打得皮开肉绽，大腿差点没被打断。最后总算打完了，那连长还不过瘾似的，俯下身来，气喘吁吁地在他耳后小声说：

“干死你，老子干死你！”

他趴在那里，觉得想死。他想着自己为人的尊严，脸面，都被作践到尘土里，仿佛被强暴了一般。他心想，受了这么大的凌辱，干脆削发为僧算了。他到底也是清清白白的好人家的子弟，怎么落到这种地步。但他又想，要是出了家，就对不住父母。也再不能去玩，得不到一点快活了。后来他听说，有位军校毕业生，挨了军中长官的棍子，真的自尽了。不过他倒庆幸自己没有想不开跑去出家，才能捱到后来做副官，做营长。

那人现在都还只是个连长，不过不在他的营里面。他调去四营做副官那日，接受同僚们庆贺，还看到他的那位老上司。那人畏畏缩缩的，偷偷看他，他心想：以后你可打不着我了。在那之后，他只当没有这个人一样，懒得跟他计较。不过也是因为那人是没落在他的手上——要是那人的连是在他的营下面，他肯定还是要收拾他的。晏甫良的性格是有仇必报。

这晚的筵席，排场十分阔绰，他心想，应该是看在那个姓梅的面子上，谁叫人家父亲，是上海的大班呢。营里就请了他一个人来，所以他在这片阵地里，可以说是孤军作战。只是菜还是东南老一套，又炖又烧，不要钱似的放糖。他夹了几块咸的牛肉搁碗里，一边忍不住偷看那美国佬，看他会不会用筷子，吃不吃得来中国菜。那人筷子倒是用得不错，只是面对那些蹄筋骨头，好像也犯了难。美国人手边坐着梅应虹，与晏甫良中间夹着一个茶厂东家蔡升祥，是今日的主人。晏甫良右边坐的是车校长，正滔滔不绝地讲客套话。晏甫良烦得很，又不好打断他。

蔡升祥借着梅应虹做翻译，在跟美国人说话。先问他是哪里来的，梅应虹说：“是美国纽约省人。”结果那人竟同时答了一句：“上海”。几人便相视而笑。蔡升祥说：“说上海也没错，是上海来的先生。”又问内先生今年贵庚，答曰廿四岁。蔡升祥又问，内先生结婚了没有？

他在边上一听，耳朵立马竖起来。梅应虹回道：还没有婚约。蔡升祥听了，又问：内先生在我国，可曾有去哪里游玩？东南人情风土，以为如何？梅应虹刚把话翻译过去，那美国人便回答了。一开口，竟然是中文。只听他一字一句，磕磕巴巴，说的是：

“上有天堂，下有苏杭。”

举座震惊。没想到内先生居然会讲国语，还知道上有天堂下有苏杭，都哄堂大笑，啧啧称奇。他也跟着笑了。那人的皮肤，看着很薄，好似宣纸一般，仿佛一擦就破，一点脸红都藏不住。他正看得起劲，就听得梅应虹满腔无可奈何，对蔡升祥低声解释道：

“就会这一句。”  
蔡升祥笑道：“讲得好，讲得好哇！”

他见美国人偷偷吁了口气，扯了扯领结，好像刚被教官点了名，好容易蒙混过关了似的。

蔡升祥又问：“梅先生这次下到阎县来，怎么不多待几日？”

梅甫良便解释道，是临时有急事，为内先生送要试种的新棉种，才下来的。在上海还有课业，不好耽搁太久。又说起误将棉种分发与农家的事，好气又好笑，说这些农友，怎么竟这么怕新鲜事物。明明是不要钱的种子，一个两个，宁可拿去喂猪，也不敢去试种一番？

蔡升祥闻言便笑了，说：“两位先生这就不知道了。前几年，阎县有位知事，说是从省城里领了许多果树的树秧，以低价卖给本地的人，大家都拿去种。待果树长成了后呢，果然是很好的果子，然而那位知事大人，竟说要收果苗的专利费，让那些种了果树的人，都又交一笔钱给他。所以我们这里的人，从那以后，就极怕外来的东西了。”

似是发觉他在边上听得起劲，蔡升祥忙转过脸，对他说：“晏营长，这位是上海来的内先生。”

他这才大大方方地看了那美国人一眼，回道：“见过的。”

蔡升祥又向着那美国人说：“晏营长是我们北洋军中名将，是很会打胜仗的。”他连声说不敢当。姓蔡的看看那美国人和梅应虹，又看看他，说：“晏营长主张动武，不过自古兵家相争，百姓最苦，我们以为，若能心百姓之心，保全地方，才是上策。内先生是外国人，不知内先生以为如何？”

交头接耳一番，梅应虹回道：“内先生说，蔡老爷说的是。”

没等他回话，车校长就抢道：“幸得晏营长与邪匪休战，不战而屈人之兵，才保全了阎县。”

他心里叹了口气，想：车校长，你今日福至心灵，总算说对了几句话。结果车校长又开口背诗，称他什么“年少万兜鍪，坐断东南战未休。”他心想，老子手下统共也就几百号人，实在是大可不必吹这种牛逼。

仿佛是见车大乾吹捧得过了头，蔡升祥话锋一转，说：“内先生乃是美国康奈尔学校毕业的，我有一位在上海的侄儿，去年刚考取那里的学。那康奈尔学校，是很好的学校，专门培养绅士的。”

梅应虹闻言便问，令侄何时赴美。蔡升祥说：“今年就动身。”又谈到已经留过洋的人，都说西菜荤多素少，蔬菜俱属生菜，难以下咽，故而中国留学生，务必多带家乡干菜。蔡升祥便说：“马上把今年梅干菜给他寄去，不然到了美国，就吃不到了。”大家听了便笑，他也跟着笑了笑，虽然留洋这种好事，向来是与他没有关系的。

菜还没吃两口，就四处敬起酒来。他是官长，自然都先来敬他。他接待了一轮，别的人就各敬各的去了。车校长今日胆子挺大，上来就执盏敬他道：

“晏营长，乃是我们的父母官。晏营长之慈，犹胜于慈母。”

他也举起杯，警告道：“车校长，你又来了。”一边叫人给他们都满上，心想，这可是你自找的，今晚非得把你人喝没不可。然后说：“车校长今日开席演讲说得太长，耽误吃饭，罚酒一杯。”又找出各种名头，大喝特喝。几杯落肚，车校长已不胜酒力，见晏营长还要来劝，吓得赶紧转去折腾那美国人。只听他说：

“内先生鼻高若山，眼深如渊，令人见之而想慕晋朝康僧渊也。”又说什么“内先生黄金之发，蔚蓝之睛”。

晏甫良大吃一惊，心想：连夸洋人的话都会，你这等马屁精，还真是世间罕有，海内稀逢。不过看那美国人的神情，对这一番话好似也不大受用。这时又叫进来两个唱评弹的，也不知道唱的是什么曲子，本地人都听得津津有味。他看了一圈，留意到今晚只有美国人还没和他喝过酒。就连那米医师——老米，都和他喝过两盅了的。他看那美国人也没什么事做，倒是听得挺入神，外国衣服的前襟雪白，还打了领结。他想，干脆趁这机会，去敬他一杯。却又想到理应是那人来敬他，怎么现在倒是要他去敬。他这竟是要去赔礼了么？

想了半天，他深吸一口气，偷偷吐了吐舌，到底还是磨磨蹭蹭，拖着步子走到梅应虹和美国人跟前，好容易才开口，说：“内先生，甫良敬你一杯。”

梅应虹一愣，回道：“内先生不喝酒。”

他说：“你问问他。”

梅应虹拿美国话问了句什么，然后回他道：“他说他不喝。”

他没想到竟碰了一鼻子灰，一时不知如何收场。那美国人的头发被美孚灯一照，泛着光，丝线一般，眼珠也玻璃珠似的，倒还真称得上是黄金之发，蔚蓝之睛。鼻梁生得又高又窄，透着一股冷峭劲儿。脸颊还有一枚痣。虽然那人的雀斑确实是多了一点，但他想，他的那张嘴倒是生得很尤物。他没见过那样的嘴，好像总是微张着，上唇像没拉开的弓一样。笑起来应该是讨喜的嘴，不笑时却是一副厌倦样儿。

这时又有人来敬他，他便乐得脱身了。又喝了几巡，坐回位置上来，蔡升祥早已不知所踪，他边上隔着一个座位，只坐着美国人和梅应虹。他正打算趁机吃点东西，忽然听见姓梅的叫他：

“晏营长，内先生有话问你。”

他猛地偏过头，看见梅应虹和那美国人在看他。“内先生问便是了。”

梅应虹说：“内先生问你——”顿了一顿，看上去倒好像难以启齿了。”你看了他一晚上，看出了他的样貌，是难看的，还是好看的？”


	8. 内森·内特尔顿（4）

【内森·内特尔顿】

老实说，他并不在乎晏怎么看他。虽然他讨厌被盯着看，但他其实并不在意中国人怎么看他。他的虚荣心——如果他愿意承认自己有的话——并不仰仗他们的判断力。在康奈尔的时候，人们曾说他的外表对于女孩们而言“有性吸引力”（在战后的那几年，“性吸引力”这个词还仅仅等同于“外表吸引力”）。所以他也不知道自己为什么会看着晏的方向，对梅说：

“也许你可以帮我问问他，康斯坦丁，”康斯坦丁是梅的英文名，虽然梅没有任何希腊或斯拉夫血统。“他对于这个 ‘洋鬼子’的长相有什么评论。既然他已经观察了我一晚上。”

晏显然有些难堪。他让晏难堪了，就像那天在试验田里，晏让他难堪一样。那张既严肃又好奇的脸，在不久前还在放肆地盯着他看。应该说，整个晚上，军官都在肆无忌惮地偷看他，并且以为他不知道。

晏回话了。厅里过于嘈杂，人声和中国乐器的声音混在一起，所以他没能听到答案是什么。

“他说什么？”他问梅。不知为何，他有点忐忑。

“他说，”梅大声地对他说。“他猜你在你自己的种族中被认为是好看的。”

但是晏没有说他自己的看法。他再次看了一眼晏。军官似乎正在试图藏起一个狡黠的笑。

“你喜欢这个回答吗，内特尔顿先生？”梅问他。

喜欢。他随口说。这位年轻的军官难以琢磨，不可信任。他原本以为护卫队意味着他与晏之间已经达成了协议，但他没有料到晏依然会在所有人面前那样羞辱他。他保持尊严的方式是试图忘掉这事，但他还是有意拒绝了晏的敬酒。他其实可以喝上一两口的，如果他愿意的话。这应该足够让军官感觉到——怎么说，“没面子”。

他曾和罗威尔探讨过这个问题。罗威尔认为，西方人目前在对中国的研究上取得的最大成果，就是学会了如何避免让一个中国人“丢脸”。“你得学着叫他们长官，总督，将军之类的，”罗威尔说。“他们很在意头衔。”

他对此表示赞同。根绝罗威尔的观点，很多西方人阅读孔夫子，学习中文，甚至用文言文写作，学习古琴和书法，好不容易才成为了中国通。然后这些中国通研究半天，最后得出的关于古老神秘东方的重大发现就是：中国人最在乎面子，千万不能让一个中国人“丢脸”。

“然后这些人如获至宝，还以为是什么了不起的新发现。”罗威尔讥讽道。没错，说的就是福德姆。

晚宴终于结束，本地乡绅们开始打麻将。他们热情地邀请梅加入，后者婉拒了，并询问他们是否有扑克牌。梅习惯了打扑克，这是他在上海的俱乐部里养成的嗜好。仆人送来了两副还很新的扑克，然后梅提议他们打桥牌。米尔斯兴致盎然，欣然同意。但问题来了，桥牌要四个人，他们还需要一个搭子。

就是在那时他们留意到了坐在一旁的晏。军官看上去有点局促，虽然有人在跟他一起抽烟，但他似乎并没有被邀请到乡绅们的赌局中。沉迷于麻将的宾客们用本地话聊着天，牌碰在一起，发出很沉的响声，完全冷落了晏营长。

米尔斯正在把扑克从盒子里抽出来。“我们应该叫那男孩来吗？”医生忽然说，看了一眼晏的方向。

米尔斯最近抛弃了“Y”这个叫法，开始使用“那男孩”来称呼晏。

“叫那男孩来。”他说。“如果他知道怎么打桥牌的话。”

出人意料的，军官很爽快地答应了。他会打扑克。由于以前没有在一起打过，他们决定抽签来决定临时搭档。他有一种不祥的预感。果然，他的搭档是晏。

“至少我们知道这两个人没法联手作弊。”米尔斯宣布。“哈哈！”

梅闻言笑了。不过他不确定自己是否笑得出来。天，他心想。我怎么跟他做搭档？桥牌需要默契，而他和晏几乎没有办法沟通。他坐在晏的对面，莫名觉得自己就像站在舞台的聚光灯下。他感到无来由的紧张。

“看来康斯坦丁把你骗进局了，晏少校。”他撇了撇嘴，说。“不过如果我是你的话，我就会谨慎一点，不和不熟悉的人一起打牌。事先提醒一句，我们有可能会输得非常惨。”

晏看着他们，不知所措地微微挑起嘴角。他是这个牌桌上唯一听不懂英文的人。

不过他很庆幸扑克是安静的游戏，分牌的时候，他们都不用说话。他看了看自己的牌：黑桃A，J，10，9，5，2。红心8，7，4。方块J。梅花A，9，3。

叫牌由他开叫。“1黑桃。”

米尔斯争叫了l无将。看来米尔斯今天的牌面不错。下一个轮到晏。  
如果你要支持我的花色的话，他暗暗在心里对这位新搭档说。但愿你手上的牌争气一点。

晏选择了不叫。

梅叫了3无将。剩下三家全部不叫牌。这局没有将牌，由米尔斯坐庄。打牌由晏开始。晏抽出一张牌，牌面朝下，按在桌上。

“请。”他对晏说，这是桥牌中例行公事的程序。

那人不需要会英语也能明白他的意思。晏将牌翻开，一张黑桃7。随后梅将自己的牌逐张摊开在桌上——他是米尔斯的明手，在这局里面已经没有他什么事了，米尔斯会指挥他所有的出牌。红心10，9，5，2。方块K，10，8，6，2，梅花K，Q，5。只有一张黑桃3。

他用黑桃9跟住晏，然后米尔斯以黑桃K吃下这墩。

“来吧，Y。”他在心里喃喃道。“明手只有一张黑桃3，我的黑桃9已经让他不得不把黑桃K给出了，你应该知道黑桃J和黑桃10都在我手上。

但是米尔斯手上有黑桃Q吗？如果有，他就不敢贸然打黑桃，否则肯定会被吃掉一墩。如果没有，他就能放心大胆地将他的那一串黑桃打出去。但是他没法知道米尔斯和晏手中的牌。他只能选择赌一把或者不赌。

这一墩医生出了方块。然后晏垫上了一张黑桃Q。

“该死。”他差点叫出声来。

这张牌是打给他看的。黑桃Q在我这里。晏用这张垫牌无声地说。他抬起头，抵上军官的视线。晏了然的眼神让他觉得他们简直是在作弊。剩下的黑桃没有比他更大的了。下一轮他用梅花A吃了米尔斯的梅花K，打回黑桃，成功地吃下几墩。最后米尔斯的合约被宕掉了。

一局终了，他拿起烟盒，抽出烟，叼在嘴里，划火柴点火。这时梅对他说，晏想问他一个问题。

“你觉得他的桥牌打得怎么样。”

他匆匆瞥了晏一眼，发现那人的神色变得有些拘谨。显然，晏在意他怎么看他。

“好一手，晏少校。”他说，没忍住扬起了嘴角。然后他很快挪开了视线。

回到家后已是深夜，所有人都已经睡了。米尔斯在餐厅里喝他睡前必喝的酒。“你们两个还挺有默契的。”米尔斯说。

“我和谁？”他说，有点明知故问。

“你和晏。”

他靠在餐边柜边上，不置可否地扬了扬眉毛。

“内特，你今晚是怎么回事？”米尔斯忽然问他。

他愣住了，担心米尔斯是否看出了什么不对劲。他知道自己今晚的举止有些做作，不太像他平时的样子。所幸医生所说的并不是那个。“你刚才给自己倒了一杯白兰地。”米尔斯指着他的手边。他低头看了一眼，完全不记得自己什么时候倒的，并且不知道应不应该喝它。因为理论上说，他不喝酒。

三月底和四月初，他们都在忙着作畦。作畦能增高土温，便于早些播种。南方多雨，隆起的畦面也能有利于排水。为了到时候能让棉行整齐一些，他让他们用棉线拉成直线。在圣约瑟的时候，他并不用亲自去做这些事情。打碎土块实在是体力活。但在这里，他发现有时自己也得上阵，否则永远也完成不了四英亩的工作。

反复无常的倒春寒天气让他担忧播种时机，也让他常常感觉睡意昏沉。晏没有再找过他的麻烦，他也不知道军官在干什么。那个晚上打的桥牌像一场路边偶遇的即兴演出，不会再发生第二次。近来他睡得稍微晚了一点，因为他发现自己的统计学学得不太够，要自学一些东西。有天晚上，他正在读一篇罗纳德·费希尔的论文，米尔斯经过他的房间时，忽然在他门口敲了几下。

他叫了声“请进”。米尔斯推开门，站在门口，告诉了他一个消息。

“你记得阿比盖尔的父亲吗，那个因为失去了耕牛而跳河的农夫？”

他记得。

“他打算给阿比盖尔找个丈夫。”

他正拿着铅笔，演算纸摊开在桌上，听到这个消息后，吃惊地从椅子上侧过身。“可我记得她只有十一岁？”

“他们管这个叫‘养媳妇’。”

“那是什么？”

“很悲惨的一种处境，非常年幼的女孩被提前送入她未来丈夫的家里。”

他好像有些想起来了。“我好像听说过。”

“很悲惨，几乎就是奴隶。让我就这么直说吧，他打算把他的女儿给卖了。”

“为什么？”他问。“为了那头牛吗？”

“我猜是的。他大概是想买一头新的牛。”

“只是为了一头牛？”他尽量使自己听起来不那么激动。“哦，拜托了，弗兰克，我们总能在这件事上做点什么的吧？她是弗吉尼亚的朋友——她是个基督徒。”

“但她父亲不是。而且 ，从实际上来讲，她属于她父亲。”

“我会写一些信，”他有些愤愤不平地宣布道。“给上海，或者给伊萨卡，看看教会愿不愿意帮忙。我可以写信给我在康奈尔的同学，兄弟会和俱乐部里的一些人，我想他们会对这个感兴趣的。如果能登到报纸上的话，我们可以发起募捐——”

令他意外的是，米尔斯否决了他的计划。“你不能直接给他买一头牛。”

“为什么？”

“因为晏会不高兴。”米尔斯说。“你这样做会让他显得无能，因为这本应该是他去做的事。保护人们的财产不被土匪掠夺，这是他的工作。如果人们看到你给那个农夫买了一头牛，那么这件事就会传的沸沸扬扬，他会觉得自己的威信遭到了挑战。”

他把铅笔放下，往椅背仰去，看了一会儿天花板。“哈，我明白了，晏。”他嘴角抽动了一下。“这就是他做事的方式，不是吗？你知道那天他是怎么对待我的吗？”

他脱口而出。“他不觉得我有过错，但是他依然要我让步，因为他不想出现动乱，所以他牺牲了我。”

他最终还是打消了为阿比盖尔的父亲募捐一头牛的主意，继续回到论文上，研究一种新的求差异平方和的方法。不过这未尝不是一件好事，因为虽然他头脑发热地夸下了口，他其实并没有把握这件事能做得成。他在康奈尔的那些兄弟会和俱乐部的熟人？哦，算了吧，老爹，你自己清楚那是怎么一回事。

他至今也不明白为什么他和罗伊会被接纳为“懒汉俱乐部”的成员，也许只是因为那些文理学院的人觉得俱乐部里得有两个丑角。在入会仪式上，新成员们被欺负得很惨。他们被迫跪在地上，叫俱乐部的老成员们“大人”，轮流朗读一本淫秽小说。里面有些词他这辈子都没听过。整整一个星期被迫在阁楼门口站岗，直到膝盖僵硬。还有种种千奇百怪的折磨人的花样。这就是大学。

但如果说谁在俱乐部里给他造成了最大的痛苦，那就是一同进来的科里斯·利弗林。不过当他第一次见到利弗林时，那人不过是一个有点爱出风头的红发男孩，来自纽约市，而且总是要强调他是来自纽约市“市中心的地方”。利弗林边上站着高大英俊的橄榄球队运动员克劳德·勒梅西艾，也是文理学院的。根据罗伊的观点，勒梅西埃有智力缺陷，甚至说不出一句完整的话，但只是因为他在橄榄球校队，人们就要把他奉为俱乐部的阿波罗。虽然利弗林是个酒鬼，但他对内森拒绝喝酒这一点印象深刻。利弗林认为，不喝酒的N.B.内特尔顿，有着“一个中产家庭好家庭出身的儿子应有的好教养”。

“但是也许我——”内森反坐在一把椅子上，一只手抓着椅背，另一只手拿着《暴力选区》的剧本，那是俱乐部正在排练的剧目。“谁知道呢，也许等我到了高年级——”

要知道他们在朴茨茅斯其实也喝酒，虽然是家庭自酿的。他的父亲是一个温和的教区牧师，最难得的品质是不怎么对别人说三道四。因为要是太苛刻，他就更难吸引到来参加礼拜的信众了。《暴力选区》是俱乐部里的两个大三学生写的讽刺戏剧，他们准备在感恩节前公开表演。很不幸，他在这部剧里客串的是一个女角。但幸运的是他没有一句台词，这样他就不用捏着尖嗓门学女生说话。他只需要站在开庭审判的场景里，扮演前来旁听的伊萨卡市民。根据剧本所写，利弗林扮演的法官要宣读对一位康奈尔大学生的判决。“我们的自由必须被维护！”利弗林读道。“所以，年轻人，我要给你上上一课，以儆效尤，我要没收你所有的财产，还有你的室友的。等你们家里的支票一寄过来——”

“这关他的室友什么事？”他不解地问。

“这是讽刺精神，”利弗林很不高兴自己被打断了。一边下意识地用手捋了捋他向后梳的姜黄色头发。罗伊曾悄悄对他说，利弗林总是摸自己的头发，“是因为他在检查自己有没有秃头。”

如果说被迫客串女角还可以忍受，那么愤世嫉俗者的乐园——闲扯会，就是他的噩梦。在这里，以利弗林为首，他们反对任何同情、怜悯，或赞赏的言论。如果有人发表了那样的观点，就会被视作愚蠢，缺乏男子气概，人云亦云。唱反调是最常见的形式。例如，当他们谈到现在女孩们常斥责的“双重标准”时，利弗林会砸舌，不耐烦地挥手，说，“要我说，最歧视女人的是女人自己。”

又或者谈到南方的私刑时，有人会说，“虽然我反对蓄奴，但我认为一个种族被奴役的根源来自他们自身的奴性。”

只要有人赞扬某个不在场的人，男孩们就会把他批得一文不值，使那个赞扬的人都感到难为情，好像自己见识太少，太容易被蒙骗。他从来都一言不发，但这并不妨碍利弗林很快发现了他是一个很合适的受害者。利弗林会在派对上给大家搞来私酒，然后当别的人聊天时，他会拿着杯威士忌，来找内森聊天。红发男孩喝得有些微醉，小指上戴着一个显眼的尾戒。

“戒指不错，”他谨慎地对利弗林赞美道。“家族戒指？”

“嗯哼，”利弗林看了戒指一眼。“我家族的男人都有一个——传统？我不知道，这戒指大概也就传了两代吧。”

利弗林很显然——他自己也不打算掩饰——是个暴发户，直到世界大战爆发前都没有钱，住在俄亥俄州老家。但是他对于内森的前途十分关心。你打算毕业后做什么？利弗林问他。办公室的文员吗？还是回到农场里去？这些问题通常令他非常难堪，因为他只是一个大一的新生，他自己也没有答案。

于是利弗林会得寸进尺。你觉得你的同学们怎么样？利弗林会故意问他。他们聪明吗？我听阿什顿说，你们不能选文理学院的经济学课，是真的吗？是不是因为你们没有交文理学院的学费？你不觉得农学院存在的意义，就是让那些其实上不起大学的人能去读书吗？通往中产阶级的捷径，我听有些人这么说。你是怎么想的？

“为什么不去读神学院呢？”利弗林追问。“什么时代的人都会需要牧师的。牧师，非常好的职业。这个国家或许缺乏很多东西，但是感谢上帝，我们不缺头脑简单的人。”

利弗林心安理得地欣赏他的窘迫。他告诉他这条路走不通，但又不愿给他指明正确的方向。他取乐的方式就是在他面前抛下火种，然后看火烧起来，从耳后根烧到脸颊，到脖颈。然后他就可以坐在那里，拿着威士忌酒杯幸灾乐祸。

后来，当他去了上海后，利弗林还给他寄过一封信。那是当上海在内战中沦陷后，利弗林从某张晚报的“远东消息”上看到了新闻。红发男孩虚情假意地问候他，其实却是希望得知他过得很糟糕。隔岸观火总是令人愉快。不得不承认，有的人需要靠这个活着。

他留在懒汉俱乐部里的唯一原因只有罗伊。罗伊要为当年在学院里流传开来的各种绰号负90%的责任。举个例子，他给农场管理学教授欧文斯起的绰号叫“康奈尔寡妇”，因为那人很年轻，刚从宾州州立大学毕业，系丝绸领带，看上去总是郁郁不乐，“好像新近丧夫”。而且他的课最让人头疼。“我算不出纽约州耕地利用率，”罗伊对他说。“你算出来是多少？”

“238%。”他回道。“你觉得，呃，我算对了吗？”

“显然不，”罗伊说。“仅仅因为我长得英俊并不意味着我蠢得连这个都看不出来。我们完了，康奈尔寡妇要找我们麻烦了。”

于是他离开罗伊的房间，下楼回到自己房里，问李·摩尔要正确答案。李匆忙从书桌前抬起头，翻了翻作业纸，然后给他报了一个数字，又问他是否要来点花生。他谢绝了，同时留意到了李在看一本书。“那是什么？”

“《拯救西奥菲勒斯·纽比金》，”李说。“关于一个，在上海的美国海军少尉拯救传教士的故事。”

“好看吗？”

“不怎么样。”

他抬了抬眉毛，然后飞快地回到罗伊的房里。和李·摩尔一样，罗伊也早已习惯了自己的室友不在房里。罗伊穿着马甲，没脱鞋，半躺在床上抽纸烟，身后胡乱塞着几个枕头，一侧的墙上挂着康奈尔的三角旗，地上还有几本放得乱七八糟的课本。他的双膝屈着，裤筒吊起，露出吊袜带来，一只胳膊枕在脑后，然后把正在抽的烟递给他。他接过来，滤嘴还是湿润的。然后罗伊腾了腾位置，让他挨着自己并肩躺下。这未免也太挤了。没有旁人在的时候，罗伊那薄唇上的笑意就不见了，电灯下他的脸就像年鉴书的插画里的士兵，标致又冷峻。他的墙上空荡得像福利院，除了那面康奈尔的旗子外，没有什么装饰，只有一幅他的姐姐们的照片。他的姐姐们都是美人儿。

“老实说，你对那些文理学院的人怎么看？”他看着天花板问罗伊。“就比如说，利弗林啊，勒梅西埃啊。”

“聪明绝顶，”罗伊说，接过他递回的纸烟，抽了起来。“但是如果我们去上文理学院，我们就会聪明绝顶地饿死。不管我有没有这个钱，我都不会花一年180美金的学费来读文学和哲学。想想看，光是我们一学年的住宿费得要多少来着？”

呃，我记不清了。他回道。

他们算了算，每个星期两美金——要想住得舒服一点得三美金。买书大概要花十几美元，洗衣房的年费是20美元。“我不能说很多，”罗伊说。“但是现在没有人会雇佣画家，建筑师，或者诗人，我得去哪里去让这笔钱回本呢？除非我有个有钱的爸爸。”

“你觉不觉得，有时候，人们觉得一个农学院的学位算不上什么真正的学位？”

“为什么？”

“我也不知道，也许相比于学莎士比亚的人来说。”

“要我说，现在只有学电气工程的人才最有前途，莎士比亚如果活在20世纪，根本找不到工作。”

有道理，他说，然后又陷入另一个问题。“为什么所有人都讨厌学莎士比亚的人？”  
“因为他们往往是因为出身优越，才去学莎士比亚，而不是相反，而优越的人本身就令人讨厌。”罗伊翘起脚，把纸烟按灭在鞋跟上。“他们写诗，不是因为他们比我们更聪明，而是因为他们见过的世面比我们要多。如果我整个夏天都待在欧洲，我觉得我能写得比他们更好。”

他思考了一下，然后感叹道，“罗伊，我怎么没有想到。你比我要聪明，你比我聪明多了。”

但是结识他们很有用。“因为他们会把你介绍给有身份地位的人物。每当我看着他们的时候，我就会想。”罗伊说。“天，这就是我们这个社会未来的精英，可他们蠢得只会喝酒。但你不得不承认他们有钱，而且他们对朋友很慷慨。如果他们能告诉你一些消息，你就知道什么时候该进一些什么东西，比如在战争开始前，如果我们买了国债，或者屯了钢材……”

许多个夜晚他们就那样躺在床上抽烟，谈论一夜暴富的美国梦。罗伊说，他想要攒钱去学钢琴，或者更实际一点，去上狐步舞课，学怎么跟女孩们跳舞。至于内森——他想要做什么呢？他看着天花板，手枕在脑后，计划着未来。他想到了法蒂玛香烟海报上打扮成阿拉伯舞女的女郎，扬帆远航的帆船——但老实说，他也不知道。他面前隐约浮现出朴茨茅斯的夏夜，教堂花园后的散步，也许等到他四十岁的时候，他还会在那个地方散步，给黄杨树浇水，坐在门廊前，毯子盖在膝盖上。但他不喜欢这个图景，不喜欢这个预兆。他想到纽约去看看。也许会去纽约。纽约，这个念头让他振奋起来。或许有一条看得见的，也行得通的道路，通往第五大道的某座摩天大楼的办公室。穿着百货商场里卖的，能修改的西装，而不是邮购西装。那中产阶级的、安稳的、一眼望得到头的人生。他对这个计划感到满意。一个康奈尔人是讲求实际的。一个康奈尔人不会对——比如说，去中国做一个传教士这种虚无缥缈的事感兴趣。

他会在纽约找一份坐办公室的工作。他那时对此还非常确定。

在一个从试验田上精疲力尽地回来后的下午，他发现米尔斯太太风尘仆仆地从外头赶回来。“车的妻子，”她说，把帽子取下。“她希望我们能帮帮忙。”

他们那晚很早地把弗吉尼亚送去睡觉，后者十分不乐意，因为她预料到了他们会谈“重要的事”。最后他们终于在餐桌边上坐下。“我今天去看了他们。”米尔斯太太说。“张牧师也在，我们必须想办法说服那个丈夫，他好像陷入了偏执，一定要卖掉自己的女儿。”

而且他似乎并不是打算买一头牛。米尔斯太太告诉他们，车非常固执，坚称他只要原来那头牛，因为他已经用顺手了。他只要那头牛，那头已经被黄衣会的匪徒们吃掉的牛。而且他非常骄傲，不愿意接受捐款，因为那对他来说是施舍。他告诉他们，他虽然不富裕，但也是一个自食其力的人，不是乞丐。他是一个农人，这是一个虽然不高贵，但也算体面的社会地位。他打算把阿比盖尔卖作童养媳，是因为他需要还债。在那之后他打算离开阎县，到上海去找份事情做，也许会去某个工厂里做工人。

他们坐在那里，沉默，然后米尔斯忽然对他说，“或者你能给他一份工作吗？”

他一开始还不明白，但随即恍然大悟。

“我能担保他的品行，”米尔斯说。“但你或许需要现在给他结清工资。”

自从他开除了那个瘾君子后，他的试验田里就少了一个人手。他确实需要再找一个人。他同意了，虽然谨慎地加了一句，“我希望他的情绪能稳定一些。”

如果车能够现在还上债务，并且在这个耕作季节找到事情做，他也许就会同意暂时不卖掉女儿。虽然阿比盖尔的处境并没有得到根本的解决——她依然属于她父亲，而且在未来可能依然会被卖掉。他向米尔斯太太询问了阿比盖尔的情况，得到的回答是那小女孩看上去挺镇定，虽然依旧不喜欢说话。在大人们讨论她的命运时，她一直坐在小凳上低头剪花纸。他记得在上海的时候，每年冬天都会有许多无家可归者冻死在街头。他们也许就曾是车这样的农夫。失去一头牛，就能让一个还算体面的人变成无产者，向下堕落的道路永远敞开。那时在夜里，他经常能听见街上回荡着的乞求声，来自没有鼻子的乞丐，盲人，赤裸的小孩。但他也做不了什么。如果他给了其中一个人铜币，就会有无数乞丐围上来。他知道他救不了每一个人。

车答应了他们的提议，于是他的试验田里有了一个新面孔。这件事似乎并没有受到晏的注意，至少军官没有召见他。有一些人显然想看车的好戏，因为内森已经赢得了“不可靠的外国人”的名声，他对那个瘾君子的妥协被视作是理亏——这可都多亏了晏。

在接下来的一段时间里，他都没有再见到军官。他现在又一头扎进了一个新的计划：贷款协会。这个念头是在帮助阿比盖尔的父亲时产生的。的确，他没有办法帮助每一个人，但是一个协会或许可以。他敏锐地发现阎县缺乏一个现代社会的组织：贷款社。如果像车这样的农夫可以通过某种方式获得专门针对农户的低利率贷款，而不是去借高利贷，那么他们或许就能撑过一段较为难熬的时光，不至于一下跌入深渊里去。当务之急是让他们与上海的银行建立联系，这一点他倒是真的帮得上忙。他同时也需要乡绅们的协助，因为只有他们才有能力动员本地人。

除此之外，这个协会还将有一个别的用途：如果他能帮助阎县创办这个现代化的贷款协会，那么他提交给教会的定期报告上就会有东西可写。那个分发新种子的项目失败了，很显然。而这个协会将是一个教会的先生们会喜欢的故事。就连福德姆也会赞赏的。现代化，利他主义，善行，以及“我们的文明所能提供的最好的东西”。

米尔斯喜欢这个主意。很快，他又见到了那日在宴会上见到的乡绅们，主要是那位姓车的校长和姓蔡的商人。他们对这个主意表示出极大的热情，虽然他们也告诉他，在帝国末年的时候，阎县曾经有一个类似的借贷组织，但那是基于家族亲缘关系的，而且很快就解散了。为了表达他们的热情，他们又举办了几次宴会，不过这次没有请晏营长。他不得不为此破例喝了一些白酒，因为如果不这样做，乡绅们就会认为他不愿给他们面子。

只有一两位乡绅还没有给予支持，其中一位是个年轻的继承人，据说从来没有工作过一天，每天睡到下午，所以他们一直很难找到他。而且他最近还加入了晏营长的赌局。当他和张牧师与车校长一起去县衙门口时，那位年轻的继承人正在里面玩得不亦乐乎，所以他们在看门人的房间里等了很久。直到那一局终于结束，提着灯笼的卫兵将他们引到院子里，那位年轻人正好掀开帘子出来，穿着暗色提花的缎面马褂，袜子白得耀眼。中国男人和西方男人一样，在着装上崇尚深沉稳重的颜色。而且他们的衣服看上去比西方人的要舒服，至少他们不用像他一样，在脖子上戴浆洗过的领子，还要别领针。那人对于这个贷款协会似乎很感兴趣，并表示他愿意出资赞助开幕仪式。这个消息令他们都大为振奋。

这时他忽然看见晏也掀开帘子出来，站在门口看他们。那是他第一次看见晏没有好好地穿着军装的样子。军官没戴帽子，制服的扣子全部敞着，露出里面的衬衣来，显得很轻浮。晏打了个呵欠，然后他身后的帘子里忽然钻出了一个人。一个女人。

如果说之前他对阿荣说过的关于中国女人的评价只是敷衍的话，那么至少这次他可以肯定地说，这个女人确实很漂亮。虽然她大概是个妓女。她半个身子遮掩在晏身后，也向他们张望着，然后晏别过头跟她说了句什么，从那可以看出他们很亲昵。他忽然感到一种愤怒，就像严苛的学监看见了不守规矩的学生。军官显然在享受一种放荡不羁的生活，他有利用他的权力，年轻，还有外表，为自己谋得一些感官的享乐。虽然这是可以预见的，但亲眼目睹还是让他感到愤慨。

仿佛是察觉到了他在看他，军官很快便回到房里去了。

上海的银行给予了很积极的答复。这些得感谢他在圣约瑟时的邻居、那位经济学教授，是他帮他牵的线。银行表示，如果情况乐观，他们会在今年晚些时候派一个专员下来。但阎县的人已经等不及了，他们急需一个协会的开幕仪式。一场盛大的仪式。于是那个月接下来的日子，他们主要的精力都放在了筹办开幕式上。姓蔡的商人担任开幕式的主要策划人，车校长邀请了一些隔壁县的有头有脸的人物过来，届时还会有上海的报社记者前来采访。张牧师把教会里的男孩们组成了一个唱诗班，正在抓紧时间排练节目。开幕仪式前几天，陆续有活的牲口被送进城里，是阎县采购的。临近县来参加仪式的人也陆陆续续赶来了，住在他们的亲戚家里。

开幕的日子终于到了。城隍庙前的戏台终于被允许使用，上面挂了一面五色旗，还用中文写了横幅，他猜写的是与贷款协会相关的东西。一个戏班子被请了过来，男女老少挤在底下，伸长脖颈观看表演。他被安排在了靠前的贵宾席上，虽然他其实欣赏不来中国戏剧。在他听来，它像一种奇怪的埃及音乐。晏坐在他的边上，在吃花生，反应不算热烈，看起来似乎也并不太喜欢台上的演出。军官今天穿得很整齐，领子紧紧地扣在下巴底下，胸前别了几枚勋章，一看到他，陡然吃了一惊。那大概是因为他今天穿了一套浅色西装，就像英国人在热带地区会穿的那种。皮鞋也是白色的。还戴了一顶草编的平顶帽，就像去看露天球赛一样。

晏直直地打量他的眼神让他不快。他甚至觉得那眼神近乎放荡。甚至晏那扣得紧紧的、带徽章的领子都是放荡的。他想起在上海时，一位德国医生曾跟他们说：中国男人放纵情欲。

他把帽子抬起一角，向晏致意。晏朝他点了一下头。

他昨晚写了一篇演讲稿，虽然他希望用不着让他上台讲话。晏中途离席时，米尔斯忽然从人堆里挤了过来。医生本来在后台帮助张牧师的唱诗班，他们得把那台便携管风琴搬到台上去。“中国人要我来告诉你一声，”米尔斯说。“以免你还不知道。晏营长会是这个协会的主席。”

他猛地站了起来，把米尔斯都吓了一大跳。“他在哪？”他愤怒地问。“我是说晏。”

米尔斯慌张地看着他，那时他才意识到自己的脸大概又开始涨红了。现在他终于能够理解罗威尔在得知福德姆把应该给生物科的资金拨给英文科时的心情。

“内特，”米尔斯小声地说。“这事已经决定了。”

“不，”他斩钉截铁地对米尔斯说。“不行！” 

米尔斯抽出手帕擦了擦额头，他今天又别上了那个可拆卸小圆领，这似乎使他的脖子活动受限。

“告诉他们不需要屈服于晏的要求，”他对米尔斯说。“我可以跟他谈。”

但中国乡绅们似乎不能理解他的不满。是我们邀请他来的，他们对内森解释道。我们非常感激他愿意拨冗任职。他们不能理解为什么内先生不和他们一样高兴，因为一个军事长官的挂职能够给予他们保护，这是人们求之不得的事。“内先生，我想他或许是看在你的面子上才愿意担任这个职位的，”姓车的校长甚至说。“因为长官们通常都非常忙碌，脱不开身，不是每个人都热衷于挂职。”

“非常忙碌，”他不无讽刺地说。“我想我已经见识过他是怎样忙碌的了。”

而米尔斯接下来的话让他稍稍平复的心情又激动了起来。“等到记者来的时候，他们介绍你的正式头衔会是，晏营长的外国顾问。”

他愣住了。“我才不要当他的什么该死的外国顾问。”

医生左右看了看，好像怕有人听见。“好的，好的，”

“我感觉自己被利用了，”他拨开外套，将一只手叉在腰上说。“这个协会是我的主意，是我的心血。我并不在意我的头衔是什么，我不需要任何头衔。但是现在，弗兰克，他把它僭取了，你明白吗？现在它就是他的业绩。他坐享其成，这他妈的不公平！”

而且就和他预料的一样，晏对于这个协会究竟是什么一无所知。军官首先要求全体起立，唱歌，对着那面五色旗行礼，高呼三遍“万岁”，然后站在戏台上，开始发表讲话，像一只神气活现的公鸡。他只听懂了只言片语，但那也足以让他明白晏的大意是让大家勤养猪，多种树，而且似乎语涉猥亵，因为有些人露出了下流的微笑。纯粹的废话。纯粹的官僚主义，只是为了走个过场。他几乎想马上逃离这个地方。在一连串震耳欲聋的掌声和交火一般的鞭炮声后，张牧师的唱诗班上台了。米尔斯太太给他们弹琴伴奏。男孩们伸长着脖子，左顾右盼，牟足了劲在张的指挥下开始唱《收禾捆回家》(“Bringing in the Sheaves" ) 的调子。

掌声雷动。随后就是宴会了。这件事没有什么可说的，他和米尔斯一致认为，中国人在请客吃饭的研究上简直登峰造极。前来赴宴的人都带了礼物，大部分是现金，登记来宾礼物的红色登记簿足足有二十本。“我有一种感觉，”

他脸色阴沉地对米尔斯说。“他们举办这场开幕式的主要目的其实是收礼金。”

正式吃饭之前是合照环节。那个上海来的记者带来了一台硕大的摄影机。安排合照座次大概花了一个小时，互相推让又花了一个小时。但是他和晏的位置是不变的。协会主席和他的外国顾问——必须安排在正中心的位置。这是必须的。

他看了看坐在他身边的晏。年轻军官好像也并不太享受这个场面，而且对他坐在自己身边这件事也很茫然。

于是他相信这些都是乡绅们捣的鬼了。“你对我们的这场包办婚姻怎么看？”他说。

晏听不懂。他知道他听不懂，不过这也是这么做的目的所在。他没指望他能听懂。

最后，所有人终于都对自己的站位感到满意。两个年轻的本地绅士盘腿坐在他和晏前面的地上，一起举着一面五色旗。他想了想，还是把帽子摘下来，分开双腿坐着，双臂交叉在胸前。过了很久他才看到那张照片。他郁郁寡欢地坐在那里，旁边是面无表情的晏。如果不是因为阎县乡绅们临时弄出的这一场闹剧，他本可以看起来更像个肯尼亚和南美丛林里的人类学家，更像个救世主的。

拍照结束后，晏站起来，示意要和他握手。他伸出了手。

“他问你觉得今天怎么样。”医生说。

“你在这里什么都没有做。”他说，终于忍无可忍。“你除了赌博，和妓女厮混，就是纵容人们抽鸦片。然后现在这一切又都是你的功劳了。你没有给这个地方带来任何好事。你是一个一无是处的长官。”

米尔斯惊呆了。“我不会给你翻译这些话。”医生用口型对他说。

他很快便移开视线。军官又通过米尔斯问了一些客套话。你在这里还有什么需要帮助的吗？你有什么想要问的吗？你有什么想了解的吗？如果没有的话，晏愉快地表示。我就要去吃饭了。

他忽然头脑一热。“有，”他猛地看向晏。“我想要了解你。”

军官愣住了，那双黑白分明的眼睛迅速眨了一下。你想知道关于我的什么？

“一切。”他说。

他没有什么值得他了解的，晏说。他只是一个普通人，战争是他的人生中不可避免之事。


	9. 晏甫良(4)

【晏甫良】

他没有告诉那个美国人自己的身世，因为那着实是不值一提的家世，不值一提的出身。他生于前清光绪二十七年旧历七月二十日，在家中排行第三，上面有一个姊姊，一个哥哥。因大哥早夭，他便被视作长男。晏秦氏临盆前，梦见铁轨被水冲毁，据算命的人说，此乃兵戈之兆。他出世后没多久，清廷便与列强签订《辛丑条约》。彼时神州陆沉，山河多故，举国光景都不堪看。他父亲读过一点书，但没有参加过科举，是忠厚笃实的人，为人不可谓不谦让。可也正是太谦让，分家时才没得着什么利——岂止是没得利，是吃了大亏，只分到几爿薄田。父亲有腿疾，行走不便，家里只好请一个做活的，农忙时再请些人，余下的事父亲自己做。母亲整日围着炉灶打转，有时被他和弟弟甫恭气着了，便从火堆里抽出钳子来，追在他们身后打。

他时常怨父亲太老实，又恨叔伯们太精明，他们在老家收租便能度日，而他却要在外头卖命拿饷。他四岁那年，清廷废除科举，于是大家都如无头苍蝇一般，不知以后该怎么办。听说今后要出人头地，都得靠考取学校，获得文凭才行。可那文凭，又到底是什么东西？父亲没有见过，学堂教书的先生身上也没有，只听说有些去日本国留过洋的人，得了文凭回来，很受到皇上的器重。十岁那年秋天，又陆续传来各省独立的消息。于是一夜之间，天翻地覆。他绞了辫子，离开父亲的管束，去接受政府的教育；又丢弃那大清子民的身份，而有了国家的观念。到学堂里跟先生念半天书，回家放牛、种地，就这样直到十五岁。有一天，他忽然听人说，那早已停办的陆军预备学校，又重开了，可以去考。若是考上了，读完二年，成绩优异者，可保入军官学校，再出来就能做军官。母亲不让他去，他就和几个同乡的人一起，凑钱买了笔墨，偷偷坐车去了城里。考试的内容，也无非是算术、国文之类，他懵懵懂懂的，不知道自己写的是什么东西。结果最后成绩出来，只有他入了复试。再去投考，一举中了榜。

好容易考上了，又听人说要交学费。家里不让他去，他急得不行。最后与父亲、大舅一道，在厨房里栓起门来坐着，商量了一下午。大舅在世时，对他很好，他去军校读书，也是受了大舅的津贴。大舅说：“这么个年头，让娃儿出去闯荡闯荡也好。”

那时屋外挂着玉米，正是晒秋时节。他低头说：“在家里，我也没啥出路。当了兵，我好歹还知道战场在哪里。”

父亲心焦，说：“那回你偷偷去考军校，你妈十分着急，要我去城里把你找回来。如今你要是真去了，不知又要多久，你妈如何受得了？”

他不说话，忽然听得门边有动静，猛地把门一打开，就看见甫恭在门外偷听。他狠狠瞪了甫恭一眼，叫他到别的地方玩去。他是做哥哥的，总觉得要管教弟弟，所以甫恭很怕他。

后来才知道，军校是某位要人出资办的，考试成绩优异者，可免除学费。于是事情就定下来，家里又手忙脚乱地带他去找裁缝，做了一件长褂——因为要去上城里的学堂，就不好再穿两截的乡下人的短衣长裤了。元月八日就要报到，离家时已是冬天，天寒地冻。他出门前跪在地上，给父母亲磕了几个响头，然后大舅送他到镇上去坐火车，一直送到座位上。他只有一个包裹，搁在脚下，里面就是十五岁少年的全部家当了。大舅跟他道了别，下到了月台，又买了一只烧鸡，折返回来，硬要从窗户里递进去给他。他连忙推辞不要，说腾不出手来，大舅还是让他接着了，又大声叫他乳名“花猫”，叮嘱他自己把自己照顾好。他觉得丢人，连声说：“别叫了”，劝大舅早些回去。没走出几步，大舅又回过头来，站在那里张望，找他在哪里。

火车一开动，他忍了好久的泪，险些没掉下来。对面几个旅客，有说有笑，看他一个人，便和他聊起天来。他们都是这条线上的常客，是走南闯北的人，听他说要去读军校，夸他有志气。有人笑道：“我们的国家，以后是要靠你们的！”说要靠他们驱逐列强，不再让外人欺辱。他听得不好意思起来，又渐渐鼓起勇气，不再想着家里。窗外那广袤的平原，笼在一层蒙蒙寒烟中，时或看见一群山羊，或农人的茅草屋，除此之外便就这么无垠地延开去。在那烟中有祖辈，有父亲，有青纱帐。有腊月的大雪，清明的纸灰。

多年后他在东南，站在颠簸的运兵车厢里往外看，经过烟波江上，看见升腾起的白雾，又蓦地想起了离家那年车窗外的风光。江南江北，万里河山。

他入学后没多久，便竹子拔节般长个子，那件特地做的长褂也很快穿短了。不过军校里发了制服，不大用得着他自己的衣服。制服是茶青色的，军帽也是，上面缀了枚六角星徽章，中间篆了一个“学”字。军校的生活，有人受不了，退了学，他倒觉得还算好过。有人辱骂官长被革名。而他格外小心，只想着无论如何一定要毕业。预备学校毕业后，他以上等兵身份入伍半年，充军官候补生，出来时阶级进至中士，入军官学校。两年后由军官学校毕业，充当见习军官，身份又高一级，为上士。在学校四年，假期太短，怕赶不及回去被除名，加之路费昂贵，道途遥远，再回乡时，已经是毕业后一年了。那时他升为了少尉，虽然是最低一级的军官，但总算是混出了一点名堂。甫恭到镇上的火车站去接他，人堆里张望半天，竟找不出他来。等回到家中，大家看见他，都惊讶得不得了，说五年不见，花猫竟长出一个大人模样来了。他却觉得父亲的样子，比记忆中矮了好几头。甫恭也长大了，尖嘴猴腮，瘦猴似的。他也无心寒暄，急着要去大舅坟前看看。因为不是什么日子，所以就只烧了些纸钱。父亲一边烧，一边对他说：你这几年受了什么委屈，都跟你大舅说说，心里说也行。

话音未落，那纸钱上的火便窜了起来，熏得他眼睛痛辣不堪，眼泪止不住地下来。

回到家，甫恭问他有没有去祖母那里打个转身。他回道：“还用你说，我肯定是一放下包袱，就去给老佛爷请安了。”

甫恭说：“哥哥你有这孝心是好事，我就是怕叔叔伯伯们说你只顾着外家的人。”

这次去看祖母，听她说这两年的腰直不起来，也没人请大夫给她看。老太婆“良儿”长“良儿”短地叫他，问他在外这几年，有没有挣到钱。幺叔在一旁对他笑道：“你爹折腾一辈子，也没考上个秀才。你现在是野鸡飞上枝头成凤凰，一举翻了身。我们老晏家，将来是要靠你光宗耀祖的。”

他留下了一点钱，便告辞了。末了幺叔送他出门，也没说要留他吃饭。

他那几日在家里，也不得安生，大姐带回娘家的那个外甥全儿，成天缠他。他从火车站回来，一进门，就看见大姐站在那儿叫：“全儿呢？傻小子跑哪儿去了？”又对他说：“这娃儿没出息，昨儿明明念叨了一晚上，说二舅要回来了，二舅要回来了，真见到你，又躲起来了。没出息的东西，是他老常家的种！”

然后大姐带他到他的屋里去，指着各处说：“你以前的东西，你走了之后，我们都没动过的，你看看是不是都在，有少了的没有。”忽然想起来，又说褥子是才换的，是母亲的嫁妆，没人睡过的，让他摸摸看。他坐到炕上去，拿手仔细摸了一遍，大姐面向着窗户坐着，也不吭声。他隐约觉得不对，这才发现她在哭。他忙叫了声：“姐！”她把脸转过来，一双眼里都是泪，簌簌地往下掉，又觉得不该对着他哭，连忙把围裙撩起来抹脸。他问她哭什么，她又说不做什么。过了一阵子，还是开了口：“有句话，你不爱听，我还是要说。老话说：父母在，不远游。”

于是又是那老一套的话。家里就一个他，一个甫恭。甫恭他也看见了，胆子小，不成事的。她又说到家里这几年，还是难。前几年大旱，庄稼歉收，又一直闹兵灾。说着说着，她又哭道：“你们是脑袋栓裤腰带上的人，你千万要惜你这条命。”

他最见不得人哭，尤其是女人哭，不喜欢别人拿眼泪来要挟他。他手足无措，只好说：“入伍后每个月的钱，我不是都寄家里面了吗？东南的海产，我吃一口，都念着你们，上次还寄了干货回家的。哭哭啼啼做什么？”她说钱都没动，要给他娶媳妇用。原来家里已经给他说了个媳妇儿，八字已经给人看过，问他什么时候把事情办了。他叹了口气，老大的不乐意，只好说今年回家待不了多久，明年休假回来再说。

她便说：“你是不是自己找了个？”他说真没有。她又再三叮嘱，不许带个外省的女人回来。

等到那晚吃饭，他这才见着全儿，如今九岁，是狗都嫌的年纪。全儿见到他，总是舌头打滑，要管他叫“大舅”。也是因为全儿从小就没见过大舅，以为晏甫良是最大的。第二天是初三，是镇上赶集的日子，他带着全儿去玩。给他买了麦芽糖饼。他看着那小子掰一点放进嘴里，便想起他在东南看到的有钱人家的小孩，穿着洋装，拿着气球，还参加什么健康儿童的比赛，赛谁洗手绢最快。全儿一边吃糖，一边仰起脸问他：“二舅为啥要打仗？”

他回道：“打仗是政府的命令。”

“二舅打的是什么人？”

“打的是与我们作对的人。”

“什么人要与我们作对？”

“政见不同的人——你吃你的糖，问那么多做什么？”

过了一会儿，全儿又压低声音，偷偷问：“二舅，你要是打仗打死了怎么办？”

他哭笑不得：“要是打死了，你就再也见不着你二舅，高兴不？”又去揪他的耳朵尖：“你小子天天就不盼我点好。”

有天早上，全儿偷偷到他房里瞄了一眼，然后出去对大姐说：“花猫还没起呢。”

他便马上起床，把那小子拦腰扛起来，一边说：“花猫也是你叫的？”一边威胁要打他，吓得全儿连声叫道：“不敢了，二舅，我不敢了！”他便假意放全儿下来，那小子脚一沾地，又把他一把捞起来，作势要给他来个倒栽葱。直到全儿连声求饶，他才放过了他。

后来他又教全儿唱歌儿，词儿改过的，比如：

小公鸡，尾巴长，娶了媳妇忘了娘。老娘见了怒满膛，骂声贱人休逞强。

没过两天，大姐就拿扫帚来打他：“晏甫良，你都给全儿教了些什么玩意儿？”

下午太阳没那么毒的时候，他就和甫恭到地里去。他一边嚼着草杆，一边听甫恭说：“爹说你横了。从前是很勤快的，现在睡到午饭熟了才起，还要人去叫你。”他听了觉得心烦，但还是说，明日他早一点起就是。回到院子里，父亲拿了个椅子，坐在那里补锅，大姐和全儿也在边上坐着，一边晒太阳，一边择菜。他见状也拿个矮板凳坐过来，帮他们择。全儿说：“妈，我也想跟二舅一起去当兵。”

大姐说：“你二舅是当官长的，你当得上不？”

他又吓唬全儿说：“打仗是要杀人的，不是闹着玩。”

然后便听到父亲在边上说，前年政府又派了任务下来，要求全部改种洋棉。种棉是极费力的事，他连忙问，不种行不行？父亲说，家家都要种。若有30亩的地，至少要种2亩。可是那洋棉，种出来的绒长短不齐，没有乡贩愿意收，白白耗费了地。政府只知道推种，也不管补偿。说着说着，又说到：“你年纪也不小了——”

他一听就知道怎么回事，说他不想结。父亲便有些不高兴，只说：“已经定了亲了，你心里要有这事儿。”他是男子汉，成家立业是老祖宗的规矩。又说，要是退婚了，让人家这脸往哪儿搁？他便只好答应下来。好容易才捱到晚上吃饭，他已很久没吃到家里腌的咸菜，咸得他直喝水。饭后，他又叫他们把他带回来的点心拿出来吃，大家都觉得甜齁了，却也不好意思说，因为毕竟是他一番心意。父亲忽然说到，今年家里有一桩好事，燕子来梁上做了窝。他便连声附和，说这是好事。门外忽然传来说话声，几个儿时旧友听说他回来了，也过来串门。于是把灯点起来，酒拿出来倒上，就坐在那一盏幽光下，说乡里人家长里短的闲事。他们问他，那东南的房子，与我们的一不一样？那南边的人，与我们有什么不同？那威海卫的海，有多大？那里的洋人，是与我们有血海深仇的。他说东南的女子，年轻一代的，已不裹脚了。又说那些南方人，真是会做生意。他说南方的春天又阴又冷，他一去就起痱子。他们就这样脱了鞋子，坐在炕上，说天南地北的事。

聊到夜深才兴尽，他送客出门，仰头看见夜空如水，月轮高悬，镶着一层环珮似的青色月晕。他忽然想起从前在军校时，有一位国文课的教员，北平大学毕业的，教他们古诗的时候，忽然对他们说道：

“你们知道么？中国人的日子，其实也不总是这么苦的。中国人也是有过好日子的。你看那 ‘绿蚁新醅酒，红泥小火炉’，那 ‘柴门闻犬吠，风雪夜归人’，写的不正是太平的日子么？就是没有钱的人，乡间的一介食力平民，也能’开轩面场圃，把酒话桑麻’。要是在尧舜的时候，’大道之行也，天下为公，’那更是好得不能再好的日子。我们的日子，也不总是这么的可怜呀。正是这样，我们四万万国民，才要一起奋斗，奋斗出个太平日子来。”

只可惜后来局势变化，那位先生辞职走了。

那晚剪烛西窗的一点太平月色，竟像是偷来似的。日后他每每想起，都觉得惆怅。仿佛人生不是没有欢愉，而是欢愉太少，如梁上燕子，来而复去。在家的日子，他都是一日日数着过的，眨眼就又要回去报到了。临行前一天晚上，他整夜没合眼，躺在自己房里，把这次回家的前前后后，在脑海里又过了一遍。在车站见到甫恭，好像昨天的事，又好像已经过了好几年。他坐起来，闭上眼，拿手掌心去贴着墙壁，把那纹路记住。这样以后去了别的地方，只要闭着眼，拿手往墙上一贴，也能假装自己摸的是家里的墙。他又隐约听见父母亲的房里有叹气声。但第二天一大早，大家又都高高兴兴的，只有全儿躲了起来，怎么叫也不出来。吃过了践行饭，去大舅坟上，说声：大舅，我又要奔前程去了，你要保佑我。然后不孝子到父母房里去，给父母大人磕头。他头也不回地出门，怕多待一刻都要掉泪。甫恭刚把他送上火车，他就赶他回去。等到汽笛一声，火车开动起来，铁轨匡次匡次地响，故乡便被遗落在身后。窗外亘古不变的田野，还似离家那年一般延展无垠。天地广阔，他又是孑然的一个人了。

在那连长手下做了将近一年排长，他才发觉并没有人管他。地方军队对于军校毕业生，其实并无完全信任，有时甚至觉得他们经验不足，只会纸上谈兵，甚至不如行伍出身的军官。直到叫那个连长当众一顿好打之后，他才明白这世上的法则，不是你死，就是我活。再这么蹉跎下去，永无出头之日。

他一直记着那天苏镜山身边的副官说过，要他过去一趟。只是好多天过去了，也并没有人来召唤他。要放在以前，他肯定知道是长官们随口一说，早不记得他了。可如今不比从前。于是琢磨了好几天，私下问了许多人，才打听到苏旅长下午有时在书房里。头一次去的时候，门关着，听人说是上省去了。过了几天再去，他鬼鬼祟祟地在外头打量半天，隐约看见里面有两个站着说话的人，一直不走，他又不好待着，便也只能又回去。

就这样，终于有一次，只有苏镜山一个人在。门口勤务兵问他做什么，他说是某某副官让他来的。于是放了他进去，苏镜山坐在桌前，正在读简报，看了他一眼，疑惑地问：“你是谁？”

他连忙报上名字，说是前几日苏旅长见过他带的兵的。苏镜山的脸却依然绷着。奇怪，明明那日的喜宴上，苏旅长好像还认出了他来着？苏镜山问他有什么事，他说，那日刘副官说，叫我改日来一趟。

苏镜山说：“我叫你来了吗？”

他马上难堪得耳后发烧，连声道歉，打算就这么告辞。苏镜山却又忽然叫他回来，说：“坐吧。”

他战战兢兢地坐下，苏镜山问什么，他便答什么。说到他毕业的陆军学校，苏镜山忽然说：“我有个认识的人，好像在那里做教官。”他问那人姓名，苏镜山说，叫何贞。他连忙说：“何教官教过我的。”

于是苏镜山这才露出一点笑来，说：“这么说，按辈分，我还算是你的师叔呢。”

他也连忙笑了。于是又说起许多军校的事情来，勾起苏镜山许多回忆。苏镜山说，我们那时候在学堂里，也是很怕教官的。他立刻把教官整他们的那些手段，倒苦水一样跟苏镜山说了。那人似乎也听得放松下来，往椅背上一靠，听他滔滔不绝，有时还和他一起笑几声。等他说完，苏镜山终于说：“你在那连里，干得怎么样？”

他既想告那连长的状，又怕苏镜山觉得他是爱打小报告的人，最后只说，初来乍到，许多规矩不懂，经常犯错，惹得连长生气。

苏镜山倒是不兜圈子，直接说：“你也不用把这些人想得太聪明。这一行里的许多人，其实也不太聪明。就是些庸俗之辈。”

苏镜山这么一点破，他顿时觉得心里一块堵着的石头挪开了。苏镜山又说：“他什么德性，我们都晓得的。以前的见习军官，和他打起来的都有。你倒是真沉得住气。”又问他今年多大岁数，他说二十。苏镜山说：“那还小。”

苏镜山又说：“你没说一句他的不是，这倒是头一回见。有的人有才能，但品行不行。有的人品行好，但不聪明。像你这样两者兼有的，不多。”

他猝不及防被这么一夸，连谦虚的话都讲不出口。后来他想，苏镜山是何等聪明、何等会说话的人，知道怎么夸人夸到心坎上。但苏镜山又确实是喜欢他的。就像先生大都喜欢聪明的漂亮的学生，尤其是那学生还崇拜他、敬重他，遇事时时请教他。大概权力的乐趣未必在于支使人，而是被人有所求。又说了一阵子，他也不好意思再耽搁苏镜山时间，口干舌燥，舔了舔嘴唇，终于一咬牙，开口说：“苏旅长，我在这一行里，也没有什么可以依靠的。”

苏镜山说：“匹夫而有将相之志者，可依靠的也唯有坚忍二字而已。”

他马上说：“苏旅长，我明白了。”

他站起来，准备退下。就在这时，苏镜山忽然没头没尾地来了一句：

“就算是，我想要保你到团部去做副官，也不是我一个人能说了算的事。”

他的心当即跳到了嗓子眼。他从头到尾没有提要去团部做副官的事——他哪里敢想，哪敢有那么大的胃口，可苏镜山又为什么要提这一桩呢？那日回去后，他兴奋得整晚睡不着，脑袋如同在云里。苏镜山那一番话，把他捧得那么高，他都有些忘乎所以了。不久后他就被提拔去做四营副官，由少尉升为了中尉。虽然不是团部，但能去营部做副官，他已是很感激，心里想，苏镜山大概已经是尽了力的。提了副官，也升了中尉。那年他二十岁，还很天真。只知道知遇之恩，可以以死相报。

他一直都记得苏镜山那日对他说的话。匹夫而有将相之志者，可依靠的也唯有坚忍二字而已。而坚韧隐忍，他自问也都是做到了的。因为要伺候长官和他们的眷属，他也渐渐学会看眼色，闭起嘴巴，许多事情看破不说破。四营的营长，是个不太管事的人，但也不折腾他。那时他们驻防在东南，也没有什么事做，都闲得发慌。营长在外头包了个女人，因惧夫人狮威，没敢声张，找了个小房子，事情都是他去办的。置办了许多家具，请了一个姆妈，一个小丫头，一个做饭的厨子，一个门房，花了数百大洋。结果不知谁走漏了风声，营长太太竟找到了藏娇的金屋，打上门去。那天一大早，他还在睡，头天晚上和军官们打同花顺子，打到凌晨四五点。结果营长把他从床上叫起来，神色慌张地对他说：

“你快给我去那房子里，摆平那个悍妇！”

然后就借口上团部有事，竟然躲起来了。他一边心里面骂骂咧咧，一边睡眼惺忪地叫人备马。骑马赶到那里的时候，营长太太正以标准打靶姿势，手持盒子枪，要一枪毙了那女人。他心里十分清楚，这位未过门的姨太太已经有了营长的骨肉，要是有什么三长两短，营长指定饶不了他。于是他顾不了许多，从身后将营长太太一把抱住，将枪打了下来。营长太太欲与他比试一番贴身搏斗，无奈力气实在悬殊，于是指控他图谋不轨，喊得惊天动地。他只得求她说：“太太，你为难我做什么？”又要她答应不做傻事，才放她下来。他一个箭步把地上的手枪捡起来，子弹倒出来，塞回自己身上。这时营长夫人不知又哪里拿出一把剪刀，抵着自己下巴骂道：

“晏副官，这贱人怎么来的，你今日要是不说清楚，老娘就死在这里！”

情急之下，他灵机一动，喊道：“是送的！送的！”

“什么意思？”

“是哪个的姨太太，转手送给营长了！”

夫人将信将疑，他说：“千真万确，我作证！不收不行的，营长要是不收，就要得罪人了！”

夫人这才把剪刀放下，说：“李承先，你个杀千刀的！人家敢送，你还真敢收？”

他把她送上门口人力车，扒着车缘低声跟她说：“没过门的，没几日新鲜劲就过了的。”她从斜觑他一眼，问：“晏副官，你不回营里去？”

他知道她明知故问，知他还得在这里善后。只好说：“我还有事。”

她冷笑一声：“你在哪里有事？你和李承先联手做出戏给我看。要不是现在是在外头，老娘一定要打你几个嘴巴。”

那个女人受了大惊，也要死要活的，问他：“还没过门就这样，日后如何是好？”他只好说，等营长回来了，马上把夫人送回娘家。其实李承先哪有那个胆子。老丈人是省议员，还指望着靠妻家飞黄腾达呢。可不管怎么说，这桩事暂时是压下来了。

营长甩手掌柜，作战也是他主事。一上来就打了胜仗，但也有许多不服的，说王占丰的那个混成旅，见谁都缴械，早就臭名远扬，四营晏甫良那小子运气好，给他捡了漏去。他打了胜仗，营长也起了猜忌之心，没想到他还真有点本事。他知道功高不能盖主，便把功劳都给营长了。

渐渐的人们对他也尊重起来。他也习惯了别人见到他便站直敬礼。有些要托营长办事的，也都得经他的手。于是在他面前的那些客套话，就越说越长。人没有权的时候，总是自己斟酌半天，想好长篇大论，到别人面前去说，能得到一两句回话就算好的了。而有了权就反过来。又有些送东西的，他也掂量掂量，太贵重的就不收。苏镜山那里他也常跑。苏镜山爱钓鱼，常一坐就半天。他就远远地看着，伺候苏镜山钓鱼的事，还轮不到他。

人们也开始怕他。不是原先那怕教官的怕，而是真真正正的怕官长一般地怕起他来了。一到休假日子，兵士们就到处浪荡，遇见官长了，就把军帽帽檐往下拉，低至鼻孔，指望着官长们认不出来，也省得要敬礼问好。他有一回遇到两个这样不正经的，差一点就从他身边溜了。他马上喝道：“站住。”

那两人只好停下，敬礼，说：“晏副官好！”

他又命令道：“帽子拉上去。”

他记性好，名字和脸，他都认得，是他营里的人。他看他们两个战栗发抖的样子，就没罚他们，只指出一人帽徽戴反了：“红瓣向上。”

有时全体演习，就要忙起来。点名到四营时，他要替营长去准备，迎接检阅。除此以外，日子里也就是打牌看戏。自辛亥光复后，城里的戏园子，雨后春笋一般做起来，兴起了一番看戏热潮。他也和军官们一起去，不过只是看个热闹。他不喜欢磨磨蹭蹭甩水袖，一句话咿咿呀呀拖成四五句长，所以看得很不起劲。有一回晚上去看夜戏，他边上的几个军官忽然指着前几排一个身影，要他快看，说那是苏旅长新纳的那个三姨太。他看了半天，竟没看出哪里有个姨太太，结果旁人说：那个女学生就是的。

他只听说她是个女学生，没想到还真是个女学生。脑后一根大辫子，长及腰际，白衣黑裙，一身清素的文明新装。为了看她正脸，他和几个军官从座位上起身，溜到台侧，人丛中挤来挤去，惹恼好几位看客，这才见到了她的模样。

他原先以为喜欢一个女人，就是想和她睡觉。可头一回见到她时，那个念头却一点也没动。只可惜她是苏镜山的女人，所以他看够了，就又回到座上，虽然那晚他的眼睛总是忍不住往她那边瞄。

就这样过了一阵子，有一天苏镜山忽然找他过去。他还是头一回见苏旅长面带窘色。只听苏镜山说：“内人来了。”

苏镜山的夫人，原先一直在老家，现在要过来与他同住。苏镜山说：两个女人住一起，怕不得安宁，这些日子我就陪不了三妹，你多帮我照顾她。你的为人，我是清楚的。又对他说：你早晚也会有几房妻妾，到时就明白我的难处。

苏镜山也在外头找了房子，把三姨太送出去住。苏旅长想必是知道了他替营长摆平了家务事，想让他看好三姨太，免得被浪荡子染指。于是她晚上去看戏，他就陪着她和一个姆妈同去，到了那里，就坐在边上，提防有人上前搭讪。就这样过了一阵子，她脾气冷冷的，也不与他说话，只叫过他几句晏副官。后来那姆妈上了年纪，熬不了夜场，晚上又冷，便开始推辞不陪去。有天，姆妈说犯了头风，他就只好与她单独同去。散场后，两人坐在一辆外国轿车后座，她原先在看外头，偶一回过头来，看到他，吓了一跳：“脸色怎么这么差？”

他说：热了的。

他的心也跳得厉害。她大概是看他可怜，便小声对他道：“我扇子给你用。”然后从袖中掏出一把纸扇，悄悄递与他。那司机在前面，隔着块挡板，后面又黑，大概是不清楚后座的状况的。他大气都不敢出，心想自己不该接，却又接了过来。她好像也发觉不妥，半晌都不说话，过了很久才低声问他：“你现在好受了一些没有？”

他只知道点头，一句话都说不出来，仿佛这辈子没见过女人一般。

渐渐他们便聊起天来。在戏园子里，有人的跟前，彼此都不说话，可一回到了那辆车的后座，便小声说个不停。他那年二十岁，她十七，年纪差不了几岁，好像有说不完的话。他同她讲他那军校里的德国教官，总是斜着眼看人，她也说她那教会中学里的外国女教师，要她们头顶书本走路，错了还要挨训。他说：你与我不同，你是有学问的。我们在学校里，虽然也有国文地理这些课，但平时只讲怎么打仗的学术，其实不怎么讲别的学术的。

他在军校那几年，见到的不学无术的人很多。打心底里，他还是佩服有学问的人。

她告诉他，她们在女校里，大家一起办校刊，写征文，写什么女子经济独立，婚姻自由，平权参政，都是很新的词。他便问她，那她怎么嫁给了苏镜山的。她说：我爸爸抽大烟，没有钱了。

后来就没那么拘谨。有一次，他还问她：“你那天看到我带兵了么。我凶不凶？”

她就笑，又不敢笑出声来。

于是他压低声音道：“不凶？那我以后得凶一点。”

她眼里都是笑，说：“凶得很！”

他便觉得很快乐，好像得到她的表扬了似的。之后那一整天，他都感到很快乐。

她问他，他在军校里，有没有打过架。他马上把自己添油加醋说了一番，说他们如何在浴室里打群架。其实他害怕被开除，并没有掺和进去。然后她跟他说起学校里的拉拉队。他问拉拉队是什么，她说：

“是英文里的“rah rah rah”。

他也跟着她卷着舌头，学起来。他说，怎么像狗叫？两个人便越学越歪，故意不正经，最后笑得肩膀都在耸动，眼泪都快笑出来。他问她，我总是称你三太太，好像把你叫老了似的。她说，我们在学校里，互相叫密斯，就像外国人一样。

他说，那是什么？我说不来。

她说，我教你。

他便说：那我是不是得叫你一声先生了。然后马上发觉不妥。这不是称呼高等妓女的黑话吗？但是她不知道，于是他又开玩笑说：哪有这么年轻又好看的先生的？

她先是笑了，然后故意板起脸来，说，哪里好看了？

他说，哪都好看。她笑了，也装模作样借着车外的光打量他，说：你也好看——晏副官这鼻梁骨生得，是很值得赞美的。他就不好意思了。她忽然伸手碰了碰他眉尾那一道细小的疤，问他是怎么弄的。他说小时候磕到了桌角。她说，我还以为是你打仗的时候负的伤呢。

他笑道：早知道我就该骗你，说是打仗的时候弄的。她连忙说：你别骗我呀，我就你这一个说话的人儿了。

后来有几次，她倦了，也不说话，就靠在他的肩上。

有个下小雨的夜里，散了场，她忽然不回那车上，说是想散心，往小路边上走。他跟过去，直到没人的地方，她才停下来，手撑在膝上，大口地喘气。那是条无人的巷子，店家早就打了烊，门都拿门板堵上。二楼的窗户后，黑魆魆的没有一点光亮。夜空里落下稀稀落落的雨点。他们站在檐下，她穿得太单薄，很快便觉得冷起来。他解开外套，给她披着。她伸出双手搂住他，脸贴在他的胸口。他的心便狂乱地跳，仿佛整个世界都能听到他的心跳声似的。然后他也抱住她。那一刻他心里想：死而无憾。有这片刻温存，他死而无憾。他们就这样在那里站了一会儿。那是秋雨，天气已经转冷，一天冷过一天。

她抱着他，小声对他说：“你知道么，我与苏镜山，其实还没有婚约。”

哪怕周遭没有人，他们说话还是压低着声。他心头猛地一颤，问那是什么意思？

“意思是，从法律上说，我还不是他的妾。”又说：“但是，他约定娶我的八千元钱，已经给了我爸爸的。”

她又悄声跟他说，苏镜山给了她一个匣子，里面有好多金条。要是去他们房里，把床垫一掀开，底下还有的是。她说：“你看，我都跟你交了底了。”  
他连忙作势要捂她的嘴：“这些话谁都不该告诉。”

只要她坐在他身边，他就心神不宁。他怕克制不住自己，于是后来他就都给她叫一辆人力车，自己骑马跟在后面，不与她同坐。她总是回首看他，看他跟上来了没有。他便想到诗里说：墙头马上遥相顾，一见知君即断肠。再后来，终于有一日，她到家后，请他上去坐坐。

见他不说话，她说：“姆妈不在，我让她出去了。你上来就是。”

他上了楼，进了她的卧房。她把被子一掀，又吃力地把上面一个外国床垫挪开来，露出底下铺着的满满一床钞票。

见他站着不动，她说：是苏镜山的。

他默默走上前，作势要把床单搭回去。她连忙把他的手按住，看着他的眼睛说：“去哪里都好啊。”他帮她把床垫移回去。她便伏身在床上，把脸埋在枕头里。那凌乱的床榻，竟像是真的通奸后的光景。她在那里哭，他也很想哭。他不知所措，苏旅长那么信任他，他怎么敢动他的女人？她拿枕巾擦了擦眼睛，说：“那你说句话，让我死心吧。”

他只好说，老家已经给他定了亲了。

她听到后便痛哭了起来。那一幕他日后想起来，依然会痛彻他心底。她说她是个苦命鬼，他也是个苦命鬼。待她抬起脸来看他，看见她的眼神，他才知道自己大概也哭了。他二十岁那年遇见的女人，他二十岁那年爱上的女人，偏偏是他长官的女人。哪怕她是个妓女，他倾家荡产都要赎她。可她偏偏是他长官的女人。不怪她，也怨不得苏镜山，是他自己没本事。他是个顶没有本事，顶没有用的人。他生他自己的气。

苏镜山的大夫人回了老家，她又被苏镜山接回去。那之后很长一阵子，他都失魂落魄的，也很少去看戏。后来又见过几次面，她盘了发髻，戴了一手宝石镯子，咋咋呼呼地和军官太太们打牌，看都没看他一眼，大概已经把他给忘了。他有时庆幸自己没有一念之差，让儿女私情，误他事业。他知道那时到处都是眼睛，已经有闲言碎语了。有时又恨他自己，因惧英雄气短，而不敢儿女情长。可是他是男子。只因他是男子，若是把情字看得太重，是会叫人瞧不起的。那个扎长辫子的女学生不见了。他也不再是当初的晏副官。


	10. 内森·内特尔顿 (5)

【内森·内特尔顿】

“我打算回去。”

他对米尔斯说，拿起餐前擦手的毛巾擦了擦嘴。毛巾是湿的，仆人们刚递上来时甚至还很烫。刚到上海时，他花了好一阵子才习惯这种餐前用热毛巾擦手的仪式。他同样也害怕那些插着五色旗的请柬，上面用毛笔写着他的中文名“内道顿”。参加筵席总是令他精疲力尽。

他告诉米尔斯自己要去写一份报告，但事实是他不想在这里多待。临走前，他看了看晏的方向。军官坐在一堆本地的绅士中间，若有所思，似乎很疲倦。他第一次看见他那么疲倦。对于内森来说，因为语言障碍，来和他交谈的人已经很有限。即使是这样，他也感到难以招架。他没法想象晏要应付的是怎样强度的应酬。

今天足够了，够漫长了。回到米尔斯家阴冷的房间里后，他如释重负地叹息一声，脱下外套，把领子扯松，往床上一躺，然后从裤兜里摸出烟盒，抽出一根，塞进嘴里，但没有点火，只是叼着。他看着那张中式四柱床的床顶，上面似乎雕刻着故事的场景，就像教堂的彩绘玻璃绘着圣经图景那样。他聚精会神地盯着看了一会儿，但并没有看出个所以然来。于是他将视线移到蚊帐上。蚊帐已经被一对帘勾挂起，是米尔斯家的女仆的杰作。

“外国顾问。”他自言自语道，依然觉得今天发生的事很荒谬。

于是他决定要做点什么。他卷起身，从床上起来，坐到打字机前去，挽起袖子，把烟点上，将纸塞进打字机里。

阎县是一个东南的小镇。他咬着烟嘴，打下第一行。现在统治这里的是一位年轻的中国北方的军官。

他停下来，把烟从嘴里取出，想了一会儿。这显然不会是提交给教会的报告，但他也拿不准他应该把它发表在哪儿。他知道自己的文笔干巴巴的，写不成游记。也许可以作为一封远东家书，寄给罗伊或者李·摩尔，让他们帮忙投递给报社。可会有人对这个中国小镇感兴趣吗？

当他准备离开上海前往阎县时，他很忐忑。就像离开他美国前往中国时一样。罗伊在来信中说，他应该借机会写一些文章，发表在报纸上。可以赚一些稿酬，也许还能获得一些名声。李·摩尔应该会帮他；他的老室友大概认识编辑之类的人。“牧师大人，”罗伊开玩笑地写道——他明知道内森没有神职。“我想老家的太太小姐们会很乐意听你在东方的冒险的——那个地方叫什么，‘Yen-Hsien’ 吗？”

罗伊还特意引用了一句圣经。“在列邦中述说祂的荣耀，在万民中述说祂的奇事。（《诗篇》96：3）” 

罗伊是故意的，他平时并不会这样做。天知道他在哪个教会的册子上找到这一句的。

他将烟摁灭在青花瓷的碗里，将手放回键盘上。关于这位“Yen”，他承诺会保护农民的庄稼免遭匪帮袭扰，他继续打道。但我敢说他对改善民生意味着什么一无所知。他是一个军人，有诸多头衔在身。他看上去受过教育，但我可以向你们保证，他没有听说过斯多葛学派，也不会希腊文。不过他的生活态度是一种东方的享乐主义。如果说他在别的方面还不至于特别放荡的话，那他在赌博方面堪称无可救药。而当一个地方长官都深陷这种陋习，你们可以想象这个地方是在怎样一种堕落中。这是我听说的他每日的工作：他会在中午时分起床，然后吃午饭，在下午的时候，如果幸运的话，你可以在这里的地方长官办公室找到他。有时候他会去巡视军营。然后在晚饭后，他会开始打麻将（一种中国流行的赌博），直到次日凌晨。他讨厌外国人。

他又抽出了一根烟，然后发觉自己不知道该怎么写下去。他不了解他。晏拒绝被他了解。他焦躁不安，又感到无聊，于是决定自我放纵一下。这已经是他连续第十三天没有自渎。巨大的胜利，是时候犯一点轻罪细过。据罗宾森医生所著的《男性性知识》称，光从外表，人们看不出一个男人是否有手淫。可为了保险起见，他一直尽量不去触摸自己，转而将精力发泄在游泳，网球，每天早晨的俯卧撑，还有体力工作上。但是戒断这个习惯实在太难了。他的最高记录是三十二天，但从没彻底停止过。这个罪基督已经替我赎过了，他在心里自我安慰道，一边将扣子解开。

那可真是好一发。完事后，他心满意足又满怀歉意地靠在椅背上，然后将打字机里的纸撕下来，揉成一团。这不是他擅长的事，没有必要再写下去。他所有可以写的、关于晏的就只有这么多。他想起晚宴上偷偷打量他的那对眼睛——桥牌桌上猛然看向他的黑眼睛——即使在回忆里，他都有些无法与它们对视。这是不能展示给国内的亲友们看的东西。这些不是能在周日的家庭晚餐上读出来的东西。

说到这个，他开始怀念起了熟橄榄，烟熏牛舌，还有烤小牛腿肉。要是有冰淇淋和苏打水就好了。或许可以更大胆一些——最好还能有牛里脊煨蘑菇，煎比目鱼柳配鞑靼酱，油炸菠萝馅饼，他曾在“懒汉俱乐部”的派对上吃过。天知道他有多怀念那些东西的滋味。但他现在最怀念的是伊萨卡的电影院里卖的花生。他那时总是和罗伊一起把花生壳扔得满地都是，一边和所有人一样吹口哨。罗伊每次都能准确地判断出剧情走势。“这个女的会告密！”罗伊会跺着脚宣布。“看，我说了吧！”

他们那时总在一起抽烟，嘲讽一切，站在农学院前的台阶上，把裤脚拉起来，露出两条腿，装腔作势地说这是“布克兄弟1920年的最新设计”。罗伊会在他穿着女生的水手领连衣裙客串女角时，假装要把头埋在他胸口。然后他会抓住罗伊的肩膀，把他摔在地上，最后他们会一起大笑。布朗的橄榄球队来打比赛时，他们会站在舍尔科普夫球场里喊康奈尔的口号。罗伊会抱怨为什么大一新生必须加入啦啦队，并一如既往地拒绝戴灰色小檐帽。康奈尔的橄榄球队吉祥物，可以只靠后腿站立的棕熊熊崽“触地得分”三世被一根铁链牵着，巡游到布朗管乐队的面前。布朗的一个学生穿着棕熊套装，装扮成布朗的吉祥物，和那头货真价实的康奈尔熊面面相觑。

——“触地得分”三世后来是怎么死的？他费力回想。好像是爬进了化学楼，误食了学生们做实验用的药品。真遗憾，它是所有人的宝贝。罗伊也喜欢它。只有在看见它时，罗伊才会振作起来。“万岁！触地得分！”罗伊把帽子塞进口袋，吹起了口哨。“给那个赝品一点颜色看看！”

指挥喊口号的高年级生发现了罗伊，命令他把帽子戴上。

“我永远没法理解为什么我们必须要痴迷于橄榄球。”罗伊说，一边不情愿地把帽子展开来。“纽约的西班牙流感死了三万人，他们会说，啊，真遗憾。但是常春藤联盟橄榄球赛停一个赛季，“他们就会说， ‘我想死’。”

前排的人终于忍无可忍，转过头来说，“你真可悲。”

“有时候，做一个美国人令我痛苦。”罗伊面不改色地说。

叛逆的，难驯的罗伊。再也不会有的，绿眼睛的伙计。

他担心了很久播种的事，但事实上那过程相当波澜不惊。那是个晴朗日子，连日以来都是好天。天没亮他就起床了。要去干活的日子，他基本都是凌晨四点起床。因为要最大程度上接近本地的种棉方式，他不愿进行太多干预。不过事实上，他也并不需要告诉他的中国雇工们怎么做。他们熟练地挖出一个个和煤球大小差不多的坑，将试验棉种和本地棉种交替放进去。一个小坑里放十颗左右的棉籽，然后用脚稍微踩实。他看着他们用手指测算覆土深度，想到如果用播种机的话，效率会高不少。但一台播种机需要五十元钱。对于绝大多数中国人来说，这都是一笔天文数字，所以他轻易就打消了这个念头。归根到底，培育新棉种是一个经济学的问题。

但是之前准备肥料的时候，他依然忍不住阻止雇工们提前把草木灰和畜粪混合在一起。“草木灰，碱，”他用英文对他们说，手脚并用地解释。“这个，”他指着畜粪。“它会被碱分解。如果你们现在就把它们混合在一起，氨气就会挥发到空气里。氮素会损失。”

中国雇工们怀疑地看着他，应该一个字都没有听懂。但他们最后点点头，明白了他想让他们停下。而这就足够了。

天黑时他才回到镇上，满眼都是苦力的手搓揉草木灰、将棉籽投入土坑中的画面。他忽然想到凯越过卢比孔河时的那句话：骰子已经掷下了。已被种下的种子不能再离开土地，从现在开始，这4英亩试验田将会成为他的命运。

一周后，种子发芽了。长势乐观，不需要补种。

自从车开始在他的试验田上工作后，他总会看见阿比盖尔来给她的父亲送饭。那女孩渐渐不再那么害怕他这张“洋鬼子”的脸。有一次，她还从兜里掏出一块揉成一团的东西给他看。他发现那是之前分给孩子们的巧克力金币。因为经常被捂在兜里，巧克力已经软化，箔片也已经磨损，肮脏黏手。他看见阿比盖尔的手，吃了一惊。那是非常粗糙的一双手，布满老茧和血泡，不像是一个孩子的，而像一个苦力的。但是她的脸很干净，衣服虽然有补丁，但很整洁。她的母亲一定有尽力让她显得得体一些。

阿比盖尔最宝贵的东西是一枚鸡蛋。那阵子不论走到哪里，她贴身的围裙口袋里总是带着一枚生鸡蛋。别的人告诉他，她希望能通过体温孵出小鸡来。

“你这样是无法孵出小鸡来的，阿比盖尔。”他弯下身对她说。“你要把它放到保温箱里。”

她没有说话。但是那似乎是很自然的一件事，因为她本来就不说话。事实上，他不记得在阎县的时候，自己有听过她开口说一个字。他一度十分怀疑她是哑巴。

弗吉尼亚有时会把她的朋友们带到家里。有几次，他看见孩子们在桌子上画画，底下什么都没有垫，墨汁穿透薄纸，渗进木头里。他有时会羡慕弗吉尼亚——她在中国人中间长大，能够毫无障碍地说他们的语言。不过这个女孩有时对她的中国保姆还是颐指气使的，尤其是当后者拒绝满足她的要求的时候。有时她会相当蛮不讲理。

有一次，他看见弗吉尼亚一连吃了五个糖饼。

“你不能一次吃这么多，米尔斯小姐。”他提醒道。

“哦， 你又不是我爸爸。”她回道。

他摇了摇头。她显然被宠坏了。但米尔斯确实非常溺爱自己的第一个女儿。“你要知道，”医生说。“成为一个男孩的父亲大概是这个世上最快乐的事。能与这种快乐相比的唯有成为一个女孩的父亲。”

接下来的日子忙碌而单调。他渐渐发现阎县有一种令人难以忍受的单调，与上海截然不同，甚至与朴茨茅斯也不同。试验田里的工作千篇一律。除草，无止境的除草。种植棉花最繁琐却又必不可少的工作。他一般都会加入雇工们，就像他在美国时、或在上海时所做的那样。农学院的教授们总是会亲自带着学生们下地，不过在他曾待过的那些试验田里，气氛截然不同。他们会一边工作，一边打趣，教授们总是有许多积累多年的俏皮话可讲。有时他的中国雇工们也是这样，在工作的间隙抬起头来，呼唤远处的同伴，用他听不懂的中国南方的语言开玩笑。那往往会令他格外怀念在美国的日子。

当雇工们开始陆续向他告假时，他意识到端午节快要来了。这一年的端午前后似乎和以往不同，雨水稍微少一些。这对于他的试验田影响不大，但似乎令阎县的民众大为恐慌。据说按照往年的习惯，本地人会在端午节当天将一些神像抬出来巡游，并接受地方长官的跪拜。由于今年的气象异于往年，这变成了一件异常急要的事。因为根据中国的说法，妖异的天气源自当权者的失德。本地绅士们一致决定，今年需要一场盛大的祈雨仪式，并且地方长官要履行乞求神灵宽恕的职责。

由于阎县县长和其它高级别官员都不在，这个任务就落到了晏的头上。他也的确是这里实际上的当权者，因此他要为他的失德所导致的异常天气负责。一个戏班子被请了过来，然后神像就从军官面前依次抬过。每一尊过去，晏都要跪下磕头。根据米尔斯得到的消息，他一共要拜六十九尊。

阎县的两位美国人对此很难不感到幸灾乐祸。

“我猜这就是权力的代价。”他看着军官跪下来，一边对米尔斯感慨道。

“很奇怪，”米尔斯说。“我在这个地方待了七年，这是我第一次听说有这个仪式。”

他和米尔斯交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，然后挑了挑眉。阎县的乡绅们显然非常狡猾，他们既然能够利用内森的贷款协会敛财，就能设法报复这位强收税款的军官。晏的差事终于了结。军官灰头土脸地朝他们的方向走过来时，他远远便把帽子抬起来致意。

“干得不错，少校。”他不无嘲讽地向着那人说。

但当他发现晏是冲着他来的时候，他有些措手不及。没等米尔斯翻译，他就听出了晏问他能否“做些工作”，因为他是这方面的专家。

“你有两种选择。”他直截了当地对晏说。“你可以花50美元去请个戏班子来表演，每年都给这些泥塑磕头，然后等着龙王降点水下来。或者你可以花200美元去打几口井，然后一劳永逸地解决这个问题。明年，后年，大后年，你们都可以从中受益。”

晏算了一笔账。要是一年能省50美元，得4年才能收回本。他弄清了那人想说的是什么。军官对未来发生的事并不感兴趣；老实说，他不认为自己会在阎县待到明年。军官问他有没有别的办法。要立竿见影的、不用花太多钱的，目的只是堵住那些乡绅们的嘴。

“没有。”他的回复很干脆。“不过无论如何，我不推荐迷信的手段。”

龙舟值得一看。形式很像大学里的快艇比赛，不同之处在于中国人会在水面上放鞭炮，将红色的爆竹抛入河里。龙舟狭长得像日本武士的剑，上面绘有陈年彩漆。他和米尔斯甚至受邀参观了龙舟，但米尔斯太太不被允许接近，因为人们害怕女人会污染他们的圣船。划龙舟的人大多坦露着上身，露出结实黝黑的躯体。河岸上人头攒动，依旧有人盯着他看，不过相比他刚来阎县时已少了很多。

晏的军队也参加了竞赛，并且毫无悬念地夺冠了。这根本不公平。不过他们很有风度地放弃了奖品，以示他们的目的只是与民同乐。他发现自己不自觉地在那群划船手中寻找晏的身影，然后从和张牧师的聊天中得知，晏根本不会划船，因为他是一个北方人。“北方人，”张牧师告诉他。“他们甚至连饭都在床上吃。”

接下来的午餐倒是很令人愉快，因为这是一个非正式的筵席，男女老少都参加了，人非常多，所以他不用再担心敬酒一类的问题。但还是有很多人对他表达了好奇。

“上海，”他驾轻就熟地回答道。虽然人们对此表示怀疑，但至少这样可以避免再回答“美国在哪里”之类的问题。

“二十四岁。”他说。“按照中国的算法，应该是二十五岁。但我其实十月份才满二十四，所以理论上来说，我现在二十三岁。”

至于第三个问题，他忽然想要换个说法。“差一点。”

张牧师不能理解这个说法。“差一点，”他对张牧师说。“我差一点就结婚了。”

不过他不确定她会同意这个说法。

饭菜是通过扁担挑着上桌的，这让他感到很新奇。他想他们大概做了几百盘菜。不断有人给他夹菜，令他有些招架不住。吃到一半的时候，他发现一条黑狗正在桌底间穿梭。

“嘿，”他殷勤地小声呼唤道。“过来，甜心，”

它好像听得懂英文，跑过来，将两只前爪趴在他膝上。他伸手挠了挠它的下巴，它舒服地将脑袋向后仰。他想到贝蒂的“王子”。在朴茨茅斯的那些暑假，他打理教堂后面的花园时，总会打开铁门，把“王子”放进来。它会紧挨着一株黄杨木趴着，伸长着舌头，看着他干活，间或用前爪扒地，弄得尘土飞扬，有时又追逐土拨鼠。他们现在还让它待在花园里吗？

这时有人告诉他，这是晏营长的狗。

他不知道晏还养了狗。出于直觉，他觉得自己应该停止逗弄它。不过别的中国人似乎并没有给予这条狗特殊待遇。它毕竟只是一条狗罢了。它找到了一块遗落在桌下的鸭肉，迅速地躲起来独自享用。

晏的军队在户外吃饭，菜肴要简略些，但也耗费了本地人不少财力。阎县还算富庶，可以供养得起一支不大的军队，但能这样下去多久？在上海的时候，那位经济学教授邻居曾在和他打网球时讨论过中国的财务危机。持续的战争是一种负担。那些所谓的“北方军队”的军费高达千万美元，而且都是借的外债。“这些巨额外国债务对于中国来说是毁灭性的，”那人气喘吁吁地说。“因为它使债券国得以操纵货币。只要可以，那些军阀们就迫不及待地要把他们的国家卖出去。目前看来，日本出价最高。”

他们雇佣的中国球童一溜小跑去捡网球，另一个机灵的男孩则递上毛巾。

“难以想象，每个月六十五美元，”那个经济学教授说，接过毛巾擦汗。“我们在上海过得简直像国王一样。”

看着那些酒饱饭足的士兵们解开外套，在树荫下东倒西歪地睡午觉时，他忍不住想，如果没有晏，这里会不会是一个更好的地方。因为额头都是汗，他早就把帽子摘了下来。正午的惨白日光照在他的颈后，现在他还感觉不到，但他知道自己很快就要被晒伤。四周一丝风都没有，空气中弥漫着被晒热的泥土的味道。他漫无目的地往河滩方向走，几只栖息着的白鹭展开翅膀，向对岸飞去。岸边系着一两只乌蓬小船，还有一些破败的独木舟，船底积着浑浊的水。这时天空中忽然开始下起了小雨，云层深处传来初夏的雷声。他没有戴上帽子，而是站立在河滩上，双手插在兜里，凝视着对岸的水田。他并不想回到筵席上去，不过大概也没有人会发现他不见了。他知道米尔斯医生和他的家人在一起，晏有他的军队。其他的人忙着吃饭，他们的孩子手上缠着彩色的丝线，身上戴着香囊，小手紧握着剥开的鸭蛋。而他在其中格格不入。他想念上海的有电力供应的房间，只属于他一个人的公寓，殷勤的人们，想念文明的感觉。阎县像一个光滑阴冷的洞穴，一处语言的地狱，沉默，闭塞，开口说话时只能听见自己绵延不绝的回声。

简而言之，他感到孤独。

你为什么要该死的走得那么远？罗伊问。那是他出发前往中国前的一个星期，罗伊独自到朴茨茅斯来看他。他不记得自己回了什么，因为那时他看着罗伊无名指上的戒指，满脑子想着弗洛伦丝。他知道她是罗伊需要的那种女孩，来自新泽西的特伦特，父亲是一所小型文理学院的教授，母亲是银行行长的独生女。伊阿宋的金羊毛，她是他在毕业纪念册的肖像照里微笑着抬眼企盼着的那个人。他依然记得大二的那个晚上，罗伊头一次向他谈论她时的情形。他坐在罗伊的床上，正把《康奈尔太阳报》上的一则讽刺画剪下来，罗伊忽然告诉他自己不是一个绅士，因为他在俱乐部的派对上亲了一个女孩。

那句话让他的心猛地跳了一下，好像是他自己亲了一个女孩似的。但罗伊很不开心。你记得那个瀑布吗，罗伊说。每次看到那个瀑布，我都有种感觉，人们太容易从上面跳下去了。有时候我觉得，如果我还要回到那个醉汉的家里去，管理他的农场。那我宁愿从上面跳下去。

他不知道怎么回答。他很少看见罗伊这么郁郁不乐。那晚我吻她的时候，罗伊说。我知道我这辈子只有这一刻了，这就是我人生的顶峰，老爹，康奈尔就是我人生的顶峰，我们这些常春藤的赝品。等我毕业之后，我就会开始走下坡路。等我在种子公司入职后，这些大学教授的女儿们还会和我跳舞吗？如果不是因为我们都在大学里，如果不是我认识利弗林，我还会遇见她吗？”

在那年秋天的一场橄榄球赛上，他第一次见到弗洛伦丝。她有着很宽的蓝眼睛，眼角往下倾斜，戴着一顶毡毛帽子，但能看出耳后的金发。那天她穿着棕色的羊毛丝绒长外套，从领口到袖扣镶了一圈皮草，底下露出皮靴。

“内特，来见见弗洛伦丝！”罗伊说。

她伸出手，和他握手。“嗨。”

他看见罗伊的神情，马上明白了她是他的奖牌。他站在她身边，喜不自胜，就像农人周的农场主抱来了全纽约州最大的南瓜。

自从开始和弗洛伦丝搞在一起，罗伊就变得很体贴，不再那么愤世嫉俗。没过多久，她就把自己的朋友介绍给了内森，这样他们几个一起去电影院的时候，就不会有人做电灯泡。“泡泡”露丝有着最和善的棕色眼睛，有一点鹰钩鼻，和他一样很害羞。他和她跳舞的时候，可以一整晚不说一句话，但他也不允许别的男生把她截走。他跳狐步舞的方式基本上就是走路，他握着女孩们的手的样子——按罗伊的话来讲——僵硬得像在操作手摇发电机。而露丝很优雅。她所受到的教育包括如何端庄地走路，熟练地跳舞，甚至包括以后如何以正确的姿势捡起丈夫的靴子。他们挺合得来。

“有时候，学习是很枯燥的。”他对她说。那时他们在秋季学期最大的一场舞会上。“化学分析法，末端变异，隔代遗传这些什么的。”

她没有说话。

“我让你觉得无聊了。”他说。

“没有。”

然后他们就没有说话。她告诉他，她的脚累了，提议找个地方坐会儿。他们找到了一个小间，桌上乱糟糟的，有烟灰，显然不久前才有人坐过。他和露丝并排在绿色天鹅绒沙发上坐下，他给她把抱枕垫在腰后。然后她继续郁郁不乐地坐着，既不要啤酒，也不要苏打水。隔壁传来接吻的声音。他有点焦躁不安，看着自己的鞋子，黑色的羊毛袜，系带皮鞋，双只脚踝交叉，就像拍高中毕业照时摆的姿势。而她的手乖巧地叠在膝上，一只手腕上戴着珍珠项链，是母亲给她的。

他们聊了一会儿天，他再三确认了她没有不愉快。但她的确不大愉快，而且是冲着他来的。他低头看她的脸，她的目光躲闪，没有抬起来看他。于是他明白了，亲吻了一下她的脸颊。

“我做对了吗？”他问她。

她坐在那里，好像被吓得不轻。他应该头晕目眩，激动得发抖。但没有，只是她身上的香水味让他有点茫然，征服感令他有点兴奋。他甚至都没有脸红。

“我不知道。”她最后说。

“那我想我以后还是不要这么做了。”

她听了便有点懊恼。你讨厌我，她说。她说他比他外表看上去的要坏一点。她告诉他，弗洛伦斯总说她的鼻子就像是照着她父亲的长的——男人的鼻子，不应该出现在女孩的脸上。“而且她说我几乎没有什么嘴唇。”

“啊，这个我倒是有一点儿。”

他轻声说，然后伸手扶住了她的耳后，吻她的嘴唇。极其柔软，那柔软既是她的，也是他的。那是他的初吻。坦白说，他没有那么喜欢她，至少还没到想吻她的程度。后来他又在舞会上亲过一些不同的女孩，他也没有多喜欢她们，虽然她们也许也没有多喜欢他（“我只是想知道，你究竟看上了她哪一点？”有一位舞伴曾在和他跳舞的时候说）。但那是很容易就能跨过去的，他年轻的基督徒的良心。不过他没有跟她们越过界，这一点他跟罗伊不一样。罗伊告诉他，如果弗洛伦斯怀孕了，那他或许就必须得娶她。每次听到这种话的时候，他都感到被冒犯。因为罗伊好像把他当做一个坐在那里，听到这种事只会耸耸肩，不会生气的人。虽然如此，他也会在混乱的舞会上，让露丝坐在他的怀里，做大学里的年轻男女们都会做的事——仅限腰带以上。整个书房的扶手椅里都是在亲热的年轻人。他听见她说，我准备好了，你想就在这儿吗？

他马上清醒过来。“听着，呃，我不想让你失去你的贞洁，”停顿。“我也不想失去我的贞洁。”

他说完才意识到自己这句话多没男子气概。她看着他，甚至没有尝试掩饰自己的鄙夷。他疲惫地问她是否还想去跳舞。她拒绝了，而且因为感觉受到羞辱而面色通红。

“好吧——你还想——”他问。“我还能为你做点什么吗？”

“我想回家，现在。”

“我去帮你取外套。”他掩饰不住自己的如释重负。从她的反应来看，他知道他们玩完了。

有很长一段时间他都没有见过露丝，他也没有去找她。那时他的主要兴趣是到球场看橄榄球校队训练。每个周四下午，他都会去文理学院等待勒梅西埃下课，然后加入苍蝇般围绕着校队明星的人群中。他会入迷地看着那些球场上的身影，健壮的，大力神赫拉克里斯般的运动员。他们一个接一个地扑倒训练用的沙包，紧身上衣下腰背的线条优美。为了获得那样的男子气概，他后来拼命锻炼，练出宽阔的肩背。但看着勒梅西埃拨开汗湿的蜷曲黑发时，他知道那才是主角，而他不是。那是他无法成为的人，他无法抵达的光荣的世界。即使在后来勒梅西埃悲剧而不光彩的死亡后，他对那一幕也念念不忘。

有一个周四下午，他照例去古德温楼南侧的门厅里等勒梅西埃。因为无聊，他看了一会儿墙上的油画《圣餐会》。画面上是一个朴素虔诚的乡村教堂，里面的人看上去是上个世纪的打扮。大概是欧洲人，也许是荷兰人。这幅画总令他倍感亲切，因为那个背对着观众站着的牧师让他想到父亲，而角落里那位面颊凹陷的年轻金发男人让他想到艾德温。他转过头，猛地看见露丝和另一个女孩并排走着。她也看到了他。这个时候假装吸烟已经来不及了。她朝他看了几眼，然后大步流星地消失在了人群中。那是他们最后一次注视彼此。后来他想，那天她隔着人群看见他独自一人站在《圣餐会》前的那个画面，已经预示了之后的许多事情。但那时他还太年轻，只是一个农学院的大二生，睁着茫然的双眼，无声地问世界：我的命运是什么？也是直至很久之后，他才意识到，他对她没有感觉，而他当时错以为那是道德心。他知道自己的罪是不诚实，因为他没有办法直面另一种感觉。看着橄榄球队训练时的那种感觉。他永远不能让人知道自渎的时候他头脑里想的是什么。

雨季到来了。几乎一切都在发霉，他觉得自己所触摸的地方都长满了菌丝。他已经习惯了不再穿外套，而只穿着马甲。因为怠倦，他也不再在早上精心梳头。给他赶车的人沉默寡言，没有太多话，这很合他的口味。至于那些护送他的骑兵，一开始还会试图跟他手脚并用地聊上两句，但后来也都变得疏远。他们只会和自己的人在一起聊天，到达试验田后，他们把马鞍卸下，抽一种长杆的水烟，或者轮流站岗睡觉。等到看见他从田里走来后，就知道应该回程，再把马鞍装上。地上泥泞不堪，雨季令人心情抑郁。

骑兵们开始感觉愈发无聊，并且烦躁。他可以感觉到这一点。而且对他有所不满。因为如果不是因为他，他们没有必要天不亮就起来，去做这种单调的差事。但是他也不知道怎么跟他们打交道，所以只能避开他们。不过有一次，他偶然撞见有个骑兵不知道从哪里抓来了一只鸡。

他很快发现这些骑兵都在借护送他的机会，偷附近农田里的东西。这个场景令他不快，但吸取之前的教训，他决定不再插手这些事。

有一天，中国雇工们坐在一起吃午饭，他照例到不远处的一片荒地里去散步。正当他站在那片半人高的杂草丛中，无所事事地抽烟时，他忽然看见那个偷鸡的骑兵从另一头走了过来，兜里塞满东西，也许是果子。他只看了那人一眼，点头示意，然后掏出怀表，打算看看午休什么时候结束。但那个满载而归的骑兵并没有走开，而是靠近了他。

他很快明白了那人想看看他的怀表。虽然有些不乐意，他还是把表链解开。那人把它放在手里，翻来覆去地看了看，脸上露出满足的神色。然后，令他大吃一惊地，骑兵把怀表放进了自己的兜里。

“喂，”他立刻喝道。“这不是你的东西！”

很不巧，这枚怀表不便宜。自动机芯，带日历，是他在南京路用自己的第一个月薪水买的，所以他不能让出它。“把它还给我！”他命令道。

骑兵后退两步，取下背上的来复枪，用刺刀对准了他。他举起双手，一时不知道他将会被刺刀捅死，还是被子弹射死。但他比那骑兵高大不少，所以那人很快改变了主意，把怀表掏出来，扔在他面前，迅速跑开了。他翻了很久的草丛才找到它，并且恼怒地发现缝隙里粘上了泥土。

他决定先假装若无其事，因为在这个地方，面对这么一群士兵，他处在十分不利的位置。回家后，米尔斯太太一进门就发现他脸色惨白。

“我被抢劫了。”他尽量镇定地对她说。“被护送我的士兵。不过他没得手。”

他们决定要将这件事告诉晏，事不宜迟。但医生那天正和张牧师一起去出诊，而晏少校似乎不愿意和外国人的妻子说话。所以最后他们决定写一张字条解释这件事。由于他们都缺乏写中文的能力，最后这张字条是弗吉尼亚写的。

“我希望它能帮到你。”年轻的女士十分郑重地将纸条递给他。虽然他基本看不懂中文，但他可以看出，她的字写得很差。而且似乎有不会写的字，因为她在上面画了个怀表。

他赶到县衙门口，拿出了他自认为最愤怒的态度，只说了一个字：

“晏。”

这种态度十分奏效。他们马上知道他要找谁，并且明白事关重大。幸运的是，晏营长现在正在里面。


	11. 晏甫良（5）

【晏甫良】

晏甫良坐在房里，剔牙看报。此前不久，他刚得一份电报，是他旧日狎友李君拍来的，上书：

东南新报八日四版有晏兄文章速看。

他心想：大事不妙！他的勤务兵小陈叨他的光，天天胡吃海喝，近来身形反倒日益消瘦，常常告病，他便只好叫旁的人把那日的《东南新报》找出来。这无良报纸很是记仇，自从他砸了报馆，便与他结下了梁子。先前不知从哪里得知他乳名“花猫”，便大做文章，写道：“蹂躏新闻界之晏营长，气势昂昂如大雄鸡，实则为一可爱小狸奴也”，用笔头将他好一顿猥亵，叫他膈应得半天吃不下饭。他找到那豆腐块文章，一看标题：

《风流营长》

险些没把牙签咬断。再往下看，只见该文写道：

驻防阎县之营长晏〇〇，性喜猎色，新近收编一娘子军，原是一从良之妓女，为花国副总统。阎县得此政界要人支持，顿使东南政局，骤生变数。薛涛居处，不惯无郎。该姝态媚容冶，言巧色令。香腮手托，金莲微露，晏营长便直呼受不了哉……

边上插画是一只燕子，喙朝下，翅向上，冲着房梁，题名：《燕俯梁》。

他心头窜起万丈火，长叹一声，气得半晌说不出话，最后只得骂道：“文人该死，老子早晚要再砸你一回！”

此时忽然有人进来说，内先生有事求见。正在说话的功夫，美国人已经进来了。他正在气头上，就懒得站起身，只觑了一眼那人，没好气道：“你又来了？”那人板着张脸，他心里便有些不安。结果一接过那字条，上面竟然小孩子鬼画桃符般，乱写着一些字。他略略一扫，便抬起头，把架子做足到十分，看着那美国人道：

“我发现了，给我添乱子，是你的拿手好戏。你画个怀表给我看做什么？”

不过把字条看明白后，他的脸色便沉了下来，马上忘了编排他的《东南新报》，示意美国人骑马跟他到骑兵连去。一到厩舍边上，那些戴黄色领章的骑兵看见他，都吓得大气不敢出。他虽然嘴上厉害，但其实不轻易动真格发火。而看今天这个架势，是有人真摊上事了。

劫掠平民，于领兵打仗最为忌讳。逼捐助饷是一回事，明抢又是另一回事。身为官长，不能制止手下劫掠，乃是极大失职，是要遗臭万年的。苏镜山治军很严，他也时常抓军纪，在防地向来很少出这种事，一但抓住了，也都是从严处置。一脚迈进兵营院门，他劈头盖脸就是一句：“罗金贵，你是怎么管你的人的？”

骑兵连长从屋里跑出来，听到他在骂，直发愣。听完原委后，面色铁青，原来是美国人被抢了，要来和他们拼命，这下可如何是好。马上把当天护送美国人的几个骑兵叫来，一字排开站在院里，又命闲杂人等走开，不得靠近。晏甫良站在地上，一边脱手套，一边冷冷地往几人脸上扫了一眼，说：

“是哪个想发洋财的，丢了我的脸？”

罗金贵也攥着鞭子，喝道：“是哪个抢了洋人的表，自己说！”

他们身后那美国人见这架势，不由得往后退了一步。见没人作声，晏甫良又骂了句“一群废物”。罗金贵正预备要找人搜身，他马上压低声提醒道：“是抢了，没抢成。”

罗金贵顿时松了口气：“那这不就没有了证据。”

他把头往那美国人方向微微一摆，示意还有人证。罗金贵看看他，又看看那几个兵，问他打算怎么处置。  
“枪毙。”

他疑心自己说话声太大，因为话音刚落，整个院子就如降了霜一般，都冻上了。那几个骑兵，开始还吊儿郎当的，现在都抬起头来，惊惧万状。就连那美国人都好像给吓着了似的。他别过身，对那人说：“是哪一个？”又抬起手臂，朝那几个人指了指，示意他指认劫了他的表的人。可美国人看看他，又看看那几个骑兵，却动也不动。

他又放慢动作，把那几个人挨个指了一般，示意他快点指认。那人一手拿着帽子，一手握着拳头，又松开，又握紧，站立不安的样子。

他看着那一双蓝眼，不禁问：“你到底怎么回事？”

那人终于抬手了，不过却是挥了挥，意思是罢了罢了。他皱着眉头，心想：美国佬是说了谎话，还是怕得罪人？罗金贵在边上，又想息事宁人，说：“老晏，兄弟们的为人，你是清楚的。八成只是想借来看看，这美国人就以为是要抢他的——”

他马上打断道：“你闭嘴。”又说，美国人不认，是美国人的事。既然查不出是谁干的，就一律领三百个军棍。

又指着那美国人说：“就在这里，打给他看。”  
美国人又掏出怀表，叽里呱啦一通外国话。没等他们把那红头黑柄的军棍拿出来，他就跑了。既然观众都不在，那也就没有非打不可的必要。只是他让骑兵们选，是吃军棍，还是罚饷，那几人却都异口同声道，那还是打罢。他让罗金贵从今日起换一拨人去，这回不可再出岔子，又说：“三百个，你自己看着办。”骑兵营长马上会意。在自己连里处罚，自然可以将那棍子高高举起，轻轻放下。

等事情都吩咐下去，罗金贵送他去乘马，他问道：

“老罗，有句话，我问你，你得给我说实话。你的人里面，有拿人东西的吗？”

见罗金贵不做声，他一边戴上手套，一边又说：“我问黄裕馨，他总说纪律良好。老鞠你也是知道的，从来不管这些。现在这底下的情形，到底是怎样？”

罗金贵顾左右而言他，说往常每日口粮，都是按四角算的，已经是很低的了。现在每日只有三角，已经持续了好几个月。从去年打到现在，也就年初下来些奖赏，现在打还是不打，没人清楚，又捞不到钱，大家心里着急得很。最后干脆直说道：“打仗这么多年，你又不是没见过。都在拿，只是拿得多，拿得少罢了。”

见他若有所思，罗金贵又问：“团部怎么说，还是不派支援？”

“说是现在签了休战协议。”

罗金贵往说：“按我说，现在就得打他一场。只有打了，上面才给你发弹药，发粮草过来。就这么耗着，力气都耗在这无用之地。不如明天找几个人上去，把那黄衣会挑下来，打个你死我活算了。”

他心想：也就口头上逞强，反正不用你负责。他骑在马上，又与罗金贵说了一阵子闲话，骑兵连长忽然挤眉弄眼，问他看没看前几日的《东南新报》。

他一听就知道没有好事，果然，罗金贵也调侃起他来：“风流营长呀。”

他佯怒道：“你他娘的少看这些无良报纸。”罗金贵又引述《东南新报》句，竟能全文背诵了：“什么金莲一露，晏营长便直呼受不了哉。”

他哭笑不得，干脆也顺着那人的话说：“受不了哉，受不了哉。”见罗金贵笑得十分恶俗，便板起脸来道：“去去去，这些记者钻老子被窝了？我和那娘儿们，是真没有什么。”

“那你到底想不想女人？”

他把视线挪开，笑道：“想也没用。”

罗金贵打量他半晌，问他怎么回事，怎么叫他去嫖，从来不去。又问他是在玩戏子不是。他回道：“早就没玩了。”又说：“这鬼地方，哪里有戏子？”最后还是推称这个月赌钱亏得太狠，不去凑那个热闹了。

自从因为嫖妓让那个连长当众棍责后，他便很少上妓馆里去。也就是苏镜山把三姨太接回去了后，他才又去过几次，且愈发觉得没有意思。不过平日里也有过一些随军太太，给他使过眼色。但都是别人的女人，他哪里敢碰。至于那些大家闺秀，文明女性，他也很少能和她们说上话。那时虽然无论南北，什么“恋爱自由”，“爱情神圣”的称法，一声高过一声，但到了大街上，男女还是要分得清。未婚的男女私底下传个手帕，也是要被警察当众呵斥的。只要是没有结婚的，都上不了台面，心里要有数，搞不好要被人告称诱奸。何况他们丘八也不招人喜欢。有一年的植树节，苏镜山要亲往山上植树。本地女校原本要组织学生当日同去，结果女学生们一听那日山上都是军人，竟无人愿意前往，“恐遭蹂躏”。可知他们的名声，坏到了什么地步。

有几次，也有长官问他娶妻了没有，没等他回答，就有人笑道：“你还怕他娶不到媳妇？”虽然如此，也没见有人给他介绍个官家小姐。不过也是因为他每次都老老实实地说，自己是已经定了亲的，一直没有回去办。只是那年头男子在外面自己娶了妻，就不管老家的未婚妻，是常有的事。只要没有婚书，于法律上就没有凭证。他总觉得那个素未谋面的女人，就像烟中的一个影子。而那片寒烟，他在离家那年就已抛在了身后了的。

与他在下等妓馆里厮混过的许多女人，也是一样的面目模糊。《东南新报》写他风流，他觉得都有些高看他了。他要是喝的是长三的花酒，那才算得上风流。那连长当众羞辱他，羞辱的不是他找妓女，而是他没有钱也没有能耐，找不到像样的女人。可是处处要讲礼教，讲家法，他不去找她们，又能找谁呢？

他总记得自己最后一次逛窑子睡过的那个女人，年纪很小，他脱衣服的时候，她就坐在床边，移过镜子来照，脸转来转去地看，拢一拢鬓边头发，像是不知道过一会就要弄乱了，偏在不该讲究的时候讲究，叫人看了觉得又天真又可怜。他催道：“快点睡吧。”她才不照镜子，作势要把灯吹灭。他连忙叫她：“别吹，我要看着做。”

她觉得做错了事，很不好意思，顺从地在枕头上躺下来。他又问她怎么那么瘦，是没吃饱饭还是怎么的？办事的时候，她一直偏着头，看床边那盏灯，他叫她别盯着看，把眼睛看坏了。她人也不太机灵，竟然说：“我是有些对眼，不信你仔细看。”他便叹了口气。过了没多久，又求他轻一点。他只得回道：“一直轻着呢，我都没敢使劲。”

她看看灯，又看看他，又看看门口。他觉得味同嚼蜡，退出来，叫她帮他弄，草草完事算了。她又说些逢场作戏的违心话，什么他是她接过的客人里最厉害的，要是嫌她做得不好，千万包涵，不要说到妈妈那里去。穿衣服的时候，他心血来潮，问她是怎么到这里来的。她说自己和一个男人私奔了，跑到这里来，原本是要结婚的。结果那人是个人贩子，说只有她出来卖，才能养活他们两个。

他听了便一愣，随后定了定神，心里想，也不知她说的是真话还是假话。

与他同去的人都鏖战正酣，他是头一个出来的。他回想起刚才床上的那个女人，只觉得她可怜。因为他到底还是有点把人当回事，所以没法像他的同僚们那般快活。

后来他就勾搭上了一个唱戏不入流的，油头粉面的青年。自从苏镜山把三姨太接回家后，他便很少去看戏。只有一次开了新戏，他与别人一道去看，散戏后，那人自己送上门来，说想请他吃饭，和他做朋友。他原本不想搭理那人，捱不过那小子低声下气，软磨硬泡好久，他便答应了。其实和娘儿们差不多，还不花钱，就是多费些唾沫。只是没过多久他就腻了，觉得没劲。那人便求他玩个别的花样。

一开始，他还不愿意让那人给他弄，但那小子舌头如同泥鳅一般，指甲也修得很干净。就这样过了一阵子，他渐渐尝到一些新滋味。有一次，那人拿来了一个假家伙，底部拿布缠了好几圈。下流妓馆里没这么多玩法，所以他没见过，初看时吓了一跳，还以为是刑具。那人好说歹说，他才勉强同意，还嘱咐那人一定先用嘴巴捂热了，再放进来。那人握着那玩意，不紧不慢往里面送。又抓着他的手去凑，要他自己试。他手掌包住那家伙根部，慢慢送到底。加上那小子嘴上又捣鼓，他不多时就缴械了。试了这个新鲜花样之后，有一次，那个唱戏的趁人之危，竟然放了自己的真家伙进来。他脑子一热，竟任由他摆布。官长威严，可谓荡然无存。那人问他要丢里头还是丢外头。他不知怎的，居然叫那人丢里面，结果一片狼藉，还要花时间善后。他提起裤子从后门出去的时候，都是面色通红，气喘吁吁的。心想，自己竟然是做了娈童吗？不过既然都已经是与下九流的勾搭，还计较谁被谁玩了做什么？

就这样又来了好几次，他便开始有些上瘾了。被人摆布也有被人摆布的乐趣。头抵在床榻上，手抓着被单时，什么威严，职责，隐忍，都抛到九霄云外，不用谨小慎微、一板一眼地做人，原来下贱也是有下贱的乐趣的。那个唱戏的在后头问他贱不贱，他的声音都埋到枕头里，说：贱，贱。让他叫两声听听，他也口中叫出各种声来。他一想到自己是个男子，还是个军官，却让人玩弄，就觉得既疑惑又兴奋，舒服得不行。有一回，那人还要他管自己叫爹，他本就在胡言乱语，便没多想，让他怎么叫就怎么叫了。

完事后，他一恢复神智，又开始摆架子，教训道：“你一个戏子，真是有意思，床上还要讲辈分。”又警告他下回不许这样。

那人就怪他别的都好，就是清高。

他犹带余喘，问：“我清高么？”

那人说：“清高。”

可惜没过多久，他就随军移防，离开了那地，再也没见着那人。因为这一桩比找野鸡还见不得人些，所以他也没和别人说起过。虽然说和唱戏的也不必讲什么廉耻，但毕竟还是上不了台面的事。让人知道了他在床上的样子，是要有损他威严的。

不过后来他又没忍住这样鬼混过好几次，有时男人女人一起，有时只和男人，主要是同别的旅的军官，窝边草他不敢吃，怕让人知道。一来二去就熟练了，去旅馆里开房间，吃饭喝酒，他坐在他们大腿上，做出过很多不堪的事来，现在回过身想，都觉得未免也太下流了一点。有一回还是和三个军官一起。里头有个格外急色的，从吃饭时起就不老实，要跟他喝交杯酒，饭吃到一半，就当着另外两个的面，和他到床上去了。剩下的两个里面，有个听他们动静太大，也过来跟他们一起。只剩一个军需官还坐在那里吃，念着这酒菜钱自己也出了份的。直到吃回了本，那人才凑过来，看见那场面，自觉没有自己的位置，便又坐回桌上吃，把好菜都吃完了。后来那人见到他，还对他笑道：“我看你当时上下两张嘴都忙得很呢，不好打搅。”他想到自己那日在床上做出的各种骚样，脸上便发起热来。那人又低声问他说：“我这两日在这儿，都得空的，怎么干你？去你营里方便么？”他心想：老子干得炮火连天，你还有心思坐在那里夹菜，好不知趣的一个人。便没答应。结果那人还不依不饶，依旧对他笑道：“别的人都玩戏子，让我说，将男作女有什么好玩的？你这样床上床下都是男人的，才有意思。”

结果他最后竟然还是和那人睡了。整整一晚，从床上到地上，做了他一夜的婊子。后来他实在受不了，连说不要了，那人嘴上答应，身下却没停，还变本加厉了起来。没多久他就感觉大事不妙，想要小解，顿时一股热流就沿着腹部淌下来，他便知道自己失禁了。那人看到了，边喘气边搂着他说：“我的宝贝副官，你还挺欠干的。”

他心想：老子再和你睡就是孙子。之后那人再怎么招惹他，他都不再搭理。没过多久，那人也回到自己队伍里去了。他的这种放浪生涯，便也告一段落。再后来，做了营长，到了阎县，反倒比从前做排长、做副官时都更不得自由。梅雨天气，更增寂寥。美国人闹到骑兵连的那天夜里，他入睡没多久又醒来，迷迷糊糊，看到外头一片漆黑，从前那些荒唐事迹，又都涌入脑海。他将手伸向身下，那儿却好像包着一团棉花似的，隔着许多层，怎么都不得要领。

于是他便知道今夜没法就这么糊弄过去。只得翻过身来，额头抵着席子，拱起背，弄了点唾沫在手指尖上。

美国人的护卫队那事过去没几日，团部来电了。一开始，他还以为是通知他们更换夏季军服的。按理说，往年这个时候，新军服早就下来了，也该叫黄裕馨把旧军服收上来，缴交军械处。电报来时，他正在训狗，便不急着拆开来看。那黑狗咬死了别人家的鸡，被逮到时还满嘴是毛。他坐在椅子上，将那狗从腋下架住，数落道：

“都说 ‘营长废物，一营废物’。你们这群废物，整天偷鸡摸狗，十足丢尽我的脸。”

又晓之以“保境安民”，“稼穑艰难”的道理，那狗便十分惭愧，不敢与他对视。他忽然想起这狗还没有名字，便与它商量，要给它起个好名儿。他把狗的前腿牢牢抓住，说：“就叫你 ‘总长’，怎么样？”又装模作样学道：“陆军总长好！”然后掰着狗的爪子，往它头上扬：“敬礼，快敬礼！”

从前在家的时候，母亲总说：花猫就是爱玩，一天到晚一副小孩样。不过他做小孩的日子，在离家去军校那一年，就已告结束了的。在那之后，就是做大人，做官长，鸢飞戾天，尘虑萦心。裁纸刀不见了，他刚想叫小陈过来，便想起那孩子病得很重，军医束手无策，已由黄裕馨安排，送上团部去，这几日应该已住进了陆军医院里。他随手拆开电文，只见上头拿纸条贴着：

上海领事照称：美以美差会来电，不得滋扰在阎美人。临城之鉴，祸犹未已。该管长官，务须亲自保护，切实防范。若有疏虞，防军不能辞其咎也。

他把那电文反复看了几遍，尤其是那句“防军不能辞其咎也”，心中渐渐冒起火来。前几日美国人遭劫的事，他不是已经出面，替他出头了吗？怎么还是捅到了团部去？他越想越来气，认定了就是美国人去给差会拍了电报，领事才往团部告他的状的。他问人今天美国人去那块地了没有，答曰一早就去了。他便叫人给他把马备上，快马加鞭，一番好找，才见到那片地在哪儿。几个骑兵看到他，都大吃一惊，忙不迭给他敬礼，叫：“营长好！”又问：“营长怎么也来了？”

他说：“来陪你们遭洋罪。”又问美国人在哪，然后把马头一拨，绕着棉田走，留神不让马践踏了棉行。他还是头一次到这块田上来，看着有二十多亩，已经出蕾了。还拿牌子插在里面，拿罗马数字分了一二三四区。没走两步，便遇上一群做工的人，正在吃饭，他没想到在那儿见到了车大普，原本还有些尴尬，但缓过神来，很快便对那汉子说：“老车，看样子，你这日子过得还不错。”

车大普连忙放下筷子说：“托内先生的福。”

他远远便认出那美国人，站在棉田边上的荒地里，白衬衣袖子挽到胳膊肘上面，马甲没穿，丫字形的背带露在外面，戴顶草帽，在那里低头踱步。仔细一看，原来是在读信。他想，自己应当下马，还是不下？最后还是决定不下。这会儿只有他们两人，他不知怎么倒有些难为情起来，觉得分秒难熬。于是清清嗓子，咳了一声。那人偏过头，无精打采地眯起眼看他，看不出是副什么面孔。他只好壮起胆来，骑马靠近几步，看着他说：

“我让你打我的小报告，还打到团部去了？”

又把那封电报抽出来，递给他。那人只低头一扫，便抬头看了他一眼。他又觉得那对苍冷蓝色的眼睛里面，那针一般小的瞳孔，好似能看彻人心底一般。他这才留意到他的头发比初到阎县时长了一点，也变鬈了，先前是城里的浮头浪子一般，紧紧贴着头皮的。他原本预备了满腹抱怨，要发作，这时没有旁的人在，却有些泄气了。因为这件事上，他到底还是理亏的。

他牵着马四处吃了吃草，回来时那人还站在那里，独自抽着闷烟。他看到他的衬衣后汗湿了一道痕，贴在很宽阔的脊背上，后颈晒得通红。他便想，一个人的身上，怎么会这么容易发红呢？他闻到一股汗味，马上想到报纸上说，洋人都有极严重之狐臭。不过举起手臂来嗅了嗅，发现居然是自己的。抬头眺望，那片无人照管的荒地，生了许多高高的芦苇，远处平缓的山，郁郁葱葱的，是秀气的南方的山，不同于他在火车上见过的北方的崇山峻岭。于是他也不觉地跟着那人一道，漫无目的地看着远处。

他擦了一会儿枪，等到快收工了，看见美国人往回走，便赶忙抓住机会，在他过来的路上叫住他。那人看着他，一双眸子冷冷的。他不觉舔了舔上唇，拍了拍自己的马鞍，对他说：

“从今日起，我亲自护送你。”又发了句牢骚：“我看你还有什么话说。”

回去的路上，他心里琢磨，每日也应该跑几圈马，以免骑术生疏。又胡思乱想起来，觉得那双苍冷蓝色的眼睛，在日头底下看，其实也生得挺标致。他偷眼瞟了瞟那人，判断出那人是不爱笑的。哪怕那日他们打勃立其，他与他做搭子，配合得那么好，他也才勉为其难地笑一下。他看见他又拿出信来读，蓦地想到自己头一回单独与他会面，他也是从身上抽出那张尚方宝剑一样的通信证来，逼着他看。那回是京兆尹加印照行，这回是美国领事来电。他这才知道自己方才为什么不愿下马说话。他不是憎他，他是怕他。

谢葱子说，你又怎么晓得是他告的状呢，难道不是因为这阵子上海的局势？她穿一件单衫，一边说，一边倚在小案前打烟泡。他想到上海的局势，便不做声了。过了半晌，又说：

“我去看了他折腾的那玩意儿了。他做不成。”

她便问他为何这么说。他说：“他就算今年能找出好棉种来，又能怎样？除非每年都让政府发新的棉籽，否则种出来的棉花就一年坏过一年。可政府愿意费那精力做这事吗？明年坐这都督位置的，还不知道是谁呢。”

他又说起去年他们在东南打仗，敌军前脚刚走，他们就占领了一处村子。那时正是秋收，地里长的都是极好的棉花，可没有人去收。

她拿起象牙杆烟枪，吃了一口，问他人都到哪儿去了。

他只是喝茶，没有回话。他至今记都得那门大敞着，远远便能闻到一股腐臭。一具女尸横陈在床上，裤子被扒到脚踝处，已经生了蛆。后来他们去戍卫火车站，看见那些将被子枕头绑在身上的难民，他都替他们庆幸，得亏是逃得快的。这些人有三百余个，已经在车站待了一整个白天，因为买不到去上海的票，只能眼睁睁看着上一趟车开走。现在又要捱一夜。这些难民里，有不少穿得也是整齐体面的。但他打仗打得多了，很容易就能看出谁是难民来。坐在地上，背靠着大木箱，藤条箱，寸步不离，因为里头就是全副身家了。有些箱子上面，还带了一捆被褥，因为预计逃入上海后，没有可以投靠的地方，只能露宿街头。家园被毁，饥肠辘辘，又没有水喝，有的人便忍不住呼号起来，情状极为可怜。又有些会做生意的本地小贩，挑着油饼油条来卖。他看见一个妇人独自带着一个七八岁的男孩，那男孩看见了，找他母亲要钱，想去买油条。做母亲的便说，家都没有了，哪还有钱呀？又哭起来，说买不到车票，这下可怎么办？

边上背靠柱子站着的一个男子，只带了个手提包，见状便笑笑，说：“这是逃难，有条命留着不错了！”

那女人看见他巡逻，从边上经过，便很恳切地叫住他：“长官，下一趟去上海的，什么时候才来呀？”

他看了看车站的时钟：“一天就一趟，等着吧。”

没走出几步，就听见小孩哭闹，还在缠他的母亲，要她拿小钱出来买油条。他看着那男孩，想起了全儿。都说全儿那张天真聪明的脸，和他小的时候很相像。他那年回家，带全儿出去玩，全儿说，他们在学校里学了歌，叫大家以后去当兵。又学给他听：上西郊，练体操，操练操练身体好，长大当兵胆气豪。他便说，他当年学的那个，词儿怎么与这个不同？那个歌唱的是：

“上东街，把树栽，树儿长大有人买，十块洋圆挣了来。”

他倒希望全儿长大后，不要走他的路。要是能做上官长倒还好说。要是普通当兵的，被炸掉一条腿，打坏一只胳膊，至多给五年的抚恤金，最后只能在残疾院里粘洋火盒子。这时那个买油条的又打他跟前过，他便叫住那人，掏出钱来，说要买两根。那人哪敢要他的钱，打死都不肯接，他不得已，只好把油条接过来，然后回身去找那个男孩，叫他拿去吃。

几日后入城，沿途的百姓，都拿极仇视的眼神看他们。因为这次大战，东南由一富庶之地，变得满目疮痍。他骑在马上，忽然听见前头起了骚乱，有人冲着苏镜山的坐骑大喊道：

“为一人私心，不惜千万人死！”

苏镜山的副官马上拿马鞭抽他，又有卫兵跳下马去捉人。那人被逮到了，嘴上还在骂：“争权夺利，失其操守！你们对于国家，当负无穷大之责任！”

他只记得自己胸腔里郁结着一口气，耳后根热得发烫，一回到住处，拿出纸笔，就给何敬衡写信：我实在不知道国家之希望何在。何敬衡寄书来说（何敬衡自从去了南边，已改名何觉华）：你若在东南仗打得不痛快，不如来我这南边。我们这里风气，焕然一新。又附上自己电话住址，让他来投靠前，先拍个电报过来。

只是那时局势已平定下来，报纸上又载了许多歌功颂德的文章。他把何敬衡的信仔细收好，夹在红皮小本里，提笔回道：他现在手下没兵，得等混上一个团长，再谈改换门庭的事。

后来他也时常想，若是当初早早听了何敬衡的话，遭遇是否就大不相同。只是人生如同黑夜行舟，只能看到船首那一点水面。前头风波，谁能预见。

他虽说答应了要每日护送内先生，但其实早上根本起不来床。何况那美国人又借什么“节省天光”的名目，要人为把指针往前拨一小时，这种无理取闹的做法，他决不答应。所以他往往是到了大中午，等他们都吃饭了，才姗姗来迟。不过内先生从来不吃中饭，就爱一个人在荒地里散步，读信。他一开始实在无聊，后来也学会了带份报纸去，读“余韵”版的新连载《十丈京尘》。读到里面的好色总长误将亲生女儿背影认作交际花，欲上前调戏，女郎转过头来，花容失色，道：“阿父亦在此乎？”句，不由得放声大笑。

美国人闻声转过头来，瞟他一眼，似乎是不满他打搅了他清净。他也把报纸一抖，故意挑衅道：“你看得懂吗？”

那人便又背过身去，读他的信。

那晚他没有照例去打牌，因为又有稀泥要和。谢葱子一边吃烟，一边生气，一边犯头风。他最后只得抛下一句：“我管不了他。”谢葱子便撑坐起来，高声说：“他是你手下的人，你还管他不到？”

他没法奈何，叹气道：“他资历老，又是行伍兵，从我在营里做副官起，就没服过我。”又劝道：“你又是受了什么天大的气，非要跟他死缠到底？”

她一听这话，又摆出要死要活的姿态来：“什么天大的气？姓鞠的昨日那么凌辱我，你说我受了什么天大的气？”他便反问她道：“他得逞了么？”又说：“换做别人也就算了，这样的事，你在上海不应该是见得多了的吗？”

话音刚落，他就见到她那双秀目里，竟闪过一道凶光来，小脸也气得通红。他拿指节在桌上叩了两下，说：“你这脾气倒像个少奶奶。好话我是说尽了，别给我摆脸色。”她这才识趣地听他的劝，决意要“宽宏大度”，“不计前嫌”，他对谢小姐的敬意，也因此从十二分提高到了二十四分。她又问他，他天天在外边跑，有没有看见那个高鼻子洋人每日都在做些什么。他问哪个高鼻子。她说，自然好看的那个。

他便好似吃起醋来，问：“他哪里好看了？”

她十分惊讶：“那还不好看？”

他想了一会儿，最后还是承认道：“近看不怎么样，远看还行。”

夏至后连日阴雨，渐渐又起了一场大雾。那日下午，他忽然得到在阎县东北三十余里的蓝县士绅报告，称有大批土匪向阎县行来，据闻有两千之众，皆身着奇装异服，首领乘一肩舆，大有揭竿而起，自立为王之势。他令人将消息打听清楚，一边想起骑兵连长的话来。有仗可打，是好事。唯有打起来，才有粮草，才能论功行赏。若是能乘次机会，借援军之力，再把黄衣会也剿了，他说不准马上就做团长。如今竟然有从天而降的好事，要送他青云直上。他当即拍电团部：

急：探闻蓝县失守，有会匪二千数人，枪百数枝，奇装异服，匪首乘舆，勒索银米，骚扰不休，群情惶恐。阎县之防，深感困难。仰求团部援救为盼。晏甫良。

团部马上出兵增援，决定三路分剿。令营附鞠雄才带领精锐二百余名，发给子弹两千发，即刻往蓝县方向进发；二团一营、二营携带野战炮机关枪，派斥候数名，左右两路包抄拦截。晏甫良亲自带兵防守阎县，宣布全城戒严，商号闭市，居民闭户落锁，不得外出，士兵昼夜巡逻。事情都安排下去，他才来得及吃点东西。那日送来的，是米饭团，他没吃过，闻着挺香。他正打算把帕子打开，那条黑狗就不知从哪里钻了出来，翘起两只前脚，求他把吃的给它，好像在作揖，说：行行好，老爷。

他拗不过，只得皱眉，说：“行行行，给你。”把饭团丢给它，又出去了。

忙到夜深才回来，他正坐在床边解绑腿，忽然闻到一股臭味，他拿过灯，往床底一照，看见那黑狗抽搐在地，泄得已浑身虚脱了。叫马医过来看过，说已经救不活了。又问他是喂了什么东西，他想起那个米饭团。马医说，看样子是药闹了的。

他出了一身的冷汗，又想起了什么，要人天一亮就去给陆军医院拍电报，问小陈的病是怎么回事。回电称病因不明，怀疑慢性砷中毒。

他拿着电报，在脑海里翻来覆去地想。往日送来的东西，因为太甜，他不爱吃，都给小陈拿去吃了的。有人毒杀了他的狗，几乎毒死了他的勤务兵。有人想对他下毒。


	12. 内森·内特尔顿(6)

【内森·内特尔顿】

他在梦中看见大片的、洁白的棉桃。花铃长得很密，全部绽开，仿佛晴朗夏日里的云朵。他摘下一枚棉桃，将它掰开，用指腹摩挲着细小的棉籽。南方的熏风吹拂他的脸颊，内战后废弃的庄园里长满无人打理的木兰树。下午两点，阳光在河面上跃动，仿佛无数一诞生便消亡的银色莲花。佐治亚，红土的佐治亚。遥远的美国的南方。

他从没有想过自己会成为传教士。在1923年的那个春季之前，在康奈尔的绝大多数时间里，科学与技术的工作都显得像一条更确定的道路。因为在葛雷德的课上表现积极，大二那年的暑假，教授为他介绍了一个去棉花试验场见习的机会。试验场在佐治亚，在一所赠地大学的农业系下面。他和几个其他的康奈尔学生一起坐火车南下，先是到了萨凡纳，然后换乘一辆试验场租来的校车。坐在校车上，他们谈论起了路旁橡树上挂着的松萝，为它们究竟是附生还是寄生植物而争论不休。松萝如同纠结在一处的蛛网，从树枝上垂下，使这座城市像一座鬼城，或一个漠然的戴孝寡妇。

那是他第一次离开北方诸州。他惊异地发现一切都与北方太不一样了，几乎像是另一个国度：他从未见过这么多宽敞华丽得近乎夸耀的门廊，无所事事的人坐在安乐椅上晒太阳。他们不需要抬高的一楼和半下沉的地下室来抵御纽约上州的冬天——那让人变得沉默、忧郁、隐忍的新教徒的冬天。有时他们路过一两所破败的仓库或酿酒厂，红砖外墙已经剥落，封窗框的木板歪歪斜斜，钉子都已生锈。然后他会想起那些北方的工厂，雄伟得像城堡，烟囱高耸如灯塔，在夜晚也喷着烟，让人分不出那是烟还是垂得极低的云。那是一个与南方不同的，骄傲的、获胜的北方。

试验场的人们整体来说是非常亲切友善的伙计，对待他们的黑人雇工很不错。因为我们不想在好客上被任何人比下去，他们对他说道。他们有一种拖得长长的口音，那慵懒中和了他们的殷勤。他们从来没有丢失过风度，除了有一次有些发窘。那是在参观一间旧种植园时，人们告诉他，这个种植园主是自己“白手起家”的。

“他自己种地吗？”他问，然后才意识到自己说错了话。当然，他有帮工。人们很尴尬地说。他没有去深究“帮工”是什么，不想自己听起来像个狂热的废奴主义者。但是光是问出这个问题，就让他显得像个找茬的人。他再一次痛恨自己的笨拙。

醒来时窗外还在下雨，但雨声已经比昨晚小了不少。新鲜的泥土味让他有一种不祥的预感。他打开窗户往外看。雨还在下，街道上有一层浅浅的积水。一个巡逻的卫兵发现了他，仰头看着他的方向。他马上把窗户合上。戒严又开始了。因为一群土匪正在朝这里进发，晏再次下令全城封锁门窗，所有人都不得外出。工兵们用铁丝网和沙包修筑防御工事，架起了机关枪。大批军队向阎县开拨，领头的是一个趾高气扬的中年男人，让人想起凯旋式上的罗马将军。据说他迫不及待想要打仗，一来就问晏什么打算时候开战：是吃完晚饭后开打，还是睡醒午觉后开打？军队要求暂住在居民的家里，这令许多人异常恐惧，甚至于歇斯底里。他们和彼此的朋友和亲戚交换消息，互相怂恿，最后导致至少有三分之一的人决定离开阎县避难。逃往上海和省城方向的道路拥挤混乱，堆满驴马粪便，有人趁机抢劫，以至于晏不得不出动军队维持秩序。

米尔斯太太，弗吉尼亚，小婴儿，还有那个裹了小脚的中国奶妈也准备去上海，虽然那其实并不是她们自己的意思。晏坚持要将外国人的女眷送走——这件事没有商量的余地。如果可以，他希望内森和米尔斯也不要待在这里。当然，他们都拒绝了。那个雨水淅沥的早晨，内森穿好衣服，匆忙下楼时，米尔斯正在餐厅里翻箱倒柜，高声抱怨。“男人为什么要找一个妻子？”医生说。“这样他的房子里就会有一个人，在一大早就把他赶下楼找奶嘴。”

他和米尔斯一样，心事重重。他担心他的试验田，尤其是地势较为低洼的第IV区。他确信他们已经将排水工作做好了，但这场雨已经下了两天。如果棉苗只被淹浸一两日，也许不会有太大问题。但问题是，他完全不知道那块地的情况。因为戒严，也没有人能为他前去看一看。他通过人向晏传达了自己的担忧，包括能否派骑兵去帮他探视一下他的棉田。他得到了口头允诺，但至今没有得到任何实质上的回音。他们太忙了，忙于战争。

那片试验田就在那里，而他什么都做不了，这让他感受到巨大的挫败感，就像一个因中风而失去半边身体控制的人。一种混杂着焦虑与怨恨的情绪在他心中迅速增长，已经令他难以忍受。米尔斯向附近城市的一位传教士借了一辆汽车，那人会在今天早上开到阎县，然后开车将女人和孩子们带到上海去。当他将沾满雨水的帽子摘下来，挤进副驾驶座时，那个传教士再三向他确认，“内森·内特尔顿？内特，是你吗？你确定要这么做？”

“我的试验田现在就是福利院里的孤儿，他们已经放弃它了。”他掏出钱夹，匆忙跟他握了握手。“很高兴见到你，克莱德，我从弗兰克那里听说过很多你的事。”

两美元，那人说。这个价格很合理了。他表示赞同，虽然对于克莱德连这么短的路程也要收费感到不太舒服。倒不是钱的问题。克莱德磨磨蹭蹭地和米尔斯又寒暄了很久，他坐在车里，一直紧张地看着怀表，担心会被人发现。直到车顺利开出检查点，目所能及处没有那么多士兵后，他才稍稍松了一口气。路上一个人都没有，田地里也没有人。阎县已经成为了一片死寂之地，唯一的声音是雨声，还有小婴儿在后座上的啼哭。看到路边一辆少了车轮的被遗弃的手推车时，他忽然感到一阵伤感。就像在佐治亚看到破败的红砖库房时那样。他感到一种似乎不应该属于他的伤感。

在克莱德最终将他在路边放下之前，他就已经看到“第IV区”被淹了。他跳下车，隔着车窗朝米尔斯太太用力挥手，看见她悲悯的眼神。他知道她会为他祷告。

“祝你好运！”克莱德喊道，猛地踩了脚油门。

他脱下鞋袜，挽起裤腿，走下试验田。他的棉田——已经除过了五次草，茂盛地生长，已微现花蕾的棉花地，现在浸泡在浑浊的泥水中。他没有时间难过，马上决定多挖几个沟渠的排水口。他以前从来没有亲自做过这种事。在上海的时候，这些都是中国雇工们干的。但现在他已经顾不上这些。他在放农具的泥瓦房里找到铲子，往边渠用力铲下去。泥土又硬又粘，好像结了块。他将脚踏上铲子边缘，用力踩了踩，但铲子几乎纹丝不动。雨又下大了起来，顺着他的太阳穴往下淌，打湿的睫毛倒扎进眼睛里，刺痛无比。他的手脏极了，只能扬起手臂，用袖子去擦。而这时铲子从手中滑落。他在泥水中摸索了半天，把它捞起来。就在那一瞬间，他觉得他受够了。背离自己的种族，背离那安稳的、一眼望得到头的中产阶级的人生，这就是他现在得到的。别的人现在或许正在上海赛马总会的招待会上喝香槟，在长岛的疯狂派对上跳舞，他却站在这里，和顽固的陌生土地徒劳搏斗。利弗林如果看到了他现在的样子会怎么说？也许会像那次一样，在某个“懒惰俱乐部”的私酒派对上，故意在他听得到的范围内，对别人说：“……朴茨茅斯，没人听说过那鬼地方，他听从了大地母亲的召唤，到’Ag’来，我打赌经过一年的学习，他已经学会了如何区分南瓜和玉米了。”

他忽然大吼了一声。这是一声从来到阎县起便压抑至今的吼叫。他受够了。他后悔了。大雨后的空气里有一股难以言喻的腥臭，他站在那里，仿佛站在死水谭的中央。你没有对福音布道的热情，他忽然想起罗伊的话。你也没有准备好要牺牲，你只是忽然失去方向，不知道自己该做什么，你应该试试找点别的工作。

他记得自己那时愤怒地争辩，告诉罗伊他已经“找到了生活的意义”，“不怕把自己的手弄脏”。而那双绿眼睛只是严肃地打量着他，就像大一那年，他在“餐边柜”餐厅里找到他的时候一样。“冲动，你知道这是一时冲动，对吗？”罗伊说。“但是随你的便吧。那个申请表在哪里，我要填多久？”

这时他忽然听见马蹄声，有个士兵在朝他大喊大叫。他知道自己被发现了。然后是更密集的马蹄声。不只是一名巡逻的卫兵，而是一大群人。他们是来找他的。他紧紧握着铲柄，竭力不往他们的方向看，继续试图开沟排水。他知道自己已经违反了戒严的法令。你有特权，他对自己喃喃道，虽然心里怕得要命。你是一个外国人，他们不会把你怎么样。镇定一点，盎格鲁-萨克逊，镇定。没有必要解释，他们不能把你怎么样。

当他用眼角余光瞥见晏骑马向他走来时，他的心开始狂跳不已。然后他开始想象自己现在的样子有多狼狈——光着脚，脸上泥水、汗水与雨水混成一片，头发湿透，绝望地试图拯救他的棉花田。作为一个有点虚荣的年轻男人——一个在意自己外表，将钱花在衬衣、鞋子和帽子上，总是拿沾水的梳子小心地梳理自己那一头金发的人，他对自己现在的模样感到十分难堪。

军官看着他一下一下地铲着土，他们就这样僵持了一会儿，然后晏下了马，脱下自己的外套，朝着他的方向走来，一边将衬衣的袖子挽起。

“不对。”

晏说。然后拿过他的铲子，稍微倾斜了一些，像敲钉子一样往下捅了两下，将土块撬起来。没弄几下，土块山体滑坡一样松动，田里的积水像泄洪一样涌进了排水沟里。他抬起头，看向晏。“感谢”用中文应该怎么说？Cumshaw？不，不，那是指小费。那是坐在苦力们的轿子上时，给他们的小费。他眼前又浮现出那些蓝色丹宁布下骨瘦如柴的躯体，抬着身着白色西装的西方人，一步步走上陡峭的台阶。他们说这就是“残酷的东亚”，这就是“黄男的负担”。谢谢。应该是谢谢。气流从齿缝中漏出来的声音，就像蛇吐信一样。他太久没有说过这句话了。

但他还是没有说出口。“谢谢。”他最后还是用英文说。

晏看了他一眼，那张英俊的脸上沾满雨水，和他的一样。然后他听见军官很轻地叹了口气。那也许是一个农人在怜惜遭毁的庄稼。也许是一个人怜悯另一个人。

米尔斯一脸“我怎么说来着”的表情，一边坚持要给他弄一杯“没有冰的海波酒”。“他是不是以为你疯了？”医生说，拿抹布擦拭玻璃杯。

“好吧，我们会知道的。”他扶着额头，坐在餐桌边，身上披着毯子。“不过至少现在水退下去了。”

没有点酒精确实在这个地方活不下去。米尔斯的鸡尾酒配方简直是张毒药单子，半个小时后，他就坦白了。“我酗过酒，在康奈尔的时候。”

米尔斯看起来很惊讶。“好吧，好吧，我没有想到。还有什么医生需要知道的吗？”

“大一的那个春假，”他把酒杯往木桌上一放，眼神迷离地看了看它。“我喝了假酒中毒，在宿舍里昏迷了一天。橄榄球队队长听说后，说——”

他打了个嗝。“你知道他怎么说吗？他说，‘我喜欢N.B.的这种精神。”

“他们叫你N.B.？”米尔斯乐不可支。

“还有 ‘daddy’。因为他们说我就像是俱乐部里的老爹。但是后来我就戒掉了。”

“我猜你不是因为它不合法才戒掉的。”

“不是。”他承认。“因为身体原因。我有很长一阵子耳鸣，他们告诉我不能再那样喝下去了。而且那时，我退出了俱乐部，因为——”

他顿了顿。“因为我从一开始就不想参加。”

但他没有告诉米尔斯所有实情。大二的那个春季，勒梅西埃淹死在卡尤加湖里，一起淹死的还有“餐边柜”餐厅里的一个女招待，事发前正在和他一起泛舟。据目击者说，最后一次见到他们时候，他们步伐不稳，似乎喝了酒。当警局把他们的泡胀的尸体捞上来时，那惨状甚至骇人过丑闻。那件事让他很久都心神不宁。

“内森·内特尔顿，你比你看上去的要坏一点。”米尔斯总结道。

他没忍住笑了起来。“我发誓，你不是唯一一个这么说的人。”

然而下一个话题就没有这么刺激了。对于妻子的标准。“我比较赞成日本人的那种说法，”他说。“那叫什么来着？’良妻贤母’。”

“‘良妻贤母’，”米尔斯若有所思。“你有遇到过接近这个标准的人吗？”

他知道医生在打听什么，假装在思索，将手掌盖上杯口。

米尔斯终于停止拐弯抹角，“卡丽·赫丁格订婚了。”

他竭力装作吃惊的样子。“什么时候的事？”

“就在最近。她没写信告诉你吗？”

“没有。”他说谎了。“坦白说，弗兰克，我不想谈论这个。有一句话是怎么说来着……我不记得用中文怎么说，但我大概能描述它的意思，是孔夫子的话。他说女人是麻烦。”

“‘唯女子与小人难养也’？”

“对。”他对着空气扬了扬眉。“‘唯女子与小人难养也’。”

他知道自己不应该妒忌。冷静下来想，他现在也并不想和她结婚。但站在那片荒地里读她的信时，他依然感到难过。她的字迹唤起了被拒绝的感觉。卡丽·赫丁格给他的感觉介乎于母亲与情妇之间。她原本可以拯救他，让他成为情人，丈夫，甚至成为父亲。他在旧金山第一眼看见她就吃了一惊，然后从此彻底忘了与他们同行的艾斯特·卡弗。她在纽约是怎么骗过教会的人的？那双聪明、狡黠、有着又密又长睫毛的褐色眼睛，是属于轻佻女郎，而不是传教士的。她读过大学，而且抽烟，所以他想自己很快就知道她是哪一类人了。她是罗伊的弗洛伦斯。

虽然如此，刚上船的那两天，他都没有怎么跟她讲过话。因为那时他的乡愁达到顶峰，简直令他难以启齿。绝大多数时间，他都待在自己的头等舱房间里，连晚饭都不想出去吃。他唯一的消遣就是一个人去甲板上的泳池里游泳。有一个阴冷的大风天，泳池里只有一两个美国人，他游了几个来回，然后靠在泳池边上休息。

这时他看见卡丽坐在甲板上的藤椅上。那是租的椅子，花半美元可以坐上一天。她手拿一块化妆镜，正专心致志地用手帕擦嘴。

发现他在看她后，她吓了一大跳，但很快平复下来。“下午好，内特尔顿先生，天气不错，不是吗？”她从镜子上方看了他一眼，然后从包中掏出一只口红，往嘴上涂了起来。

她从眼睛余光里看到他在看她。

“你在看什么？”她有点不自在地问。

“没什么。”

“哦，别看了。看，你还在看。我说——别看了。”

她涂口红的时候，他还在盯着她看。她小心翼翼地描着嘴唇，微张着嘴，把口红涂到嘴唇内侧一点的地方，那做实验般的谨慎让他觉得很好笑。他以前从未见过女人是怎样化妆的。在他所受的教育里，化妆是妓女才会做的事。

她终于涂完了，满意地看着自己，然后微微侧过一点头，打量他。

“你看起来漂亮得像个女孩子，内特尔顿先生。”她经过深思熟虑后说。这是对他盯着她看的报复。

他有一种不祥的预感，他的颧骨正在不可控地发热。

“那是什么，”她问，眯起眼打量他。“你在脸红吗？

“哦，不会吧，”她用一种羞辱人的语调说。“他在害羞吗？看啊，他的脸颊真红。”

但大学并不是没有教会他任何东西。“所以你想要吻它们吗，赫丁格小姐？”他问。

她的耳根好像也开始红了。“现在不要。”她啪地一声阖上镜子。

他用手撑在泳池边上，浑身湿淋淋地从水里站起来，她不自在地移开了视线。他拿泳巾擦了擦身，然后掏出烟盒，请她抽一支。她拒绝了。就是从那时开始，他没法停止想着她。他的一生都在被个性强硬的人所吸引。很快，船上第一场正式晚宴就开始了，无聊的诗朗诵，钢琴和唱歌，他就知道会有这些。那天他花了很长时间梳头，一进门就到处找她。最后发现她和艾斯特·卡弗一起聊天——也难怪，她们在船上是室友。

“嗨，”他对她说。

他一等艾斯特离开，就向她道歉。不过从她一脸茫然的表情来看，她根本就忘了这事。

“你今晚很漂亮。”他脱口而出。这句话是计划外的。

他甚至不知道她听清楚了没有，一个石油公司的代表就把她带走了。他很不忿地发现在这艘船上他有竞争者。她今晚确实很漂亮，嘴唇很红，那是他唯一能注意到女人化了妆的部分。又过了好一阵子，他才在钢琴边上和卡丽又搭上话。“抱歉，我知道我已经说过了，”

他的声音紧张得有些走调。“但我还是忍不住想再说一遍。你今天晚上很漂亮。在今天下午的时候，我——我一直在对自己说，”他竭力捋顺舌头。“我对自己说，‘哦，我今晚绝对不要跟她打招呼。’但是当我今晚一看见你，我就忍不住说——”

停顿。然后她问，“什么？”

“嗨。”他低声说。“我是说，你想要跳舞吗，卡丽？”

船行过赤道无风带的时候，他已经陷入爱河。他们在甲板上某个被船杆挡住的死角，他低头告诉她，如果他今天得不到一个态度，他就不让她回到餐厅里去。“至少给我一个微笑，”他把帽子在胳膊下夹紧。“总行了吧？”

这个要求她同意了。没等到经停马尼拉，她就同意了让他把他在康奈尔选修的接吻技术展示给她看。她很满意，告诉他她可以在她的情人名单上为他留一个位置。他争取了一番，目前他排在第一位了。当他在广州和她告别，到上海去的时候，他已经很有把握地觉得她已投入他的怀抱。也正是因为如此，在初到上海的混乱中，他有好一阵子没有给她写信。直到开学后，一切算是安顿下来，他才把纸插到打字机上，把袖子卷起来，叼着烟，看着桌上摆着的她的照片，敲下几行字：最亲爱的卡丽，你最近怎么样？

她过了好一阵才给他回信，措辞很有距离感，好像不太记得他是谁。她要他给她寄一张相片。他翻箱倒柜找了很久，最后咬咬牙，决定把1922年《康奈尔人》上自己简介那一页的排版样稿寄给她。除了照片，上面还有一份简介，由《康奈尔日报》的编辑部撰写：

内森·巴里·内特尔顿

“老爹（Daddy）”， “内特”， “N.B.”

植物学 朴茨茅斯， 纽约州

阿尔法·罗兄弟会；懒汉俱乐部

“老爹”纯洁得像只羔羊，谦逊、低调、友善，是我们期待的那种“牧师的儿子”。但康奈尔似乎把他带坏了。他经常不在教堂里，但从没错过舞会上的点名。尽管我们不常在运动场上看见他的身影，但他其实是一个拳击手，整日和拉丁文课搏斗。虽然他承诺在大四之前不会陷入爱河，但以他鬼鬼祟祟的做派来看，我们相信他一直在写信诱惑朴茨茅斯的无知少女。“内特”容易脸红，经常挂在嘴边的话是，“罗伊呢？”他是一个行走的问号，有着无与伦比的好奇心，那双蓝眼睛似乎总是在问，“我的命运是什么？”总而言之，他是个可靠的朋友，一个忠诚的康奈尔人，一个好学生，一位前途无量的摄影师。我们衷心祝愿他有朝一日能拥有自己的养鸡场。

她把那份样稿寄还给了他，上面用蓝墨水写满了批注（她在他的照片旁边写着：哈喽，帅哥，能寄张近照给我吗？不要一年前的），就像批改大一英文课的习作一样（顺便一提，她在岭南学校教的是英文）。他一翻开就大吃了一惊。她居然糟蹋了他的精美简介。他虽然恼怒，却没法对她恼火。她给“纯洁得像只羔羊”这句话加了下划线。

能做出这个判断的人显然视力有问题。她评价道。N.B.内特尔顿是我见过的最热衷于勾引人的男孩。（以及他是天秤座。星座——这可是真正的科学！）

那年圣诞他是在杭州度过的。一听说她准备去那里拜访一位亲戚，他就想方设法搞到了杭州教会年度会议的邀请。他只跟她在一起待了不到一个星期，因为她的亲戚看得很紧。在西湖岸边的一座凉亭里，她靠在一根柱子上，头顶是蛛网密布的古代藻井。他差一点就正式求婚了，如果不是因为她看上去兴致不太高的话。他告诉她，她得到上海来。“如果你能到上海来，我听说他们给妻子也有一份津贴。你可以坐在床上，一边吃早餐，一边看着我系鞋带，然后把我赶到冷风中去，叫我赶紧赚钱养家——怎么样？但是也别太懒，别忘了给我做土豆泥——你为什么翻白眼？”

然后他提出要看她的袜带。他想看看她的长筒袜是不是像法国明信片上的一样，往下卷着。她起初并不同意，但是在他的坚持下，她让步了。出乎意料地，他遭遇了一堆很复杂的东西。她的长筒袜是用吊袜带吊着的，连接到胸衣上。胸衣底下是她的宽松内衣，他得把手从裤管里塞进去才能摸到裸露的皮肤，好像在偷东西，那感觉狼狈多于浪漫。就在那时他想到罗宾森医生写的，关于新婚之夜：你的妻子在绝大多数时候都不会有欲望。丈夫应该有耐心，避免撕裂。幸运的是，他对她有感觉。他感到如释重负。这是被允许的，正确的，被祝福的爱。当她说，“够了吗？”的时候，他终于感受到了一点人们所说的“做丈夫的权利”。他吻她的脖颈，就像他在那些派对上通常对女孩们做的那样，然后顺从地将手拿出来。与露丝不同，卡丽并不想要那个。调情是社会的罪，而性是个人的罪。求欢是男人的罪，而受孕是女人的罪。当他明白了他想要她多过于她想要他，明白了向他屈服对于她来说是一件有风险的事时，他感到兴奋。他的爱将会让她既快乐又痛苦，让她撕裂。他低头看她的眼睛——不知从什么时候起，他开始能够直视别人的眼睛了。她的目光躲闪。那躲闪让她成为新娘，让他成为男人。

而他们的分道扬镳或许在那时就埋下了种子，虽然他算得上是一个体贴的恋人，没有做错过什么事。他并不是一天到晚都想着她，但想到她的时候，他就坐到打字机前给她写信，告诉她上海有多么好，对于将她调到上海来这件事很有信心。他们把这个地方叫做“上海”，意思是在海上面。他写道。不过黄浦江的水很浑浊，没有什么好看的。他给她买本地丝绸做的长围巾，寄到广州去，给她买杭州产的纸伞，给她写信的信纸是带中国画花边的，那也许会让她感觉浪漫一点。他总是小心地把字打在祥云纹样的边框内，折腾很长时间。有一次，一个从中国南方来的年轻传教士和他聊起天，那人问他有没有结婚的打算。他提起了“他的女孩”。但在听到卡丽的名字后，那人唇边泛起一丝耐人寻味的微笑，很快便压了下去。

“卡罗琳·赫丁格？”那人说。“很漂亮，我记得。我听说她是一个有经验的女人。大概漂亮的女人都是这样。”

他不记得自己是怎么回到住处的。他坐到桌前，预备写信，但脑中一片空白。然后马上有一千个念头，其中包括决斗。情急之下，他冲去办公室，决定给她打电话。

岭南学校接线的是个中国人的声音，他一颗悬着的心稍稍松下来，没那么紧张了。他报上名字，找赫丁格小姐。她正在上课，他坚持说有急事。

她终于接线了。“怎么了，内特，发生了什么？”

“你弄得我心神不宁。”他沙哑地说。

“到底是什么事？”

他觉得无法说出口。“你是不是一个有经验的女人？”

电话那头顿时失声。

“这简直是无理取闹！”她发火了。“这是双重标准，双重标准。看在上帝的份上，你怎么会突然这么想？”

“不是双重标准，我没办法跟你解释——如果你是个男人，也许我就能跟你解释清楚了。”

他没法解释，他应该怎么开口？难道他要说，“我是个没有经验的男人”？不行，那听起来太羞耻了。比找过妓女还要羞耻。她告诉他，除了和他以外，她没有和别的男人做过“肩膀以下的事”。他一时半会儿没有反应过来。“看，我对你非常坦诚了，”她说。“而你，伪君子，混蛋！你不知道从哪里听来了流言蜚语，然后非要打这个电话来羞辱我。我边上有人在听着！”

“如果你做不到停止流言蜚语，那你至少不要给自己赢得那种名声！”他吼道。“任何一个有自尊心的男人都受不了这种事！”

她也对他嚷道，“那是你该死的虚荣心，不是我的名声！”

他知道自己有点理亏，于是开始翻旧账，指责她从来不愿付出哪怕一点努力去爱他，不愿做出哪怕最小的承诺。“那么，现在轮到我了——”她说。“让我问你这个问题：如果我是呢？如果我是一个 ‘有经验的女人’，会怎么样？”

“没有 ‘如果’。我不想去想根本没发生的事。”

“会怎么样？”

“你已经说了你不是，所以我根本没有必要去想这个问题。”

她忽然在电话那头哭了。他慌了，根本无法理解她为什么会因为这个哭。“我不应该朝你嚷嚷的。”他说。

“你在乎的是这个吗？”她一边哭一边说。“你在乎的是支配我。拿一份妻子的津贴给你捣土豆泥？去你的吧。”

当天她就拍了封气势汹汹的电报过来：不要再给我写信

于是他就没给她写信。最开始的那几天很难熬，每次回到家里之前，他都告诉自己，一打开门，他就要拿出信纸，向她道歉。但每次他都克制住了。渐渐地，他发现自己竟然能够不去想她。两个月后，他忽然收到她的信，打字机打的，错别字连篇，有很多地方用笔涂改过。她很谨慎，对他们的争执只字不提，只是想问他是否知道圣约瑟大学最近需不需要新教员，她有个 “远房表亲”很感兴趣。

于是他们又和好了。她给他写信的频率显然增加了很多。只是他往往同时接到两封信，一封很甜蜜，一封很暴躁，显然前后投递的时间不会相差一天。前一封里他是最最亲爱的内特，后一封里他伪善，控制欲强，喜欢审判别人，“像个女校学监一样管个没完没了。”她指责他给她打的那个电话，说现在整个传教士圈子都知道有个男人从上海打电话找她吵架。有时她近乎口无遮拦，“最亲爱的内特，请不要忘了，你在 ‘阳光地带’号上对待我的方式就像对待一个站街女。别以为我不知道你盯着我看的时候在想什么。”

那段时间，罗威尔的试验田正面临着被关闭的危险，有时收到她的信后，他会气得破口大骂，把信往床上一丢，连帽子都忘记戴，怒气冲冲地到街上。他把一小瓶威士忌藏在五斗橱里，有时得喝一点才能维持镇静。他告诉自己不能做情绪化的人，但他们还是在信里争吵。“上个周末的舞会上有人看见你和J跳舞了。”“我不能和别的女孩跳舞吗？”然后，终于，在1924年的秋天，他决定自己要么在圣诞节前就订婚，要么就彻底跟她一刀两断。他憎恨悬而未决，尤其是在这种问题上。

她的回信来了，措辞比上海的冬天还要冰冷黏腻。她阐述了“爱他”如何令她痛苦，谈论了他们“可能继续维持”的友谊，以及，她“可能不愿现在考虑”嫁给他这件事。

他觉得很荒唐，但他也麻木了。他受够了。太疲倦了，他不想再做出努力，挽回她，然后等待下一次争吵。他们其实并不了解对方，所以他们之间没有信任，只有相互折磨。而且从理性上说，他知道她不会是个好妻子，也不会是个好母亲。他只花了不到五分钟写回信给她，收回向她求婚的话。然后，在卡丽没有回信的第三周，他走进福德姆的办公室，宣布他要申请调去别的地方。

那天回到家后，他收到了父亲的信。因为卡丽和试验田的事，他有大半年都心情不佳。虽然他没有将这些事告诉家里，但他在信里说了很多丧气话。他说他厌倦了上海，厌倦了中国。他不会说他们的语言，不知道怎么跟他们打交道。他们不能理解我的痛苦，他写道。我也不能理解他们的。我就像生活在真空罩里，没有跟这个地方发生任何联系。

如他所料，父亲的回复还是那一句。“无论发生了什么，你要多忍耐一点，你要多爱他们一点。”

“答应我永远不要去仇恨”，父亲写道。“因为仇恨不是基督的教诲。”

虽然有些不情愿，他在回信中还是做出了承诺。他不会去仇恨，以及，他会“多忍耐一点”，“多爱他们一点”。

第二天早上起来时，他有些宿醉。他在半睡半醒间听见外头的喧闹，一开始还以为是耳鸣发作。完全清醒后，他判断是土匪攻破了阎县，几乎吓出一身冷汗。就在这时，他听见米尔斯在重重地敲他的房门。这很罕见，医生从不会干涉他什么时候起床。

“晏有大麻烦了。”米尔斯容光焕发地说。

军情在昨夜发生了巨大变化——可以说是一百八十度的转折。一开始，所有人都不愿相信，或者说不敢相信，但当事实清晰地摆在眼前时，即使是晏营长也不得不承认，他的判断出现了严重失误。原来军队严阵以待的并非土匪，而是一群来自中部省份的难民。他们因去年的饥荒而离开家园，沿途乞讨，近期来到了阎县。因为风餐露宿，他们的衣服早已破烂不堪，裤腿甚至呈流苏状，因此被人误认为是身着奇怪的土匪衣装。而那位所谓的乘坐轿子的首领，其实是一名老人，因身体过于虚弱，无力行走，被家人抬在担架上。虽然他们的确曾与一些沿途居民发生过小型械斗，但整体来说，他们确实是如假包换的难民。因此，当军队试图包围他们时，他们感到非常莫名其妙。

假警报解除，阎县几乎立刻恢复了生机。商铺继续开门营业，逃走的居民们也连夜赶了回来，其中包括米尔斯太太和弗吉尼亚。但是晏的麻烦才刚刚开始。阎县的乡绅们决定凑一笔赈灾的钱，分发给难民们，让他们向西继续流浪。而晏营长坚持要求阎县打开城门，准许难民进城，将他们往南方遣走。他的理由是黄衣会盘踞在阎县西北的山区，如果任由大批难民往该方向活动，那么他们很有可能会被黄衣会吸收为成员。但阎县的士绅们强烈要求将难民拒之城外；他们担心一旦让难民入城，也许就很难将他们再遣送出去。

在晏与阎县乡绅的过往交锋中，他一向占据上风。然而这一次，他发现自己面对的是意志坚定的对手。阎县乡绅们展示出了他们政治奇才的一面。他们通过私人和商业的关系，向阎县南方诸县的乡绅们通风报信，警告他们，如果阎县屈服于晏的要求，那么这群难民将大举南下，所有城镇都可能面临与阎县相似的命运。很快，一份有数百人签名（和指印）的请愿书被送到了晏营长的桌上，声称他们会与阎县共进退。乡绅们同时威胁道，如果晏固执己见，他们将拒绝继续缴纳赞助军费所用的税金，并且组队上省城请愿，甚至给他的团长、旅长发送电报施压。

而晏对此无牌可打。

据说军队的领导层在阎县也发生了激烈争执。晏恳求其他军官能否趁此机会剿灭盘踞本地的黄衣会。但其他军官感到上当受骗，拒绝了他的要求。有些人甚至认为，晏有意谎报情报，目的只是将军队骗过来剿匪。阎县绅士们也希望军队尽快离开，因为他们害怕要供养更多的人马。后来事情终于解决。难民们将会获得一笔钱，但不能进城。援兵们很快就会陆续回到自己原本的队伍里。阎县将恢复这场闹剧之前的状况。除了晏。虽然他发誓会查出谎报军情的人，并且重办，但他身为指挥官，本身具有不可推卸的责任。虽然上头准许他依然保留现有的职务，但他的军衔被降级，从少校变成了上尉。

最后，人们决定用典型的中国方式来收场：请客吃饭。

“我惊讶吗？”内森一边打领带，一边对楼下的米尔斯喊道。“不，一点也不。”

因为这次要招待更高级别的军官，所以人们对场面进行了升级，盛大得堪比古罗马宴会。宅邸里有假山，凉棚，鹅卵石步道，花丛，迷人的亭子。桌上有切片的云南火腿，冷的烤鸡和烤鸭，猞猁，四川银耳，鲨鱼翅，马来亚的燕窝，海参，娃娃鱼，都用白镴器皿装着，甚至还有法国香槟。精致的陶瓷套杯里装着菊花茶，汤盛在一个巨大的瓜里面。“小心，不要把容器挖烂了。”在他用勺子舀厚实的果肉时，米尔斯提醒道。

他没有让米尔斯失望，果然把那个瓜挖破了。“哦，操，”他忙不迭道。“操。”

汤汁从漏洞里喷了出来，射到了那位最高级别军官的身上。宴会主人诚惶诚恐，把厨子从后厨里叫来，狠狠地教训了一番。那位姓车的校长对于这个场面有一番点评，听完后桌上三分之二的人都露出了含糊不明的笑容，剩下三分之一露出显然是听到了黄色笑话的笑容。米尔斯告诉他，他也听不懂。但他猜自己拯救了晏。因为他似乎已经取代了军官，成为目前饭桌上最大的笑话。而且这个笑话很有趣，因为他看到晏也笑了。那阵子他很少看到那人笑。

那是一场很大的宴会，甚至有女眷参加，不过都在楼上的房间里。在宴会进程过半的时候，车校长过来告诉他，他最近受到米尔斯给他看的那幅《圣母领报图》的启发，写了一首新的诗，模仿的是9世纪一位昵称为“Fei-qing”的中国诗人的风格。大概内容如下：

浓密如云一样的头发展开在云母做成的屏风前，白色的百合花，仙鹤的羽毛，破晓前的光亮透过窗棂照进来。天边一轮残月映照着昨晚喝剩的酒，她慵懒地抬起手梳妆。

侍女送上远道而来的书信时，她正在往头上插满馥郁的鲜花。她的衣裙上有旧日留下的泪痕，面对镜子时她陷入深深的沉思中。

“有点不对劲，”内森私下对米尔斯坦白道。“足以令人引起警觉的不对劲。”

但是除去这首将圣母描写成思春少妇的诗，宴会的其他部分是成功的。人们问他觉得今天的菜色怎么样，他会怎么向他的外国友人们描述他在这里的见闻。

“有一个美国人被收买了。”他回道。

他们似乎没有听出这个玩笑。“好吧，”他只好补充道。“我是说，非常好。”

当那个高级军官用挑逗的眼神看着他时，他终于明白晏当初看他的眼神并不是放荡。这群不守规矩的勇士们看人的眼神就是这样的，在他们的眼中，所有人都是肆意打量的对象，就像战争面前所有人都不过是一团肉体一样。最后他搞清楚了这个喝得面红耳赤的男人要和他玩猜拳游戏，但是这个游戏需要会中文。要不仅仅是说出数字，而且是以这个数字打头的吉利话。他显然玩不了。

晏忽然提出自己可以代替他。他很惊讶，而那位高级军官似乎有些扫兴，但最终还是同意了。于是他看见晏坐到了那个军官的位置旁，伸出手比画，用略显疲惫的声音说“四季发财”。这一局晏输了，拿起酒杯一饮而尽。这个游戏的目的并不是猜拳，而是喝酒。

气温计里的水银攀升至一百以上。雨停了。被水浸泡的旧根霉烂，而新根复生。被淹浸的叶片萎脱，长出了新叶。棉田的生机很快便复原，比他预料的要快得多。被水浸泡过的棉苗根部有松动，所以他们疏松表土，在根部垒土。除草刻不容缓。有人告诉他，他可以雇佣一些临时工，每天提供一日三餐，工资日结，这样很快就能把活儿干完。但他坚持认为不应该让雇工们工作一整天，因为午后的体力必定会下降，与其让他们敷衍地工作十几个小时，不如高效地工作一上午。虽然如此，他的人为夏令时政策没有得到采纳。人们不愿意平白无故地把时钟拨快一个小时。

虽然地里并不是总有活儿要干，但他已经习惯了几乎每天都去看看。他也习惯了晏出现在他的试验田里。不知为何，军官出现在那里的场景令他心安，因为那就意味着局势平稳，近期没有需要关切的事发生。生活在不确定性中，晏是为数不多的参照物。这也是为什么当晏没有来的时候，他会有些焦虑，几乎一上午都没有心思工作，猜测可能是发生了什么。

晏在中午的时候独自骑马过来了，消失了一阵，然后再次牵着马出现。那时他照例在那片荒地里漫无目的地踱步，看见晏独自一人，垂头丧气地待在边上的树荫下。军官似乎并不喜欢和他手下的骑兵们在一起，好像也更没有理由去和那群雇工攀谈。他现在不应该叫他晏少校了。或许应该是晏上尉？他不知道。在那次荒诞的假警报之后，军官明显没有往日那么趾高气扬。

你要多忍耐一点。他忽然想起父亲的话。你要多爱他们一点。

晏蹲在那里。和别的中国人一样，晏也喜欢蹲着。但对于长腿的美国人来说，蹲着太痛苦了。站着讲话也很奇怪。所以他宁愿让裤子粘上泥土，也要坐在地上。看见他坐下来，晏吃了一惊。他抽出烟盒，给晏递了一支烟。

军官接过了他的烟，让他给他点火，然后他们无声地抽了起来。也许他是可以了解他是一个怎样的人的。他一边抽，一边想。

孤独的士兵需要朋友。

虽然一开始有些笨拙，但他和晏很快发明了一种不用说话也能对话的方式：演哑剧。举起枪的手势很容易懂，点火的姿势加一声“砰”指的是开炮。晏会闭一只眼睛，然后做瞄准的姿势。

“来复枪。”他用英语说。“子弹——侦查？”

没有回复。

“那我就认为我猜对了。”他宣布道。

军官将右手拢成枪状，对准自己的太阳穴，然后把手指向上一扬，同时嘴里发出开枪的声音。

自杀。他想。还是被别人杀死？或许他只是在开玩笑。或许军官真的想死。“死了。”晏说。他的兵。他听清楚了几个字。他的兵死了。

有一次，他和晏共享了一支他从上海带来的马尼拉雪茄。老实说，如果不是因为想要给晏留一点深刻印象，给他看一点他没看过的东西，他从没想过要在阎县抽雪茄。因为那似乎太不相宜了。雪茄应该属于邮轮头等舱的吸烟室，或者阿斯托利亚酒店的晚宴，而不是这个偏远的内陆小镇。他慢慢点燃雪茄底部，直到看到隐火在茄心烧出金边，然后递给晏。

军官似乎没有抽过雪茄。他接过来，有些无所适从地抽了一口，然后是仓促深长的第二口，令雪茄烧得猛烈起来。“哦，不，不，”他摇了摇头，将雪茄从晏的口中拿出来，令那人有些吃惊。

“等一等，”他伸出另一只手的食指，做了一个“等”的手势，在心里数着时间。晏对于这个装腔作势的等待仪式相当配合，不过当他看见军官那副认真的神态时，他忽然忍不住笑了。然后晏也笑了。他很快将视线挪开，“好了，”他说，把雪茄递还给晏。

晏皱着眉抽了好几口，然后示意他也应该抽几口。于是他接过来，放进嘴里。他马上发现晏咬了雪茄嘴。他的嘴唇感觉到了他留下的牙印。甜蜜的烟雾在他口中弥散，当他吐出烟圈时，就像在吹一个波提切利笔下春神的衣衫一般轻盈的肥皂泡。欣快感灌满他全身，也许与尼古丁无关。然后再将雪茄递给晏，看见他将他刚刚抽过的烟嘴放入唇间，他上唇有刚刚冒出来的青色胡茬。他耳廓上的痣，眉尾的细小伤疤，异域风情的肤色，还有那斯堪的纳维亚形状的眼睛，在日光下呈现出深棕色的眼珠。他们缓慢地轮流抽那支雪茄，就像抽雪茄时应该做的那样。耐心，许多的耐心。

他们甚至找到了一种谈论局势的方式。连日晴天，地上很干燥，他找到了一块尖锐的石头，在地上画非常粗略的美国地图。“新奥尔良，”他用力画了一个“×”，“相当于广州。华盛顿，相当于北京。加利福尼亚、亚利桑那和新墨西哥——甘肃，陕西。新英格兰——上海。“而你，”他思索片刻。“你就相当于——从伊利诺伊州去宾夕法尼亚州参军。”

他不确定晏明白了没有。因为出于直觉，他觉得晏对这个并不感兴趣。当军官看着他的时候，他觉得晏的兴趣在别的地方。晏显然很感兴趣，但并不是在美国地理上。

他试图教他说自己的名字。“内森。”他用英语说，指指自己，在地上刻出五个字母。N-A-T-H-A-N。内森。

军官若有所思地把石块接过来，歪歪斜斜地划出了一个“A”。

“A。”他读道，有些惊讶。“不错！”

晏接着画了一个“K”，然后抬头看了看他。

他赞许地点了点头，“这是K。”

那人又画了一个“Q”，然后是“J”。

“看起来你的扑克牌没有少打。”他有些失望地总结道。

不过晏很快又画出了一些其他字母，例如P和L。他发现他认得一些字母，例如他知道“N”是“北”的意思，但十分零散。

然后又再次回到演哑剧。晏闭上眼睛，做出打鼾的声音。

“睡觉。”他说，这很明显了。

学鸟叫，学各种动物的叫声。猫叫。晏吹了一口气。

“抽鸦片？”他说，从烟盒中抽出一支烟，夹在手中，做出吐烟圈的姿势，询问地看向晏。

那人摇了摇头，示意他靠过来一点。然后晏往他颈间轻吹了一口气。那气流带着一股湿润的烟草味，令他的脖颈微微作痒。他感觉耳朵发热。

“风。”晏说，挥了挥手，像在挥舞一面不存在的旗帜。

“风。”他下意识地跟着说道，还没从晏刚才的举动中回过神来。

“再说一遍。”晏问。

“风。”他不假思索地说。然后发现晏在盯着他。

“你听得懂。”军官说。

他强作镇定地看着前方，假装根本不知道他说的是什么。

“我早就知道你听得懂。”晏说。

他这才意识到晏刚才在诱导自己。他露陷了。他的心怦怦直跳，脸也开始发烫。你为什么不说？晏问。为什么？因为他一紧张就口吃。因为他从来都学不好外语。因为去说不是自己母语的语言就意味着要展露弱点，而他不想展露弱点，尤其是作为一个在各个方面都更优越、更体面的人。他不想出丑。

“你说得来吗？”晏又问。

他决定从现在开始把嘴巴闭上。但是晏不依不饶。“你说得来，”中国男人放慢语速。“说不来？”

他深吸一口气，举起右手，大拇指和食指几乎捏在一起，比划出了半英寸的长度。

“一丁点儿。”晏很快会意。“说得来一丁点儿。”

但他依旧不想开口。而晏看他的神情，就像看着一台高价买来的、但不愿报时的自鸣钟。

几天后的早上，晏没有来护送他。直到中午，都没有军官的踪影，他感到有些怅然若失。午休的时候，他照旧独自一人站在荒地里抽烟，正午的太阳一刀刀地割着他的后颈，他的腋下和背后都已经汗湿，衬衫黏在身上。就在这时他就听见了不远处传来窸窸窣窣的声音。他抬起头，看见晏手里攥着马鞭，在没过膝盖的杂草从中朝他走来。军官一边把腿从草堆中拔起来，一边跟他打招呼：

“内先生，你好吗？”

他想他那时应该是一时冲动，一定是他的冲动又发作了，否则无法解释他为什么会毫不费力地开口，用中文回道，“我很好，您好不好？”

晏笑了。“托您的福，我也好。”

显然，他听懂了他说的话。他忽然觉得如释重负。他甚至不能理解自己为什么曾经那么害怕。害怕自己的口音会被嘲笑，害怕人们听不懂他磕磕巴巴的、语调奇怪的中文。他开口说了。他没有犯错。他没有出丑。

晏指着他指间的烟。这个怎么说？军官开始给他出题。他记得中文里管这个叫香什么。香什么？——焦油，他甚至记得“焦油”，可他不确定这个应该叫什么。

他想了很久，最后十分谨慎，但满有把握地告诉晏，这个叫“香蕉。”

天气开始变得酷热。回到家后，米尔斯家的女仆给他倒了一杯水，然后他上楼，脱去汗湿的衬衣，把椅子拖到窗前，打开窗，赤裸着上身坐下，靠着椅背，漫无目的地抽起了烟。晚饭的时候，他们热得不得不把桌子搬到中央的院子里，然后米尔斯太太就对他说，“内特，你会和我们一起去庐山避暑，对吧？”

他这才意识到已经快到传教士们放暑假的时候了。一般来说，每年整个南方的不同教会都会聚在一起开集体会议，顺带避暑。那是传教士圈子里最重要的社交事件，很多人在那里待了两个星期就订婚，第二年就能带第一个孩子过去了。去年似乎是在北戴河，但他没有去，因为他和罗威尔要忙试验田的事，走不开。

他告诉他们，他没有暑假可言。“只要试验田里的工作需要，我就得待在那里。”

“可是所有人都会来。”米尔斯太太说。

“你打算整个夏天都待在这里吗？”米尔斯说。“我打赌这里不会比上海凉快多少。”

他想了想，告诉他们，也许他会去一两次上海。

“那你能帮我们个忙吗？”米尔斯说。“上海的美华女中给我发了信函，他们邀请这里的女人和女孩们去上海观光。这件事本应该是凯特去做的，但考虑到我们要去庐山，这事可能做不成。不过，如果你能替我们带这些女人们过去，也许我就能答应他们。”

“当然，没问题，”他一口应允。“我会很乐意护送她们过去。”

那天他在楼下待到很晚。近来他都是如此。楼上的房间过于燠热，于是他宁愿在天井里看书。米尔斯披着晨衣从楼上下来，在抽屉里寻找什么。小婴儿在楼上哭泣，他最近长了痱子。

“你真的不打算和我们一起去庐山吗，内特？”米尔斯一边翻柜子，一边问他。

他从书上抬起头，说自己实在走不开。

“那你就得一个人呆着这里了，”医生说。“只有你一个人。你行吗？”

他告诉米尔斯没问题。医生上楼去了后，一楼只剩下他一个人，静得能听见积水从檐角滴落的声音。他坐在中庭的天井里，仰头看了看深蓝的夜空。燠热，他感觉到手臂上渐渐传来微微痛痒。他现在已经习惯了被蚊子叮咬，虽然那依然很恼人。独自坐了一会儿后，他上楼回到自己的房里。如果米尔斯一家走了，他忽然意识到，他就会成为阎县的唯一一个外国人。唯一一个不会说中文的人。这个念头让他惶恐。如果发生了什么事，他甚至不知道该如何去发电报。他翻出行李箱，找一本打算看的书，就在那时他翻到了那台柯达公司的相机，还完好地装在皮匣里。这是晏拒绝了的贿赂。

他打开盖子。它依旧如同崭新。事实上，他几乎没有怎么用过它。被艾德温责备后，他就把它放到了箱子底，用不常穿的高领毛衣盖住，就像是遮掩一桩丑事。上一次给它装胶卷，还是大三那年的春季。他和罗伊，李，还有同宿舍的男生们心血来潮，决定要去拍几张“特别英俊”的照片。那是伊萨卡的早春，大朵的紫色玉兰花绽放在枝头，花瓣指向天空。他们装腔作势地交叉双臂，凝望远方，又或者双手背在身后，靠墙站着。还有人坐在台阶上，假装在读报纸。我们两个应该照一些合影，罗伊忽然说。就你和我。他们错开来坐在台阶上，罗伊坐在比他高一级的台阶上，双臂环着他的脖子，故意把手塞进他外套的翻领里。“停下，”他笑着说，努力别过头。最后那就定格成了照片里的样子：罗伊咧着嘴直视镜头，他歪着脑袋看罗伊。然后他们又照了一张常规一些的：双手插在长裤口袋里，并肩站在一堵爬满常春藤的墙壁前。

他记得那张照片。年初的时候，为了办前往内地的通行证，他急需一张自己的照片。在翻箱倒柜半天之后，他只找到他们在爬满常春藤的墙壁前的那张合影。他对着照片看了一会儿，然后把自己的那半边裁了出来，让人们把它钉在那张通行证上。裁开那张相片时他感到有些惆怅，但似乎没有那么深刻的苦涩了。因为要参加教会举行的培训，他没能做成罗伊的伴郎。他出发前往中国前的一个星期，罗伊独自到朴茨茅斯来看望了他。到了上海后，他也一直和罗伊保持通信。不过他没有告诉他卡丽的事。罗伊说，弗洛伦斯不想要孩子。有时罗伊又来信说，华尔街的股票疯涨，他躺着都能赚到钱。他也有些跃跃欲试，想让罗伊帮他买几支，但他手头没有钱。罗伊告诉他，他可以借钱去买，就像他自己在干的一样。他想了想，还是决定不去冒这个险。

后来罗伊承认弗洛伦斯流产了两次，他想要让她不再和那群朋友混在一起，但没能成功。而且弗洛伦斯太能花钱，经常让他感觉捉襟见肘。她的兄弟对他也很警惕，所以她的娘家不愿意资助他们。“一切都有代价。”罗伊在信里写道。“有时候，婚姻生活是一种折磨。”

那是1924年的圣诞节，他们最后一次推心置腹地通信。在那之后，只有一次简短、仓促的问候。他们彼此都很忙。

相机盒里还有几卷没用过的胶片。他把其中一卷塞进相机，合上盖子，发现它还能用。他忽然想，也许他可以拍一些照片——等他护送女人们去上海的时候，他可以找间照相馆，让他们帮他把相片洗出来。这个念头令他振奋了一些，因为他知道他有了一项可以打发时间的事情，一件当米尔斯一家走后，能让他在阎县不那么寂寞的事。

他站起来，捧着相机，站在镜子前，看着镜中的自己。和坐在“懒汉俱乐部”招新会的那个下午相比，他变了，虽然他也说不上是哪里变了。他头发的颜色变深了，没有以前那么金，而是一种搀着褐色的沙棕色。脸颊比以前消瘦，下巴的轮廓变得凌厉起来。他的羞怯与温和也慢慢褪去，变得更尖锐，更有攻击性。圣约瑟给了他康奈尔所不能给他的权力。东方给了他白男的负担。从每一个拥吻女孩、抚摸她们肩膀的时刻，每一个翘着二郎腿坐在黄包车上的片段，每一个告诉阿韦坐下的瞬间开始，向未来汇聚，累积成今天的形态。一位绅士，一个主人。他将相机举到胸前，低头看着取景器中的自己，按下了快门。那令人痛苦的、充满自我怀疑的少年时代终于结束。他已从男孩成为了男人。


	13. 晏甫良（6）

【晏甫良】

福音堂门口闹哄哄的，原来是美国人站在那里，手里捧着一个照相器，指挥小孩子们站成一排，要给他们照相。拍到一半，小孩子就跑了，只好绕到福音堂后头去，拍砌砖的工人。伙计们都打着光膀子，正在干活，看见内先生，都笑而不语。福音堂最近在起花园，晏甫良也来看热闹。人群里有个穿棉布衣服、收拾得干干净净的女孩子，他看着眼熟，别的人便告诉他，这是车大普家的女孩，现在别人家里做工，替东家带小少爷，边上的是她的弟弟。仔细一看，她果然两手扶在一个穿得很阔气的小男孩肩上。自己都还是个孩子，竟然带起孩子来了。

还有一群小孩，正在敲盆救鸡，把盆子扣在小鸡崽身上，拿棍子一顿乱敲，结果木盆一揭开，鸡崽还是一动不动的。棍子掉在地上，车家的女孩子捡起来，要递给小少爷玩，那男孩却直往盆子里钻。她拗不过他，索性自己往盆子里一坐，双手牢牢把住盆沿，不许他进来。别的人看她坐在盆子里，便笑话起她来，她自己也笑，一条长发辫，在脑后拿红绳扎得紧紧的。美国人见状，便捧着照相器对着她，然后低下头按快门。这时小少爷流涎了，车家的女孩便只好赶快从木盆里出来，抽出帕子给他擦。她自己的那个小老弟，痴痴地站在一头山羊边上。美国人见状，仿佛看到什么了不得的东西，急忙捧着照相器一阵拍。

晏甫良心里不忿：这有什么好拍的？阎县地方虽小，却也不是没有拿得出手的东西。那宝台寺里，就有一座宝塔，巍峨庄严，其旁种有山茶花，是很好看的。只是外国人到了中国，往往就爱盯着丑态拍。他心里琢磨着，下回得把美国人带到宝台寺里去，叫他好好拍一拍那座塔。

看罢了热闹，他在人丛中找内先生，却到处寻他不到。走进福音堂里，才发现那人坐在僻处的长椅上，正在换胶卷。天气渐热，美国人便穿上了白色夏装，头发也剪短了些，再加上他本就又高又大，看着竟比以前还要精神。晏甫良看那人忙着低头研究照相器，拿一根棍子一样的东西，在上面写着什么，以为他在忙，便在他身后也找了张凳子坐下。

他来这里瞧什么热闹，他自己也不知道。黑狗死后没几日，陆军医院来电，报了小陈的死讯。他们在城中又是一番暗中盯梢，大查特查，结果查出家中私藏砒霜的，不下十余户，仿佛互通了声气似的。据本地人辩称，他们所藏的，乃是红砒，少量服食，有壮阳回春之效。唯过犹不及，才会致人死命。营里也有人说，上回黄衣会攻城，查获一批纸符，就是用红砒染就的，恐怕又是黄衣会那杨小妹作乱。只是如今小陈已死，没有对证，也无证据，这两桩毒案，不知从何查起，只能先作罢。近来唯一一件好事，就是上头下令，让他们派几个人去上海的衣庄里，把夏季军服领下来。他的军营里，也总算没那么臭气熏天了。

福音堂里边就他们两个。他坐在那里，拿眼睛到处看，前面是个祭坛，上面有个十字架，还有些白蜡烛。又往旁边的墙上一看，只见上面拿黑漆刷了几个大字。他读道：

“朋友——趁早——悔改。”

话音未落，美国人就转过身来，看到了他。他便对他笑道：“内先生，你要抽香蕉不？”

那人听了，故意举起手掌遮住额头，又拿开，做出很羞愧的样子来，意思像是说：我很难为情了，不要拿我寻开心。外国人的头似乎格外小些，手掌一遮，脸就遮去大半了。晏甫良又说：“墙上写着这话，怎么好似审讯室一样。”又往另一边墙上看，上面写的是“神爱世人”四个字。

他哼了一声，又发现美国人也和他一样，抬脸看那墙上的字。他指着那几个字，问他道：“你信这个？”

那人很郑重地点点头。他想起从前在城里驻军，同城的还有些别军的部队，与他们不是一起的，不打仗的时候，就整日忙着偷运鸦片种子。因为他们的司令信教，所以那些兵一到周日，就得列队到福音堂里去做礼拜，还要唱歌。便问内先生：“你的神爱世人，是什么人都爱么？

“是。”

“好人坏人都爱吗？”

“都爱。”

内先生说中国话时，用的是一种含糊的语调，拖泥带水的，像是在犯懒一样。他的嗓音又比一般人要低沉一些，因而有时听起来，竟像是在脑海里敲磬一般。

他听他这么说，便回道：“那你的这个神，真是不识好歹。”

那人答非所问，只是指了一指那个十字架，对他说：“祂爱你。”

他听来觉得实在好笑，便问：“他又不认识我，爱我做什么？”

“祂认识。”

“可我又不认识他。要是我不领他的情，不爱他呢？”

美国人看着他的眼睛，说：“也爱。”

“我不爱他，他也要爱我？”

那人点头。

他就被逗乐了：“那他这不是一厢情愿吗？”又说：“我不爱他，他还非要爱我，我可最怕被这种人缠上了。”

这他倒是没有说假话，因为他几乎没去缠过谁，都是别人来缠他。就算有那么一两个他缠不动的，他也就撤了，从不纠缠。他心想，一天到晚，爱来爱去的，这是来传什么风流神学？他对内先生说，依他看，他的神爱世人，就是像爱一个东西，爱一条狗一样的，见到什么都爱。那人又说神的爱宝贵，和人的不同。他就辩驳道：“人是没有神那样的力量，就好比说我，只能去爱一个两个的人，爱父母兄弟，爱妻儿，爱国族同胞，但是用的是真心。真心能分得出好坏，而且爱不到，也不去强求。人有真心，不稀罕什么神的爱。”

不过内先生这回倒是不点头了，也没笑。他觉得，他要么是觉得他说得不对，要么是根本没听懂。

天气热，他们坐在田地边上，眯着眼，互相借烟抽，有时轮流只抽一根。他问美国人说：“你每月能挣多少钱？”

那人说：“我也不知刀。”又说这是“很难介决的文题”。

他听了便笑。内先生问他笑什么。他低头拔面前的杂草，忍笑道：“不笑什么。”

过了半晌，他还是没忍住，说：“你说中国话，不要用你的那个美国声音。”

那人也笑，又着看他，特意说起他的洋文来，说得飞快。一说美国话，他那股洋人派头就又出来了，因为他在他本国的话里，是游刃有余的。

内先生的中国话，有时说得像模像样的，他却听不懂是什么。有一回，那人说：“一辆气出。”他半天才明白他说的是“一辆汽车”。又把“车站”说得像“处长”。不过他倒也不总是纠正他。他觉得洋人学说中国话，想必也是很不容易的，怕要是指出来了，会叫他没面子。

只是有一次，内先生问他今年多大。他说二十五，周岁二十四。那人就问他说：

“你什么时候升天？”

他一时哑口无言，心想：这他娘的什么鬼话？猛地抽了口烟，琢磨半晌，才郑重其事地对他说：“我要是升天了，你就再也见不着我了。”

又还是气不过，骂道：“你这人好没有规矩，怎么能这样跟人说话？”

美国人一脸无措，指着自己道：“我的升天是十月。”

他一拍大腿：“你说的是 ‘生日’，还是 ‘升天’？”

那人说，“天”和“日”，不是一样的么？他立即教训他道：“那你也不能把生日说成生天。”

不过自那之后，他也没有顾虑了，干脆就当着美国人的面，学起了他说中文的调子，说：“我有一个古士，美国的宗统，是子机擦皮鞋的。”那人听明白了他是在嘲笑他，却不介意，反倒大笑起来。他看见他笑，又故意说他：“我笑你，你又笑什么？”

那人微仰着头，垂着眼看他，唇边还带着刚才的笑意，对他说，你说的话，我听得懂些。他们的，我听不懂。

他对他说：“那是因为我说的是国语，他们是南方人，说不来。”又说：“北方的人，就像我一样，都老实，也很有礼貌。”而南方的人风流潇洒，盛产才子佳人。他跟内先生说：“别说你听不懂南方人的话，就是我刚来的时候，和他们也语言不通。”南方人说“做”，北方人说“干”。南方人说“打”，北方人说“揍”。南方人说“吸烟”，北方人说“抽烟”。北方管当兵的叫“老总”，南方叫“副爷”。南方人嫌北方人身上有奇味，不过今日之军界，皆是奉直鲁晋的天下，北方人在军中易得重用，也是南方人羡慕不来的。

那人似懂非懂，点头。他便问他说，你们美国，也分南方人和北方人么？

他说分，他说他也是北方人。

有时，他也教他几句中国话：“五色旗，”

那人学道：“五色旗，”

“没有边。”

“没有边。”

他又故意把“大总统”说成“大宗统”，那人也会意地笑起来，有样学样地说：“大宗统”。

“做几天。”

“做几天。”

最后还不忘叮嘱他道：“你到了外头，可千万别说这是我教你的。”

他时常觉得内先生在看他。哪怕是他没看内先生的时候，他在眼角余光里，也总瞥见那人目不转睛地在朝他看。好几次，他猛地别过脸，正巧逮住那人视线，然后两双眼睛便都飘忽起来，不作一处看了。就这样沉默了一会儿，他烟嘴都咬烂了，忽然听见内先生问他说，你的名字叫什么？

他回道：“鄙姓晏。”

那人若有所思，说：“晏。”

他继续抽烟。那人又问他叫什么，他觉得有点烦人，吐了口烟出来，使坏道：“不告诉你。”

有一日他刚吃罢中饭，听说米医师家门口聚了一群人，不知道在看什么热闹，好像是梅先生又从上海下来了，带来了一辆洋车子，还有许多别的包裹。他走去主街上，果然见一群人袖手站着，围看一辆自行车。内先生穿一身黑色外国衣服，正很高兴地骑在上面兜圈。几个小孩子在边上，用本地土话喊：“高鼻子，耶稣，洋车子！”又跟在那美国人身后，一边跑，一边叫道：

“自行车，没有腿，上面坐着王八子！”

那美国人听不懂，只是冲他们笑，还拿手拨车铃，弄得铃铃响，逗他们玩。他们又叫：

“自行车，没有腿，上面坐着王八子！”

实在是很不像话。这时他看见一个外国女孩，剪着德国钢盔一样的短头发，外国裙子只到脚踝上方，穿长洋袜，是米医师的女儿。他见了她，叫了声：“米小姐，你好。”那小女孩却白他一眼，不理他，扭头就走。他讨了个没趣，心想她小小年纪，竟也懂得摆洋人那瞧不起人的架子。没走两步，又看见梅应虹就站在眼前。那大学生放了暑假，就全副中国绅士打扮，戴一顶外国帽子，穿一身青色长衫，走路时还要从开衩处把下摆捞上来一点，免得沾了泥土。梅应虹看见他，便捏起帽子顶，向他行礼。他也说：“梅先生好。”又问他今儿还来不来打勃立奇。

梅应虹说，今儿没空打扑克。说到那自行车，原来是美国运来的。美国纽约市一位六十五岁的洛女士，在教会的账目簿上看见了内先生的照片，便决意送他一辆自行车。前几日刚到的上海，他就给内先生送来了，也顺便来看望看望他。而另有一箱东西，是差会每几月送一次的供给。正说着，那一车供给就来了，拿一个很大的木板条箱子装着，像装弹药的箱子似的。几个工人把箱子打开，将里头的东西搬进米医师家里。他也和别的人一起凑上去看。只见里面码了好多个红色圆筒罐子，上面画着一个洋人。梅应虹告诉他，这是美国的桂格麦片，外国人早上拿它煮粥吃。又有许多面粉，黄油，面包，甚至还有进口的砂糖。他问梅应虹，怎么连砂糖也要从外国买？那大学生说，本地的糖里头，有时有苍蝇腿，苍蝇翅膀。他心想，真是讲究，筛一筛不就行了么？

他拿起一盒牙膏，正在在仔细看，这时米医师忽然从门口出来，身边贴着站着的，正是刚才那位傲慢的米小姐。米医师倒是很客气，问他说：“晏营长，你吃过了没有？”

他说吃过了。米医师又问他吃了什么。他说营里中午煮了面，他吃了一碗。这时米医师忽然拿手拍了拍米小姐的肩膀，那小女孩便很不情愿地问他，要不要进来坐。

来阎县这么久，各个乡绅屋里都不知作客几回了，他倒还真没去过米医师家里。别说在阎县，就是以前，他也没见过洋人房里长什么样。因此他也乐得进去喝碗茶。这房子是临街的，所以一进去便是个厅堂，像店铺一样。往里边走，中间有个天井，和中国房子别无二致。但屋内陈设，却大不相同。摆的有中国家伙，也有外国家伙，尤其是一张长沙发，里面填了东西，坐上去十分和软，还摆了两三个圆形绣枕，都是缎子做的。边上是一张很大的中式木桌，铺了桌布，上面有几个吃饭的盘子还没收。靠墙有几个大的柜子，安了玻璃门，看样子也是外国运来的，里面整整齐齐放着盘子。还有一个半圆形半桌，靠墙摆着，上面放了一尊黄绿色的宝塔，却又看不出是在供什么东西。不过总体来说，这房子还是很时髦阔气的。

他坐在沙发上，喝了几口茶，米医师便出去指挥人搬东西，让他自己各处随便转转。等了半天，还是没有人来招呼他，他便起来到处看，看见有一条楼梯，就往上走，原来上面是卧房。其中一间的门开着，他便探了个头进去看。见里面没人，又壮着胆往里走了几步。房里收拾得很干净，家具不多，窗户临街开着，挂着白色窗帘。窗户下边是张写字台，上面有草稿纸，铅笔，尺子，墨水瓶，纸夹，还有一台打字机。旁边挨着摆着一张木椅，上面堆着一些书。他心想，这就是外国人晚上睡觉的地方，和中国人的一个样。还拿葫芦形的帘勾，把蚊帐挂了起来呢。

还没看几眼，身后忽然传来三步并做两步上楼的脚步声。他还没来得及退出房里，就看见内先生头发凌乱，微微喘着气，正站在门口。

他张皇失措地和他对视，竟觉得自己像是在租界里头犯了事，被外国捕头逮到了。

内先生没问他在他房里做什么，只是把椅子上的书搬到桌上，示意他坐。他只好往窗边的椅字上一坐，把军帽取下来，满额头是汗。那人自己也往写字台前一坐，掏出烟盒来，抽出一根，低头塞进自己嘴里，用唇抿着，但半天忘了点火。这时外头儿童又一阵高声叫闹，他本就有些心烦意乱，便看了看窗外，说：

“跑来跑去，实在讨厌。”

结果那人以为他嫌吵，竟然起身把门窗都关上了。这下屋子里是安静了，两个人却大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑起来。美国人猛地想起还没给他递烟，又把烟盒掏出来，从写字台上拿了一盒自来火。把烟抽上了，才稍稍自在些。他今天不知何故，变得不会说话起来，想了半天，最后只憋出了一句：

“你好吗？”

那人对他说：“脱你的衣服。”

他顿时愣住，浑身热血都冲上脑门，一颗心怦怦乱跳，心想：他难不成是看出了什么？嘴里也发干，眼睛四处看，恨不得手边马上有杯水喝。不过他到底是行伍中人，又一向做的是指挥官，没那么容易乱了阵脚。总算平复了心情，勉强笑笑，对他半开玩笑说：“你这美国先生，好不正经。”

那人听了，却皱起眉头来，问他：“哪里不正经？”

“我向你问好，你却要脱我的衣服——”

他恍然大悟：“难道是 ‘托你的福’？”

那人懊恼地大叫了一声，立马连声说：“托你的福！托你的福！”又站起身来，在房里走来走去，伸手揉头发，揉得乱糟糟的，脸也涨得绯红。晏甫良看他拿两只手掌把脸一捂，仰天长啸的样子，着实想笑，却板着脸忍着。直到那人自己终于想开了，一手叉腰，一手扶着额头，解嘲似地笑了起来，他才没崩住，大笑不已，笑得眼泪水都出来了。最后一边咳嗽，一边对内先生说：

“托你的福，我不常有机会笑话外国人。”又说：“不像你们，常常能看我们的笑话。”

他问他到底从哪里学的这些三脚猫中国话，那人示意他稍等，翻起书堆来。

等着内先生找书的当儿，他也随手拿起一本书来，装模作样地读了几页，其实都是洋文，他看不懂。他把书合上，拿着书脊往桌上轻轻磕了磕，一边心想：本国的那些智识分子，一天到晚关起门来读这些乱七八糟的洋书，你读法国的，我读美国的，你读这个斯，我读那个鸠，读完了还要写文章，教育看不懂洋文的国人，很有一番狐假虎威的架势。这时从里面掉落一张卡片出来，正面是一栋学校的礼堂，背面用很端庄的字写着：

内教授 惠存

恭贺圣诞 并颂新禧

又看到桌上摆了许多相片，其中一张上面是个外国男人，侧着脸，穿一身军装，戴着军帽。美国人见他在端详，便说：“这是我的哥哥。”他点点头，说：“长得像。”看到肩章，说：“是军官，好像还是个少尉。”又问：“结婚了没有？”

答曰已经结婚了。内先生又拿起别的相片给他看。这个是他的父母，这个是他的弟弟，这个是他的妹妹。那女孩儿抱着条长毛狗，还是个垂髫的小女郎呢。他拿着相框，心里想：谁无父母，谁无兄弟？即便是洋人也是这样。便说：“我也有父母兄弟，一个姐姐，也都在老家。”可他又想：他们连一张相片也没有。

美国人给他把一本厚厚的硬皮书递过来。一翻开，蚂蚁一般的西文里头，穿插着中文，原来是识字课本。他翻了几页，发现是从右往左翻开的。里面有人左往右、打横誊写了一些字，歪歪斜斜，好似刚开蒙的小孩写的：

我没有那么多的钱。

这是他的，那是我的。

翻了几页，空白处又有几行：

人人都要死。

救主早已替我们死。

他上天享福去了。

他抬头，看见那美国人早已不知从哪里拿了个青花瓷碗过来，把烟灰往里头点。他一低头，看见一句：

牛一看见火车奶就吓没有了。

便乐不可支，又咳嗽起来，问他：“这是你写的？”

那人凑过来看。挨得太近，他连那张白脸上的细绒毛都看得很清楚。那人的眼睫毛一抖，忽然抬起来看他，他的心便猛地一跳，好似在做贼一般。他又仔细看那学字课本，发现学句读的时候，中文里断句用的圆圈，内先生都用一个“×”代替。那些“×”是拿铅笔写的，很秀气，谨小慎微地插进句子里边，活像土匪踩点的记号。有些字边上，还标注了阿拉伯数字。比如在那“买”字边上标着“3”，“卖”边上标着“4”。原来是声调。

他一边看，一边挑剔他道：“你写的这个 ‘並’字，跟画了个房子似的。”

美国人不知道听明白了没有。晏甫良有时觉得，内先生听他说话，就像拿一个筛子去接细面粉，能接着多少是多少。

总算把课本翻了一遍，他正色道：“你要是想学念书写字，为什么不好好读《左传》、《尚书》，要学这些呢？要是教的是这些玩意儿，我都能做你的先生了。”又跟他说：“说起来，我虽然没有读过你们那个什么学校，可念书，写字，用算盘算术这些，我都会。我们在军校里，也学过地理，化学的。我还学过一点日文，但是没学好。旧诗，要做，也能做。只是我嫌他们太迂了。”

可他想起在军校时和同学们口占的“大风起兮云飞扬，某国居心真不良”，和“锄禾日当午，将军媚政府”之类的打油诗，又不由得心虚起来。旧学的底子，他没打扎实。不过他是武人，又不是书生，不必像那车校长之流一样，句句用典，说话像唱戏。他正打算把书还回去，美国人忽然对他说：“读。”

“你要听我读？”

“请。”

他叹口气，把书翻开来。因为说了自己都能做美国人的先生，他便也摆出一点教书先生的架子来，清清嗓子，慢慢悠悠地把一篇课文读出声来：

“中国人过海到外国去的，不多，外国人过海到中国来的，也不多。这是为什么呢？是因为有人说，外国人都是野人，不穿衣裳，吃生米。还有人说，是人头马身子。所以，后来有外国人到了中国，中国人看见他们的头发是黄的，脸是白的，穿的衣裳很紧，戴的帽子和中国帽子两样，一大半就害怕了，不敢和他们来往。也有造谣言说，外国人来挖眼，做千里镜，挖心做药，叫没有出过门的更害怕——”

他对内先生说：“这说的不对，也不是人人都是这么想的。”

那人坐在椅子上，侧着身，一只手搭在椅背上，很认真地看着他，听他说话，又好像嫌太热，腾出一只手，去把自己领子上的扣子解松。

这个鬼天，是热得人心里发慌。他便往后翻了一页，读下去：

“但是日久见人心，慢慢的，人就知道他们都是人，是吃熟饭，不吃生米的，也讲理。有一个姓戴的，叫戴德先生，住在浙江省杭州府，天天城里城外传教治病，人很和气，满心爱人，信任他的人就不少。得空，他们到他家里去，一面听他传教，一面问他，外国是什么样的地方，有山没有，有月亮，有太阳，有海有河没有……”

在那句“满心爱人”边上，有人拿铅笔画了一个小小的“×”，又画了一条线，引到空白的地方，边上用西文写了一行字。他把书放到桌上，指着那里问内先生，那行话是什么意思。

美国人把脑袋凑过来看。这人头顶额前的头发，打着卷儿，又轻又软，头一摆动，就好像会跳一样。他便很想摸摸看，但忍住了。内先生指了指自己，说：“给我的，我自己看。”原来那上面的话是美国人写给自己看的，不是什么要紧话。

他就接着读：“他就把外国事情风俗都说给他们听。有一天，有一个人来说——”

他看见下面写的是两个人说话，便想玩一些花样，像那些新剧家们演戏一样，于是拿腔拿调地说：“现在先生有空没有？”又压低声音，学道：“先生说：有空，请坐。”

美国人便扬起嘴角，似乎是觉得好玩。他接着读道：“那人说：我来问一两件事，不知可以问得么？先生说：可以问得。那人说：前天我骑马，骑到山那边去，有一个做买卖的说，在外国，人会说话，但马、狗、鸡、驴子都不会叫。”

他停了一停，故意问那人道：“先生说，这是真的，还是假的？”

那人笑道：“是假的。”

他把书合上，说：“有一件事，我想问你。”

那人眼睛不眨，看着他。

“你不说中国话，在上海是怎么过下来的？像那些当差的，拉车的，说不来洋文，你要是要坐车，怎么办？”

那人说了句什么，他起初没听明白，叫他重复几遍，也不确信自己听对了，最后疑惑地问：“眼睛话，什么叫眼睛话？”

内先生说：你看着我。他要他看着他。皱眉——那是不行的意思。眉毛抬得高高的，那是惊讶。只抬一边，不以为然的样子。一笑起来，他的眼尾骤然生出好多褶子。他的眼珠子太大，若有所思的时候，向上看，便露出下面眼白来，显得有几分无聊，又很多情。原来这就叫“眼睛话”。这人是很会说眼睛话，看得他都有点晕乎乎的了，嘴角也止不住要笑。回过神来后，他像哄小孩一样，把瞎话当正事说，一本正经地回道：“原来这就叫眼睛话。”

又逗他道：“眼睛话，我说不来。我的眼睛没有你的大。”

那天晚上他心情颇佳，又去打牌了，跟罗金贵，黄裕馨，还有一个连长一桌。他们几个坐在一起，一边抽烟打牌，一边吹牛。说今日讨论一重要议题：要是先娶了日本夫人，又纳了个本国姨太太，是要扶正中国姨太太，还是就让她做小。后来一致决定，让中国女子做小，有损国体，若是不能扶正，也应放她下堂，自寻生路。又谈论要是像张宗昌一样娶洋妾，位份应该如何排列。大家都以为，日本姨太太的地位，当在美国姨太太之上。德意志国是战败国，因此德国姨太太应当屈居最末。可那白俄的女人，大多做皮肉营生，想来还要比德国的更贱些。总之极尽意淫之能事，反正异想天开也不花钱。

说着说着，便说到那个年轻的美国人头上。自从那人会说中文的消息传开，便有许多人去一探究竟。罗金贵说，那日几个骑兵回来说，他们问洋人，该管老婆的妈叫什么，那人竟然知道是“丈母娘”。可见他的中国话，是很说得来的。

晏甫良装作一副惊讶的样子，说：“他还知道这个？也是稀奇。”黄裕馨又笑道：“我也听过他讲的中国话，调子竟与营长的老家话有几分相似。”他连忙白了黄裕馨一眼，没好气道：“老子讲的是国语，你什么时候听过我说老家话？”剩下桌上那两个人也在笑，都说晏营长的国语，还是不提也罢。

打到一半，他忽然想起来，问老鞠到哪儿去了，好久没见他的人。那几人交换眼色，没有先开口的。最后还是罗金贵说了一通，什么“卖油郎独占花魁”，什么“强她的意”，她不肯，把她打得要死。他马上想起来，谢葱子近来总到他那里去闹，说鞠雄才缠她，对她动粗。他警告过鞠雄才几次，但确实拿他没办法，只得对她实话说，他还用得着鞠雄才，不能为着这点事，就治他的罪。他那么一说了以后，她便不找他了。

他知道她生他的气，因此那晚他抛下牌桌上的事不管，去探望她时，她躺在榻上，也不起身，冷冷地说：“这么一点小事体，也要你专门来跑一趟。”他看着心疼，说：“不是小事体，是大坏事。”又连叫了几声姐，她才肯理他，勉强坐起来，对他说：“我从了良，现在就算是良家了么？”他说是。她又说：“那么良家妇女，沦为军官玩物，该向谁伸冤去？”

说完将烟一吹，竟吹出一种万事成灰的萧条来。她现在吃烟吃得比以前还要凶，近乎形销骨立，额角一小块淤青，显然是不久前才撞了的。

他答应她，这次一定为她出头。第二天就把老鞠叫来，大骂一通，指着军官条例，威胁要把他解到军法处去。鞠雄才也一肚子火，冲他说道：“我看你他妈是鬼迷心窍了！她就是个从了良的妓女！”

他盛怒之下，将那条例啪地一声甩在桌上，喝道：“就算是从了良的妓女，就能这样对待吗？”又说鞠雄才顶撞上官，要罚他三个月的饷。

鞠雄才面色陡变，就要发作，忽又仿佛想到什么，兀自笑了起来。他心里有种不祥的预感，只听老鞠说：

“我上回去军需处领弹药，见着了徐维骏。”

他如同被掐住了脖子，说不出话来。老鞠又说：“他说他可一直都念着你呢。”

他急火攻心，一下子竟有些晕眩。老鞠看他脸色发白，知道戳到了死穴，就要扬长而去。他叫住他：“上哪儿去？”

老鞠洋洋得意，道：“我找那娘儿们玩玩，你管得着吗？”

他觉得他确实有不少对不住的人。一将功成万骨枯是，十年一觉扬州梦也是。可男子汉大丈夫，又不能太把人命当回事，太把眼泪当回事。那个唱戏的曾对他说，你们打仗的，一怕做败将，二怕做了吴三桂。那是他们鬼混过后，他靠着床板坐着，那人一边穿衣，一边给他唱外头警厅所禁唱的艳曲。花街柳巷，任意胡为，从今后不许你上我的床睡。就是上床来，也是各人盖着各人的被。北方说听戏，南方人却说看戏。而他觉得自己还是看得多，不太喜欢听。从前在北方的时候，每回得空，他都宁愿去外头听人说书，而不是去听什么戏。他看着那人把扣子一个个盘上，又叫他回到床上来。那人坐他怀里，说：你到了那边以后，不要忘记给我写信，发电报也是可以的。又叮嘱他，不要把他给忘了。他帮那人把衣领往上扯平，笑道：“我怎么敢把你忘了？我还要回来听你的骚戏，给你捧场呢。”又信誓旦旦，发誓说：“我要是敢把你忘了，就按北洋办法，打我军棍。”那个唱戏的说：我哪舍得让你遭罪？他就把那人搂紧，说他这条性命，早就断送在他手里。虽然时常他才是被玩的那个，但他坐在那里，却很有一种年少得意的公子哥的错觉。

只是他虽没有忘了那人，后来却一封信也没给他去过。他最念念不忘的，反倒是那个对他不怎么样的军需官。他有时回味起他们在那下等旅店的过夜房间里，脖子后面的汗湿了又干，干了又湿，便心想若是那人现在能在这里，他就什么都不管，也要与他真个销魂。近来他尤其时常想着那个人。他节欲了大半年，可毕竟是血肉之躯，天气一热，念头就比以往还要强烈百倍。每到下午，从美国人那地里回来时，尤为如此。太阳照得人浑身发烫，在马鞍上一颠一颠的时候，他就想起来那晚在床上，那人夸他“骑术精湛”。回去后丢下缰绳，就回自己房里去，把门锁上。没多时就便双腿直打颤。

第二天起来时，两条大腿都是酸的，蹲也蹲不下，只得站着说话。内先生朝他走来，手中挥舞着一个信封，原来是得到家里来信。里头是张相片，一个女人躺在床上，抱着一个襁褓中的婴孩，她男人坐在她床边上。内先生说：“生了一个篮球。”

他说：“是生了一个男孩吧。”

那人坚持说是“篮球。”

他伸了伸懒腰，索性顺着他说：“生了一个篮球啊。”又决定要跟他说个笑话：“我跟你说，你那老乡，老米，我刚来这儿的时候，就听他在那福音堂里头喊，’啊呀，快把我的美国妻子挂起来，快把我的美国妻子挂起来！’我心里头还纳闷儿，他干嘛要把他媳妇儿挂起来。结果说的是，他要人把他的美国旗子挂起来，哈哈！”

那人听了便微笑，又说了句什么。

他问：“你想说啥？”

靠近了一点，仔细听，才听出那人说的是：“不要说话太快。”

就在那一刹那，他忽然想到，等他回上海去了，或者他自己也移防了，他就再也见不着他了，也没法听见他那外国声音说出来的中国话了。想到这里，他便有些伤感，问他说：

“你什么时候回上海去？要是到时候我还在这儿，你跟我说一声，我去送送你。”

那人低头想了想，说他也不知道，至少要等到九月。大概那时候，棉花也长出来了。他心想，那时候，我都不知道自己在哪儿呢。

有一次，内先生带了一本杂志给他。上头全是洋文，但是有很多插图。封面是一个美艳的女郎，眼睛往上瞥着，做出顾盼生辉的姿态来。那人说了点什么，他听不懂。有时候，那人还是说一些他不明白的美国话。他思索了片刻，然后说：“我明白了，这个是你们美国的著名戏子。”

那人没反应，他便知道这一句话他没听懂。不过内先生让他把这个杂志拿回去看。他正要把杂志卷起来，忽然不知怎地，鬼使神差，脑子一热，没来由地嘟囔了一句：

“你玩过男人没有？”

他故意把话说得含糊不清，本也不想让那人听个十成明白。可那人没有回话，他又马上臊得站起来，自己走开了。他心里懊恼道，这是上海来的教书的先生，与他不同，不像他是过惯了这种日子的。他是什么都没有，脑袋栓在裤腰带上，只能图一点快活。可谁知道人家嫌不嫌丢人呢？

但过了几天，那人像没事人一样。他便确信了美国人没听懂。那人也试着教他一些美国话，比如说“O.K”。他学得很快，马上就能跟他“OK”来“OK”去了。刚到东南时，他也是这么学南方人的话的，说得带口音不打紧，只要能听明白就行。美国人又把照相器带到田上来，到处拍。拍棉田，又拍他手下那些做活的。那些做工的人也双手抱膝，坐在土堆上，由着内先生拍。他无所事事，正在游神，忽然发现那美国人站在他身侧，把照相器举起来，对准了他，正低下头。

他连忙叫道：“不行不行！”

然后撒腿就跑，打仗撤退都没跑这么快。那人很快便追过来，堵住他的去路。他往右边去，他又跟过来，往左边跑，那人也把他截住。他都不知道这人的动作居然这么敏捷。他伸出一根手指，指着他，警告他道：

“别过来！别给老子乱来！”

那人站在那里大笑，也举起一只食指。

他回道：“一张都不行！不给拍！”

他解释说，他脸都没刮，衣服也没穿整齐，下回再给他拍。那人便低下头，准备把照相器放回匣子里。他低头的样子，很沉静，又好像有心事。他看着他，忽然喊道：

“你就站那儿，我来给你拍。”

那人将信将疑，把照相器给他，又捉着他的手，教他怎么用，就像先生捉着学生的手教写字一样。

那人没有了照相器，就仿佛被缴了械似的。他觉得自己不像是拿镜头对着他，倒像是拿枪瞄准着他。他指挥他说：“往这边一点儿。”他就挪一挪。叫他往另一边边去，他就往那边去。他觉得这场面活像当年他做排长时，带初年兵，训练他们基本步法的时候，叫他们“举右足，足尖转右”。那人歪过头，皱起眉来看他，那意思像是说，你是在作弄我不是？于是他便决定不当这摆姿势的指挥官了，让他自己来。


	14. 内森· 内特尔顿（7）

【内森·内特尔顿】

他站在那里，杂草没到了小腿处，每走一步都要踩折草杆。他往前走了几步，然后站定，但不确定是否应该就此止步不前。他把帽子取下，又戴上，不知道到底哪一种更好——是戴还是不戴帽子？他觉得自己应该微笑一下，迅速地挤出了一个勉强的笑，然后立即意识到那不是个好主意。晏低着头，但他知道他在透过取景器看他，他的沉默令他忐忑不安。他宁愿自己现在是在怀特先生的摄影工作室里，坐在那尊附庸风雅的断臂维纳斯对面，就像拍大四肖像时一样。怀特先生会指挥他应该怎么做，告诉他应该怎么微微侧对镜头，突出下颌的线条，如何满怀愉快地目视前方，然后往上看（“对，就是那样，稍微翻一点白眼”）。而现在什么指示都没有，他甚至不知道晏是否懂得如何按快门。

“OK？”他朝着晏问道。

晏打了个手势，示意他过来。没法按快门，那人表示。他翻到背面，发现是胶卷用完了。不过他还是表达了感谢。我会给你也拍一张，他告诉晏。一张正式一点的，等你刮干净胡茬——他摸了摸自己的脸，示意道。笔直地坐着的。我会帮你拍一张那样的照片。

晏没有拒绝，也没有表示赞同。因此他也不知道军官到底是什么态度。但愿这个提议没有冒犯到他。

他逐渐习惯了用中文和晏交谈，并且感觉自在一些。说中文和说英语时，他仿佛拥有两个人格，他说中文时甚至还要更害羞一些。他也试图把那本《华英指南》拿到试验田里去，让晏在太阳底下眯起眼辨认那些字，教他说一些话。一升，一斗。江，河，湖，海。狂傲，利害，摆架子。克己，乖僻，假正经。晏对于自己的教学感到很满意，而他也喜欢看晏骄傲的样子，或许是因为他觉得晏感到愉快是因为他。他们坐在那里抽烟的时候，他总是觉得时间太短暂。每一次见到他之前，他都会想到很多要问他的问题，但最后往往都没有实现。

有一次，晏忽然问他，你为什么不骑马？

他拍了拍自己的腿。“这个，”他用支离破碎的中文说。“这个马，够好了。”

晏大笑，显然听懂了。然后他们听见有一个雇工在不远处哼唱小曲，他忽然很激动。“《蝴蝶夫人》！”他用英文惊呼。“这是普契尼的歌剧！”然后问晏这个叫什么。

晏看着他，脸上流露出暧昧的微笑，好像拿不准是否应该跟他说实话。

“《十八摸》。”最后晏告诉他。

他渐渐开始喜欢晏的幽默感，虽然他经常听不懂晏的笑话。他认为军官其实有一种很快活的天性，不过米尔斯对此不以为然。晏的确有些不可捉摸。有时他似乎很友好，但有时带着一种恶作剧的狡猾。自从他得到那辆自行车后，他终于被拯救了出来。那是一种全新的、自由的感觉，虽然阎县乡间的道路其实并不太适合骑车。有一次，因为轮胎滑入一道辙痕，车速过快，他翻车了，栽倒在路边，车身压在小腿上，裤腿卷进了车链里。就在他狼狈地从路边爬起来时，晏不慌不忙地骑着马过来，饶有兴味地看着他和自行车做斗争，没有任何要下来帮他一把的意思。显然，晏不会是一个好撒玛利亚人。

但是能够骑自行车的感觉是如此之好，风灌进他的衬衣里，那是他一天中唯一能感受到凉意的时候。进入七月，炎热的天气令人苦不堪言，就像待在日夜运转的车间里。他开始在夜晚难以入睡，一半是因为蝉鸣，一半是因为暑热。晏的士兵们赤裸上身，在河里游泳洗澡。不过米尔斯强烈建议他不要那么做，因为水里有寄生虫。

有时，当他迅速地骑着自行车，将护送他的骑兵们甩在身后时，他会经过一片本地人的棉花田。已经进入花期，乳白深红的花朵零星地开着。他感到一阵兴奋，期待他的新品种能和它们一较高低——从试验田里目前的情况来看，他的棉花似乎长势更好。在圣约瑟的试验田的时候，他就知道他们的竞争对手布满中国。他被教导了要习惯竞争，只要不去使坏。他不是利弗林那种野心外露的人，但那并不意味着他没有野心。

晏大概不会关心棉花，也对他的鼻子和蓝眼似乎并没有表示出什么兴趣。不过有一次他们坐在那里时，晏突然提出想要摸一下他的头发。他很久都没有梳头，也疏于理发，所以他的头发非常卷。他低下脑袋，等待着。他几乎没有感觉到晏的手。那人很迅速地碰了一下，然后就收回来了。

你是怎么到这里来了的？军官忽然问他。

坐船。他告诉晏，虽然他清楚这并不是晏想问的。但他发觉自己没有办法解释。果然，晏对这个回答并不满意。继续问，你怎么到了离家这么远的地方来？

他没法跟他解释。天知道他有多希望自己能对他解释，可是他解释不了。因为他也不知道。

米尔斯一家启程去庐山的日子到了。自从援兵们撤走后，阎县的防守兵力就恢复了原样。为了保险起见，晏从兵团里借了两辆军用汽车，让一位姓鞠的军官护送他们去乘火车的地点。米尔斯家的保姆会和他们一同前去。至于剩下来的女仆，她有些为难地告诉内森，她会每天来为他打扫，整理，做饭，但如果只有他一个男人在家，她不想和他住在一起。

他告诉她他完全能够理解这种顾虑。

米尔斯告诉他，如果有什么需要帮助的，他可以找张牧师，还有随时拍电报。医生还把那把勃朗宁留给了他。以防万一。弗吉尼亚问他是否需要他们给他带什么纪念品，因为她觉得他一个人在阎县“太可怜了”。

“树叶！”他说。“请找五种不同的树叶，标明地点，产地，海拔，然后夹在厚纸板里寄给我。”

米尔斯太太笑起来，“哦，内特尔顿先生！”

而弗吉尼亚拒绝上他的植物学课程。“我会给你带糖果，等我到了上海以后。”她说。

“别忘了你的小朋友们。”他提醒道。“别忘了阿比盖尔。”

他们走了后，他独自回到房里，把门关上。蚊子在耳边嘤嘤地叫，然后他感觉到手臂上渐渐传来微微痛痒。他又被蚊子咬了。他到搪瓷水罐边上，拧开水龙头，给自己倒了一杯水。马克杯是从美国带来的，红白相间，上面印着康奈尔校徽。然后坐到沙发上，想着晏问的那个问题。

米尔斯也问过他这个问题。很多人都问过他这个问题。贝蒂问他是否要去学“鸡脚印”，离开朴茨茅斯前，最后一次去理发的时候，那位老伙计约翰开玩笑地比划着问他，你要留多长的辫子，年轻的内特尔顿？你在上海的仆人的名字会叫“啊啾”吗？

一开始，他以为自己会去印度。在等待回音的时候，他去图书馆，把少年时代读过的吉卜林翻出来重看，想象丛林里的印度猕猴，马德拉斯的黑眼睛神女，软木遮阳帽，试图对南亚次大陆产生一些向往。可当最后的地点改为上海后，这些准备便前功尽弃。他只能隐约记得第一次见到中国人是在电影里，他们留着长辫子，跪在地上磕头。康奈尔校园里有不少中国学生。利弗林和勒梅西埃，特别是利弗林，有时喝醉了会吓唬那些学生取乐。他们最常做的把戏就是毫无征兆地走到那些学生身边，在他们耳边忽然大吼，把他们吓得一蹦三尺高。没有恶意，他们会说。只不过是展示一下权力，欣赏一下那些瘦小的东方人发抖。眼睛那么蓝，头发那么金，雀斑那么多的年轻美国男人往往只知道自己有权力，而不知道那权力从何而来。因为那权力是与生俱来的。不过他曾和其中的一个中国学生说过话。那个人养尊处优，抽烟很凶，来自上海，非常活跃，参加了各种学生会，比美国人还要热衷于社交。据那人自己说，他的未来打算是“做大使”。罗伊打量那个学生一会儿，然后宣称他认为这人以后将要做“中国皇帝”。那个中国学生大笑起来，告诉他们中国已经没有皇帝——或着说，不对，还有，但现在不过是个傀儡。

他不知道中国皇帝是什么模样。在隐隐约约的想象中，皇帝应该有两条触角般的龙须，面露狞笑，阴郁地坐在硕大的蜗牛壳和夜莺羽毛粘成的宝座上。他绝对不会联想到一个瘦弱的少年天子身上去。陌生的中国地名，例如苏州，直隶，无锡，听上去也都像鸡身蛇尾怪或者凤凰的名字。和绝大多数美国人一样，他对中国的历史一无所知。

那时他终于厌倦了放浪形骸的生活，退出俱乐部，也重新参加起了晨祷。就是在晨祷上偷偷吃甜甜圈，把手上的油揩在铺在膝头的报纸上时，他结识了詹姆斯·J·彼得森，来自纽约市，因为参加世界大战而休过学，现在在读大三。彼得森有一个上过战场的人的眼神。晏的眼睛也是这样。他们都有一种不会让人错认的士兵的眼神。他对士兵们一直很好奇，因为在他十六七岁的时候，他一直以为世界大战不会那么快结束，欧洲战场将会是他的宿命。如果你被派去了法国怎么办，内特尔顿，法语课老师总是这么对他说。你要等到那时候再好好学法语吗？

他曾经问过晏，他有没有在战场上感到过害怕。晏告诉了他一个中文词：

“视死如归。”

对于士兵来说，死亡就像是归乡。

彼得森邀请他去参加一个圣经阅读小组。这个离经叛道者的聚会每周五晚上举行一次，十几个人在阁楼里拼命抽烟。领头的是一个高年级男生，听姓氏是德裔。根据他们的说法，做基督的使者就意味着社会改良。要更丰盛的生活，而不是空谈。他进去的那一周，他们主要在读华特·饶申布士的《社会福音的神学基础》。组里有一个来自纽约的女生，告诉他们她的教会在纽约所做的工作。她和其他女生会挨家挨户地敲开西西里新移民的门，教主妇们如何开窗通风，保持清洁，并且督促她们在家里停止用西西里方言，而转用英语。按她们的说法，这是“盎格鲁-萨克逊化”。成效不错。

德国人认为，既然要了解不平等的起源，神学是不够的，于是再往后事情就不受控制了，他们开始读《资本论》。彼得森的耳侧夹着一支铅笔，非常放松地靠在椅背上，问，有谁能为我们把这一段读一读？唯一的那个女生自告奋勇，一个词一个词地读开去：商品，交换价值，主体性，无产阶级，就像栗色小马跳过一个又一个跨栏。然后他们开始讨论布鲁克林的工农。美国，彼得森说。这个国家的本质就是反智。我们伟大的国家伟大不是因为她的人民愿意牺牲，而是因为她能够牺牲她的人民。那人似乎越说越愤怒。“他们拿人命打扑克。他们拿人命下棋，当你下令进攻你知道有人会死。但如果如果有人死了依然是胜利，依然值得庆祝——这就是荒谬之处。”

彼得森说他恨威尔逊总统。那一年《1918年反煽动法案》依然有效，这些话可能会招致牢狱之灾。他没能把那小组坚持下来，并非因为他热爱威尔逊总统，或者不喜欢交换价值，纯粹是因为他实在听不懂。他的脑筋不适合理论。最新一期《康奈尔太阳报》的首页又是大幅的讽刺画，工会和资本家撕扯对方的头发。他觉得很有趣，把它剪下来，夹进简报集，他还是更习惯于中立的立场。那个小组中的很多人后来确实都在麦卡锡时代遭遇了麻烦；彼得森在1952年以反美罪遭到起诉，受到了反美委员会的审判。他和彼得森一直保持来往，也相信这些人是他的同类。他们不会说俏皮话，但也不会喝得不省人事。而且最重要的是，和罗伊一样，他们向他展示了做一个美国人、做一个康奈尔人的另一种可能。

他没有把这个阅读小组告诉父亲或者艾德温。尤其是父亲。不出意料的话，父亲会认为这是彻头彻尾的胡来。来到上海的第一个生日，父亲寄给他的信里说，祝你生日快乐，我幸运的男孩。你要知道，你是幸运的，首先是因为你是个基督徒。其次，同样重要的，是因为你是一个美国人。你诞生在世界上最伟大的国家。

接下来的内容大多是在家里已经听过很多遍了的。永远不要去仇恨。总是要早一点起床，早一点开始工作，早一点干完活，这样剩下的时间就能归自己所有。不要吝啬，但也要对所花的钱有个概念，要知道自己的钱去了哪里。在信的最后，父亲写道：这封信是在9月2日投递出去的，我不知道它什么时候能到达上海的领事馆。关于家里的情况，你母亲单独给你写了一些。生日快乐，我很遗憾不能在你的身边。

信抵达上海的时候，他正在圣约瑟和人们一起庆祝中国的国庆节，把五色旗状的小纸片插在花盆里。上午的时候，学生们举着灯游行了一阵子，回到学校后又举办了一场茶会。人们对那面旗鞠躬三次，高喊“万岁”。除此之外，街上很平静，并没有什么太重要的事情发生。那个周末，他照例去市政公园里参加只向外国人开放的音乐会，几个在阿斯托利亚酒店里认识的冒险家们商量散场后去某个“马路”，在那里只要花一点钱，就能让中国女人解开裹脚布，让他们看看小脚。这个提议令他作呕。蚊子叮咬女士们的脚踝，乌鸦在英国绅士的白色亚麻西装上空投鸟粪。为了解决鸟粪问题，租界工部局出了一笔乌鸦的悬赏金，一群中国男孩靠捉乌鸦大赚了一笔。但悬赏活动很快就停止，因为人们发现乌鸦是男孩们养的。

回到米尔斯家的下午总是很难熬。他从进门起，就仿佛被隔绝在世界之外。当那个女佣走后，他独自一人，如同住在真空里。他能隐约听见鸟叫和树叶被风吹动的声音，还有淅淅沥沥的，仿佛总是滴不尽的檐角积水。他时常觉得燥热，想要走来走去，但疲倦又令他累得无法动弹。那汗水总是黏在身上的、中国南方的夏天。有时他站在天井里，仰头看着四面屋檐围起来的一角天。天气好的时候，那正方形是湛蓝的，令他几乎能够假想那是透过一个望远镜在看纽约州。然后他的手上又会被蚊子叮咬出几个大包。因为实在无法忍受，他已经允许米尔斯家的女佣给他点起蚊香了。

他把打字机和草稿纸搬到厨房里，在那张吃饭的桌子上工作，因为那里凉快些。有时候，晚饭是豆腐，看上去就像浇了肉汁的棉花糖。吃过晚饭后，他一般会写试验备忘，然后看论文。煤油灯的光线令人昏昏欲睡，他怀念上海的电灯。

除那以外，日子很无聊。他觉得自己几乎可以看得下诗歌了，并且有些后悔没有从上海多带一些可以看的东西下来。他将美国寄来的信看了一遍又一遍。仰面靠在椅背上抽烟的时候，他会幻想当他回到朴茨茅斯，或者康纳尔，当他的棉花成功了。《康奈尔太阳报》会刊登他的名字：N.B. 内特尔顿 (理科学士，23届），将于本周在百利厅演讲，主题“东方所需要什么，我们能提供什么”。他将烟从嘴上挪开，眯起眼，在烟雾中看见女人们硕大的帽子，男人们黑色的巴拿马帽，然后意识到那已经是几年前的风尚，他们现在大概不会这么穿了。那近在咫尺、但无法抵达的荣耀，苦闷的沙漠中的海市蜃楼。

有一个下小雨的夜晚，天气终于凉快了一些。他坐在厨房里，看统计学论文。他喜欢阎县的雨夜，因为人们往往不会在这种时候出门，所以他不会觉得自己的孤独是被世界所排斥的。就在那时他听见门口传来声音。他一开始以为那是雨水滴在水缸里。后来那声音时停时续，好像是有人在敲门。

他警惕地走到门口，隔着门问了一句。然后听见晏的声音。他打开门。军官侧身站在门外，穿着雨衣，低着头。

看见门开了，晏抬起头来。那是一张很英俊的脸，新剃了须，上面还沾有几滴雨水。

“现在先生有空没有？”那人问。

那是《华英指南》里的句子，他那天在他的房里读过的话。

他几乎是立刻就笑了。“有空。”

晏抖抖雨衣上的水，挂在门厅里，然后在地上使劲地蹭靴底。他觉得自己应该把房里收拾一下的，如果他早知道他要来的话。他匆忙爬上楼梯，到自己的房里，把相机包取出来。他的手指笨拙地翻动着箱子里的东西，然后他得停下来，消化一下狂喜。下楼时，他看见晏站在桌前，正歪着脑袋低头看他的草稿纸。

这是啥？晏抬起头问他。

方差分析。但他说的只是“算术”。他手忙脚乱，问晏要不要喝“茶”，一边尽量让自己的嘴角不要上扬得太明显。当他终于倒上水了后，他们在桌边坐下。军官的脸在煤油灯下显得蜡黄，颧骨高耸，眉毛浓密但杂乱。

光线太暗了。他有些懊恼地发现自己的一大缺点就是，他会在并不知道自己能否做得成一件事的时候，就轻率地作出承诺。他其实从未给人拍过正式的照片，能刊登在纪念册上的那种。他又不是一个开照相馆的。他把一张椅子挪到墙边，让晏坐在上面，然后将家里的所有煤油灯都拿过来，这样光线就能亮一些。当他帮晏调整姿势的时候，晏非常不自在，非常拘谨。但他信任他，任由他摆布。从正面直射过来的光凸显了晏嘴唇的纹路。军官的嘴唇发干，还有点起皮，不时会不由自主地伸舌去舔。

在昏暗的灯光下，那人的皮肤看不出明显的红晕，但他明白了，这就是晏脸红的方式。

他把盖子拧开，上了卷新胶片，因为忙中出错，多上了一圈，浪费了一张胶片。然后他站在那里，低头透过取景器看着晏。

因为低着头，晏看不到他的眼神，但他可以看到他。他透过取景器看过去，看见黑色的眼珠，黑色的短发，平缓的脸部线条，一张天真的、无知的男孩的脸。一张老成的男人的脸。他凝视着晏，逐渐感觉自己的呼吸正变得急促。士兵的眼睛，狠辣的长官的眼睛。杀手的眼睛。马德拉斯的神女的眼睛。上海街头盲人乞丐的眼睛。鸦片瘾君子的眼睛。法国明信片上受酷刑折磨的、濒死的拳民的眼睛。蜡黄色的面颊，旧金山码头苦力的面颊。他的辫子在哪里？肉感的嘴唇，《一千零一夜》里，谢赫拉莎德那能言善道的嘴唇。煽情的嘴唇，急于取悦的嘴唇。等待被拯救，又要杀人。天真，轻信，放荡，粗鄙。忠心耿耿，不可信任。我不是哈姆雷特王子，我也做不成。他抬起头，灯影投在那人的脸上，晏正在紧张地看着他。我是侍从大臣，一个适合给帝王公侯出游炫耀威风的人。过去一点，他示意道。晏不知所措地挪了挪。精明，细心而又慎微谨小。有时，的确，近乎荒唐可笑。有时，差不多是个丑角。

他感觉自己在进行一种不合法的偷窥，仿佛天主教的神父透过告解室的纱屏偷看迷人的罪人。这时晏忽然猛地站了起来，而他还没来得及按下快门。他吓了一跳。军官示意他今天先不拍了，因为他没穿他最好的军服，没佩戴勋章，也没带马刀，他的头发还被雨水弄湿了。晏从桌子上随手拿起杯子，一饮而尽，然后往门口走去。他匆忙放下相机，然后跟了过去。

晏正在门口迅速披上雨衣，回避着他的目光。这时他才发现晏没有带任何照明用具。他帮他打开门，晏走出门外，回过头来看了他一眼，一言不发，用眼神示意他：他走了。他站在门口，费力地辨认晏的背影。石板像蒙了一层清漆，墙壁斑驳，长满青苔，是他在这一带已经见惯的景致。有扇纸糊着的木窗后有一盏橘黄色的灯，像快要烧尽的煤油灯中的一点微小火苗。没过多久，那黄色的光就变得愈发微弱，仿佛被夜云遮掩住的月亮。

他那晚没能睡着，一直在翻来覆去地想，自己有可能在哪里让晏感到不快。他确定自己让晏感到不快了。是因为他指挥他应该怎么为镜头摆姿势吗？还是因为他一开始给他倒的是白开水？

在那之后，他依然和晏在试验田边上聊天，但彼此都没有提拍照的事，仿佛那并不存在。天气晴朗后，他去教堂里帮忙，种一些花草，然后日子就这样过下去。他收到了一封电报，拿去给张牧师，让他帮他翻译。他得知米尔斯在攀登庐山时摔伤了腿，只能在山脚休息，但并无大碍。不久后医生的信也来了。“你不加入我们是对的，”米尔斯幽怨地写道。“我现在只能坐在椅子上，忍受米尔斯小姐的喋喋不休。明年我们应该去北戴河。”

附在信中的是一张签了名的照片，米尔斯坐在窗边，和弗吉尼亚一起下棋。浅色的窗帘被风掀起，使观者都仿佛能感到一阵畅快的凉意。他贪婪地把信读了几遍。他想念英语，想念置身于自己的人当中。他想念米尔斯太太的土豆泥。

随后他和张牧师敲定了去美华女中观光的人选。裹了脚的女人不适合长途跋涉，因此这一条就能筛选掉大部分的年长女人。然而想象一下那场面——二十个中国小女孩，一个成年的美国男人，从阎县去罪恶的大都市上海，听上去就像一则拐卖新闻的开篇。果然，张牧师在本地的教民中费劲口舌，最后只有十个女孩的父母愿意她们去参加免费观光。正当他们感到一筹莫展的时候，车带着阿比盖尔过来了。这位农夫听说了他们受到的挫折，决定让他的女儿为他们捧场。阿比盖尔最近正在一户本地的人家做保姆，但那户人家愿意通融，给她放两天的假。

做父亲的把女儿往前一推。女孩的身体晃了一下才站住。她的刘海已经长得遮住了眼睛，袖子很短，露出大部分手肘来。他让张牧师帮忙问她，愿不愿意到上海去。虽然现在的情况是，她显然只是她父亲拿去做的一个“人情”。她点了好几个头。

在因暑热而难以入睡的夜晚，他听着窗外的知了的声音，只得把煤气灯点起来，坐在床头，看所有手头上能看的东西。《华英指南》，美国的来信，甚至卡丽的信。他赤裸着身体坐在那里，汗黏在脖子上，仿佛置身于一场儿时发烧时的梦境。他想念母亲。他有时会恍恍惚惚看见她还年轻时的模样，而那时他也还是个孩子。他梦见她在照顾他。她口吃的，内向的第二个儿子。你出生的那天，你的母亲难产。父亲在他生日给他的那封信里写道。她遭受了巨大的痛苦，做出了巨大的牺牲，才让你来到这世上。

不知道从什么时候开始，他在夜里听到女人的尖叫。但是在白天，没有人提起午夜的声音。阎县沉默地吸收着那惨叫，像海绵将水汲入体内。他从床上爬起身，去楼下天井里的水缸前，将冰凉的水泼在脸上。时候到了，内特。他看见父亲的形象出现在黑暗里。父亲陷在扶手椅里，看着地板，说：时候到了，既然你已经听到了上帝对你说话。然后是母亲的声音。“你知道那会很辛苦吗？”母亲说。“他们跟你说了什么，他们怎么告诉你的？他们怎么会让你去？”我已经准备好了。他的脑海里回荡着在纽约的那天，他在教会秘书的办公桌前说过的话。福音布道的热情……不能是见好才上的事业……

然后回到楼上，坐在窗口，他甚至想就在那里坐着睡一整夜。一阵凉意忽然窜遍他的全身，他打了个寒战。他知道他在等待什么。最后，他终于无法抑制本能，打开窗，往楼下的门口看。他凝视了一会儿，然后失落地躺回床上。

别看了。他直直地看着床顶，告诉自己。那里没有人。

在一个普通的晚上，他在打字机上做图时，又听见敲门声。他立刻放下手头的东西去开门。晏站在外面。

“O.K.？”晏说。

这一次必须万无一失。军官别上了他的勋章，戴好了他的帽子，端正地坐在椅子上，手按着他的马刀，背挺得很直，也许有点过头了，有些向后仰。他抓过他的手，试着将它塞进两颗外套纽扣之间，行一个藏手礼。但是退后几步，观察了一下中后，他又决定这太过了。显得有些装腔作势，像一个自以为是的军阀，并不适合一个无人认识的军官。于是他又把晏的手抽出来。徒劳忙碌一场。那人笑了。

他看着他笑，忽然感到悲哀。这一切都会过去，他想。都终将有结束的时候。他在喜悦充盈心中的时刻就已经预见到了终结，在抵达顶峰的时候看到了必然要走的下坡路。这地上的一切都将会过去。仇恨终将战胜友爱，活人终会变为白骨。从长远来看，这个世界终究还是让人心灰意冷的。

晏忽然问他，他是否会把这张照片刊登在外国报纸上。是的，他说。他说谎了。但这让晏很满意，心满意足。但他却觉得这个谎言很残酷。因为当晏为他摆姿势时，他可以看见军官的眼中充满亮光，那是一个籍籍无名的人在做成为英雄的美梦。琥珀般的昏黄灯光照射着黑眼睛，在墙壁上投下幽灵般的影子。帽上的穗带，被擦亮的马刀，干涸的嘴唇，权力的幻觉。比真实更大的影子。权力的幻觉。

他按了两次快门。因为他想要给自己也留一张。然后他将静电笔取下来，在盖在底片上的红纸上写下一行字。

中国北方的军官，阎县，1925。

在这一切结束了之后，他们坐在桌前喝酒。他几乎没有在内心挣扎一下，就拿出了米尔斯没喝完的威士忌，然后意识到等米尔斯回来后，他得编一个令人信服的故事，来解释这些空瓶。晏说了很多话，但他并不是都听懂了。他看着那人眉尾的伤疤，克制住了想要伸手去触碰的冲动。那是怎么来的？他想。他有爱过的女人吗？你要多忍耐一点，你要多爱他们一点。

晏说起一个女人，一个曾经的妓女。他一直劝她找个人嫁了，她说她就愿意做妓女。他手下的军官们强暴了她。不止一个，至少有三个人。他告诉他，他打算处罚他的副手，但遭到了一致抵制，而他害怕哗变。他不知道应该怎么办。

他想晏大概是把他当成了阎县里的孤岛，因为这个美国人听不懂人们的话，也没有人会听他的话，所以很安全。在接下来的整个夜晚，他都不记得他们说了什么，只记得自己盯着晏的脸，试图寻找一些东西。至于找什么，他也不知道。这时他忽然想起米尔斯留给他的那把手枪。他问晏能不能教他怎么用。

晏看到那把勃朗宁就笑了。这是女人用的。军官说。得离得很近才能打得准。但他还是教他怎么将枪口朝着地上，取下弹匣。然后晏站到了他的身后，在腰上感觉到了晏的手。这儿，晏说。教他怎么把不持枪的手扶在腰上，站成打靶的姿势。然后是手臂，举平，臂腕平直。晏的手覆上了他拿枪的手，教他怎么扣住扳机。现在屏气。他听见晏的呼吸声在他耳畔，像风刮过船上的帆布一样作响。

不要慌。晏说。然后笑了。他也笑了。

他再试了一次，屏气。然后按照晏所说的，缓慢扣下扳机。

晏告诉他，如果他想要练习，可以把硬币放到枪管上，空枪射击。等到硬币不会掉下来时，就差不多掌握了。晏告诉他，他以前曾做过教官。训练行军动作时，他会让他手下的士兵一个接一个地从他面前经过，而他会指出他们的错误。

直到夜深了晏才回去，那时他才发现军官的脸也会发红。他的耳根，脖子和面颊呈现出酡红，举动也不再那么拘谨。他送他到门口的时候，晏忽然眼神飘忽地看着他。

你尽你的本分。晏莫名其妙地说。我尽我的本分。

好。他答应道，知道这人喝醉了。

晏拍了拍他的肩膀，顺带着摸了他的手臂。他的手在他身上停留的时间似乎有些过长了。然后晏走了。

他抬起手臂，撑在门框上，看着晏离去。走过一段路后，军官突然转过身。有一瞬间他们都僵住了。然后他挥了挥手，晏模糊的身影也朝他挥了挥手。

从那以后，每到晚上，他就会在心底隐约地期待起敲门声。他想起晏第一次来的时候是八点整。第二次是九点二十分。每到这些时刻，他就会看着怀表，然后假装看论文。终于，他再也忍受不了，决定要去晏的住处找他，讨论——怎么说，美华女学观光的护卫事宜。

就在他系鞋带的时候，他听见楼下传来敲门声。他马上跑到敞开的窗户边往下看。看见了那个熟悉的身影后，他迅速脱掉鞋子，解开马甲扣子，扔到椅背上，然后把头发揉乱。等他打开门的时候，那张脸已经因等得太久而显得焦虑。

他一等晏进门就扶住他的脑后吻他，然后知道自己罪无可赦。有那么几秒的震惊和迟疑，他无望地以为自己犯下了不可逆转的错误。然后他得到了回吻。然后他获得了掌控权。N.B. 内特尔顿或许是一个害羞的人，但并不是一个被动的人。而且，在某些方面，他是一个很有经验的男人。在某些方面，他不是个绅士。那本《科利尔》从晏身上滑落在地，但是他们都无暇去捡。他把军官压在墙壁上，用力吻他，好像平生第一次接吻。他的手指控制不住地微微颤抖，心跳像口吃一样节奏紊乱，每隔几秒就重重撞向胸腔。直到最后一团狼藉，他才停下来找手帕擦嘴。

晏示意他上楼。他走在前面，侧身留意不要磕到头。“当心不要碰到头。”他下意识地用英语说。他的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，紧张得几乎作呕。他觉得像在做梦，而在梦里一切都是被允许的。他不知道接下来应该做什么，但他能看到黑暗里是什么。一片模糊的影子，就像是冬日清晨的公园里喷泉的轮廓。他划了三次火柴才点着火。他把火移到灯芯上，焰光疯狂跳动，仿佛要泄露他的手在颤抖。夜晚什么时候这么冷？他打了个哆嗦。如果这个时候要他说话，他一定会结巴。他转过身，看见角落的阴影里，晏正在脱衣服。

于是他背过身，把长裤的背带摘下，放到桌上，对着煤油灯脱下衬衣，然后是袜子，全都叠起来放在桌子旁边。最后只剩下内衣。他从胸前解开纽扣，将两条手臂挣脱出来，然后从腰部往下褪，如同剥开包裹巧克力的箔纸。他抓起衬衣，揉成一团，遮住要害，弓着背转过身来。晏的靴子倒在地上，正在脱裤子，露出两条年轻紧实的腿。每日骑马的腿。然后是解绑腿，这花了不少时间。

床上。那人摆头示意他。他爬上床，背靠着床头坐着。然后晏也上来了，和他接吻。接下来的事全部笼罩在一层黑暗里，他几乎没有办法去理解那是发生在他的身体里，或这个逼仄的空间里的事。所幸晏知道要怎么做。他知道该如何将手撑在床头板上，如何抬起自己，然后坐下去。他骑在他身上，非常熟练，熟练得像是以此为生。晏非常清楚应该做什么，就像奥斯曼的娈童清楚要做什么，被苏丹召去侍寝的谢赫拉莎德清楚应该做什么。在盎格鲁-萨克逊的春梦里，东方无所不知，无所不晓。


	15. 晏甫良（7）

【晏甫良】

两下子就完事了，他都没料到这人这么快。他还没得什么乐子，就只能下来了。他拿床单擦了擦身上，往床尾一坐，向内先生要水喝。那人听了，马上下床去帮他拿水。取回来一个白色杯子，看样子是美国人自己喝水用的。他喝了几口，缓过劲来，心想，没到手的时候，往往挠心挠肺；一旦得手了，又好像也就那点意思。竟有点后悔跟他睡了。那人靠在床头，低垂着头，胸口起伏着，还在喘气。只有一点黄光照过来，显得他轮廓更深。他见他模样沮丧，觉得自己今夜像是做了嫖客。便点评说：“你床上的功夫不怎么样，倒是挺会亲嘴。”又坦言：“刚才在门口，亲得我腿都软了。”

那人听明白后，也难为情地笑了。去取水的时候，内先生顺道还拿了烟过来。他们光着身子，面对坐着，默不作声地抽了一阵子，彼此都不说话。他也不知道自己是该现在就走，还是再待一会儿，便和他又闲扯了几句，要他说自己还学过什么中国谚语。内先生说：“我没到那个路，就不会过那个桥。”他说：“这不是中国话，反正我没听说过。”又说到“一寸光阴一寸金”，他便调他道：“那我也教你一句。”然后一字一字慢慢道：“春宵一刻值千金。”

那人只是笑了一笑，露出一口很齐整的牙。

他问：“没听懂？”

那人依旧没有什么反应。

他便遗憾道：“看来只能作个哑情人。”

话不投机，他心想：老子要不还是走了算了。准备打道回府。刚要下床，那美国人就爬了过来，臂膀环住他，把他困在床角，不让走。

他问他：“你又好了，还要来？”那人把他按在身下，显然是想重振雄风，与他再战。可折腾半天，不得其法。他只得叫他抬起身来，看着他的眼睛，对他说：

“你信得过我么？”

那人点头。他便对他说：“你躺下，让我来。”然后叹了一口气，骑回他身上。

正准备往下坐的当儿，他忽然想起什么。他俯下头，学起了他们演哑剧的时候，内先生打过的手势，把两根手指捏在一起，低声说：“你那天跟我比划，说你就这么一丁点儿。”

然后把手指撑开到最大：“结果你有这么多。老子腮帮子都吃酸了。”

他才发现这人是个雏儿，什么都要教，不知道该怎么下流，缴械快过那个王占丰的混成旅。换做以前，他是不会和这样的人睡的。但他挺喜欢他的模样，还有他身上那股孤高劲儿。读过大学的、上海来的先生。他教他怎么把手指塞进口中弄湿，那人的神态认真得像是下定了很大的决心似的。往他下面塞的时候，那双蓝眼总是直勾勾地看着他，看他怎么被他的手指弄得浑身发红，怎么用牙咬着拳头，忍着不哼声。看得他心痒。那人的指关节很粗大，都是茧，是下田做粗活的手。

有时他又得内先生说说话，让他分心，免得他又一鼓作气，直接投降。他靠着床头，半躺着，警告那人道：“这回你别给我那么快。”不过这种时候，也没有什么可说的，无非肌肤之亲。头——中国话里的头，在英文里竟是脚趾头的意思。英文里的腿胫骨——他那被内先生的胳膊架起来的小腿，读起来竟是中国话里的“心”。他伸手去按内先生的心口，有意要撩拨他一下，问：“你的心在谁身上？”

那人专心盯着床板，好像在格物，非要盯出一个道理来，无暇听他说话似的。他又按着他的胸口，说：“我问你呢，你的心在谁身上？”

还是不说话，不过倒是垂眼看他了。哑情人也有哑情人的长处，一个眼神看得他心头突突地跳个不停。就在这时他听见他说，你。

他带笑追问：“我什么？”

“你身上。”

“你的心在我身上？”

情话没说两句，他一看他那表情，就知道又完事了。那人狼狈地退出来，他问：“你他妈又丢里面了？”又命令他赶紧起来，然后一边骂骂咧咧，一边着手给自己收拾。那人满头满脸是汗，被他这么一说，人前那副傲慢模样都不见了，像个东家回了国，自己又被解雇了的德国工人。

不过他倒是给他的嘴找了些好用途。因为内先生虽说手脚挺笨，嘴唇却不笨，舌头也不笨。说起一种别的话来，倒是咂然有声。不过这人总是忍不住要哼哼，眼神也茫然得很，他又总在上面，显得好像是他在诱奸处子一般，有几次他索性就软耷耷了。还不如就并排睡在床上，美国人躺着，他趴着，下巴枕在胳膊上，随便说些什么话。其实也都是他在讲。说到几年前有一回，苏镜山约城中商会开座谈会，借用了一所女校作开会地点，他去帮忙布置。女学生们都怕这班当兵的，他本以为会遭许多白眼，哪知道回去以后，竟然收到一封情书，是某位作风很大胆的女学生写的。他说着，不知怎地竟有点不好意思起来，说：“这件事儿，我可没跟别的人说起过。你是第一个。”

他还记得那信中称他翩翩少年军官，十分令她倾倒。读得他面红耳赤。他当然是看看就算了，因为要是图那一时快活，让她失身于他，她的爹可是要把他扭送警局的。

他想了一想，忽然支起身，凑到他面前，琢磨道：“你这算不算是，失身于我？”

那人摇了摇头，说：“不知道。”

他猜他没听懂，戳了戳他的脸。那人却不避开，反倒看着他笑。他笑起来，眼里好像带有许多柔情似的。他忽然觉得，他原先看不顺眼的地方，现在竟然也动人了起来。也许是因为灯光照得暗，朦朦胧胧的。他竟觉得他和中国人的长相，其实也没有那么的不同。

半干半湿的皮肤又黏腻又冷，贴在一起，更好像粘住了一般。内先生问他的“第一个人”。他说是他十七岁的时候，同学带他去的。“一个出来卖的。”他那时喜欢她，总去找她。觉得自己那样才是有本事，因为十几岁的男孩子里，有的“和人到不了一起去，” 那是要让女人瞧不起的。

内先生问，到不了一起去是什么意思。他就笑了，说他和他刚才就到一起去了。

他说自己爱玩。别的人玩，他也跟着玩。男人，女人，他都玩，喜欢美人。像他们这样的人，不及时行乐，是很难的。他只管说，内先生只管安静地听着。他说得睡眼惺忪，甚至还说起了他求而不能得的、苏镜山的那位少妾。他知道他不会把这些话说到别处去。谁会去听一个外国佬讲的话呢？但是内先生还没听够，他要听的不是这个人。他在后背上感觉到了他的手，小心翼翼地抚摸，好像他容易碰坏一样。他觉得有些发痒，但没把他的手挪开，就让它搁在那儿。

然后他说到了那个唱戏的，轻描淡写，没说全。只说他初见那人的时候，台上唱着《战太平》。

这时那人忽然问他，结婚？

婚约？未婚妻？你要结婚吗？他听了后便哑然。过了半晌才跟他说，老家有一个未婚妻，不过还没有办手续。

她是谁？

没见过，我不认识。我没得选。礼教，家法，父母之命，媒妁之言。他是孝子，他没得选，只能娶了她。要是退了婚，她就没有脸面见人了。

他问他，为什么？

什么为什么？

为什么有了未婚妻，还可以玩？“因为我是男子。”

末了他又为自己开脱道：“因为天下的男子都是这样。”

黄裕馨前来请示，说阎县南市街居民俞孟猷，年四十岁，到知事府控诉，称二连一排军士石君涵勾引其妾，已致其被奸怀孕。他过去时，只见那位俞孟猷拽着自己姨太太的胳膊，拿一张手巾擦汗。那女人一脸极不情愿。而那个犯事的石君涵，刚从军营里被唤上来，看见这等场面，已经吓得魂不守舍。姓俞的说，石君涵将小妾拐至旅馆奸宿，已有数月之久。他平日对小妾视若掌珠，从不多过问她的行踪，要不是邻人点拨，至今仍蒙在鼓里。越说越气，对晏甫良道：“请军队一定重办！”

晏甫良看了一眼那犯事的石君涵，生得颇清秀，心里明白了七八分，让黄裕馨去给他们录供词。再见到时，那一双通奸的男女，脸上已俱是泪痕。只有那俞孟猷急不可耐，问晏营长打算怎么判。他说：“诱奸有夫之妇，不守军纪，解送团部。”又对黄裕馨说：“连长排长各记过一次。”

把那个倒霉情郎解下去了，做丈夫的扭过头，看了眼那人背影，回头问：“这送上去了，够他坐多久的大牢？”

他回道：“诱奸民妇之罪，少说也要他判个半年徒刑。”

结果那位俞老爷还嫌不够解气，指着女人说：“小妾的肚子——”

晏甫良打断他：“你又知道不是你的？”见那姓俞的支吾，又问：“要不我判他俩游街？”

做丈夫的到底还是在乎颜面，连说倒也不必如此声张，只是咽不下这口气。晏甫良又问他要不要休妾，答曰毕竟舍不得。晏营长便开始和稀泥，劝他想开一点：是俞老爷的，自然皆大欢喜；不是俞老爷的，也没有办法，不如索性戴好绿头巾，也不失为一段佳话。说得俞孟猷胸闷气紧，骂起自己的妾来。那位姨太太心头也油煎刀割一般，哭出一对肿眼泡。晏甫良坐在那里，听两人一骂一哭，响彻云霄，天气又热，觉得仿佛身处人间炼狱，不禁直翻白眼。最后实在受不了，命令俞老爷把姨太太领回家去，今后严加管束，没事不要再来了。

好容易把这人打发走，他身心俱疲，责备黄裕馨道：“这点屁事也要老子管，下回你自己看着办就是。”

他近来愈发觉得军中人心浮躁。不仅各项职务都有懈怠，日前更有五人结队开小差，乘夜逃跑，至临县某商户家中，劫走现洋千元，开枪杀死家主，被该地保卫团逮捕送回。受审后，供称军饷无以接济，困苦异常，故而产生打家劫舍念头。晏甫良再次上书军饷困难，报称由地方垫付，已有半年，不可再撑。却只得到就地枪毙五人的指令，军饷问题，一词未置。

而他欲将鞠雄才罗金贵等人强暴谢葱子一事上报时，营中更大起波澜。有些人传一些他“冲冠一怒为红颜”之类的轻佻话，说这是军官间争风吃醋，把他压得名节上矮一头。又不知受何人鼓动，排长以上军官联名上书，劝他不要因此事处罚营附。他一看到那密密麻麻按着红指印的请愿书，便大发雷霆，恨不得马上全部拖出去打一顿。一是恼火他们竟敢忤逆官长命令，二来也嫉妒鞠雄才得人心。黄裕馨也劝他，说他手下军官犯事，也是他的失职，就是为自己着想，也何必较真。最后只得罚饷了事。只不过没罚鞠雄才，他心有不甘；而不罚罗金贵，又确确实实是出于他的私心，要包庇自己兄弟。可是谢葱子偏不肯善罢甘休，非要他把他们全部解到司令部去，要革除军阶官职，定他们的罪不可。他知道这事办不到，因此这一阵子都不愿见她。

有一日，他忽然得知有人在阎县大派传单，标题为《陆军第五混成旅第二团四营军官轮奸民女》，此女“频频受辱，屈愤无告。官长视若无睹，践踏国法，玷污共和”云云。

他读得心头火起，又怒又惧，连忙把人拘起来，威胁要把他打成“乱党”。那人当即供称自己受人指使。他便叫黄裕馨去查，顺藤摸瓜，把幕后主使带来。没多时就把人抓到了。门一开，外头赫然站着花国副总统。

谢小姐刚从烟榻上被揪起来，手里还拿着烟枪吞云吐雾，因为正在瘾头上，故而胆大包天，竟然单手叉腰，分腿站着，显出一种男子的流氓姿态来。他暴跳如雷，劈头盖脸就是一句：“不知死活！到处宣扬你那丑事！你要再敢鼓惑扰乱地方，我就把你抓起来！”

谢葱子却笑道：“好笑，你抓就是了，还要和我商量么？”见他跳脚不已，反倒得意洋洋，说要是他还是不愿出头，她就亲自去告，请示他上峰，让他也连带着跑不了。

他闻言冷笑一声，好像被逗乐了似的，说：“你去告。我看你见得了谁的面。”

她一愣，然后不知怎地，忽然发起狠来，拿烟枪往他身上猛地打过去，打得他不禁吃痛一声。一边打，一边口中骂道：“你与他们一丘之貉！老娘是瞎了眼，才以为你会为我出头的！”他两下将她手腕捉住，她拼死命想挣脱，却使不上劲，只得又蹬又摔，披头散发，浑似她刚从上海被绑回来时一般。她说那是什么滋味，真是不如死了算了。又哭诉那个香桂楼的月月红，选举舞弊，贿赂主办方佛徒联合会，抢了她的花国大总统之位，如今在上海的白宫里，发号施令，风光无比。而她却落魄在这一泡污的地方，被当兵的强脱裤子，好一个成王败寇的人间世界。他看她涕泗横流，心知是鸦片的劲儿上来了，又觉得好笑，渐渐就消了气，松了她的绑。

她将那两汪眼泪一收，说：“你也真是有意思。俞孟猷的小老婆在外边偷人，那是侬既有意，郎亦多情。你倒把人家辛辛苦苦找的姘头的给处置了。你手下的那几个畜生，是真的奸了我，你却要大事化小，小事化了，是什么道理！”

他苦口婆心对她解释道：“那是看在人家丈夫的份上。再说处罚一个小兵，和处罚一个尉官，能是一样的么？”又想起来，问她在上海周旋多年，军政界的人物里，有没有几个相熟的。要是有他们出头，处罚哪个军官，还不是一句话的事。

说完他便觉得自己说得不当了，因为她要是有这样的人，早就一个电报拍来，就像美国那领馆一样，哪里还轮得到要他来做主？她也说是认得一些，只是一朝天子一朝臣，去年大战后，这群人都早已失势，不知跑到哪里去了。他干脆跟她摊开说：“你要是个正经人家里没出阁的，你家父母去告官，谁能不听？要是嫁了人的，你的夫家自然会替你去告。可你现在两头不沾，连你从前的老鸨头都不保你。你这个样子，像什么样？”劝她还是要嫁人。因为女子哪有不嫁人的，早晚要有一个依靠才行。她却说她还不想嫁人，还想读书呢。她说她这辈子是没有做大总统的希望了，想要去读一个四马路博士。他心想这鸦片真是害人不浅，劝她说：“你还是少抽点吧。”

他近来与鞠雄才闹得很僵，也冷落了罗金贵。他还记得自己痛斥骑兵连长，居然跟鞠雄才狼狈为奸，骂他无可救药，这回先饶了他的狗命。罗金贵忍气吞声了一阵子，才辩解道：那娘儿们长得俏也就算了，关键是那股骚劲，叫人怎么受得了，一下子没忍住，实在不是他的过错。

因此那夜他照例要打牌时，又缺人了。思索半天，最后决定还是找吴连瀚来。吴老爷一听晏营长要“召他入宫”，马上托辞有病，最后是卫兵在门外赖着不走，兼高声辱骂，才硬着头皮来的。吴连瀚板凳都没坐热，忽然听得一声通报，说有人找晏营长。他还以为是谢葱子又要来告状。结果说是那个年轻的外国人，正在门外等。

他马上出到门厅里，只见内先生一只手插在裤袋里，没戴帽子，头发乱糟遭的，两颊发红，正在低头抽烟，仿佛在思索什么，脚底下一堆烟头。

他问他什么事。那人说，你没有来。

他暗想：原来就这么点事。便对他说：“我要打牌。”

那人不依不饶，四下看了下没有人，就要来搂他。他正打得在兴头上，有些不耐烦，又提高声音说了句：“老子要打牌。”那人却好像没听懂似的，说了句什么。他一开始还没听明白，叫他再说一遍。那人一字一句，好像要咬到舌头一般，说了几个字，原来是“让我亲一个”，还是他教他的呢。喃喃的像醉汉一样的声音。又把他逼到墙边上，解他扣子，双唇凑上去，就专盯着领子遮住的地方嘬。他佯怒道：“你这人怎么一点规矩都没有？我现在没有功夫遭洋罪。”可那人全身力气压上去，把他按在墙上亲他，又在那长睫毛底下，说几句眼睛话，他便心软兼腿软，麻到脚跟，险些让他上手了。不过他权衡再三，觉得跟他睡觉也不是很有意思，而且自己今晚好不容易凑的局，还没开打，实在不甘心，还是打牌要紧。那人不得已，只能放开他，走时还一副很不高兴的样子。

美国人开窍的那个晚上，他过去时正欲火中烧，打算集结兵力，中央突击，速战速决。那人却正在演算纸上做算术，让他先等，要把这个式子算完，还要特意把手指放到唇上，“嘘”了一声，叫他别来烦他。他遇了冷，很是恼火，却只能坐在那里，看他埋头用铅笔写字。看了半天，发觉他那副认真做事情的样子，确实颇有风度。然后他驾轻就熟地到水缸边上，先给自己洗了一洗，又借了内先生的一个外袍披上，在房里到处转了转，尤其是那个橱柜，引起了他的一番兴趣。他站在前面，把玻璃柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐都打量了一遍。那人不知何时走到了他的身后，抱住他。

他问他：“你事情完了？”

那人不说话，径直吻他颈侧，咬他的耳朵，态度缠绵。他马上从头热到了脚尖，像浇了一身热水似的。那人压着他，他只能将手撑在台上，又感觉一只手钻到了外袍底下，在他胸前摸来摸去。然后什么东西就直接顶在他身后，拱着他，但是不进去。

他从来没有被人这样玩过，意乱情迷，自己忍不住去迎凑。没多时柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐就摇晃起来。那人从后面上他，撞得他险些散架，好像吃了醋要泄愤似的，他知道是不忿他那天晚上赶他走。先前总在那张床上，垫子软，还看不出来他力气这么大，他都有些要吃不消了。好像嫌着柜子施展不开手脚，美国人又扯着他领子，把他猛地按倒到那张桌上去，就在那张做演算的桌上，连演算纸都不收一收。他半边脸贴在冰凉的桌板上，眼前就是写字用的铅笔，笔尖正对着他眼珠，仿佛要戳进去似的。那人却半天不进来，好像到处在找什么东西。然后他的两臂就被人用力往后扳，原来是皮带，将他双手捆了起来，别在身后。随即是一记巴掌，抽在他臀部，力度不重，但就像打军棍一样，很羞辱人。

他的心骤停了一下，一口气险些没喘上来。还没回过神来，又是一记，这次重一些。他心想，这下总算看清他的真面目了。在那假正经的绅士的面目下，与常人没有两样，甚至还要更好色些。甚至还有要掌控人、要看人疼的欲望。他这个姿势趴着，榫卯般严丝合缝，每一抽身，都令他死去活来。那人又打了他一下，他一个哆嗦，没忍住叫出了声。那人便把自己的衬衣脱下来，塞他嘴里，让他咬着。那衬衣湿了大半，一股汗味。他咬得嘴角都是涎液，视线迷离，可反而觉得这滋味才对劲。先前那人就是太拿他当回事，太柔情，才让他觉得没意思。今晚他忽然兽性大发，不拿他当回事了，反倒搔到了他的痒处。因为人往往就是这样，非得要犯点贱才好玩。

过了好一阵子，内先生才放开他，他本以为他完事了，结果那人坐到长沙发上去，两条腿分开，耀武扬威地大敞着，居然还能再战。只见他一只手搭在靠背上，斜眼觑他，意思再清楚不过了，就是让他赶紧来吃。他双手还被反绑着，也没人给他解开。他没法奈何，只能跪坐在那人身前，俯下头去。吃够了又自己坐上去，这回却不知怎地有些害臊起来，放不开了。因为他身下那人今晚看他的目光，虽然不是轻贱，却是仿佛看一个玩物那样的。他自己虽然也常用这样的眼神轻薄人，但被别人这样看，倒是不经常。他使出吃奶的劲，才骑动了起来。那人含着他的胸前，还从底下抬起眼看他，分明是想看他骚一点。他虽然耐战，这回也真的要直呼受不了哉了。但只要一停下，他后面就挨上一记巴掌，仿佛是嫌他不够卖力似的。他双手被绑，没有可以着力的地方，只能任他摆布，实难消受，这回竟然先行丢盔弃甲，缴械投降了。

最后他汗流浃背，全身磕得发疼，伏在那人身上，半天才说了句：

“会弄。”

那人没回话。他又哑着嗓子说：“我说你还挺会弄。”

那晚之后，他就有点和他分不开了。有一回大白天的，还把他带到自己房里去了。他反跪着，刚坐进去，就听见外边勤务兵敲门，说有人从上海来，有事求见晏营长。

他连忙吼道：“出去！”又一把将床帐扯下来遮住。此时他动弹不得，还得与勤务兵说话周旋，可谓狼狈至极。他身下那人还火上浇油，顶起胯来。他几次险些就喘出来了。

他直到玩尽了兴才出去会客，叫来人好一番久等。出去时已整理好了衣装，恢复了那副军官架子，完全让人看不出刚挨过操。来客的是个陌生的中年男子，穿一身轻薄夏装，足蹬皮鞋，拿把折扇，正在扇风。见到他了，便从座位上起身，恭恭敬敬地递过名帖。他接过一看，是什么上海药房的段友竹经理。便问他：“有什么事？”心想这个药房经理，莫不是要他们采购他的货品，那也该去找军需处，来见他做什么。

那人听出他没什么好声气，便很客气地回道，这位段友竹老爷，并不是他本人。他名叫陈楚鸣，是此人手下的一位会计，替段老爷来办事的。等到屋里只剩他们两人了，那人才细细说来：段友竹的药房，兼做烟土生意，与上海其他烟商一道，从波斯国进口了一批上等烟土，准备销往东南。谁知波斯国海关无故扣留，段老爷多方筹资，四处打点，才买通了该国官员，得以放行。因近年我国各口岸稽查甚严，故而走的是陆路。孰料去岁东南兵灾，道路不通，此批烟土积压月余，一直未能运入上海，上海烟商，损失甚巨，几有倾家荡产者。如今局势已平定，送烟入沪，刻不容缓。阎县乃是必经之路，因此特来向晏营长报告一声，请准予放行，又望派军队护送，事后必有重酬。

他听完没作声，心想，就在这堂堂五色国旗下，竟敢和他大谈运送烟土，还要军队出面保护，真是何等无耻，想来必是曾在别的人那里尝到过甜头。便对那人说：“我这人不爱给自己找麻烦，有些事，我就是想管，我也管不到。可你告诉你那位段老爷，他要是敢从我眼皮子底下过，防军就要行稽查的职责。听明白了没有？”

那人笑道：“明白明白。只是这批烟土，实在是不可再耽搁了，如今上海烟价正高，早一时晚一时，关系好多人身家性命呢。”又说可与晏营长分成。他说不用麻烦段老爷的造孽钱。那人见他软硬不吃，也不逼促，只说天色太晚，先在阎县休息一夜，明日再回上海，又说好一早再来向晏营长作别，意思是让他回去仔细思索价目，看看有没有回心转意。然而次日他托词不见那人，更吩咐下去，近日途径阎县的行客，都要严加检查。

只是这事依然令他有些心神不宁。想到陈楚鸣许诺给他的分成，倒是能补上这军饷的缺，还能剩许多，顶他好多年的饷钱，要是能到手，那可真是发了财了。可鸦片之毒，甚于洪水猛兽。若是任这批烟土流入上海，他于东南百姓，就是罪人，更不用提在苏镜山那头要如何交代。因此那夜他趴在内先生的床上，叹气许久，仿佛自言自语般道：

“我是不敢有一步走错。生怕一脚踏空，就又什么都没有了。”

那人仰面躺着，热腻了嗓子，不想吭声。又咳嗽了几声，大概是抽多了纸烟。而他也吃酸了嘴，趴酸了腰，没有力气发表长篇大论，只迷迷糊糊地，说梦话一般抱怨起来。流氓总长，流氓总统，天下乌鸦一般黑。他也不知道自己为什么忽然要骂上官们，因为他既没亲眼见过总长，也没见过总统，只看过他们的相片。他只是觉得如今这样的局面，都是这些人一手造成的。时不时地，总是想起冲撞苏镜山的那个人骂的：争权夺利，失其操守。为一人私心，不惜千万人死。

在一丝月光都没有的漆黑的夜里，他的胆子也仿佛大了起来，竟然敢说厌战的话：“有时候，人嘴里是一样，心里又是一样。我虽然是做官长的，整日要跟底下的士兵做动员。但要真说起来，我也不知道这仗打来打去，到底有什么意思。”

末了又绕了回去，说：“可是如果不当兵，我又有什么出路呢？”

内先生摸索到了他的手，握了一晌。然后他翻过身去，趴在他胸口，手指穿进他的头发，问他：今晚痛不痛快，我在行不在行？那人好似笑了，用那很懒的语调回他说：在行。然后他强打精神，起来穿衣服。他不能在这里过夜，怕被人瞧见，还要摸黑回去。回去时一路蛙声，发梢还沾了露水。他不知怎地想起稼轩词里说：七八个星天外，两三点雨山前。脚步也轻快起来，不犯困了。这太平的夜，又轻又薄，好似玻璃一般，要是敲一敲，说不准还能听见声音。

他后来总记得有个黄昏的下午，夏日傍晚的夕晒斜照进来。他在他的卧房里，靠着墙站着，看见那人坐在桌前，衬衣的领子大敞，低头凝眸，外头的光将他照得一半在阴影里，一半在辉煌的金红色光彩中。他就在那里看着他，直到夕阳悄悄滑走，看见那双又深又大的眼睛里有无限悲悯，不知缘何而起。他想他大概是永远不会明了的。他大概永远听不到内先生拿自己的声音对他说体己话，看不到他真真正正是他自己的模样。那人像是一只剪了舌的鹩哥，总是对他笑，不是因为他爱笑，而是因为他不知道说什么好。他想，他本人大概也有自在的时候的，只是他见识不到那个自在的人，因为他听不懂他的美国话。只有那个半人的高鼻子，蓝眼睛，有时可以简化为一只手，一片黄色的汗毛，一句政府公报上的“西人”、“外人”、或者“美人”。

那人看见他在看他，便歪了歪头，示意他在干什么。他说，不做什么。

然后他就看见他站起来，衣服摩擦出窸窸窣窣的声音。那人将头搁在他的肩上，他伸手揽住他的背，就这样站着，互相倚靠在一起。他心中默想：明年的这个时候，你会在哪里，我又会在哪里？他想到青岛港口那海水中摇晃的轮船，“框次”“框次”地往拼命前跑的火车，雄心壮志便都化成琐碎的旅途，露营，军用票，家书，签发领弹药的单子，夜半仰头看见的一轮青色月晕。要是他当初带着她跑了呢？他总在不该动心的时候动心。他思绪万千，双眼半闭，仿佛又躺在那运兵车厢里的长椅上，士兵挤在地上打盹。凌晨时分，前方喊已到嘉兴。拿枪声此起彼伏，水壶和饭盒撞在一起作响。他站在车门口抽烟醒神，看着黯红的天际线，既像是交火，又像是黎明，回想起片刻前梦里的家山，旅愁一时涌上心头。然后他闻到内先生房里的樟脑气味，便知道他此刻不在奔赴战场的路途上。夜幕不知何时已低垂，房里没有点灯。蚊虫飞舞，循着人身上的汗味而来。他想着他是什么都没有，他要这一点快活。

有天他坐在桌前，翻当月的政府公报。忽然听见外头有哀乐，一会儿便不听见了，他便没放在心上。过了一阵子，出去问是谁家在办丧事。答曰是别处来的，要往上海去。他始觉不对劲，叫人备马，又令罗金贵调一队骑兵来，追上前去。只见那一队孝子贤孙，披麻戴孝，皆是男人。车上载一口大棺。他揽辔立马，问姓名年籍，来阎县何事。一壮年汉子应声而出。答曰姓张名阿瑞，年三十二，本省宜县人，为父举丧。他问：

“你们是宜县人，为何要去上海？”

见那人支吾其词，行迹可疑。他便决定把这人带回营里，先审了再说。剩下的原地待命，不得继续前行。没问几句，张阿瑞答得前后矛盾，破绽百出，一会儿说先父是宜县人，一会儿又说原籍上海，在宜县经商病故。问他做的什么生意，答曰茶叶。又问眼下卖什么茶，哑口无言。晏甫良讯毕，知道这人有鬼，便下令验身。当场搜出手枪两支，子弹十五粒。便先以私藏武器为名，把他关押起来。这时忽然罗金贵派人来报，说那伙治丧的人，忽然向我军开枪，请派增援。

交火十分钟有余，军队击毙两人，有一人逸走，剩下六人皆被制服，连着那口棺材一起，押回营里。丧属与军队交火，闻所未闻，阎县城中哗然。从那为首的张阿瑞开始，全部上了重刑，到了下半夜，屎尿横流，严讯之下，供出受上海烟商段五爷指使，假扮丧属，买通四营营附鞠雄才，私运烟土入沪，烟土藏于棺中。

他听完后，说：“把鞠雄才带来。”人赃俱在，鞠雄才一开始还指天发誓，极力撇清关系。被揭穿后，气急败坏，辱骂不休。见人要来拖他，又作苦肉计，双膝一软，声泪俱下，要晏甫良看在多年行伍交情上，不要重办他。他听得实在不耐烦，一脚踹去，叫他闭嘴。又让人把他的肩章领章都剥下，关起来严加看管。

开箱查验的人回来禀报，与供词一致。问他还要不要接着审，他说接着审，还没吐干净。果然又供还有大批进口烟土，藏匿于临县县郊一艘停泊的船中。天蒙蒙亮，他便派人知会当地保卫团，由张阿瑞亲自指认，在一艘船上将大批烟土全部缴获，连并那船家一家五口，一道押回阎县，等待政府派专员来查。清点后，查得此批烟土价值四百万元。至于鞠雄才之事，关系重大，已经上海，拟择日押送司令部。

这桩私运烟土的大案被晏甫良查获，东南震动。上海大小报社纷纷派出外勤记者，将阎县几家旅馆挤得人满为患。而晏营长作为此案功臣，自然大出一回风头。不仅东南各大团体发来贺电，送来锦旗，连上回假军情事件时，嘲讽他“大出其丑、令人喷饭”的《东南新报》，这回也假托他的口吻，写了一篇《晏营长告东南百姓书》，痛陈鸦片危害，称此批烟土若流入上海，后果不堪设想。晏甫良自从误将流民作土匪，遭苏镜山责问，被降职，又连失勤务兵与黑狗，遭受连翻打击，态度一度十分消极。而如今立一大功，自然扬眉吐气起来。只是这事虽然民间闹得响，上头却没有什么反应，虽然恢复了他少校军阶，苏镜山那边却没有什么话传来。而鞠雄才自作孽，倒了大霉，谢葱子才终于消停了。那晚他对她说：“报应不爽，这事不就了结了？”她也回道：“了结了。”然后什么都没说。

两人相坐无言，他又问：“这下如了你的意么？”

她忽然说，她有个姓詹的熟客，在上海时总去做花头，捧她的场。今年都在北方做买卖。前几日拍电给他，他回道愿意娶她做妾，今年秋后就娶她回来。也不指望他会拿她平等看待，但这位詹老爷，还是一个靠得住的人的。

他听了一愣，马上说：“你要嫁人，是好事。”她见他并不太开心的模样，便问他怎么了。他说没什么，但过了一会儿，还是说，等她做了詹太太，他倒是不知道要以何面目，以何身份，才能与她再搭上话。要想像如今这样相对坐着，更是不能的了。她便笑道：“来日方长。”又叫他再坐会儿，多说几句话。

他还是要告辞，也笑道：“不坐了，有人要吃醋的。”不过那夜他去米医师府上，没看清路，跌了一跤，险些被磕死，惊出一身冷汗来。心想他要是真在偷情路上摔死，那倒是做鬼也风流。不过在那之后，他就不敢再摸黑走夜路了，都带一柄篾条扎成的火把，让内先生拿洋火出来，帮他点着，烧得黯黯的。虚空里一挥，火星四溅。他看着那篾条，不知怎地想起小孩子过旧历新年时玩的花炮。引子燃尽了，很快就要爆射出火光来。


End file.
